La Leyenda Del Hada Y La Bruja (Precuela)
by Tainted Princess
Summary: "―Entonces ¿No me temes?―/―¿Por qué lo haría?― Su tono era tan gentil que no pude evitar corresponder a su sonrisa" Esta es la historia de cómo siglos atrás yo, La Bruja del Oeste, logré amar a la más hermosa criatura, y de cómo ella me amó también.
1. Los orígenes del todo

Cuentan los orígenes del todo, o por lo menos aquello que nos ha sido contado de ellos, que mucho antes de que fuésemos creados los ocho espíritus de la naturaleza se encontraban en problemas. Tenían el poder, el conocimiento y la sabiduría, sin embargo también eran víctimas de una terrible desolación, pues en el infinito espacio que abarcaba la extensión de sus dominios no existía nada más, únicamente eran ellos y sus respectivas soledades.

Un buen día se les ocurrió una idea, ¿Por qué no crear un _algo_ en sus interiores que llenara el vacío de estos? Así que cada uno metió la luz de una estrella roja en su pecho, la cual segregó un líquido espeso y carmín por todo su cuerpo, llenándolos de algo nuevo y desconocido, más vigorizante que la lluvia de mil y un cometas e infinitamente más hermoso. A este nuevo _algo _le llamaron _corazón_, y a eso _nuevo y desconocido _le llamaron _emociones_ y _sentimientos_.

Por desgracia su relativa paz no fue por mucho. Después de un tiempo empezaron a sentir un vacío todavía mayor al de antes, peor en todo sentido ya que ahora su _corazón _lo resentía. Y ahora, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer para aliviar este tormento? Buscando la solución se reunieron los ocho en una junta que se dice duró tres ciclos lunares, hasta que por fin, lo lograron. Llegaron a la conclusión de que, por ser un _vacío _debía ser _llenado_, y si sus poderes eran tan grandes y sus creaciones como los cometas, estrellas, meteoros y un espacio azul infinito los habían llenado de dicha antes, si creaban _seres_, vivos como ellos y capaces de _sentir _como ellos, la dicha sería mucho mayor.

Esta tendría que ser su creación maestra, por lo que no pasaron nada por alto: sus creaciones necesitarían más cosas en el espacio para estudiar y conocer, por lo que crearon planetas, los cuales también podrían habitar, galaxias, cuerpos… cuanto pudiera ocurrírseles. Pero el lugar en el que sus creaciones habitarían debía ser extremadamente apto, para asegurar su prosperidad, por lo que lo hicieron esférico, la forma perfecta; sus _seres_ necesitarían esparcimiento, por lo que les crearon playas, bosques, montañas para escalar, ríos y lagos para nadar; para su abastecimiento les dieron el alimento como los frutos que crecerían en los árboles, del suelo y todo el medio.

Una vez creado el lugar, solo faltaba habitarlo, por lo que juntando sus manos y dejando salir algo de la luz en su pecho, todos dieron _vida_ a nuevas criaturas, y no solo a una o dos, sino a miles y miles, cada una tan hermosa y diferente a la otra como podía ser. Algunas fueron llamadas _hadas_, otras _duendes_, _ninfas_, _centauros, ogros, elfos, _otras _animales_ y una infinidad más.

Cuando sus creaciones tocaron la llamada _Tierra_ todo fue alegría y gozo y por fin los Espíritus sintieron ese vacío extinto.

Tuvieron que pasar muchas eras para que las cosas cambiaran. Las creaciones comenzaban a quejarse, pues algunos individuos eran abusivos y no seguían el curso armónico que todos estaban supuestos a seguir. Los Espíritus, una vez más se encontraron en un problema, pues el único detalle que no contemplaron en su creación fue la posibilidad de que, con tanta bondad y amor, involuntariamente se crearían la crueldad y el odio, pues es siempre necesario un balance.

En otra reunión se debatían, no sabían si destruir todo lo que habían creado era la solución, y no obstante estaban cada vez más conscientes de que este efecto colateral, al que llamaron _maldad_ o _mal, _iba tomando posesión de todo y todos a su paso, sin llegar al equilibrio. Debían combatir a ese _mal_, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin arrasar con todo? Sus poderes eran muy grandes, el nuevo _universo _no lo soportaría. Esta reunión fue de más de 30 ciclos lunares. Finalmente, se acordó crear una nueva especie, una con poder y sabiduría, al igual que ellos pero en versiones reducidas, así podrían combatir al _mal _sin tener que dañar a las demás criaturas en el proceso. Dejando salir más luz de su pecho, los Espíritus crearon seres llamados _brujas _y _magos_ y los esparcieron en los ocho rincones del mundo, para cuidar y salvaguardar a todas las especies de ese tan enorme, pero al fin y al cabo no erradicable, _mal._

Es aquí donde yo entro en esta historia.


	2. Mi primer día de vida

Como cualquier historia, ésta debe contar con un inicio.

Recuerdo mi primer día de vida.

Fue casi como el principio de una película o como cuando enciendes la luz en un cuarto oscuro o como cuando despiertas de un profundo sueño: sin aviso, de repente y básicamente de la nada, simplemente estaba viva.

Tal como los bebés humanos no podía ver, pero a diferencia de estos yo no estaba tan limitada.

Escuché mi entorno: el agua del riachuelo correr y el nadar de los peces dentro de éste; la madera de los árboles crujiendo ante el calor, las hojas meciéndose al compás del viento y algunas de ellas besando el suelo al caer; el pisar de un insecto, incluso el aleteo de una mariposa que pasaba cerca de donde yo estaba.

También llegó a mí la esencia de las flores, los frutos en los árboles, de la madera y un penetrante pero delicioso aroma a tierra mojada, sobre la cual yo yacía tendida en el suelo, en contacto con mi piel desnuda.

Sin saber dónde me encontraba y sin verdadera consciencia de la realidad a mi alrededor, por primera vez abrí los ojos.

El impacto fue tal, que por unos momentos me quedé totalmente inmóvil, admirando la infinita belleza de aquello que me rodeaba y aquello de lo que tenía conciencia a pesar de no alcanzar a ver. Tantos colores vivos y opacos, desde el verde carmín de las hojas hasta la más pura y cristalina agua del riachuelo, todo brillando ante mis ojos.

―Bienvenida, criatura― No tenía idea del cómo, pero supe que quienes emitían lo que al parecer era la combinación de varias voces, eran mis creadores ―Acércate, y cualquier duda que puedas tener será aclarada― Me incorporé, como si llevase eras haciéndolo, y obedecí a aquellas voces siguiendo su eco unos cuantos metros hasta que me topé con la fuente de estas, la cual era una luz proveniente del cielo, visible gracias a un pequeño espacio entre las frondosas y exuberantes copas de los grandes árboles. Al posicionarme debajo de esa luz ocho manos se hicieron visibles y fusionándose en una sola tocaron sutilmente mi frente. Pude sentirlo _**todo.**_

Fue como si el conocimiento me inundara, ahogándome, y una especie de corriente se apropiara de mi cuerpo y lo recorriera por cada fibra y filamento. Supe que después de mis creadores, mis semejantes y yo éramos las criaturas más poderosas existentes, además de otras cosas que pasaron por mi mente a una velocidad estridente.

Cuando dejé de sentir su toque, y por consiguiente aquella ráfaga, volví a abrir mis ojos.

―¿Qué eres?― Preguntaron mis creadores, los Espíritus, como parte del juramento.

―Soy una bruja― Esas fueron las primeras palabras que proferí en mi vida.

―¿Para qué fuiste creada?―

―Proteger a todas las criaturas de estos territorios de la presencia del mal existente― Mi voz era fuerte e imponente.

―¿Cuál es tu misión?―

―Combatir al mal existente por la eternidad, cumplir con la voluntad de mis creadores y conseguir el balance general junto con mis hermanos y hermanas― Despedía determinación y firmeza con cada palabra. Sentí a los Espíritus sonreír.

―Serás conocida como Jadelyn, la Bruja Del Oeste, y desde ahora estos serán tus dominios. Te otorgamos la sabiduría y el poder, además de un corazón para poder también llenar de dicha tu existencia; a cambio, tú cumplirás con este juramento―

―Así lo haré― Dicho esto la luz se alejó hasta que la perdí de vista.

Luego de unos momentos en los que seguí contemplando la majestuosidad rodeándome decidí voltear hacia abajo; ese toque me dejó en claro que tenía sabiduría y poder y sin embargo eso no era el conocimiento, yo tendría que buscarlo por mí misma, y qué mejor manera de empezar a buscar el conocimiento que con mi propia existencia. Lo que me recubría el cuerpo, mi piel, era de un color tan pálido como la nieve que después conocería; seguí el recorrido visual hacia abajo y me encontré con que en mi pecho había dos cosas que asemejaban a las montañas, no en tamaño obviamente pero sí en el sentido de que sobresalían de un terreno plano con orgullo; también observé dos extremidades que salían de arriba de mi torso, con las que podía tocar objetos, y dos abajo, que me permitían estar por encima del suelo, erguida; todo tenía un aspecto grácil mas no del todo frágil.

Caminé hacia el riachuelo para tener plena visión de lo que no me era posible ver de mi persona: mi rostro. Cuando llegué, disfrutando de la sensación del suave musgo y la humedad del ambiente en contacto con mi piel, me arrodillé en la orilla y al acercarme pude vislumbrar mis rasgos con mucha nitidez: al cuerpo tenía unida una estructura ovalada, en la que se encontraba lo que me permitía ver, que eran dos esferas de color océano-esmeralda; lo que me permitía oler, que era algo así como un órgano que sobresalía; lo que me dejaba hablar, que eran una especie de bordes de piel rozados, y que asemejaban mucho a una entrada; también tenía hebras negras como el ébano y algunas verdes que salían de la parte de arriba, lateral y trasera de esa estructura ovalada; al tocarlas se sentían como la seda y caían llegando hasta las montañas que tenía en el cuerpo.

Tan inmersa estaba que no sentí el tiempo transcurrir, y cuando llegó una criatura posicionándose a mi lado me sacó del estupor y me hizo darme cuenta de que el ambiente había cambiado, el tono azul ahora era mucho más oscuro en todo y había luces poco brillantes arriba en lugar de una sola muy brillante y aclaradora.

―Entonces era cierto― Me sobresalté un poco. La "forma", por así decirlo, de esta criatura se parecía a la mía, pero su piel tenía un tono acaramelado y su estructura ovalada tenía rasgos diferentes, además la seguía un resplandor blanco desde arriba, como si la señalara.

―¿Qué es lo que era cierto?― Pregunté con interés.

―Que las nuevas creaciones de los Espíritus iban a venir. Es un placer, me llamo Victoria, aunque muchos me conocen por ser la Luna― Señaló hacia arriba todo el camino de la luz que la seguía hasta una gran esfera blanca en el cielo. Después, me tendió su extremidad superior y supuse que debía estrecharla y darme a conocer también así que lo hice.

―Los Espíritus me dijeron que a partir de hoy seré conocida como Jadelyn, la Bruja del Oeste― La vi hacer algo extraño con sus bordes rosados, se curvearon hacia arriba y pude ver algo como perlas alineadas dentro de ésta ―¿Qué significa eso que haces?― Hizo unos sonidos raros y la curva en la entrada aumentó.

―A esto se le llama sonrisa, y el sonido que hice se llama risa― Dicho esto se levantó e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera ―Vamos, te mostraré el lugar en donde los Espíritus me dijeron que obtendrías el conocimiento que despejaría tus dudas, así sabrás cómo se llama cada cosa― Volvió a _reír_ y empezó a caminar mientras yo lo hacía también. Algo en mí me decía que desde ese momento y sin quererlo había forjado un lazo con esta _Luna_, el cual más tarde sabría que le llaman _amistad_.

Seguí sus pasos en silencio por unos momentos más, hasta que paró y habló de nuevo:

―Henos aquí― Profirió con una _sonrisa._ Lo que tenía ante mí hizo que una de las cosas que corrieron por mi mente en la ráfaga cobrara sentido. La estructura de enfrente se llamaba _castillo _y era uno de los muchos regalos que los Espíritus me habían dado. Me pertenecía solo a mí y sería mi refugio y fuerte desde entonces; adentro, encontraría las más ingeniosa fuente de conocimiento creadas por las diferentes especies y criaturas a lo largo de su tan prolongado tiempo en esta tierra, llamadas _libros_ ―Debo volver arriba― La observé levantarse del suelo y seguir el camino de la luz hacia arriba pero se detuvo a unos cuantos metros ―Bienvenida, Jadelyn― Asentí y la vi entrar en la Luna, la cual adquirió un brillo un tanto más intenso gracias a eso. Volviéndome hacia mi castillo comencé a caminar hacia éste, impaciente por empezar con mi objetivo vital.

En el camino, todo lo acontecido en el día vino a mi mente, desde el momento en que el aire entró en mí hasta ese momento en que me encontraba caminando. Y pensando en lo que ya había vivido y lo aún me aguardaba, por primera vez en mi vida _sonreí _y _reí _mientras aceleraba mi paso.

* * *

Hooooooola :D  
Jaja pues para empezar la vez pasada no pude poner nada además del capítulo porque lo subí en un arranque de inspiración y adrenalina (y ya era tarde xD) así que ahora sí voy a hacerlo.

La forma en la que Jade describe su cuerpo puede ser un tanto confusa. Quiero aclarar que ella ES TOTALMENTE NORMAL EN APARIENCIA, no tiene extremidades extras ni nada por el estilo xD Lo que pasa es que lo describí así porque me pareció que era la manera más acertada en que podía hacerlo alguien que no tiene ningún conocimiento referente al nombre de las partes de su cuerpo, por lo tanto la comparación puede ser un poquito abstracta, solo un poquito xD

Oh, y para el comentario de** TJ** en el capítulo anterior: por OBVIEDAD esta es una historia CADE, desde que miras la información de la historia ves a Cat y a Jade dentro de los corchetes "[Jade W., Cat V.]" que indican que es la pareja principal. Y realmente no lograrías hacerme poner Jori (más que friendship) aquí ni aunque me digas que "es una lástima" y que vas a "dejar de leer" esta historia, tú te lo pierdes.

Muuuuuy bien, una vez que he aclarado todo y he sacado toda la arena vaginal que traía es momento de que me despida.

GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEERME (y aquí entre nos, si ya estás aquí, deja un comentario, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hacen).

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Miedo

_Las alas de un hada est__á__n hechas del m__á__s fino y sin embargo resistente filamento creado de la piel de las mismas. Estas crecen al…_

―¿Hay alguna necesidad de que me espíes?― Cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo volteé hacia atrás para encontrarme con Victoria riendo ligeramente nerviosa.

―Wow, perdón, perdón― Levantó sus manos a la defensiva para después poner una en su pecho en señal de haber sido _lastimada_ ―Yo solo venía a saludarte, y así es como me recibes después de… eh…―

―58 días o dos ciclos lunares, si así lo prefieres― Me observó durante unos segundos, quizás dudando de la exactitud en mis cálculos pero finalmente cedió.

―Muy bien, muy bien, eso es bastante tiempo, y… ¿Qué haces?― Se acercó para sentarse a mi lado.

―Creando un cometa, ¿tú que crees?― Incluso en ese entonces ya poseía mi peculiar gusto por el trato sarcástico y un tanto arisco. Siempre me pareció gracioso. Ella solo entrecerró los ojos un tanto ofendida.

―Bueno…― Luego de unos momentos de silencio en los que estuve tentada a retomar mi lectura Victoria reparó en cierto detalle ―Hey, usas ropa ahora― Como si quisiera corroborar lo que dijo bajé la vista hacia mi atuendo, era sencillo, yo misma lo _hice_: consistía en una túnica (vestido, ahora lo llaman) negra un tanto entallada y una capa del mismo color; dejé mis pies descalzos por simple gusto, igual no era como si pudieran lastimarse con facilidad o no regenerarse.

―Sí, bueno, leí que las criaturas la usan, o por lo menos a la mayoría les gusta vestir― Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros y señalando hacia sus ropas, las cuales parecían estar hechas de una sola tira de tela, una blanca enrollada alrededor en su pecho y otra en la parte baja de su torso para cubrir solo lo _necesario_, formando un top y una especie de falda muy corta. También algo de ella se enrollaba en sus brazos y caía justo en donde empezaban sus manos.

―Sí, algunos lo preferimos― Rió ligeramente ―Y entonces, cuéntame, ¿qué cosas has hecho en tus primeros 58 días o dos ciclos lunares de vida?― Ahora yo reía un poco por su uso de mis palabras.

―Pues… esto― Le mostré el libro que estaba en mis manos.

―¿Qué, es en serio?― Se levantó casi escandalizada ―¿Lo único que has hecho ha sido estar aquí encerrada leyendo libros como desquiciada?― Enarqué una ceja.

―Mi labor es necesaria, y por ello estaré aquí encerrada leyendo libros como desquiciada el tiempo que sea necesario― Cuando me levanté pude apreciar un ligero rastro de temor en sus ojos. Debí hablar muy duramente sin notarlo ―Además, no ha sido lo único…― Me miró interrogante. Vamos, tenía que haber algo más que hubiese hecho… ―También aprendí sobre higiene personal y tome un baño a diario― No me hizo falta todo mi conocimiento para reconocer lo estúpido que eso había sonado. Sin embargo pareció ser suficiente para ella.

―Genial, ¿En dónde?―

―Ahí― Hice un gesto hacia el recipiente de agua que tenía una longitud mayor que mi tamaño y el cual al igual que mis ropas yo había creado. Ella me miró incrédula.

―No, es en serio― Su tono era algo fastidiado, debió pensar que seguía burlándome de ella.

―Hablo en serio― La observé sin entender realmente, ¿Qué tenía de malo?

―¿Tomaste tus baños ahí? Pero si las brujas deben ser muy sabias, Jadelyn esto no debería ser así― Miré en dirección a mi bañera.

―Es perfectamente de mi tamaño, incluso más amplia, cabe mucha agua, puedo seguir leyendo mientras me aseo, ¿Qué tiene de malo?―

―Que esto― Señaló la bañera ―No es tomar un baño. Espíritus, nunca creí que llegaría en día en que la Luna tendría que enseñarle cómo tomar un baño a una Bruja― Dicho esto tomó mi muñeca y nos dirigió a la salida del castillo.

―Cuida tus palabras― Jamás le haría daño a alguna criatura, estaba en contra de todo lo que era, sin embargo mis modos y carácter recién descubiertos y desarrollados ayudaban a hacer las amenazas perfectamente creíbles ―De todos modos, ¿A dónde me llevas? Tengo que regresar para…―

―Sí, Jadelyn, no tardaremos demasiado, así podrás continuar devorando esos libros sin control en un santiamén― Le lancé una gélida mirada que no alcanzó a apreciar gracias a que se encontraba por delante, tirando de mi muñeca para guiarme.

Luego de varios minutos de caminar en silencio entre los abundantes árboles del bosque y uno que otro elemento más de la naturaleza llegamos a un manantial bastante extenso y sumamente cristalino.

―Listo, es aquí― Su sonrisa era triunfal y observaba el entorno con orgullo, como si estuviese mostrándome algún secreto que desconocía, aunque pensándolo bien esa debió ser la manera en que ella lo sentía. Por fin liberó mi muñeca y empezó a desenrollar las tiras que conformaban su vestimenta. Yo me limité a seguir sus acciones y me deshice de mi capa y la túnica/vestido fue lo que siguió. Una vez desnudas entramos al agua cálida.

―Y esto es diferente a los baños en el castillo porque…― Real, realmente esperaba más que solo haber ido hasta allá dejando mi lectura inconclusa para remojarme un rato. Ella volvió a reír como si supiera algo que yo no, cosa que empezaba a irritarme.

―Tal solo espera, Jadelyn, ya lo verás…― Justo antes de que preguntara el qué se suponía que era lo que debía ver, el entorno o mejor dicho el todo que nos rodeaba cobró _vida_.

La brisa empezó a soplar acariciando nuestra piel sutilmente, dejando una sensación fresca y relajante. Fue ahí cuando algunas de las hadas de especie pequeña y algunas luciérnagas salieron de sus escondites entre los árboles que nos rodeaban y empezaron a revolotear por encima del agua, jugando entre sí animadamente y haciendo un agradable sonido de golpeteo. Ambas especies volaron por todo el manantial, creando una especie de espectáculo de luces en el que competían con las mismas estrellas siendo reflejadas por el agua. El follaje se veía incluso más abundante y verde intenso, la madera se recubría con una especie de cera que despedía un aroma relajante, el agua parecía más densa, como si te masajeara todo el cuerpo y los pétalos de las flores se abrieron soltado una infinidad de perfumes exquisitos, embriagando nuestros sentidos. A eso también se le unieron las ninfas, que no podían quedarse sin al menos algo de la diversión: tres se materializaron del agua, dos de la tierra, otras dos de los árboles y una se transformó de las flores. Aquellas ocho criaturas, tal y como lo decía en los libros que leí sobre ellas poseían una inmensa belleza, sus rostros finos y sus cuerpos curvilíneos y deseables las hacían ser reconocidas entre las demás criaturas, eso aunado con su gusto por no cubrir su desnudes y sus personalidades llenas de vanidad y seducción. Estas se unieron con Victoria y conmigo y entraron al agua, sonriéndonos _inocentemente_; con las criaturas mágicas nunca ha habido realmente una distinción entre _gustos_, así que por supuesto nos permitimos sonreírles de vuelta y ojearlas un poco, solo un poco. En el momento en que las ninfas estaban por acercársenos el agua empezó a sacudirse y de ella empezaron a salir criaturas igualmente hermosas y con una larga y bellísima cola de pez en donde deberían ir sus piernas. _Sirenas._ Ellas también nos sonrieron y se nos acercaron primero, ganándose miradas disgustadas por parte de las ninfas. Entre ellas y las sirenas siempre hubo un conflicto de vanidad, no se agradaban mucho realmente gracias a que unas creían ser las más bellas y viceversa. Sus conflictos me parecían estúpidos, mas estaría mintiendo si dijera que no los estaba disfrutando en aquel momento. Cuando tenía a una ninfa colgando de mi brazo y a una sirena en el otro, ambas acariciando mi cabello y en una competencia para ver quién me elogiaba más Victoria carraspeó, todo su rostro reflejando un _te lo dije_.

Antes de que pudiera responder hubo un súbito cambio. En el cielo se divisó una nube de oscuridad cerniéndose sobre nosotras y bloqueando las estrellas; el viento comenzó a soplar fría y ferozmente y las hadas con temor plasmado en sus rostros se apresuraron a ocultarse; el agua bajó drásticamente su temperatura y empezaba a congelarse.

_Maldad._

Tanto la sirena como la ninfa huyeron en terror, una sumergiéndose de nuevo y otra desmaterializándose en agua. Volteé hacia Victoria y vi en sus facciones dibujado el miedo, y eso no me gustó en lo absoluto. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí del agua y pude percibir que todos mis sentidos se agudizaban, sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y el deseo del inminente combate me invadió, preparándome. Fue ahí cuando se escuchó un estruendoso rugido que dio paso a la visión de un ente extraño, más denso que la sangre escapando de una herida mortal y más oscuro que el interior de un agujero negro en el espacio, además de infinitamente más destructivo.

_Jadelyn_. Lo escuché vociferar mi nombre con su voz ronca y profunda, despidiendo veneno en cada sílaba.

―Yo no te temo― Le respondí desafiante y usando el mismo tono duro y firme calmadamente ―Deja de meterte con estas pobres criaturas que no pueden defenderse, aquí tienes una digna oponente― Su risa horrenda y grave resonó por todo el bosque.

_Como desees._ Dicho esto la oscuridad se concentró en un mismo centro y explotó con forma de filosas garras dirigiéndose a mí con un golpe letal para cualquiera. En el último segundo logre esquivarlo, pero gracias a mi inexperiencia rasgó parte de mi brazo derecho. Sin dejar que eso me detuviera levanté dos enormes rocas del suelo y las lancé en su dirección, solo para ver cómo lo atravesaban sin causarle daño alguno, haciéndolo reír más incluso. Volvió a arrojar sus garras en mi dirección en una ráfaga de ataques; levantando una parte del suelo me cubrí como pude y cuando creí que había terminado sus golpes regresaron con mayor intensidad y velocidad, haciendo que esquivarlos -pues el suelo que me cubría se había destrozado- fuese mucho más difícil. Di la pelea como pude, lancé agua e intenté congelarlo, abrí el suelo para hundirlo, creé una tormenta e hice caer rayos para electrocutarlo, un ciclón incluso pero nada funcionaba. Fue después del último intento en que uno de sus golpes inmovilizó mi pierna y caí al suelo. Se acercó y me levantó por el cuello, mofándose de mi vergüenza y fracaso mientras reducía la entrada de oxígeno a mis pulmones con su agarre. Jamás sabré si fue un impulso, un vago recuerdo o un instinto tal vez, pero lo siguiente que hice nos dejó a todos helados: levanté mis manos hasta tocar su forma gaseosa y pude observar cómo de mis brazos se vislumbraban una especie de dibujos con forma de espinas moviéndose en círculos enrollando mis brazos, como las serpientes subiendo por los árboles hasta llegar las yemas de mis dedos donde se materializaron de repente y atacaron al _mal _llenándolo por todas partes. Este me soltó y lo vi luchar intentando deshacerse _mi _agarre sin ningún éxito mientras las espinas lo enrollaban y se apretaban contra su forma asimilando a las serpientes asfixiando a sus presas antes de devorarlas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo retorciéndose, y fue ahí cuando haciendo el ademán de apretar mis puños sucumbió ante las espinas y se consumió en polvo negro para finalmente desaparecer.

Me quedé unos momentos contemplando a las espinas regresando por donde vinieron, volviendo a enrollarse por mis brazos en forma de _tatuajes_ hasta que los perdí de vista cuando llegaron a mi espalda, dejándome una ligera sensación de cosquilleo para después dejar de sentirlas.

―¿Qué fue eso?― Me había olvidado por completo de que Victoria seguía ahí ―¿Cómo lo hiciste?― Sin saber qué responder me acerqué al manantial y controlando un poco de agua hice que se reflejara frente a mí la silueta de mi espalda, y lo que vi me tomó por sorpresa ―¿Te duelen o algo así?― En mi espalda estaban plasmados los tatuajes de las espinas en forma de una especie de garras o ramificaciones intersecándose en el centro de mi espalda, formando ocho en total, cuatro de un lado y cuatro del otro. _El número de Espíritus_, pensé. Lucían amenazantes y poderosas, de un color negro ónix contrastando totalmente con mi nívea piel.

―Recuerdo algo como esto. Los Espíritus lo mencionaron cuando nací, ellos dijeron que cada Bruja o Mago tendría algo diferente a sus hermanos, un poder especial. Esto― Señalé al reflejo ―Mis hermanos y hermanas deben tenerlo pero acorde con sus personalidades o algo por el estilo― Estaba tan fascinada con el nuevo descubrimiento que apenas y noté cuando las criaturas salían de sus escondites de nuevo.

―Eh… Jadelyn…― La voz de Victoria me hizo salir del trance y observar a mi alrededor. Había algo extraño en las miradas de las criaturas (no de las ninfas ni las sirenas pues ellas siempre tendrían su libido andando) que me inquietaba.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿La _maldad_ regresó?― Era lógico que no la había destruido porque eso no era posible pero no creí que regresaría tan pronto. La busqué con la mirada rápidamente pero no había ni señales de aquel ente, pero sí me di cuenta de los destrozos que había causado por lo que me apresuré a repararlos; el suelo plano y verde otra vez, las flores y árboles en su sitio, el agua descongelada; todo normal ―¿Por qué me miran así?― Le susurré a Victoria, quien se había posicionado a mi lado.

―¿Tal vez tienen miedo de que la _maldad_ regrese?― Me susurró de vuelta.

Ambas nos quedamos ahí inmóviles y en silencio durante lo que parecieron milenios sin comprender absolutamente nada.

En ese entonces no lo comprendía, pero después de un tiempo aprendería que lo que sentían aquellas criaturas no era miedo hacia la _maldad_… sino hacia mí.

* * *

¿Qué tal, compañeros? :D aquí les traigo la actualización y de verdad espero que puedan perdonarme, tal vez actualice un poco tarde el próximo porque tengo mucha tarea y debo estudiar TTToTTT

Una aclaración, los tatuajes que tiene Jade de espinas no salen por completo, me refiero a que desde su espalda solo se alargan moviéndose como las serpientes y no le abren la piel para salir ni nada por el estilo, sino que se materializan (como ya lo puse) al momento de llegar a la punta de sus dedos, pareciendo espinas de verdad solo en ese "pedazo" mientras que el "pedazo" que se queda en sus brazos desde su espalda sigue pareciendo un tatuaje.

Espero que haya quedado más o menos claro así, aunque si yo no hubiese tenido la idea y tan solo la estuviera leyendo no estoy segura de si le hubiese entendido o no, jaja.

Pero, hey, espero que les haya gustado, si es así comenten y si no pues… también comenten uvu jaja con respeto y si son críticas constructivas, por favor.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

¡Nos vemos! bueno no, ¡Nos leemos!


	4. ¿Qué se siente?

Más de cuatro años habían pasado ya desde mi primer encuentro con la _maldad._

Todo había transcurrido con relativa calma: combatí con la _maldad _un par de veces más y gracias a ello pude mejorar mis habilidades; ahora podía controlar mejor mis espinas y sentirlas por fin como algo muy mío y parte de lo que era, además de que podía sentir cuando los problemas estaban cerca ya que se movían en mi espalda alertándome y preparándome; Victoria y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, ella era mi mejor amiga (la única, en realidad) y cada vez que podía pasaba por las noches al castillo para visitarme, e incluso había fechas en las que la Luna podía dejar por completo su lugar en el cielo y desaparecer, eran en esas épocas después cierto tiempo en cada ciclo lunar en que ella podía quedarse días completos haciéndome compañía; probé cada fruto existente del bosque (incluso algunos de los que me arrepiento) y había aprendido tanto sobre todas las criaturas no solo de él sino de alrededor del mundo.

Mi juventud fue sin igual y aunque mi apariencia sería eternamente la misma me sentía cada día más sabia.

Sin embargo, recuerdo ser víctima de una inmensa incertidumbre.

Comenzó como un pensamiento extraño, después como una idea recurrente, luego como una inquietud constante para llegar a convertirse en una molesta obsesión que me perseguía sin tregua.

Todo este poder y sabiduría no le daban una respuesta al infernal cuestionamiento que me embargaba cada segundo que pasaba.

Había leído muchos libros, pero no estaba ni un poco cerca de terminar todos los que había en el castillo. Quería creer que en alguno de ellos estaría la clave para terminar con aquello que estaba por carcomer mis nervios completamente, por lo que durante meses estuve buscando arduamente dentro de esas fuentes del conocimiento sin descanso, hasta el punto de casi aislarme de todo. Por supuesto que seguí cumpliendo con mi propósito de vida, y admito que podría decirse que mejoré inmensamente en mis habilidades de combate gracias al deseo de terminar con la pelea para poder regresar al castillo y seguir buscando pero en ese tiempo no lo pensaba así, simplemente tenía que llegar a la respuesta para poder volver a dormir en paz.

Una noche me encontraba leyendo como siempre mientras estaba dentro de la tina tomando mi baño cuando una presencia rompió mi concentración.

―¿Existirá la noche en que entre y no te encuentre con la cabeza metida en un libro?― A pesar de su tono burlón no le presté mucha atención ―Además, ¿Qué te he dicho? Eso no es tomar un baño, Jadelyn, han pasado meses desde que lo hiciste como se debe― Tuve que soltar una pequeña risilla ante eso último. Tenía razón, ya no salía más de lo necesario.

―Bueno, mientras me queden más de 15 habitaciones llenas de libros que aún no he leído salir a tomar un baño "como se debe" tendrá que esperar―

―¿El castillo es tan grande, de verdad?― Solo ella podría estar impresionada por el número de cuartos antes que por la exorbitante cantidad de libros que todavía me aguardaban ―Además, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿planeas estar encerrada para la eternidad? de vez en cuando hay que salir y, ya sabes, caminar, tomar el Sol, divertirte un poco, no lo sé, quizás con las ninfas― Levantó las cejas sugestivamente y tuve que reír ante su gesto. Debo admitir que visitar a las ninfas sí era MUY divertido.

―No hay tiempo para eso, en serio que debo terminar―

―Bueno, te dejaré por hoy pero no creas que voy a darme por vencida― Me sonrió y se acercó a una de las pilas de libros para tomar el de arriba y abrirlo en una página aleatoria.

―Deja eso, lo vas a ensuciar― Me burlé retomando mi lectura ―Además, no debes leer eso, son secretos sobre las criaturas que solo los Espíritus y mi especie deben conocer― Dejó el libro y levantó sus manos haciéndose la ofendida.

―Oh, disculpe usted, gran Bruja del Oeste, no era mi intención entrometerme en su divina tarea― Comenzó a reír y le seguí después de un rato de mirarla con fingida amenaza. Unos momentos de silencio después habló de nuevo ―Pero, ¿sabes? muchos de estos "secretos" pueden saberse ya, digo, la mayoría llevamos mucho más tiempo aquí que ustedes― Dijo refiriéndose a mi especie. Reí ligeramente.

―No lo creo― Ella solo me sonrió y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera retomar mi lectura me asaltó una poco ortodoxa idea. Ya lo había intentado todo y sin frutos así que no podría perder nada ―Eh, ¿Victoria?―

―¿Ajá?― Respondió sin voltear a verme, muy entretenida pasando sus dedos distraídamente por los estantes de libros.

―Hace unas semanas leí un libro…―

―No me digas― Decidí ignorar aquello.

―Sí, y bueno, este libro trataba el tema de, además de los otros cientos que lo tratan, lo que se origina en el corazón, ya sabes, las emociones y los sentimientos, ¿sabes algo de eso?―

―Oh, sí, yo sé que hay seis emociones, aunque no recuerdo cuáles son― Seguía volteada y yo pensaba en algún modo de no hacer mi cuestionamiento tan directo.

―Eh, sí, miedo, sorpresa, aversión, ira, tristeza, alegría. Las he estudiado muy bien pero yo me hablaba más sobre los sentimientos― No era catalogada una emoción, pero me sentía muy nerviosa en esos momentos.

―Oh, entiendo, bueno, yo no sé mucho sobre ese tema―

―Exacto, no es muy estudiado porque varían dependiendo de la persona y son más bien propios además de que…―

―Jadelyn― Me interrumpió y volteó para encararme ―Te conozco, y sé que no eres del tipo de andar con rodeos, simplemente no lo haces bien, no está en tu naturaleza― Me sonrió y yo le correspondí a su humor―Así que si quieres preguntar algo solo hazlo, aunque tal vez tú conozcas más respuestas que yo― Reímos un poco y aunque eso aligeró levemente el peso de mis hombros no me relajé por completo, pero decidí que lo mejor sería soltarlo de una vez y sin más exordios. _Al mal paso darle prisa_, por lo que respirando hondo lo hice.

―¿Qué se siente el amor?― Una vez que lo dije supe que la había tomado por sorpresa. Me observó por algunos momentos sin comprender, tal vez preguntándose si había oído bien.

―Eh… ¿Te… te refieres a algo en específico o…?― Me encogí de hombros, ya mucho más tranquila después de soltarlo.

―No, solo… ¿Qué se siente el amor?― No encontraba las palabras para explicar mi cuestionamiento, sabía que era complejo y por ello el tema me intrigaba tanto.

―Bueno, Jadelyn, yo creo que ya lo sabes, digo, hay muchos tipos de amor, debes sentir por lo menos uno― En eso tenía razón.

―Sí, sé que hay amor familiar, como el que sientes hacia tus progenitores, y en este caso yo lo siento por lo más cercano que tengo a eso que serían los Espíritus…―

―O también fraternal, como cuando amas a un hermano o a un amigo― Me interrumpió ―Dime, ¿algún amigo que se te ocurra?― Reí un poco.

―No, realmente no, ahora que lo pienso solo hay una persona que no me teme pero es excesivamente irritante e impertinente, siempre me molesta cuando trato de leer, me saca del castillo por la fuerza y habla como si todo fuese un juego― Puso una mano en su pecho, "sorprendida".

―¡Pero qué descaro!― Abrió mucho su mandíbula ―Me pasa lo mismo, yo conozco una criatura tan pagada de sí misma que le es imposible mirar a alguien más a su nivel, además, es inmensamente gruñona y aburrida, de no ser por mí su vida se reduciría a libros y una completa falta de diversión― Sin poder evitarlo explotamos en carcajadas durante un largo, largo rato. Cuando paramos salí de la tina, me sequé con magia en menos de dos segundos y en otro más ya estaba vestida, sin embargo esas no eran mis dudas exactamente.

―Victoria, tengo una última duda― Nos sentamos en el balcón de esa habitación mientras veíamos al Sol comenzar a ponerse. La atmósfera era agradable pero a pesar de ligera, la inquietud seguía presente.

―Soy toda oídos― Me sonrió cálidamente, alentándome a continuar.

―¿Qué se siente enamorarse?― El amor era un sentimiento tan puro y aparentemente tan bello. En esa forma o presencia era la única que yo no conocía y para mi pesar era el que más me fascinaba. Un tono ligeramente rosado apareció en sus mejillas cuando escuchó mi pregunta.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?―

―Por favor― Le interrumpí riendo sugestivamente ―Podré no ser la criatura más querida ni la más sociable, pero he escuchado los rumores del Astro Rey Beckarious y tú hace un tiempo ya―

―Por supuesto, debí imaginarme algo como eso― Rió nerviosamente, claramente incómoda.

―Mira, sé que no me incumbe y que el hecho de que lo hayas querido ocultar fue para no ser la comidilla de las especies y eso así que si tú…―

―No, no, está bien… me tomaste con la guardia baja eso es todo― Relajándose, volteó la vista a la puesta de Sol de nuevo, sonrió como jamás la vi hacerlo y luego de unos momentos en los que de verdad creí que no respondería rompió el silencio con su voz siendo apenas un tímido susurro ―Enamorarse se siente como… como el sentimiento más contradictorio que podrías tener― Su sonrisa se amplió, y supe que no me estaba hablando precisamente a mí ―Cuando ves al ser amado, en tu estómago sientes como si encerraras un millón de hadas y estas revolotearan sin control; tus piernas dejan de tener la misma fuerza y temes caer si te mueves un mísero paso; tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y a pesar de eso tu visión se nubla, bloqueando cualquier cosa a tu alrededor menos a _esa _criatura; sientes como si martillaran tu cabeza y te paralizas por completo, con todas esas sensaciones a punto de hacer que te desmayes― No reparó en que la estaba mirando como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, no obstante prosiguió con una voz sumamente suave ―Sin embargo, nada de eso te importa, porque es… es como si con solo ver sus ojos todo lo malo que sientes de repente estuviese bien… y ya nada más importa, y al mismo tiempo importa mucho más. Sientes algo mejor que beber de las aguas más puras, comer el fruto más dulce, escuchar los cantares más embelesantes de mil sirenas, ver los más increíbles cien cielos estrellados, aspirar el aroma de las diez mil flores mejor perfumadas, volar con los vientos más dóciles, nadar en el río más cristalino…― Se detuvo unos momentos para tranquilizarse, y en ellos yo solo anhelaba que continuara ―Todo es perfecto y a la vez nada lo es, y eso… eso es perfecto, eso es estar enamorado de verdad― Por primera vez en mi vida sentí humedad en mis párpados pero no la liberé.

―Eso parece ser lo mejor que alguien podría sentir― Realmente no sabía qué decir.

―Oh, vaya que lo es― Sin despegar su vista del frente, en el que el Sol ahora parecía brillar con una intensidad inmensamente más cegadora que antes, prosiguió ―Y tú algún día lo sentirás, estoy segura―

―No lo sé, Victoria― Me pasé una mano por el cabello, masajeando mi cráneo un poco ―Somos solo ocho de mi especie, y no creo que podamos reunirnos muy seguido realmente, ni siquiera creo que debamos hacer eso― Reí ligeramente pero sin humor.

―No necesariamente tiene que ser de tu especie, que yo sepa en esta tierra yo soy la única de mi especie― Ahora sí me miraba y la calidez en ese gesto me hizo corresponder a su sonrisa ―Si alguien te tiene que amar ya lo sabrás, solo tendrás que saber reconocerlo― Tocó mi hombro en un fraternal roce ―Ya habrá tiempo para eso, pero estoy segura de que sabrás qué es el amor, o al menos el de ese tipo― Sin decir una sola palabra más nos quedamos ahí, disfrutando tanto de la vista como de la mutua compañía.

Ese día aprendí dos cosas: que el amor significaba, entre muchas otras cosas, un alto al sufrimiento y la más grande alegría… y que la falta de éste, significaría un enorme vacío y el más inmenso sufrimiento…

* * *

HOOOOOLAAA

Jaja tarde pero seguro, aquí estamos ya con el siguiente capítulo.

Ustedes deben estar tan desesperados como yo, pero paciencia, criaturas, nuestro preciado Cade vendrá pronto.

Creo que no necesitamos más aclaraciones pero quiero aprovechar para dar dos ENORMES agradecimientos: a **LABATO**, TE HAMO con todo mi jart y no sabes cómo TE SUPER ESQUILO (xDDD) por ayudarme con esta historia, significa demasiado uvu; y a **arandiagrande**, chico, TE AMO (xDD) prepárate para el acoso sexual (?): tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa, y eres el que me saca de la depresión que me causa el que nadie más comente TTTuTTT. Jaja eres bien cool y es genial que te guste esta historia, me siento halagada de que seas mi fan, como tú dices.

Sin nada más que agregar ahora sí, me despido.

¡Adiooooos!


	5. Nadie jamás

Otros cuatro años habían pasado. El tiempo se deslizaba entre mis dedos descaradamente más lento desde mi plática con Victoria en el balcón aquella tarde. Aun si después de ésta pude dormir con una relativa paz, había algo en mi interior que se removía inquieto. Ahora sabía _qu__é_ se sentía, y con lujo de detalles, sin embargo no sabía _c__ómo _se sentía, el hecho de experimentar el estar enamorado de alguien con tal magnitud seguía siendo un total y completo misterio para mí, y lo que más me atormentaba era el estar consciente de que no existía ni existiría jamás libro alguno que me ayudase en ese aspecto.

Ese día, después de leer durante horas decidí salir a caminar. Era una tarde particularmente soleada, lo que me indicó que Victoria estaba con Beckarious. Ella era mucho más abierta con su relación ahora que sabía que yo conocía de su existencia.

Me sentía feliz por ambos, pues compartían ese tan fascinante lazo. No obstante, ahora mi soledad se acrecentaba; la Luna todavía bajaba para visitarme casi todos los días y durante periodos de tiempo bastante largos y agradables, aunque eran menos frecuentes que antes, pues de igual manera le dedicaba tiempo a su amado, a lo cual yo nunca me opuse, no podría hacerlo, pues si yo sufría por la falta de ese amor no quería que mi amiga lo padeciera también, y mucho menos por mi culpa.

Caminando sin rumbo realmente me limité a seguir a mis piernas, cualquiera que fuese el destino al que estos me llevaran. Me encontraba muy perdida en mis pensamientos y de mi entorno solo era consciente del penetrante aroma a pino y el constante sonido del crujir de las hojas secas bajo mis pies y mi gran báculo de madera de ébano; ese instrumento no me era totalmente necesario, pero era mucho más cómodo caminar con él las grandes distancias desde aquel primer encuentro con la _maldad _en la que lesionó mi pierna izquierda.

De vez en cuando echaba un rápido vistazo a los rincones en los que advertía alguna presencia y siempre, sin excepción, cualquier criatura que hubiese sido salía huyendo despavorida. Antes su rechazo y miedo me causaban un profundo dolor, pero ya estaba en las épocas en las que comenzaban a causarme una gran irritabilidad. No había nada malo conmigo, ¿Por qué la del problema tendría que ser yo? Jamás hice nada para merecer ese inmenso temor que me tenían todos.

De repente, mis espinas empezaron a removerse y pude sentir una por demás indeseada presencia.

_Maldad_.

Se encontraba a una considerable distancia, pero eso no sería un problema para mí: con un simple salto me encontraba surcando los cielos mientras manejaba los vientos a mi antojo para ganar velocidad. Hacía un par de años que había aprendido a _volar_, por decirlo así. Las criaturas se alejaron todavía más de mí gracias a ello, pues (por lo que había logrado escuchar alguna que otra ocasión) mi figura, gracias a mis ropas negras, junto con mi control sobre los vientos y la increíble velocidad con que los atravesaba sin contar el sonido honestamente aterrador que se producía gracias a ello, se asemejaba a un enorme e imponente cuervo, augurio que incluso entonces era considerado tenebroso.

―¡Auxilio!― Al llegar a uno de los rincones más oscuros del bosque, en los que ni el mínimo rayo de Sol puede atravesar el espeso follaje de los árboles, me encontré con varios cadáveres de animales esparcidos por el suelo, algunos todavía chorreando sangre. Me acerqué al pequeño y trémulo conejito acurrucado contra un árbol junto con su familia, del cual asumí había venido aquel grito de ayuda, pues eran las únicas criaturas con vida a la vista.

―¿Están bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?― Apenas y toqué su pelaje dicho conejito volteó y en la expresión del más paralizante terror su vista se dirigió a mis espaldas. Volteé también para reaccionar en cuestión de milisegundos ante aquella imagen, cubriendo con mi capa la familia de conejos para protegerlos de la enorme ráfaga de fuego que amenazaba con calcinarnos. Las llamas se abrían antes de tocarnos pero sabía que eso era solo una distracción, pues tenía que moverme para acabar con su origen pero eso le daría a la familia una dolorosa muerte segura. Pensando a mil por segundo abrí un agujero en el suelo ―¡Vamos, entren!― Ellos no lo hicieron, solo me observaron con terror ―¡Háganlo!― Utilizando su miedo a mi favor hice a mis colmillos crecer y a mis ojos tornarse carmín mientras les gritaba con la voz más ronca que pude hacer. La familia por mero reflejo saltó al agujero en completo horror y por primera vez agradecí su ojeriza hacia mí. Una vez adentro me quité la capa y cubrí en agujero con ella; no era una capa común por lo que estarían a salvo.

Volteándome para encarar las llamas que seguían partiéndose ante mí extendí los brazos y el fuego se dirigió hacia ellos mientras estos lo absorbían. Haciendo un esfuerzo cerré mis brazos lentamente hasta que las llamas se consumieron por completo en mi _abrazo_. Una vez terminado aquello busqué con la mirada algún vestigio del _mal_ pero no había nada. En ese momento una muy conocida y asquerosa risa gutural comenzó a resonar por todos lados al tiempo en que una enorme nube de niebla densa se cernía sobre nosotros.

_Jadelyn_… Repetía mientras continuaban sus horribles carcajadas.

―¡Muéstrate, maldito cobarde!― Con esto solo aumentaron sus demenciales risas.

_Como desees_. Y fue ahí cuando la niebla cobró vida.

Todo empezó a doler, mirar, moverme, respirar. Me estaba ahogando con cada bocanada de aire que intentaba desesperadamente de obtener; mis ojos se sentían húmedos y ardían pero no era agua lo que salía de ellos sino un líquido rojo y espeso, al igual que de mi nariz y mi boca. Cuando sentí que ya no podía más caí al suelo, tosiendo y sangrando incontrolablemente mientras sus risas quemaban mis tímpanos.

Cuando mi visión se había nublado por completo, ya no podía tragar otra cosa que fuese mi sangre y tan solo me quedaban unos segundos antes de quedar inconsciente (para después morir, sin más) como un relámpago pasó por mi mente una idea que rápidamente ejecuté: enterrando mis dedos en el suelo hice que de él brotaran innumerables ramas llenas de espinas enormes, las cuales como mi propio ejército de guerreros alejaron la niebla de mí rodeándome y ahora ellas eran quienes se prendían en llamas, haciendo la niebla esfumarse en una nube de humo.

Una vez que el aire a mi alrededor estuvo limpio tosí toda la sangre que pudiese quedar en mis pulmones y garganta mientras respiraba frenéticamente, intentando normalizarme. Luego de unos minutos logré recuperarme casi por completo, excepto por mi visión que seguía nublada, pues mis ojos seguían goteando sangre.

―Pequeña estúpida…― Dijo con dificultad la figura ennegrecida siendo alcanzada por mis espinas, retorciéndose frente a mí ― ¿Tú crees… que esto te va a dejar algo?― Enarqué una ceja, mofándome.

―Puedes intentar retrasar todo lo que quieras tu desaparición…― Lo estrujé un poco más, apretando mis puños en el tan conocido ademán, a lo que él jadeó ―Pero eso solo lo hará más doloroso―

―¡Ah, maldita sea!― Gemía de dolor, enterrando sus garras en el musgo debajo de él ―¡Jadelyn, escúchame, no tienes que hacer esto!― Me atreví a soltar una risilla burlona.

―Sigue hablando, así sufrirás un poco más por lo que le hiciste a estos inocentes― Apreté un poco más mis puños decidida a terminarlo cuando habló de nuevo.

―¡No, no, piénsalo! ¡Eres más parecida a mí que a ellos!― Ahora sí fue una carcajada lo que salió de mi ronca garganta.

―¿En serio? ¿Cómo?― Bueno, no era mi culpa si él quería alargar su tortura.

―Solo… solo míralos― Seguía removiéndose, en total agonía ―Tan alegres y felices, amando y siendo amados, mientras que tú estás atrapada en esta eterna tarea de combatirme― Con eso captó mi atención, y dejé de tensionar mi _agarre_ un poco ―Eres miserable― Le observé inquisitoriamente mientras se arrastraba hacia mí―Tu corazón, tan puro como el de cualquiera, aclama el dulce sentimiento del amor― Estaba a unos pasos de mí ―Míralos― Repitió, y esta vez me percaté de las criaturas que nos rodeaban a la distancia, observando la escena ante ellos ―Todos te temen, y eso que nunca has hecho más que protegerlos…― Y tenía razón, en sus ojos, en todos ellos, estaba esa mirada de terror y miedo que tanto llegué a odiar y que siempre me dedicaban ―Eres una incomprendida, Jadelyn, igual que yo… Eres solitaria, y sabes que ellos nunca te mirarán diferente, no importa cuántas veces casi mueras en el intento de proteger sus patéticas vidas para ellos siempre serás lo que yo… Un monstruo― Volviendo mi vista hacia él, solo por un momento, me vi reflejada por esas grandes orbes carmín que ahora se encontraban frente a mí. Solo por un momento ―Y al igual que yo… ¡Jamás conocerás el amor!― Rápidamente hice aparecer una barrera de espinas a mis espaldas, las cuales cubrieron las tinieblas que él intentaba hacer que me alcanzaran por detrás, para seguidamente enrollarlo con un espeso mar de espinas ―¡AARRGGHH! ¡SABES QUE ES CIERTO, SABES QUE TENGO RAZÓN!― Lo estrujé con mayor fuerza mientras sentía con repulsión las miradas temerosas de las criaturas sobre mí―¡SIENTEN MÁS MIEDO POR TI QUE POR MÍ!―

―¡CÁLLATE!― Grité con toda mi furia cerrando mis puños por completo hasta enterrar mis uñas en las palmas, haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de polvo negro con un último lamento desgarrador.

Jadeando y retrayendo las espinas al suelo y a mi espalda de nuevo vi cómo todos se iban, corriendo despavoridos, incluyendo a la familia de conejitos. Recogí mi báculo del lugar donde había caído olvidado cuando cubrí a los conejos y plantándolo firmemente en el suelo salió de él una onda que recorrió todos los alrededores a un radio bastante amplio, reparando instantáneamente cualquier daño que hubiese sido causado.

Mientras volvía a colocar mi capa una voz gutural proveniente de ningún lugar susurró la frase que me atormentaría por siglos.

_Nadie jamás te amará…_

Y recuerdo que tan solo me quedé ahí, paralizada, procesando todo lo sucedido pero sobre todo aquellas cuatro palabras, y una parte dentro de mí no paraba de pensar que la _maldad_ tenía razón…

* * *

HOOOOOOLAAAAAAA OTRA VEZ :3

Jaja este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para **arandiagrande**, como ya te lo he dicho antes, te amo, pequeño mortal, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia, significa demasiado para mí que incluso cuando veo que no hay más que un solo comentario en el capítulo, ese sea el tuyo.

Ya estamos muy cerca del precioso **CADE**, señores, casi puedo olerlo (?)

Sé que hay muchas personas como tú que leen esta historia, lo he visto en las estadísticas, y también sé que hay muchas personas que la han agregado a sus favoritos y/o que la siguen. A todos ellos, quiero darles tres ENORMES abrazos virtuales (que equivalen a uno de verdad) y quiero rogarles por enésima vez que dejen un comentario. Admitamos que a veces antes de leer una historia vemos la cantidad de comentarios que tiene, y así decidimos si nos interesa o no. Así, que esto ahora va para ti, pequeño/a mortal: Por fissssss, ayúdame a promover los fics en español de esta maravillosa pareja, empezando por el mío (jejeje nada perdida la chica xD).

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por leerme, pequeños mortales, los AMO!

Adióóósssssss.


	6. ¿Jade?

10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 200, 300… todavía puedo recordar el sonido de mi corazón latir, vacío, durante todos esos años que habían pasado; se asimilaba a cuando caminas por encima de las hojas secas: sabes que tuvieron vida alguna vez, sin embargo aquel sonido no es más por vitalidad sino por costumbre.

Me sentía cansada, agotada, en sufrimiento, sola.

Vi a tantas criaturas irse, y a tantas otras quedarse, una con mayor temor hacia mí que la otra. Los libros nunca se acababan, apenas terminaba una habitación había otras tres más llenas de libros nuevos, con secretos recién descubiertos u olvidados y apenas recordados; sin embargo ya nada me hacía sentir realmente… viva.

De vez en cuando visitaba a las ninfas o a las sirenas, ya saben, para _pasar el rato_, y poder sentir algo que no fuese la infinita nada acechándome, carcomiéndome. Cuando Victoria me visitaba podía olvidarme unos momentos de aquella infelicidad, no obstante con su partida todo regresaba de golpe, la ausencia, la ansiedad, la soledad.

Ya podía combatir con la _maldad_ prácticamente con los ojos cerrados, y eso no ayudaba en mucho al hecho de que a veces necesitaba distraerme, incluso con el dolor físico que podrían causarme ciertos encuentros. Estaba desesperada por ese _algo_ que pudiese volver a llenar de luz mi corazón.

En esa, mi época de _juventud_, fue cuando más convencida me encontraba de lo que creía era mi destino.

_Eres miserable._

_Eres solitaria, y sabes que ellos nunca te mirarán diferente…_

_Para ellos siempre serás lo que yo… Un monstruo._

_¡Jamás conocerás el amor!_

_¡__SIENTEN M__Á__S MIEDO POR TI QUE POR M__Í__!_

_Nadie jamás te amar__á__…_

―¡CÁLLATE!― Desperté de golpe, jadeando, empapada en sudor y con el corazón a mil por segundo. Antes de poner una mano sobre mi pecho para intentar calmar mi errático pulso reparé en el detalle de la destrucción en mi habitación: había un enorme agujero en la pared, hojas desperdigadas por todo el suelo al igual que una gran cantidad de escombros. Al voltear hacia las palmas de mis manos pude vislumbrar los pequeños rayos que aun danzaban entre mis dedos; debí soltar electricidad en aquel ataque de ira.

Otra vez había sido víctima de esa maldita pesadilla. El escenario no importaba, podía encontrarme en el lugar más recóndito del bosque, en algún manantial, en un prado... donde fuera, al final siempre cerraba con la misma frase de cuatro palabras que no había podido olvidar desde hacía más de tres siglos, la cual aún me perseguía con sus indudables atisbos de veracidad.

Finalmente había tenido razón. Nunca nadie me miró diferente, nunca nadie se molestó en conocerme o siquiera verme con algo diferente al más profundo miedo y/o terror. Con el paso del tiempo decidí darles un verdadero motivo para temer. Si querían a un monstruo eso fue lo que les di, aunque no me dejaron opción realmente: mi carácter, ya anteriormente arisco y taciturno se transformó en una permanente irritabilidad y molestia; las expresiones mortalmente serias, el ceño fruncido con ira y una promesa de devastación, miradas feroces con las que penetraba en tu alma… todos esos se habían convertido en mis características particulares, aquello por lo que reconoces que una criatura es peligrosa y por lo tanto la evitas.

Incluso al conseguir sosegar mi respiración y pulso seguía escuchando esas nefastas cuatro palabras dando vueltas en mi cabeza. _Nadie jamás te amará_, _nadie jamás te amará_, _nadie jamás _ME _amará_. Me sentí dolida, desolada, furiosa; era una extraña combinación de miseria en un torbellino de emociones que me impedían concentrarme y pensar con claridad.

Apreté las sábanas con mi puño mientras tocaba mi cabeza en un gesto desesperanzado, y antes de que pudiera prevenirlo mi rostro comenzó a empaparse con agua salada. Era tanto mi dolor que no pudo encontrar otra salida más que esa; era tanto mi sufrimiento que solo así podría expresarse realmente y ser libre, intensificándose, pero a fin de cuentas dejando de ahogarme. Por primera vez en mis más de trescientos años estaba llorando.

Una lágrima tras otra para convertirse en mares que surcaban mi rostro y empapaban hasta el suelo. Lo que inició siendo silencioso pronto se tornó en una desgarradora sinfonía de gemidos, sollozos y gritos de agonía, tristeza, cólera e impotencia. ¿Qué derecho tenían todos de amar y ser amados al cual yo nunca podría aspirar siquiera?, ¿de qué me servía un corazón si este se encontraba vacío y sin un motivo por el cual latir? No es que menospreciara mi existencia, siempre supe cuál era mi único propósito pero lo que no entendía era el por qué tener que darme la capacidad de sentir si jamás podría utilizarla, cuál sería la razón de poder sangrar sin la posibilidad de herirte.

Durante varias horas continué solo así, llorando amargamente y arrasando con cuanta cosa estuviese cerca: libros, muebles, paredes, el techo, mi cama… en fin, lo devolvería todo a su estado original después, ya no importaba el hacerme la fuerte o ser discreta, en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era liberar ese dolor que sentía; la furia había sido mi compañera por décadas y justo ahí y entonces lo era también.

De alguna manera terminé acurrucada en una esquina abrazando mis piernas y con mi cabeza enterrada entre mis brazos, rodeada de la asolación que reflejaba mi estado emocional, siendo y sintiéndome miserable. Ya no hacía ruido alguno, pero mi rostro, completamente carente de expresión continuaba inundándose con las lágrimas que temí que nunca podría parar.

―Hola― Levanté la vista con terror. Había estado tan inmersa en mi episodio que ni siquiera noté su presencia: Victoria estaba parada a unos metros de mí, sin mirarme directamente, dudando de la reacción que yo podría tener ante su entrada, lo cual le respondería si para mí era oportuna o no.

―No deberías estar aquí ahora. Lárgate― Le dije fríamente queriendo salvar la casi nula dignidad que me quedaba.

―No me iré sin antes escuchar qué es lo que te sucede― Su inicial tono bajo tímido había cambiado a uno firme y decidido, sin esconder su preocupación. Aquello me suavizó un poco.

―Escucha, no quiero ver a nadie, y mucho menos que tú que me veas así― Limpié sin mucho éxito los caminos salados de mis mejillas con mis dedos ―Por favor, solo… vete―

―Jadelyn, yo…―

―Hablo en serio, Victoria, vete― Con la mirada que le lancé pude haber helado al mismo Sol.

―No lo haré― Mi intimidación no había resultado, por lo menos no lo haría con ella ―Tienes que dejar de apartarme como lo has hecho estos últimos meses, solo tienes que hablar conmigo―

―¿Hablar?― Repetí burlándome cruelmente ―¿Para qué? No importa cuánto te esfuerces jamás lo comprenderás. Ahora déjame sola― Empezaba a irritarme su necedad, ¿no podía irse y ya?

―¡Jamás comprenderé si no me lo explicas!― Bien, ahora sí estaba molesta.

―¡No tengo por qué, y no me obligues a sacarte yo misma!― Me levanté imponente para reforzar mi postura.

―¡¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?! ¡Deja de encerrarte en ti misma y dime qué sucede!― Se acercó unos pasos, sin temor a mi enojo ni a la ligera diferencia de estatura que me hacía ver más imperiosa.

―¿Eso quieres? ¡Pues bien! ¡Me siento sola! ¿Contenta?― Su confusión me alentó a continuar ―Te dije que no lo entenderías, tú eres amada por todos, las criaturas, los animales, tienes a Beckarious, pero en cambio yo no tengo nada― En sus ojos algo cambió, pasaron de estar sorprendidos a estar profundamente heridos.

―No tienes nada, ¿eh? Bueno, me alegra saber cuánto significa mi existencia para ti― Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro en exasperación.

―Por favor, Victoria, lo último que necesito en estos momentos es que te pongas así―

―No, no, por favor, está bien, continúa― Su trémula voz y sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse eran un claro indicio de que realmente le había dolido lo que dije. Se limpió con el dorso de su mano ―Vamos, sigue diciéndome lo horrible que es tu solitaria vida en la que no tienes ni un solo amigo, nadie que se preocupe por ti, ni que te visite cada vez que puede, ¡o que intente incansablemente de sacarte a que te diviertas para que no te pudras aquí!― Ahora las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. Pienso que esa fue como la bofetada que necesitaba para pensar claro.

―Victoria, por favor, no llores― Me acerqué a ella y a pesar de sus intentos por alejarme finalmente cedió y me dejó sostenerla mientras sollozaba. Por mi parte también solté una que otra lágrima de nuevo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos después de calmarnos en los que no proferimos palabra, solo nos quedamos sentadas (pues habíamos terminado en el suelo) hasta que decidí que era necesario romper el silencio ―Escucha…― Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me encarara y miré directamente hacia sus hinchados ojos pardos ―Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, lo lamento por eso, y no me malinterpretes, por favor… Tú me abriste los ojos… ― Le sonreí tristemente ―Pero ahora, necesito a alguien que me enseñe a ver…― Correspondió a mi sonrisa compadeciéndome, para después besar mi frente y ambas nos levantamos.

Me sentía un poco mejor. Pero la mejora era ínfima.

* * *

Luego de eso ella se fue gracias a que logré convencerla de que estaba mejor y que en verdad necesitaba tiempo a solas (por muy contradictorio que eso pudiese sonar).

Después de ese día no volvimos a tocar el tema, pero yo seguía igual. Pasaron las semanas, sin embargo nada cambiaba.

Hubo un día en el que no soporté más la enormidad del castillo y decidí salir a pasear al bosque, solo para poder despejar mi mente un poco, y aprovechando para estirar las piernas, claro.

Caminé y caminé sin rumbo durante horas y horas. Como salí desde altas horas en la madrugada (gracias a que me había despertado una pesadilla) el Sol se encontraba todavía en el cielo, brillando orgulloso, aunque ya empezaba a caer la tarde.

Casi todo el camino estuve inmersa en la nada de mis pensamientos sin sentido, hasta que decidí prestar atención a mi entorno y me topé con que me encontraba en un punto donde los árboles y arbustos eran realmente frondosos. Conocía cada rincón de mi bosque, sin embargo no frecuentaba mucho esas zonas.

Extendiendo mi mano atraje las gotas de rocío en las hojas hasta que se formó una cantidad considerable de agua y me detuve unos minutos a beberla para recobrar algo de la que perdí en mi tan larga travesía.

Una vez rehidratada me alertaron los sutiles ruidos que provenían de detrás de un arbusto a mi costado. Lo observé durante unos segundos cuando de repente salió de él algo inesperado: un conejito blanco, y el diminutivo es solo adorno porque realmente era bastante grande y robusto. El _animalito_ se detuvo y comenzó a limpiarse con sus patitas, como si ni siquiera hubiese advertido mi presencia. Bueno, eso era mejor a que me temiera. Había comenzado a rascarse las orejas cuando…

―¡Te atrapé, Nalu!― Del mismo arbusto emergió una criatura que envolvió al rechoncho animal en sus delgados brazos mientras reía y seguía repitiendo el haberlo atrapado. Una enternecedora imagen que estará en mi memoria por siempre.

Pasado el susto inicial observé con detenimiento a la triunfal criatura: era un hada (lo reconocí por las bellas y delicadas alas en su espalda, además de sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas) de especie grande a pesar de que ésta tenía una baja estatura, unos 30 centímetros menor que la mía; su cabello era de un fulgurante color rubí y su piel tenía un sutil y perfecto tono bronceado; sus facciones eras puras y suaves, prueba de ello eran sus largas pestañas, sus tentadores labios rosados, su pequeña y tierna naricita. Todo su ser era sumamente grácil y delicado, despedía una inocencia enajenante.

―Te dije que te atraparí… ― Levantó su mirada, y me encontré inmersa en las enormes y hermosas orbes chocolate que tenía por ojos ―Hola― Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La observé muda durante unos momentos por la impresión que me causó el que no hubiese un solo atisbo de miedo en su expresión.

―¿Qué tal?― Respondí una vez que encontré mi voz.

―¿Qué haces?― Me preguntó mientras se levantaba, sin soltar al _conejito_.

―Solo pasando el rato, supongo― Concentrarme en responder con algo más que frases cortas era muy difícil, sobre todo si ella me dedicaba aquella tan encantadora sonrisa.

―Qué divertido… ¡Oh!― Se acercó hasta que quedamos frente a frente y con dificultad para no dejar caer al honestamente obeso conejo me tendió su mano ―Casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Caterina, y este es Nalu― Lentamente tomé su mano y la estreché, aun sin comprender cómo podía actuar tan naturalmente estando yo tan cerca.

―Mi nombre es Jadelyn― Estaba casi segura de que al escuchar mi nombre correría asustada, pero como empezaba a ser costumbre ese día, me equivoqué.

―Mucho gusto, Jade― Enarqué una ceja.

―¿"Jade"?― Ella soltó una risita.

―Sí, verás, a mí me gusta más que me llamen Cat, y para hacer las cosas parejas yo pensé que podría llamarte Jade, ¿No es genial?― Este era algo así como un nuevo terreno. Volvía a sentirme como en mis inicios, sin verdadero conocimiento y sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

―Yo… supongo que lo es―

―Supones mucho, jeje…― Miró hacia los alrededores ―Em… ¿Jade?―

―¿Ajá?― Lo admito, prácticamente estaba babeando mientras la veía.

―Tu piel es realmente suave pero se me está haciendo difícil sostener a Nalu con una sola mano― ¿Qué?

―Oh, lo siento― Liberé su mano. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que seguía sosteniéndola.

―No importa― Por fin se agachó para bajar al conejo y este se despidió de ella besando su mejilla. Bastardo con suerte ―¡Adiós, Nalu!― Sacudió enérgicamente su mano hasta que la figura del conejo desapareció entre los arbustos a la distancia ―Oh, oye, ¿no quieres jugar a algo?― ¿De verdad seguía sin reaccionar?

―¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?― Ella volvió a reír.

―Pues claro que sí, nos presentamos hace rato― Se me acercó y puso una de sus manos sobre mi pecho ―Tú eres Jade― La quitó y la puso sobre su propio pecho ―Y yo Cat―

―No, no me refiero a eso― Hice un gesto para señalarme a mí misma ―¿No lo ves? Soy Jadelyn, La Bruja del Oeste, de quien todos huyen, el monstruo más temido de todo el bosque― Ladeó su cabeza y se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, para después volver a sonreírme. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro y poniéndose de puntillas dibujó con las yemas de sus dedos todos los relieves de mi rostro.

―Nop, no eres un monstruo― Sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos y me miró fijamente, sin quitar esa deferente sonrisa―Solo eres Jade― Teniéndola tan cerca sentí de repente mis mejillas arder. Vaya, eso era nuevo.

―Entonces… ¿No me temes?― Sin movernos de esa posición que empezaba a incomodarme ella negó con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?― Su pregunta era tan despreocupada y en un tono tan gentil que no pude evitar corresponder a su sonrisa. Levemente, en mi defensa ―Entonces, ¿sí quieres jugar?―

―Cl-claro― Espléndido, ahora tartamudeaba.

―¡Genial!― Me abrazó tan repentinamente que me tiró al suelo y con eso salió corriendo mientras reía y hacía gestos para que la siguiera ―¡Vamos, Bruja del Oeste, tienes que atraparme!― Recuerdo haberme incorporado levemente con mis antebrazos y quedarme ahí unos segundos mientras mi corazón y la temperatura en mi rostro se normalizaban, hasta que exhalé lo único que mi mente pudo procesar coherentemente.

―Wow…― Sin poder creérmelo volví a sonreír mientras me levantaba para correr tras ella…

* * *

¡OOOOOOOOOH SEEEEEEEEEEEH! ¡EL CADE YA ESTÁ AQUÍ, MIS PEQUEÑOS Y AMADOS MORTALES!

Jaja ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que en todo les esté yendo de maravilla.

Esta semana ha sido bastante difícil para mí, he tenido algunos problemillas que espero y se resuelvan pronto, las cosas no me han salido como yo esperaba y pues ya saben cómo es la vida, pero, hey, aun así logré sacar tiempo para actualizar, por lo que aquí me tienen.

Tengo que avisarles que debo estudiar mucho para mis exámenes esta semana también, por lo que no estoy segura de cuándo va a ser el siguiente capítulo, pero no se me preocupen, no tardara más de dos semanas, eso se los aseguro; total y sí consigo subirlo el próximo domingo, quién sabe.

Bueno, con esto yo me despido. Los adoro, y no olviden comentar, eso puede subirme el ánimo (chantaje, ¿Dónde?).

¡Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos pronto!

Besossssss


	7. Rosa

En medio del bosque, totalmente sola, comenzaba a preguntarme si haberme tomado aquel juego tan en serio había sido una mala idea: vi sus huellas hacía aproximadamente un kilómetro atrás así que… sí, probablemente había sido una mala idea.

Empecé a irritarme mientras pasaban los minutos. Eso me ganaba por haber aceptado la estúpida invitación de una criatura a la que apenas conocía solo por la gran impresión que me causó el que no me temiera.

No habían pasado cinco minutos más cuando ya estaba molesta. Seguramente ya habría huido: entró en razón por fin y corrió lo más lejos que…

―¡Te atrapé!― Mi hilo de pensamiento se vio repentinamente quebrantado por un brusco empujón, seguido por mi figura impactando contra el suelo boca abajo y un ligero peso cayendo conmigo sobre mi espalda mientras reía sin parar.

―Cat, pero, ¿Qué…?― Jamás admitiría que me había tomado por sorpresa, así que quise fingir la molestia que se borró en cuanto escuché sus risillas.

―Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez jugando, eres buena― Tomó mis hombros y me giró. ¿Cómo una criatura tan pequeña tenía tanta fuerza? ―Pero no lo suficiente, ¡Cat gana!― Rió de nuevo pero yo ni siquiera pude escuchar lo que dijo, pues gracias a la posición en que ella nos había puesto (yo tirada con la espalda en el suelo y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen) no podía registrar completamente la información.

―¿C-cómo hiciste eso?―Como no la veía con intenciones de moverse decidí abrir un tema para distraerme aunque fuera un poco y quise pensar que el tartamudeo era por la falta de aire que me causaba su (casi nulo) peso encima de mí.

―¿Hacer qué?― Ladeó su cabeza en un gesto tan infantil y adorable que por poco y olvido lo que le había preguntado.

―Ya sabes, ¿Cómo hiciste para atraparnos al conejo y a mí?― Leí un par de veces que los conejos eran muy escurridizos y veloces a la hora de ser perseguidos por depredadores (sin importar qué tan obesos sean) y yo tampoco estaba tan indefensa que digamos.

―Ah, jaja eso es fácil― Puso sus brazos en mi pecho a forma de almohada y recostó su mentón en ellos, mirándome con una expresión que intentaba ser engreída pero no lo conseguía, tenía más bien un efecto algo cómico; prácticamente estaba recostada encima de mí. ¿Qué acaso no poseía respeto alguno por el espacio personal? ―A ambos les dejé un _no-rastro_― Pienso que si no le hubiese pedido una aclaración no me la hubiese dado, pues para ella esa respuesta parecía ser demasiado obvia.

―¿Qué es un "_no-rastro_"?― _Continúa haciéndola hablar y piensa en otra cosa… respira… ignora el hecho de que su rostro está a centímetros del tuyo…_ _respira… _Me repetía una y otra vez.

―Ay, Jade, eres la Bruja Del Oeste, deberías saberlo― Rió ligeramente. Su inocencia era tanta, que sabía que sus burlas no tenían maldad alguna ―Aunque bueno, esta vez te lo dejaré pasar porque fui yo quien lo inventó― Se removió un poco y temí y al mismo tiempo rogué que se acercara más ―¿Viste mis huellas allá atrás?― Asentí con la cabeza, no confiando en mi voz ―Verás, tú estás como "Pondré mis huellas aquí y me iré por otro lado, jaja", y cuando el otro jugador las vea pensará "Oh, Cat estuvo por aquí, así que iré por el otro lado, ¡pero qué fácil!" y entonces tú llegarás de sorpresa y ¡Bam! Le caes encima, lo atrapas y ganas― Hizo una voz graciosa para cada "jugador" y por ello al terminar comenzó a reír, pero yo solo la observaba impresionada.

―Pones un rastro de huellas falso para que el otro lo vea. Así dará por hecho que estás por ahí siendo que ya estás por delante de él, lo haces creer algo que no es para que haga lo que tú quieres― Aunque su explicación no fue del todo convencional eso fue lo que entendí, y me parecía…

―Ingenioso, ¿no?― Brillante.

―Bastante― Ahora sí su MUY amplia sonrisa mostraba triunfalmente un gran orgullo. Pero qué fascinante criatura. En un momento me miró directamente a los ojos y me perdí en los suyos. Pasaron varios minutos así y empezaba a acercarse más y más hasta que solo quedaban unos milímetros entre nuestros labios y…

―Wow― ¿Qué…? Cuando seguí su mirada, la cual se encontraba mirando de un lado al otro interrogante, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba: todo nuestro alrededor estaba cubierto por espinas. Largas, delgadas y afiladas espinas nos rodeaban y no dejaban ver el suelo ni los troncos de los árboles en los que se enroscaban gracias a lo numerosas y tupidas que eran y además por lo enredadas que estaban; emanando todas de la parte oculta de mi espalda. Fue en ese momento que algunas se nos acercaron (o mejor dicho a Cat, quien se levantó para quedar sentada sobre mi abdomen otra vez) asemejando el elegante movimiento de las serpientes. Se movieron hasta quedar a su altura, ahora sí luciendo igual que las cobras cuando están erguidas. Cat las miraba enajenada ―¿Qué son?, ¿Lo estás haciendo tú?― Preguntó sin despegar su vista de ellas admirándolas mientras las tocaba sutilmente con la punta de sus dedos.

―Son mis, ah… espinas, algo así como un… _algo_, para protegerme, pero, eh… bueno… yo no lo estoy provocando― Yo también las miraba boquiabierta y sin comprender por qué era que eso pasaba. Estaba segura de que si las espinas tuvieran rostro le estarían sonriendo embobadas.

―Creo que les agrado― Dijo entre risas mientras una le hacía cosquillas solo rozando la piel de su brazo con las puntas afiladas. Debió tener muchas ganas de tocarla si estaba haciendo eso con tanto cuidado de no dañarla.

―Sí… a ellas también― Murmuré eso ultimo para que no escuchara. Simplemente no podía ocultar mi embeleso hacia aquella escena: Cat, un hada tan pequeña, delicada e indefensa interactuando sin temor alguno con mi _arma_ más letal y peligrosa. Debería estar asustada, petrificada y gritando con horror por la cercanía de mis espinas (y las libertades que se tomaban) con ella y sin embargo no lo estaba, todo lo contrario, mostraba una fascinación por ellas tan ingenua y hermosa que cualquiera pensaría que estaba jugando con conejitos y no con mortales punzones. Aunque sabía que mi estado de ánimo de alguna manera las influenciaba nunca se habían… _descontrolado_ tanto, por decirlo así.

―Espera…― Se curvó un poco hacia un lado para recorrer con sus ojos todo el trayecto de una de las espinas y vio que este se perdía en mi espalda ―Oye, ¿no te lastima estar aplastándolas?― Me apoyé con mis antebrazos para levantarme un poco y volteé hacia atrás.

―¿Qué, esto? No, no las estoy aplastando, salen de mi espalda― Reí ligeramente e hice un gesto suave para que se levantara y apoyando mis rodillas en el suelo le di la espalda. Me quité la capa e hice que mi vestido se abriera para descubrirla.

―Wow…― Volví mi rostro para ver su expresión y me maravillé al ver que tenía un sutil matiz rosado en sus mejillas ―Es hermoso― Ahora era mi turno para sonrojarme pero eso no duró mucho, pues en cuanto su curiosa mano entró en contacto con la piel del centro de mi espalda se despidió una enorme ráfaga de luz que aun sin mirarla directamente me cegó por unos minutos.

No tengo realmente palabras para describirlo.

Fue intenso, asombroso, fantástico, extático. Sin ver vi colores, sin respirar aspiré aromas, sin nadar pude surcar los mares y sin moverme pude volar por los cielos. Fue algo así como una corriente de vitalidad danzando a través de mi cuerpo, y por alguna razón sé que ella también lo sintió.

Cuando terminó ambas nos miramos sin proferir palabra, tan asombradas como intrigadas, y cuando vi que ella bajaba su vista hacia donde su mano había tocado hice lo mismo y me encontré con algo inesperado: ahí, en el centro de mi espalda se encontraba la hermosa figura de una rosa con pétalos color rubí a la cual las espinas rodeaban, protectora y hasta me atrevería a decir que posesivamente.

―¿Es… estaba ahí antes?― Jadeó.

―No…―

Ninguna lo sabía, pero esa rosa representaba el sello de nuestros destinos…

* * *

Hooooooola :D

Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo porque debo estudiar así que seré breve: espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho, MIS PROBLEMAS SE ARREGLARON :D pero sigo teniendo exámenes y pues a estudiar :/

Las aclaraciones:

1.-Jade no es contorsionista, pero, oigan, es una Bruja, por Dios, ella si quiere de alguna manera puede ver su espalda xD.

2.-Cuando Cat recuesta su mentón en sus brazos sobre el pecho de Jade es casi como la escena de la película _Conoce a Joe Black_ (aaaaaahhhhhhh, Brad Pitt) en la que Joe recarga su mentón en la cama del hospital donde se encuentra la mujer enferma; es demasiado tierna la carita que pone cuando la mujer le pregunta si está enamorado y él asiente, aaaaaaawwwwwwww... algo así es la cara que imagino en Cat, pero obvio más tierna y de niña XD

3.- Las espinas solo están rodeando la rosa pero no en forma de jaula, se ve más bien como una especie de barrera, cuna, por así decirlo; como un semi-círculo de cada lado de la rosa.

(Espero que todo se haya entendido y si no pues bueno, lo intenté xD)

Jaja se les quiere mucho, pequeños mortales, y nos seguimos leyendo.

¡Besos reales!


	8. Cascada

―Wow… pues, parece bastante peculiar― Dijo Victoria después de que le mostré la nueva adquisición en mi espalda.

―Lo sé, y ni siquiera dolió, solo fue…―

―No hablaba de la rosa, aunque también es muy bonita― Me interrumpió ―Yo hablaba de esta criatura que mencionas― Se recargó un poco en una sólida pila de libros acomodada detrás de ella.

―Yo concuerdo contigo― Apoyó Beckarious, quien gracias a que era un día nublado estaba con nosotras, recargado en la pared cercana. Forzosamente para que sus visitas pudieran realizarse (aquí en la Tierra, porque en el cielo era otra historia; por algo él y Victoria se veían casi a diario) tenía que hacer tratos con las nubes (las cuales no eran muy accesibles que digamos) por lo que a pesar de que me agradaba no lo veía muy seguido.

―¿Por qué lo dicen?― Pregunté mientras acomodaba mi vestido de nuevo. Hey, no lo hacía todo con magia, ¿saben?

―Es simple, estuviste visitándola durante días enteros desde hace semanas, y por lo que nos contaste ella parece todo lo que tú, siendo tan cascarrabias, no soportas― Se encogió de hombros como si fuese obvio.

―Sí, y hablas de ella como nunca habías hablado de nadie más― Agregó Beckarious ―Aunque bueno, no es como si hablaras de muchas criaturas―Tanto él como Victoria rieron ligeramente, despreocupados de la mirada molesta que les estaba lanzando. No cabía duda que eran tal para cual.

―Pues, a pesar de que sus "argumentos" me hacen sonar como una boba tengo que admitir que sí, es un hada bastante peculiar― Yo también me recargué pero en el escritorio que tenía en el centro de la habitación, en el cual revisaba a veces los manuscritos ―Ya podrán comprobar eso ustedes, pues va a venir esta tarde para…―

―Espera, ¿Qué?― La boca de Victoria tomó la forma de una perfecta "o" mientras fingía un impacto y una incredulidad totales ―¿Tú, Jadelyn, La Bruja del Oeste, invitó a alguien del EXTERIOR a su tan preciado castillo?― Beckarious contuvo la risa.

―Enfatizas "exterior" como si nunca saliera― Por la mirada que ambos me dieron supe que no iba a ganarles ―Bien, bien, no es mi culpa que el estar aquí adentro sea más entretenido que ir afuera, además…―

―¡Oh! Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta― Los tres volteamos hacia la pequeña figura de cabellos rubí que se vislumbraba entrando a la habitación ―¡Hola, Jade!― En cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí para abrazarme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lentamente correspondí el abrazo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los otros dos que nos estaban viendo sugestivamente, burlándose de mi momento de debilidad.

―Ejem… seguimos aquí― Llamó Victoria apenas y conteniendo su risa, a lo que Cat y yo nos separamos mientras sentía un ligero, tan conocido y odiado calor en las mejillas ―¡Por todos los Espíritus, Jadelyn puede cambiar de color!― Ante esto ni ella ni Beckarious pudieron contenerse más y explotaron a sonoras carcajadas, resonando por todo el castillo (y diría que también por todo el bosque); repito, tal para cual. Después de unos minutos terminaron con su ataque mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas de los ojos y trataban de normalizar su respiración.

―¿Terminaron? Gracias, ahora, Cat, ellos son…―

―¡Hola, Beck! ¡Hola, Tori!― Los saludó sacudiendo enérgicamente su mano.

―Hola, Cat― Dijo el par al unísono, ambos dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

―Esperen, ¿ustedes tres se conocen?― Estaba por demás confundida, ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

―Claro, ¿Cómo no conocer a la linda Cat?― Dijo Victoria (¿"Tori"?) mientras le sonreía y Cat le correspondía, aparentemente ajena a mi confusión que fue transformándose en enojo.

―Cat, ¿Por qué no me esperas afuera en lo que yo termino de hablar con ellos?― Mientras le dije esto no quité mis ojos de la pareja en la habitación, los cuales se estremecieron bajo la fiereza de mi mirada y el temor a lo que podría significar.

―¡Claro, pero no tardes mucho! ― Volteó hacia los visiblemente asustados Beckarious y Victoria ―¡Adiós, Beck! ¡Adiós, Tori!― Con una última risilla abandonó la habitación. Esperé hasta que estuve segura de que había salido del castillo para continuar.

―¡¿Cómo es posible que supieran de ella y jamás la hubieran mencionado?!― Estaba sacando chispas (literalmente) y quería respuestas lo más pronto posible.

―¡Jadelyn, cálmate!― Exclamó Victoria alejándose un poco de la electricidad que venía desde mi posición. Ahí fue cuando la habitación comenzó a girar (también literalmente).

―¡¿Que me calme?! ¡¿Desde hace cuánto que la conocen?!―Los libros se caían de los estantes y los que estaban apilados salían desperdigados por el suelo; había un remolino de papeles volando por todas partes y los pobres Astros intentaban aferrarse a las paredes para no caer.

―¡Ella es joven!― Fue Beckarious quien intervino, agarrado a una pared ―¡Ella no lleva mucho tiempo aquí, quizás unos 20 años a lo mucho!― En aquel entonces veíamos el tiempo de una manera diferente, ya que muchos vivíamos por siempre. Eso aligeró mi molestia un poco, pero no pensaba ceder tan fácil; Al fin y al cabo, 20 años son 20 años.

―¡¿Y por qué nunca dijeron nada?!― Admito que pudo sonar algo tonto, pero en esos momentos estaba enojaba, ¿bien?

―¡Conocemos a todas las criaturas, es básicamente nuestro deber!― La que tuvo que responder fue Victoria pues el Astro Rey intentaba esquivar los libros que venían en su dirección por el movimiento ―¡Vamos, no íbamos a hablarte de cada una, eso no tiene sentido! ¡Además, ¿Cómo se suponía que íbamos a saber que la criatura más opuesta a ti sería en la única que mostrarías interés?!― En cuanto terminó de decir eso último la habitación paró de golpe, haciendo a ambos Astros caer aturdidos.

―Bueno, en eso tienen razón, supongo que exageré― Con un chasquido acomodé toda la habitación a como estaba anteriormente ―Debo irme, Cat me espera. Nos vemos, y cierren al salir― Les dediqué una "inocente" sonrisa y me encaminé a la salida.

―¡Hiciste esto a propósito!― Gritó una por demás mareada y sin embargo indignada Victoria sin moverse del suelo mientras yo salía pero no le respondí; no debieron burlarse de mi rostro y sus colores.

* * *

―¡Hola otra vez!― Rió adorablemente la pelirroja mientras sacudía su mano para saludarme _otra vez_ ―¿Por qué tardaste tanto, había problemas?―

―Ya me encargué de todo, no te preocupes― No entendió mi extraña y maliciosa sonrisa pero me sonrió de todos modos.

―¡Genial! Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?― Puse mi mano alrededor de sus hombros en un gesto confianzudo. No estaba dispuesta a volverme a ver como una tonta embobada.

―Ya lo verás, ya lo verás― Le di a su hombro un ligero apretón y comencé a caminar con ella ―Está algo lejos, espero que no te importe―

―¡Claro que no!― Lucía aún más radiante y tomó mi mano, que estaba sobre su hombro, sin permitirme quitar mi brazo. Supuse que mi agarre le gustaba ―Es divertido estar contigo, así que no importa lo que tengamos que caminar― Me enternecí por sus palabras y volví a mirar al frente, la sonrisa nunca dejando mi rostro.

* * *

―¿En serio no vas a decirme?― Estaba ansiosa y me limité a reír ligeramente.

―Ya casi llegamos, pequeña, solo aguanta un poco más― En el transcurso del camino ella fue la que más habló; no es que no me dejara hablar con su parloteo, sino que a mí realmente me gustaba escucharla hablar: contaba sus anécdotas con su suave y angelical voz, siempre con tanto ahínco y entusiasmo; cuando sonreía por un buen recuerdo mostraba sus lindos hoyuelos y sus ojos brillaban cual soles; al terminar de contar, su melodiosa risa resonaba en mis tímpanos, haciéndome sonreír aunque realmente no hubiese prestado mucha atención a sus palabras. A pesar de que mi mente estaba centrada en sus expresiones, por momentos sí pude escuchar sus relatos, y me di cuenta de que uno era más increíble que el anterior; le pasaban muchas cosas muy disparatadas que ella consideraba graciosas: cuando aprendió a volar y al caerse de un árbol aterrizó encima de un pequeño conejo (Nalu al parecer era su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo); cuando estaba recolectando ramas con formas "bonitas" y terminó por darse cuenta que había desecho el nido de un muy molesto buitre; cuando jugaba con los peces en un riachuelo y empapó a las engreídas ninfas que pasaban cerca; cuando quiso hacer una fogata con su hermano y la ropa de este terminó de alguna manera en llamas (no pudo ayudarle a apagarlas porque cerró los ojos; consideraba que la desnudez únicamente de su hermano era algo que no debía ver); cuando montó a un centauro pensando que quería jugar cuando éste lo único que trataba de hacer era bajarla de su cabeza… en fin, todos estos me hicieron darme cuenta que ella en verdad era una criatura muy feliz, veía la vida de una manera tan distinta, como si en cada día ella supiera que le esperaba una nueva y más alocada aventura, y eso me fascinó.

Minutos después por fin llegamos a la entrada de nuestro destino: una especie de selva (así es, dentro del bosque) que tenía una enorme maraña de delgados y ensortijados árboles, enredados unos con otros, reduciendo el espacio y por consiguiente imposibilitando el paso.

―Aquí estamos― Ni una sola vez en todo el camino soltó mi mano ni me pidió que quitara mi brazo de sus hombros, por lo que todavía estaba afianzado a ella.

―Eh… ¿Jade…?― Por primera vez veía confusión en sus grandes orbes chocolate, y aunque me pareció infinitamente adorable decidí terminar con su espera. Con un simple ademán de mi báculo (el cual tenía en mi mano libre) los árboles se separaron, abriendo un sendero para nosotras.

―Vamos, este no es el lugar― Ella estaba sorprendida, pudiera ser que de la selva o de mi magia pero eso daba igual. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando estábamos prácticamente a un paso de llegar ―Cierra los ojos― Ordené suavemente, y ella sin dudarlo me obedeció ―Con cuidado― Apretó un poco mi mano en busca de apoyo por la falta de visión y yo la acerqué más a mí. Incluso entonces supe que jamás la dejaría caer. Unos cuantos pasos más y ya nos había colocado en la posición perfecta ―Y… listo, ábrelos― Cuando lo hizo fue como una ráfaga de pura emoción infantil pasando a través de ese pequeño ser.

―¡Espíritus, Jade, es hermoso!― Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja infló mi ego a niveles insospechados. Lo hiciste bien, Bruja. Delante de nosotras se encontraba una pequeña cascada, casi no había criaturas en los alrededores pues era algo así como una ubicación secreta, solo algunos animalitos que fuesen capaces de atravesar el tan enredado y sin espacio desastre de selva que era la entrada podrían apreciar tanta belleza: el musgo era tan verde y suave al contacto, y desprendía un aroma tan fresco; las flores de eran de colores tan vivos y radiantes, y sus perfumes excitaban tus sentidos; la brisa se sentía tan deliciosa y la ligera sombra proporcionada por las altas y frondosas copas de los árboles era tan oportuna… pero lo que sin lugar a dudas se llevaba el premio mayor era la cascada en sí: el agua era la más cristalina que pudieses encontrar en tu vida e incluso estando a esa distancia podías sentir que tenía la temperatura exacta; se veía tan limpia, pura, cálida y a la vez refrescante, simplemente te invitaba… no, te obligaba a entrar en ella y sumergirte en esa sensación de paz que prometía, sentirte inmerso en el relajante sonido del agua al caer.

―¿Qué esperas? Hay que entrar― La saqué de su trance y comencé a deshacerme de mi capa y a ésta le siguió mi vestido, la mirada de Cat nunca dejando mis movimientos, y aunque esto me cohibió un poco debo admitir que también me hizo sentir extrañamente bien.

―P-pero, ¿Sí podemos entrar?― Por fin no era yo quien tartamudeaba, pero su cuestionamiento me tomó por sorpresa. Cuando vi su rostro comprendí que ella no estaba segura de este lugar, no sabía si al entrar en algo que parecía tan perfecto y delicado este pudiera desaparecer o simplemente destruirse; lo entendí pues así me sentí mi primera vez aquí.

―Oye, no pasará nada…― Me le acerqué y tomé su rostro entre mis manos ―Está bien, en serio. Además, no querrás perderte de esa sensación, te aseguro que jamás has nadado en aguas iguales― Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente a lo que ella segundos después me correspondió. Yo fui la primera en entrar y la esperé en el centro. Sabía que no debería verla así pero eso no me detuvo: mis ojos siguieron todo el trayecto de su sencillo (y sumamente corto) vestido verde al caer de su cuerpo, y la imagen de su figura desnuda ante mí fue lo más perfecto que pudiese ver: el bronceado tan uniforme de su aparentemente suave piel, la majestuosidad en sus gráciles y delicadas curvas, su cabello rubí rosando su cintura y algunos mechones casi ocultando sus pequeños y perfectos senos; la longitud de sus bellas piernas y el tentador terreno desconocido entre ellas… en ese momento me quedó claro que no importaban todas las cosas hermosas que pude haber visto en 300 años, nada podría comparársele nunca.

Se sentó en la orilla y sumergió sus piernas; algo me decía que se había dado cuenta de mi escrutinio, y prueba de ello era el bello tono que hacía juego con su cabello instalándose en sus mejillas mientras, sin embargo, me observaba de una manera diferente, casi analítica, y me atrevería a decir que hasta con determinación. Siguiéndole la corriente nadé hasta su lugar y me posicioné frente sus rodillas. Ella extendió sus piernas y sus brazos por lo que me acerqué lo más que pude y me envolvió en un _abrazo_ mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, pegando completamente su cuerpo al mío y entrando por fin al agua.

No dijimos nada durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Solo nos miramos, directamente a los ojos y casi sin movernos, excepto por mis pasos mientras yo nos guiaba al centro del tan pequeño lago. Tensó un poco más su agarre, e inmersa en el momento me sentí con la libertad de explorar un poco, por lo que mis manos, previamente aferradas a su cintura, viajaron por casi todo el terreno de su espalda lentamente. Cat cerró los ojos ante el contacto mientras para mi deleite se estremecía ligeramente. Recargó su frente contra la mía y volvimos a quedarnos así, ella disfrutando del rose y yo de la suavidad de su cremosa piel. Pasados los segundos movió sus manos hasta mi rostro y las posicionó en mis mejillas, las yemas de sus dedos dibujando figuras invisibles en mis pómulos. Por alguna razón ambas respirábamos en un inusualmente relajado ritmo, como si de repente el oxígeno quisiera salir de nuestro cuerpo para simplemente no regresar, y el mundo disminuyera la velocidad por algún motivo. Juro que en ese momento podíamos escuchar el latido de nuestro corazón. Sin embargo, fue su risa, suave como una brisa de primavera, pero con un toque malicioso como el de un infante a punto de realizar una travesura, lo que rompió el trance.

―¿Sabías que hay una manera de parar tu corazón y no morir?― Aquello me tomó por sorpresa; era un cuestionamiento más que inusual aleatorio. Enarqué una ceja, dispuesta a descubrir la respuesta.

―¿En serio? ¿Y cuál sería esa manera, pequeña?― Se removió un poco con entusiasmo, quizá incluso con ansiedad, sin poder contener su regocijo de lo que vendría gracias a que había conseguido de mi parte la reacción esperada. Entonces, apretó el agarre de sus piernas en mi cintura, reduciendo imposiblemente el espacio y haciéndome sentir algo muy extraño allá por los derroteros de la parte interior de mis muslos, para después volver a colocar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Acercó su rostro al mío, despacio y sin prisa, hasta que su nariz rosaba la mía y su aliento me hacía cosquillas en los labios, dejándolos adormecidos y con una creciente necesidad de ser acariciados por los suyos. Fue ahí cuando me miró directamente a los ojos y no tuve más remedio (aunque no es como si no lo hubiese querido) que dejarme ahogar en esos infinitos pozos chocolate que me observaban con tanta pasión y profundidad, como si pudieran leer mi esencia (hay una parte de mí que siempre sabrá que así fue). Justo cuando vi mi alma reflejada en aquellos ojos tan sublimes fue cuando en un susurro cargado de deseo me respondió:

―Ésta…― Dicho esto cerró por completo los pocos milímetros que quedaban de distancia y selló nuestros labios en un beso tan dulce y delicado, pero a la vez apasionado, vehemente e impetuoso, lleno de tantas emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos, que derritió con su calor todo lo que nos rodeaba. Solo éramos ella y yo, nada más, y para mí eso era perfecto, porque al fin _sabía cómo ver_…

* * *

Hooooooolaaaaaaa :D

Perdón por la tardanza, mis amados mortales, pero este capítulo me salió bastante largo así que espero y la espera (juego de palabrasssss) haya valido la pena :D.

Jeje copié varias escenas *plagio* de algunas películas:

1.-Cuando la habitación gira me basé en la escena en que las brujas hacen girar la mesa en _Hermosas Criaturas_.

2.- Cuando están en la cascada me basé en dos películas: _Tuck Everlasting_ (hermosa película TTTnTTT) y pues _Amanecer: Parte 1_ (jeje xD); algo así es la cascada, pequeña, cómoda y bonita c:

Criaturas debo confesarles algo: este capítulo ya lo había subido hace como 1 hora, pero la parte final no me gusto para nada, me dejo con un mal sabor de boca, por lo que aquí está el nuevo y mejorado versión, la cual ahora sí me satisfizo y cumplió con mis expectativas, tal vez un poquito apresurado al último pero me gustó :D (¿no es extraño pensar que nunca leerán el pedazo de basura que subí primero? xD).

Jamás me cansaré de pedírselos, así que mejor van aflojando, ¿no? xD jaja por favor, comenten, no hacen mal, hacen MUCHO bien :D

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

¡Besos reales!


	9. Comenzamos

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Las escenas aquí mostradas (y en los cap****í****tulos siguientes) pueden llegar a causar ansiedad, arritmias, exaltación, diabetes tipo 1, 2, 3 (4 no) y consiguiente muerte prematura por exceso de azúcar, por lo que no son aptas para todo publico. Se recomienda no comer antes de leer para no vomitar arco****í****ris.**

* * *

Debo admitir que en mi tan usada memoria existen ciertas lagunas; muchas veces, me he encontrado intentado esclarecer ciertos momentos de mi vida, intentando hacerlos resurgir en lugar de dejarlos como un puñado de sucesos borrosos, incoherentes y amorfos, flotando en mis pensamientos sin agregar ni quitar importancia a ningún otro.

De esas lagunas tengo muchas, demasiadas, diría yo; sin embargo, también existen en susodicha tan usada memoria momentos que jamás podré olvidar, buenos, malos… en fin, de esos también tengo demasiados, incluso más de los que me gustaría. Momentos tan nítidos y vívidos que cuando los pienso siento que estoy en ellos una vez más, viendo y experimentando lo que ya me ha pasado.

Uno de esos momentos (de ese tipo y uno de los que más atesoro) fue mi primer beso con Cat.

Todavía siento sus labios sobre los míos: su suavidad, su sutil sabor a lichi y fresas silvestres, sus movimientos en un contacto suave y algo torpe gracias a su inexperiencia mas no por eso menos sublime, sino todo lo contrario pues era gentil, inocente y puro; aún puedo sentir el embriagante aroma de su cabello rozando mi rostro y el de su piel: el primero olía a lavanda con salpicaduras de vainilla, tan dulce y travieso como ella; el segundo era más difícil, tanto que hasta la fecha no puedo describirlo con la precisión que merecería: simplemente era como salir a mi balcón en una de esas mañanas cálidas y aspirar la esencia de la naturaleza apenas despertando, un aroma muy fino y confortante, delicado como las rosas en invierno y el ambiente de un claro a media noche, pero a la vez fuerte y delicioso como la madera en los bosques y la tierra húmeda debajo de ella. En la actualidad sigo recordando ese aroma en las noches frías, y éste me acompaña como un fiel amigo en mis peores momentos.

No podría pensar en la forma de habernos dado ese beso más perfectamente. No le cambiaría nada, ni la más minúscula cosa como el susurro de la cascada cayendo, o las gotas empapando nuestra piel, o como el silbido de la brisa contra la vegetación. Sin que tuviera que usar mis poderes, ese fue uno de los momentos más mágicos de toda mi existencia.

Luego de lo que pudieron haber sido horas nos separamos lentamente para recobrar el aliento, pegando nuestras frentes sin abrir los ojos todavía. Pasaron varios segundos en los que nuestras respiraciones acompañaban la orquesta del entorno al intentar llenar del oxígeno perdido a nuestros pulmones.

El corazón me martilleaba en los oídos y sin embargo alcancé a escuchar una vez más su suave risa. Cuando abrí despacio mis ojos vi los vestigios de una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios rosados. Ella no abrió sus ojos pero sé que sabía que la estaba mirando interrogante pero más relajada que nunca.

―Funcionó― Y volvió a reír un poco, casi con picardía, no obstante yo seguía sin entender.

―¿Qué es lo que funcionó, pequeña?― Dicho esto separamos nuestras frentes solo no necesario para poder encararnos mejor y ahora sí ella abrió sus ojos, más brillantes y enervantes que de costumbre.

―La manera de parar tu corazón y no morir funcionó― Sin poder evitarlo su sonrisa me contagió. Acaricié su rostro con gentileza y ella ladeó su cabeza hacia el contacto, disfrutándolo. Acercó su rostro una vez más al mío y me besó fugazmente de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros simplemente ante mi sorpresa para enseguida abrazarme y huir de mi mirada con travesura. Pasada la sorpresa inicial mi sonrisa se alargó aún más y me dediqué a rodearla otra vez estrechamente con mis brazos. Ella encajaba ahí perfectamente, acurrucada en el resguardo de mi abrazo, con su rostro escondido en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro, respirando pacíficamente y trazando con sus dedos las figuras de espinas en mis brazos. Las malditas se alargaban solo para tener la oportunidad de que Cat las tocara.

―Yo diría que hizo más que funcionar, pequeña― Susurré perezosamente contra su coronilla para después plantar un beso en su sien. Estaba tan relajada, tan profundamente enajenada con ella que incluso el respirar parecía estar demás. Inmersa en un momento tan perfecto y con una criatura tan perfecta no pensé en ninguna otra cosa. Puedo recordarla a ella y la sensación de nuestro abrazo, pero todo lo que nos rodeaba se puso borroso de nuevo, mi mente simplemente optó por ignorarlo, por restarle totalmente la importancia pues consideró más hermosa y digna de atención a Cat.

―¿Por qué siempre me estás llamando así? No soy tan pequeña― Me reclamó haciendo un adorable y aniñado puchero. Yo no pude contenerme (y realmente no quise hacerlo) por lo que solté una suave y larga risa. A veces su inocencia era demasiada ―Oye, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Digo la verdad! Ya tengo 17― Dejé de reír lentamente. 17, eso era muy joven. Ella pareció caer en la cuenta de algo ―¿Cuántos tienes tú?― Pues…

―Muchos más de los que podrías contar― Respondí con una leve sonrisa. Todavía seguía rondando en mi mente el hecho de que ella fuese tan joven; ¿debía sentirme mal o extraña al respecto? Sin embargo no le dejó mucho tiempo a mi cuestionamiento pues se cruzó de brazos y su puchero aumentó, haciendo extremadamente difícil el no volver a reír.

―¡Oye, yo sé contar muy bien! Aaanda, diiiimeeee― Se aferró a mis hombros y me sacudió mientras rogaba una y otra vez en un tono caprichoso y como casi todo en ella infantil.

―¡Está bien, está bien, pero deja de moverme!― Súbitamente paró y trastabillé un poco (solo un poco). Insisto, ¿Cómo una criatura tan pequeña tenía semejante fuerza? Me miró expectante y suspiré derrotada ―Tengo 300― Por alguna razón me sentía avergonzada de admitirlo en voz alta, como si esperara de ella una respuesta negativa aunque entre las criaturas la edad nunca importó realmente; no éramos unos enfermos, simplemente nos desarrollábamos diferente.

―¡Wow! ¿¡En serio!?― Exclamó en un tono verdaderamente agudo, pero no estaba asustada ni se veía con repulsión hacia mí sino que sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y genuina admiración ―¡Eso debe ser genial! ¡Cuántas cosas debes haber visto en tanto tiempo!― Una vez más esta criatura hacía a mi corazón dar un vuelco y por poco salir de mi caja torácica. Su fascinación por mis posibles experiencias era nada comparada con mi fascinación por su increíble inocencia y pureza.

―Bueno, he visto muchas cosas, eso sí― En ese momento empezó a saltar (aún con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura por lo que casi caemos, casi; gracias agua y tu densidad) y a volver a sacudirme con ansias y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¡Cuéntamelascuéntamelascuéntamelascuéntamelas!― Chillaba atropelladamente las palabras y con tanta emoción que me sentí abrumada por un momento con una sensación extraña instalándose en mi pecho, me oprimía a tal grado de casi no poder respirar pero al mismo tiempo me llenaba los pulmones con la esencia de Cat; hacía mi corazón latir tanto que creí que explotaría pero al mismo tiempo me sentía serena y tranquila. Fue algo así como una ráfaga, fugaz pero fuerte; sin embargo, como ella seguía mirándome casi sin poder contener su excitación por más tiempo decidí cuestionar aquella sensación en otro momento. Ya sabría que era, después.

―Está bien, pero no creo que pueda contártelas todas, son demasiadas y tardaríamos mucho― Ahí algo en su expresión cambió pero no vi muy bien qué pues me besó de nuevo rápida pero profundamente. Al separarnos _esa_ sensación había vuelto y su voz solo la acrecentó.

―Tenemos mucho tiempo― En su rostro había emplastada una enigmática y sumamente dulce sonrisa, y en sus palabras había algo escondido, una promesa implícita que nos dejaba en claro que ella no solo se refería a la duración de mis historias. Su mirada se clavó profundamente en la mía y luego de unos minutos de observarnos nada más me aclaré la garganta levemente.

―Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te cuente?― Apenas y terminé mi pregunta ella me respondió:

―Todo― Correspondiendo a su sonrisa, pensé durante unos momentos para después volver a observarla sintiendo ambas _esa_ sensación extraña.

Fue ahí cuando _todo_ comenzó...

* * *

PERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓN por la TAN larga espera, amados míos, es que de verdad estuve MUY ocupada y he tenido que estudiar para un examen **MUY** importante que tengo, y pues honestamente no encontré tiempo para sentarme y escribir a gusto y como Dios manda (?)

Jaja pero dejando de lado todo mi drama, en verdad espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como ven oficialmente desde aquí comienza el verdadero Cade *voz y pose ruda de Schwarzenegger* así que prepárense, criaturas, porque todavía no han visto nada (sino técnicamente leído, jaja xD).

Un pequeño dato antes de irme: ya cambié la edad de Cat en el capítulo pasado (me pareció un mejor justificante de su tan adorable inmadurez [ya Beck no grita que tiene "_[...] 50 años a lo mucho_", sino ahora son "_[...] __20 años a lo mucho [...]_"]).

Y eso fue todo así que con esta última disculpa me despido: perdón :p

¡Deséenme suerte para mi examen (el cual es mañana :'c)!

¡Los quiero mucho y espero que les vaya de lo más excelentemente posible!

¡Besos reales!


	10. Aurora

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Las escenas aquí mostradas (y en los cap****í****tulos siguientes) pueden llegar a causar ansiedad, arritmias, exaltación, diabetes tipo 1, 2, 3 (4 no) y consiguiente muerte prematura por exceso de azúcar, por lo que no son aptas para todo publico. Se recomienda no comer antes de leer para no vomitar arco****í****ris.**

* * *

―Y fue entonces que entrelazando mis dedos hice una pequeña prisión y encerré el fuego y las tinieblas― Cat soltó un chillido agudo.

―¡WOW!―Se incorporó del lugar en el que reposaba a mi lado en el suave césped con su cabeza sobre mi hombro para sentarse mientras seguía observándome sorprendida ―¿Cómo supiste qué hacer o que funcionaría?― Me levanté de igual manera y sonreí ligeramente mientras le acomodaba uno de sus mechones rubí detrás de la oreja.

―Intuición, supongo, pequeña– Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero como hacía siempre que una de mis respuestas no le era satisfactoria, lo cual sucedía bastante a menudo ―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Realmente no estoy segura, tal vez fue un impulso o algo más― Le acaricié la cabeza como a una infante ―Simplemente hay cosas que uno sabe que tiene que hacer, pequeña― Ladeó su cabeza, interrogante.

―¿Cómo?― Jamás pararía de encontrar similitudes entre ella y una, bueno, pequeña.

―¿Por qué no preguntas cosas simples con respuestas simples?― Reí ligeramente antes de pensar unos momentos en mi respuesta ―Tienen que pasar, supongo― Antes de que pudiese replicar (pues estaba a punto de hacerlo) me apresuré a agregar: ―Solo digamos que es por el destino y ya está― Volví a reír mientras que coloqué mi brazo sobre sus hombros para acercarla a mí y abrazarla de un lado pero su risa no acompañó a la mía, como yo esperaba. Al devolverle mi vista me di cuenta de su expresión pensativa. Luego de un rato susurró en lo que por primera vez en ella reconocí como un tono serio:

―¿Crees que tú y yo estábamos destinadas a estar juntas?― Esa debió ser la primer frase cursi de película romántica en la historia. Admito que como en ya muchas ocasiones me tomó totalmente desprevenida. Cuando me le quedé viendo todavía sorprendida noté que su rostro empezaba a tornarse del mismo tono que su cabello y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, un tanto nerviosos pero llenos de una ansiosa expectación. ¿Podría ser así? ¿De verdad yo creía que estábamos destinadas? Una de las cosas de las que jamás me arrepentiré sería de haber decidido parar de razonarlo y simplemente dejarlo fluir hablando tan sinceramente como lo hice en esa ocasión:

―Sí― Dije con voz firme ―Sí lo creo― Su mirada y su enorme sonrisa despidieron tanta luz que creí que quedaría ciega.

―¿¡E-en serio!?― Le devolví la sonrisa (no tan prominente, claro) y asentí mientras la tomaba del rostro para mirarla directa e intensamente.

―Yo sé que tenías que llegar... Yo salvo a las criaturas, pero si no hubieses llegado, ¿quién me habría salvado a mí?― Creo que esa fue una de las cosas más cursis que he dicho en todos mis siglos; sin embargo fui muy honesta, pues todos esos meses con ella me habían dejado en claro qué tan mal estaba antes de que llegara. Fue ahí cuando puso sus delicadas manos sobre las mías y acortó la distancia entre nuestros rostros, sellando nuestros labios. Momentos después, cuando nos separamos, retomamos nuestra posición inicial recostadas en el césped sin decir palabra. Estaba tan relajada que pude quedarme dormida en ese instante pero su voz rompió el silencio otra vez, cambiando de tema drásticamente como era su costumbre:

―Oye, Jadey― Ese era ahora su apodo especial para mí. No dejaría que nadie más me llamase así.

―¿Qué sucede, pequeña?― Respondí perezosamente. Digamos que ese era mi apodo para ella ahora, incluso si a veces eso la molestaba (lo hacía más gracioso).

―¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando estás en tu castillo...―

―Leer― La interrumpí. Estaba casi dormida hasta este punto.

―... además de leer?― Me miró con sutil reprimenda por la interrupción.

―Mmm...― Me estiré un poco para poder pensar coherentemente en una respuesta ―No hago mucho además de eso, pero... Creo que tal vez podría ser salir al balcón en las mañanas frescas y solo observar el amanecer― Ya casi totalmente consciente me acomodé un poco. Ya no conseguiría que volviese a guardar silencio ―¿Y a ti, pequeña, qué te gusta hacer cuando no estás jugando con tus compañeros o tu hermano?― Eso sí que me interesaba, realmente nunca habíamos hablado de sus pasatiempos además del juego.

―¡Eso es muy fácil, Jadey!― Su risa me dejó en claro que de verdad pensaba que era obvio ―Lo que todas las hadas hacemos― Se encogió de hombros, todavía riéndose de mi_ ineptitud_.

―¿Y... qué es lo que todas las hadas hacen?― Vamos, que conocía el comportamiento de todas las criaturas, pero ciertas características eran muy propias de cada individuo, además con Cat nunca se sabía.

―Pues cantar, tontita― Dijo con un tono en el que básicamente me decía que pensaba que yo tenía alguna clase de retraso mental, no obstante lo dejé pasar, pues la nueva información parecía más interesante.

―¿Te gusta cantar, de verdad?― Asintió orgullosa, creyendo verse altiva y no adorablemente graciosa a mis ojos.

―Sipi, ¡me encanta! Soy muy buena, de hecho, todos los que me han escuchado dicen que soy la mejor― Tuve que realizar mis mayores esfuerzos para contener la risa ante su pobre intento de parecer pagada de sí misma.

―¿Oh, sí? ¿Cuántos te han escuchado?― Ahí su rostro enrojeció con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Bueno, solo mi hermano― No pude aguantarlo y exploté a carcajadas, a lo que ella se puso aún más roja ―¡Oye, no es gracioso!― Se levantó, _ofendida _―No muchos me han escuchado pero soy buena, ¡en serio!― Momentos después paré de reír y me incorporé lentamente para estar a su altura (relativamente).

―Te creo, pequeña, no te preocupes― Lo creía, de verdad, pero... ―Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no cantas algo para mí? Así podrías demostrar tu punto, aunque realmente no lo necesites, y yo podría escucharte por primera vez. Ambas ganamos―

―¿En serio quieres escucharme?― En ese momento _se levantó_ una gran roca detrás de mí y tomó la forma de un sofá (aunque más bien asemejaba a un imponente trono) y yo me senté en él.

―Por supuesto― Me acomodé para dejarlo en claro y levanté una mano para que empezara.

―Bueno, está bien― Sonrió hermosamente para después adoptar una expresión reflexiva ―¿Qué debería cantar?― Me encogí de hombros.

―Lo que quieras, yo no conozco muchas canciones, así que te dejaré la decisión― Eso no era del todo cierto, pues con trescientos años ¿Cómo no iba a saber de música? Sin embargo quería que ella estuviese lo más cómoda posible. Con el ademán de una mano hice que el suelo debajo de ella se levantara un poco (tal vez unos 30 centímetros) formando una especie de pedestal, a lo que ella me miró sorprendida ―Bueno, si vas a cantar debe ser de la manera apropiada para ti― Sonreí de lado, con el ego hinchado gracias a su asombro ―Anda, sorpréndeme― Asintió una vez más y luego de unos segundos en los que se decidía sonrió y se aclaró la garganta ligeramente antes de empezar a cantar.

Juro que jamás escuché una voz más pura y angelical.

Era tan clara, fuerte y hermosa; tus oídos optaban por propia voluntad dejar de escuchar cualquier otra cosa para centrarse solamente en ella; llegaba a notas tan altas y sin embargo no era molesta ni irritante, sino todo lo contrario, era cálida y enervante. Esta es la cosa con la voz de un hada: sin importar que solo cante, si ella es de las mejores puedes escuchar hasta la música además de su voz:

_Sigo cruzando ríos, andando selvas, amando al Sol  
Cada día sigo sacando espinas de lo profundo del corazón  
En la noche sigo encendiendo sueños  
Para limpiar con el humo sagrado cada recuerdo_

_Cuando escriba tu nombre en la arena blanca con fondo azul  
Cuando miro el cielo en la forma cruel de una nube gris aparezcas tú  
Una tarde suba una alta loma mire el pasado  
Sabrás que no te he olvidado_

_Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz  
Y, por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí  
Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña  
Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña  
No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna, que tú te vayas_

_Pienso que cada instante sobrevivido al caminar  
Y cada segundo de incertidumbre, cada momento de no saber  
Son la clave exacta de este tejido que ando cargando bajo la piel  
Así te protejo  
Aquí sigues dentro_

_Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz  
Y, por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí  
Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña  
Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña  
No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna, que tú te vayas_

_Que tú te vayas..._

_Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz_  
_Y, por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí_  
_Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña_  
_Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña_  
_No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna,_ _que tú te vayas..._

_Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz_  
_Y, por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí_  
_Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña_  
_Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña_  
_No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna, que tú te vayas..._

Cuando terminó con esa nota larga y tan suave me sonrió mientras me observaba nerviosa. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que yo saliera del trance en el que me tenía. Pienso que de las veces que la miré idiotizada ésta las supera a todas.

―Uff… Cat… eso fue… es decir… fue… yo…― Era increíble cómo de formar parte del círculo de criaturas más sabias del universo pasé a una retrasada con problemas del habla en menos de dos segundos. Sin poder decir lo que quería casi me abofeteo yo sola en frustración pero antes de que la ira me controlara logré articular una oración medianamente entendible: ―Hermoso… eso… estuvo― Ahí sí quise abofetearme, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque Cat interrumpió mi momento:

―¡¿De verdad te gustó?!― Su sonrisa casi parte su rostro de lo enorme que era, pero además de ello también era contagiosa por lo que terminé correspondiéndole (como siempre).

―¡Claro que sí, pequeña!― Ya recuperado mi habla ―¿Cómo podría no gustarle a alguien? Eres sublime― Ante esto último sentí mis mejillas arder ligeramente pero, hey, las de Cat se tornaron de un color más intenso así que no está tan mal.

―Gra-gracias― Esa melodiosa voz seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

―¿Te molestaría cantar otra, Cat?― He aquí el primer ejemplo de una droga en la historia: escucharla se había vuelto adictivo desde la primera toma.

―Pues realmente no, pero, ¿no crees que ya es algo tarde? Digo, necesitas dormir y yo también―

―¿Qué? Pero si apenas son las…― Fue ahí cuando reparé en el tan dramático cambio en el entorno, pues el Sol ya se había ocultado y nuestra única fuente de luz eran la Luna y las estrellas ―¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo…?―

―Cuando las hadas cantamos siempre pasa esto, es algo que hace que el tiempo pase rápido o algo por el estilo― Cierto… lo había olvidado, las voces de las hadas son conocidas por (además de hermosas) ser literalmente hipnóticas: afectan tu percepción del tiempo de tal manera que podrían pasar horas y tú no sentirías más que un par de minutos, a lo mucho.

―Cierto, tienes razón― Pero eso no quitaba mi ligera decepción por no poder escuchar su celestial voz una vez más.

―Prometo cantar mucho más para ti mañana― Mierda, se había dado cuenta de mi tono decaído.

―Está bien, Cat― Ya me había hecho a la idea de que el día siguiente sería espléndido ―Muy bien, nos vemos mañana― Me acerqué y la besé profundamente para voltearme y justo cuando iba a saltar para llegar a mi castillo por los aires su voz me frenó:

―¿Jadey?― Volví mi rostro hacia ella.

―¿Sucede algo?― Ella titubeó y apartó la mirada.

―¿Podrías… podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?― La miré sin entender ―Es… es que… me da miedo la oscuridad― Levantó la mirada y su expresión con esos ojos chocolate tan abiertos, lagrimosos y llenos de un miedo infantil me pareció tierna y al mismo tiempo la odié: no quería que hubiese miedo en ese hermoso ser, **nunca**, **jamás**.

―Hey, hey, hey…― Me acerqué de nuevo y tomé su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas con mis pulgares ―Claro, me quedaré, no tienes por qué temer, yo estoy aquí― Enrollé su cintura con uno de mis brazos mientras que con el otro hice una seña para que el césped creciera más hasta formar una cama frondosa y suave, y nos recosté a ambas ahí para después estrecharla con ambos brazos.

―Siempre me ha dado miedo, quién sabe qué cosas podrían ocultarse ahí― Su cara estaba enterrada en mi pecho y sus brazos habían hecho su camino alrededor de mi torso.

―Yo jamás permitiría que te pasara algo― Como si quisieran apoyar mi postura mis espinas hicieron su aparición y nos rodearon, en señal de protección.

―Gracias― Besé su sien pero supe que a pesar de que me creía seguía teniendo un ligero temor.

―Oye, mírame― Levantó su rostro y yo le acaricié la barbilla ―¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando me ves?― Tenía una idea para hacerle saber que siempre estaría con ella. Rió un poco.

―Muchas cosas, Jadey, no sabría cuántas―

―Pues dime la principal, la primera que sientes― Ella se quedó pensando por unos momentos hasta que sonrió y respondió.

―Es como si de repente todo, ¡Zas! Se iluminara, y como si, ¡Bam! ¡Muchos, muchos colores explotaran frente a mí! ¡Hay verde, amarillo, rosa, púrpura, azul y rojo! ¡Son tantos y tan hermosos!― Sonreí. Sabía que amaba los colores y su descripción de cuando me veía me enterneció. Acaricié su rostro y la besé fugazmente.

―Bueno, pues entonces…― Me incorporé un poco y ella me siguió. Tomé un trozo del césped bajo nosotras y lo puse en mi palma cerrada ―Verde…― Había unas cuantas florecillas cerca y tomé algunas, colocándolas también en mi mano con el césped ―Amarillo, rosa, púrpura…― Extendí mi brazo hacia el cielo e hice como si atrapase un pedazo de éste para juntarlo con lo demás ―Azul…― Acerqué mi mano hasta su rostro y acaricié lentamente su perfecto contorno para después subir las yemas de mis dedos y pasarlas por su suave y fulgurante cabellera muy despacio y con cuidado. Al final, en mi mano se encontraba uno de sus cabellos ―Y rojo…― Con ambas manos sostuve la _mezcla _cerrada y sin dejar que se viese nada en el interior ―Me harías los honores, Cat― Le acerqué mis manos y ella las besó, sonriente. Realmente no era necesario que hiciera tanto ademán, pues bien pude hacerlo sin mover un músculo; sin embargo, Cat adoraba cuando yo hacía magia y era bellísimo el ver cómo se emocionaba cuando yo exageraba los movimientos. Sacudiendo mis manos una vez, lancé hacia el cielo todo su contenido y fue ahí cuando una explosión de color sucedió justo encima de nosotras para seguir subiendo y subiendo hasta posarse en el cielo y crear una enorme línea brillante y en movimiento que se extendía hasta donde no podíamos alcanzar a ver ―Listo, es para ti― Señalé las luces ―Ahora, cada vez que sea de noche y estés sola, cosa que no pasará muy seguido, por cierto, sentirás lo mismo que si estuvieses viéndome― Ella apartó la vista del espectáculo de arriba para mirarme con puro cariño y alegría ―Así siempre estaré contigo― A Cat se le humedecieron los ojos en una expresión tan llena de amor, agradecimiento y regocijo que hizo mi corazón dar un vuelco como nunca antes, la _sensación _en mi pecho incrementándose. Sin poder prevenirlo me tumbó al suelo en un abrazo rompe huesos mientras sollozaba ligeramente. Yo solo sonreí. Lo hiciste bien (de nuevo) Bruja.

―Es perfecto… gracias― Pasé mis dedos por su cabello de seda y besé su coronilla.

―No hay de qué― Nos quedamos así durante un largo, largo rato, hasta que dejó de llorar y nos pusimos a admirar la nueva adquisición del cielo nocturno. Sin aviso alguno, luego de varias horas habló:

―Jadey― Susurró aun mirando hacia el cielo ―¿Sabes qué se siente el amor?― Me limité a observarla, impactada, tanto por lo repentino de la pregunta como por la falta de palabras y el indudable _déjà vu _de la situación. Ella solo sonrió y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas para guiarla a su pecho. Una vez ahí, pude sentir su corazón latir tan acelerado como el mío. Una sensación gratificante, hermosa, sublime, _inolvidable_ ―Se siente así…― Su voz resonó en mis oídos incluso más cálida y suavemente que cuando cantaba y por segunda vez en mi vida, sin que pudiese detenerlo, de mis ojos salieron gotas saladas que cayeron por mis mejillas. Sin saber qué era lo que me impulsaba tomé con mi mano libre una de sus manos y la coloqué sobre mi pecho de igual manera. Fue entonces, cuando bajo la luz de la aurora en una noche fresca, en medio del bosque y sus aromas a naturaleza, nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, y ahora sí, por fin descubrí qué era _esa_ sensación en mi pecho.

* * *

HOOOOOOLA otra vez (y perdón por la tardanza, otra vez).

Dios, tanta azúcar va a matarme, pero no se preocupen, le bajaré un poquito… ¡JAMÁS! Jaja tal vez lo haga un poco más ligero pero, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una romántica (cursi) empedernida, ¿ok?

Jaja como sea, no creo que se necesiten aclaraciones por lo que vamos a saltarnos al CopyRight (antes de que me demanden u.u):

1.- La canción que Cat canta se llama _Hasta la Raíz_ y le pertenece a _Natalia Lafourcade _(es una hermosa canción, se las recomiendo mucho).

2.- Lo de las hadas y sus poderes del tiempo xD lo saqué de la película de _Las Crónicas De Spiderwick _(excelente película, también la recomiendo) en la que son los elfos quienes con sus canciones alteran la percepción del tiempo.

3.- La frase del principio ([…] _entrelazando mis dedos hice una pequeña prisión y encerré _[…]) la adapté de la canción _Yellow Flicker Beat _de _Lorde_ (también una canción genial) ya que en una parte dice "[…]_ tengo mis dedos entrelazados he hice una pequeña prisión y estoy encerrando a todo el que alguna vez me puso un dedo encima _[…]" (genial, como he dicho ya).

Sin más creo que ya con esto me despido.

Deja un comentario, por fissssss.

¡Cuídense y que en todo les vaya FANTÁSTICAMENTE FANTÁSTICO!

¡Besos Reales!


	11. Significado de abismarse

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Las escenas aquí mostradas (y en los cap****í****tulos siguientes) pueden llegar a causar ansiedad, arritmias, exaltación, diabetes tipo 1, 2, 3 (4 no) y consiguiente muerte prematura por exceso de azúcar, por lo que no son aptas para todo publico. Se recomienda no comer antes de leer para no vomitar arco****í****ris.**

* * *

―¡Mira, Jadey!― Levanté mi vista del libro que estaba leyendo mientras esperaba a que Cat regresara de, según ella, recolectar los tesoros ocultos en aquel prado para encontrarme con la su figura saliendo de entre los árboles circundantes, su fulgurante cabellera contrastando increíblemente con los sutiles matices cafés y verdes de la madera y las hojas ―Mira, ¿No son lindas?― Se acercó corriendo hasta mi posición (recargada en el fuerte tronco de un sauce en medio del claro) para tender frente a mí sus manos extendidas con un puñado de hojas de varios tipos de árboles, con formas, colores, texturas y aromas diferentes. No pude reprimir mi sonrisa ante su gesto; era adorable que cosas tan simples pudiesen fascinarla de semejante manera.

―Claro que lo son― Acerqué una de mis manos a las suyas y encima de ella comenzaron a levitar las hojas, algunas cambiando de forma y otras de color ―Ahora sabes qué tan lindas son también en otras estaciones― Sus ojos y boca se abrieron con asombro.

―¡Fantástico! ¡Cambian mucho con los meses y aun así son hermosas!― Casi metió su rostro en las hojas y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició sus bordes cuidadosamente, pues algunas eran frágiles. Lentamente su recorrido siguió hasta mis manos, en las cuales pareció mostrar un mayor interés y por lo tanto con ellas se entretuvo más tiempo. Luego de un rato dejé que las hojas bajaran al suelo con cuidado, y centré mi atención en la forma en que Cat observaba y tocaba mis manos: tenía en su rostro esa expresión de enorme interés y fascinación, como si acabase de descubrir algo nuevo jamás conocido; sus dedos realizaban movimientos gráciles sobre cada línea y porción de piel, siempre con parsimonia, como si deseara memorizar su forma. Al llegar a mis muñecas se detuvo un momento y con una sonrisa posó sus labios sobre mis nudillos, primero una mano, después la otra ―A veces me pregunto cómo haces para hacer lo que haces con estas manos― Su juego de palabras la hizo reír, y aunque técnicamente la magia no la hacía específicamente con mis manos su cuestionamiento (como siempre) me dejó impresionada. Fue en ese momento que tuve algo así como una revelación, una epifanía, por así decirlo, que me llenó tanto de sorpresa como de una mezcla de miedo hacia lo desconocido y admiración por este pequeño ser que me cautivó desde el primer momento.

―Yo podría decirte cómo― Levantó su mirada para observarme sin entender ―Yo podría decirte tantas cosas: podría decirte por qué es que hago lo que hago, por qué existe cada criatura y ciclo, por qué es que cambian las flores cuando llega el otoño― Tomé sus manos y recuerdo que mi coraje aumentó ―Podría enseñarte tantas cosas, revelarte tantos secretos que no debería… solo tendrías que pedírmelo― Fue ahí, cuando de verdad caí en la cuenta de qué tan serio era este sentimiento al que llamaban amor, qué tan profundo me había hundido en él y cómo era que por primera vez en mi vida me sentía a merced de alguien, totalmente desnuda (metafóricamente hablando) frente a alguien que podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, manejarme y moldearme a su antojo. Tuve miedo y a la vez me sentía con valentía. Era un extraño sentir. Cat solo me sonrió y volvió besar mis manos.

―Pero yo no te lo pediría― Dijo simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros ―Yo no te haría hacer cosas que no deberías. Además, no quisiera saber el porqué de todo, eso sería muy aburrido― Mi expresión debió reflejar mi sorpresa, pues antes de proseguir rió ligeramente ―¿Has visto las flores cambiar en otoño? Yo creo que hay magia en eso, y es algo muy bello, Jadey, pero si supiera el _cómo_ y _por qué_ entonces ya no sería igual― Acortó la distancia entre nosotras y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo ―Hay cosas que es mejor solo amar, no importa si no las comprendemos del todo o para nada, eso las hace mejores, siempre misteriosas. Como tú Jadey― Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa que me dejó totalmente sin palabras, solo la rodeé con mis brazos y enterré mi rostro en su cabello. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible esta criatura? ¿Cómo alguien podría ver las cosas en la manera en que ella lo hacía? ¿Quién podría tener completo control sobre uno de los seres más poderosos y no querer ejercerlo, sino atesorarlo, dejarlo ser y fluir? No me quedó duda alguna luego de aquella ocasión: si había alguien a quien en todo el universo debía entregarle mi existencia, tenía que ser, por obras del destino, a esta pequeña hada pelirroja de espíritu puro e inocente.

―Eres extraña e increíblemente impredecible, ¿sabías eso, pequeña?―

―¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme?― Me miró asustada, tal vez pensando que lo decía en mal sentido.

―¡Nada malo! Es un cumplido, solo intentaba decirte que, bueno… no hay criaturas iguales a ti― No había **nadie** igual.

―Oh, era eso― Soltó una risilla apenada ―Pues gracias, tú también eres extraña― Reí sin poder evitarlo. Solo ella en verdad podría creer que en términos generales, _extraño_ era un cumplido.

―Y gracias a ti también, pequeña― Me sonrió y al separarnos se paró de puntillas y besó mi mejilla en un gesto realmente tierno y dulce ―Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, ¿quieres pasar al castillo?― Sus ojos se iluminaron.

―¡Claro! ¿Y podríamos jugar al escondite ahí? ¡Me encanta jugar al escondite ahí, son demasiadas habitaciones!― Comenzó a dar saltitos mientras caminábamos y se quedaba en el aire por algunos segundos gracias al movimiento extático de sus alas.

―Por supuesto, no veo por qué no― Puse uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y seguimos parte del trayecto en un cómodo silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar.

―¡Uy, por poco y lo olvido!― Me miró con ansias y emoción ―Habrá una fiesta mañana al ponerse el Sol por el inicio de la primavera, ¿te gustaría venir?― Enarqué una ceja, no muy convencida.

―Cat, no creo que sea lo mejor― Su semblante decayó.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?―

―Bueno, tal vez mi presencia no sea muy bien vista― Por no decir temida y totalmente evitada. No quería arruinarle su diversión.

―Eso no es cierto, dijeron que podíamos invitar a quien quisiéramos, y no quiero a nadie más de lo que te quiero a ti― Por los Espíritus, ¿Cómo no existía el cine para filmar esto y hacerlo la película más cursi de todos los tiempos?

―¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea?― ¿Qué puedo decir? Me era imposible negarle algo.

―¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Será genial! Aaanda, di que sí― Juntó sus manos y sacó su labio inferior a modo de ruego. Si ya me era imposible decirle que no, ¿cómo podría librarme de aquella expresión?

―Está bien, iré. Pero solo por un rato―

―¡Síííí!― Saltó y con ayuda de sus alas cayó sobre mi espalda, pero mantuve el equilibrio lo suficiente como para trastabillar un poco mas no caer ―¡Jadey va a i-ir! ¡Jadey va a i-ir!― Seguía meciéndose en mi espalda, sin embargo su peso no era demasiado por lo que rodando los ojos (sin dejar de sonreír ligeramente) seguí caminando rumbo al castillo.

En lo más profundo de mi mente, rondaba una pregunta temerosa: _¿Qué pasaría cuando todas las criaturas me viesen llegar a aquella fiesta?_

* * *

HOOOOOOOLA de nuevo :D

**Abismarse**: dedicarse completamente a, embeberse en, enfrascarse en, engolfarse en, entregarse a, estar absorto en.

Capítulo corto, lo sé (es como una escena que tenía en la cabeza desde hace UUUUUUUFFFF y es más explicativo), pero no estaba muy inspirada que digamos y ya es tarde xD

Bueno, esta vez me tengo que ir rápido pero antes debo informarles algo: ¡ME VOY A CANCÚN! Es un regalo por mi cumpleaños, y serán dos semanas, por lo que me va a ser imposible actualizar en ese tiempo. Intentaré subir el nuevo capítulo antes del próximo domingo para no tenerlos esperando tanto, pero no prometo nada (ahí ustedes estén pendientes, de todos modos xD).

Jaja también quería comentarles que hay un video en youtube (mi cuenta tiene el mismo nombre ahí también uvu) de las 50 sombras de WEST (jaja admitamos que la historia de ese libro es una mierda, pero si hubiese una versión CADE con tanto PORNO como en el libro yo POR SUPUESTO que la leería [sería mi saga favorita, es más]) así que si por ahí quieren darse una vuelta, verlo y dejar un comentario con su opinión se los agradecería mucho (el nombre del video es **50 Shades of WEST**).

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen un comentario, háganme feliz y prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo *chantaje*.

Sin más que agregar yo me despido.

¡Besos reales!


	12. Fiesta

―Entonces… ¿Estás nerviosa?― Preguntó Victoria mientras yo observaba mi atuendo en el espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la habitación. Me volteé y la miré con altanería.

―¿Debería?― Dije simplemente.

―Pues no, realmente no, yo solo lo decía porque, si lo estuvieras, no sería nada malo, todo lo contrario, sería lo más normal― Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

―Bueno, ya te dije que no lo estoy― Respondí más tajantemente. Ya estaba empezando a impacientarme.

―Sí, pero en el caso de qu…―

―No insistas, ya te dije que estoy bien― Le interrumpí secamente. Si volvía a proferir palabra en verdad que iba a irritarme. Hubo un total silencio por varios minutos, en los que acomodé mejor mi vestido, el cual era más elegante que el diseño que normalmente usaba, y la capa de encima era más ligera y combinaba mejor.

―Sabes que si estuvieras nerviosa no tendría n…―

―¡Maldita sea, Victoria, cállate! ¡Te dije que NO ESTOY NERVIOSA!― Estaba temblando de rabia; el espejo se cuarteó, mi rostro se tornó rojo, mi pecho subía y bajaba en respiraciones profundas para intentar calmarme y podría jurar que casi vi salir humo de mi nariz. Tal vez en serio salía ―¿Cuántas malditas veces debo decírtelo? Es más, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?― Luego del susto inicial volvió a acercarse los pasos que sin darse cuenta había retrocedido, y con una simple sonrisa acomodó mi cabello mientras habló:

―Porque, llámame loca o desquiciada, pero según yo los libros no deberían moverse― Inspeccionando mi alrededor me di cuenta de que sí, efectivamente los libros de los estantes, encima del escritorio, en el suelo, apilados… **todos**, estaban moviéndose frenéticamente, como si estuvieran… temblando. Mierda.

―A veces desearía que me conocieras menos― Ante esto soltó una ligera risa y negó con la cabeza.

―Si fuese así, ¿Quién más salvaría a los pobres libros de tu ira?― Tuve que reír por lo estúpido de su comentario, para después volver a mi expresión preocupada ―Entonces… estás nerviosa― Ya no era una pregunta, sino una penosa afirmación. Honestamente estaba gritando y temblando internamente, pero no quería que se notara. Suspiré derrotada.

―¿Cómo no estarlo?― Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre una pila de libros con mi rostro entre las manos ―Es la primera vez en todos mis años que me han invitado a una de esas celebraciones― Sobé mi frente con estrés ―Ni siquiera se le puede llamar invitación, porque para ello se requiere que deseen tu presencia― Victoria se sentó también en la pila de al lado y puso una de sus manos en mi espalda en un gesto reconfortante.

―Cat la desea― Ante la mención de su nombre sentí mis espinas moverse en mi espalda.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero. Nadie me quiere ahí además de ella― Fruncí el ceño ―Sabes muchas cosas gracias a tus años, pero nunca has experimentado lo que se siente ser rechazado de la manera en que ellos desde siempre lo han hecho conmigo― Apreté mis puños ―Odio ver sus miradas llenas de terror clavadas en mí, lo odio, me enfurece como no te imaginas, pero también…― Me pasé una mano por los cabellos, masajeando mi cráneo intentando obtener el mismo resultado tranquilizador de cuando Cat lo hacía.

―También…― Me alentó a continuar, su mano aun en mi espalda brindándome confianza.

―También me hace sentir muy, muy mal― Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces antes de proseguir ―Como si fuese un monstruo horrible al que todos repudian… antes de Cat podía ignorarlo de alguna manera, pero con ella ahí no sé cómo lo haré― Victoria me miró con tristeza, pero permaneció callada, esperando para lo que ambas sabíamos que venía ―Tengo miedo, Victoria― Dije con enorme pesar ―Tengo miedo de que Cat vea cómo todos me miran… tengo miedo de que al verlo, ella me mire así también― Volví a enterrar mi rostro en mis manos, cuando sentí un par de delgados brazos rodearme reconfortantemente.

―Jadelyn― Asentí para darle a entender que la estaba escuchando, mas no levanté el rostro ―Jadelyn, mírame― Ahí sí supe que no me quedaba de otra, por lo que lentamente obedecí ―Ambas conocemos a Cat, probablemente tú la conozcas incluso mejor que yo. Ella es una criatura extraordinaria, todos la adoran, ¿y cómo no? Ella puede ver luz donde todos estamos completamente ciegos, tiene un alma demasiado pura e inocente… esto― Me tomó del rostro y lo tocó repetidas veces ―Este rostro es lo único que ella ve cuando posa sus ojos en él; ella no repara en tu fúnebre atuendo, ni le presta atención a lo tenebroso de tus espinas, y lo más seguro es que tampoco note esa mueca de irritabilidad y enojo que te cargas a todos lados― Reímos levemente, aligerando un poco la situación ―Lo que quiero decir, es que para ella eres algo hermoso, no le importa lo demás, ¿y por qué debería?― Ladeé mi cabeza sin entender. Las manías de Cat ya me estaban afectando ―Usted, Señorita Bruja Del Oeste, podrá ser la criatura más fuerte y poderosa de esta tierra, y podrá actuar fría y sin corazón a la hora de combatir contra la maldad y sus atrocidades, pero…― Sonrió cálidamente ―Cuando estás con ella es cuando dejas que toda esa fachada estoica e imperturbable caiga, desmoronándose pieza por pieza, y la tratas como no tratas nunca a nadie: con ella eres gentil, bondadosa, paciente, dentro de tus límites claro… y es por eso que jamás te verá como los otros lo hacen, porque para ella tú eres y serás siempre así, una linda y dulce_ Jade_― Fue ahí cuando entendí la profundidad de sus palabras y cuánta verdad se ocultaba tras ellas: los sentimientos de Cat hacia mí eran producto de cómo me comportaba… no, de en lo que me _transformaba_ cuando estaba con ella. Los demás podrían verme como una criatura aterradora, pero gracias a la caída de mis barreras en su presencia, Cat nunca conocería a ese horrible monstruo por el cual todos me tachaban, pues ya tenía hecha de mí una imagen llena de amor y dulzura que nunca nada ni nadie rompería. Luego de un rato de reflexivo silenció, hablé de nuevo:

―Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, podrían quitarme mi trabajo para dártelo a ti― Ya sin ningún tipo de en preocupación en la atmósfera ambas reímos a carcajadas, dejando salir toda la presión de aquella conversación y quitando ese peso de sobre nuestros hombros. Claro que todavía sentía algo de temor y nervios, sin embargo mi coraje había aumentado. Tenía que hacer esto, quería hacerlo, y lo haría. Por Cat, y por mí misma también.

* * *

Y ahí me encontraba yo, caminando lentamente cual condenada a muerte hacia la fiesta del inicio de primavera a la cual Cat me invitó. Iba sola pues quedamos en encontrarnos allá, además Victoria tenía algunos asuntos con las nubes para conseguir que Beckarious pudiese asistir, por lo que estaba por mi cuenta.

En el camino tuve tiempo para pensar bastante: me invadió un gran temor al rechazo y sin embargo mis pies seguían avanzando, lento pero seguro. Tenía algunos nervios por la reacción de las personas, mas ahora también me había quedado claro que Cat estaría a mi lado en todo momento. Solo esperaba no arruinarle la fiesta, anhelaba el que no fuese yo quien la privara de una celebración por la cual ella se veía tan entusiasmada.

Caminé y caminé con gesto pensativo. Ya no quedaban criaturas en los alrededores, seguramente por encontrarse de camino o ya en el evento. ¿Estaría Cat ya ahí? ¿Se encontraría dando los saltitos emocionados en los que batía sus alas con ahínco y ansias? ¿Tendría en su rostro esa mirada expectante mientras observaba el bosque esperando verme salir de entre los árboles para entrar al valle? La imagen de su pequeña figura pelirroja permaneció en mi mente, reconfortándome y dándome valentía.

* * *

Luego de aproximadamente una hora y media por fin llegué al sendero que guiaba a la entrada del valle. Ésta era una especie de arco formado por dos delgados troncos curvados, y sabías que ibas a entrar a campo abierto gracias a que por ahí era el único lugar donde podías ver la luz entrando al bosque, ya que las espesas copas de los árboles no permitían que traspasara por ningún otro lado.

Cuando me encontraba cruzando el umbral sentí que el pánico me invadía, era una sensación tan fuerte que me oprimía el pecho, y no en el buen sentido sino que no me permitía respirar.

Una vez que pude vislumbrar el valle (pues me encontraba ya adentro) vi cómo todas las miradas se posaban en mi persona, primero reflejando impacto y sorpresa, después confusión y nerviosismo para terminar mostrando horror y miedo.

Enfurecí.

Estuve a tan solo unos milisegundos de dar la vuelta e irme vociferando mil y un insultos cuando de repente la vi: Cat estaba al lado de algunas de sus compañeras (probablemente platicando antes de que yo apareciera) y su rostro se iluminó al verme, una enrome sonrisa emplastada en su hermoso rostro y los ojos más tiernos llenos de alegría y emoción dirigidos hacia mí.

―¡Jadey!― Sin esperar un segundo más voló hasta mi dirección rápidamente y me atrapó en un gigante y apretado abrazo. Sin embargo, fue tanta la velocidad con la que venía y tan poca la resistencia que yo pude poner, que ambas terminamos cayendo al suelo en un estruendoso golpe, como siempre yo amortiguando su caída ―Je, je, ¡Ups! No creí que pasaría eso― Rió tanto divertida como apenada, y a pesar del gran dolor en mi espalda y básicamente todo mi lado posterior escucharla apaciguó mi ira al instante, simplemente me olvidé por completo de lo demás ―Pero bueno, ¡Sí, al fin llegaste! La diversión comienza oficialmente… ¡ahora!― Su sonrisa parecía no querer despegarse de su rostro y por el contrario hasta logró pegarse un poco al mío.

―No... ahora sí― Dicho esto acorté el resto de distancia que separaba nuestros labios y los sellé en un casto y cálido beso. No me importó que todas las miradas estuviesen sobre nosotras, ni las exclamaciones sobresaltadas en el momento en que di mi arrebato, solo lo hice y hasta la fecha no me arrepiento. Cuando nos separamos la sonrisa de Cat era todavía más radiante y (supongo que por estar en un lugar tan público) además había un adorable tono rosado subiendo por sus mejillas. _Hermoso_.

―Bu-bueno, ya debemos levantarnos― Se incorporó e igual yo, y aunque no necesitaba su ayuda para hacerlo igual acepté su mano cuando me la tendió. A pesar de que para mí no era la gran cosa (pues solo si prestabas mucha atención era como lo notabas) a ella siempre le preocupó mi pierna lastimada, la cual jamás sanaría en su totalidad por ser obra de la _maldad_. Sin embargo sus cuidados lograban enternecerme cada vez. Ya de pie (y todavía con todos observándonos) el entusiasmo de Cat regresó de golpe ―¡Me muero porque veas todo lo que hemos preparado! ¡Incluso habrá varios espectáculos artísticos! ¡Vamos!― Y fui halada por ese pequeño ser hasta donde estaban los _espectáculos_ que algunas de las especies estaban haciendo en honor al inicio de la estación. Eran algo así como lo que hoy en día son ferias o carnavales, solo que ahí los espectáculos de verdad tenían un significado de agradecimiento a los Espíritus por la prosperidad (y todo era gratis, además).

Mientras veíamos los actos todavía podía sentir las miradas de muchos, expectantes, como si tan solo estuviesen o deseando despertar del tan raro sueño (pesadilla) o esperando el momento en el que el tan horrible monstruo fuese a herir a la pequeña e inocente hada que estaba demasiado cerca de sus garras. Esta última tendría más sentido, porque ¿Qué otra razón tendría mi presencia ahí? ¿Más que hacer cosas aterradoras? Sí, seguro la tan temida Bruja del Oeste estaba a punto de aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de esa pobre criaturita pelirroja.

No obstante, conforme las horas iban pasando comencé a sentir cada vez menos miradas y a escuchar menos murmullos hasta el punto en que las criaturas casi podían actuar con naturalidad a nuestro alrededor, como si fuésemos solo dos seres más en esa bonita celebración (tal vez esto fue debido a que aún no me habían salido colmillos de navajas ni garras de sable como ellos esperaban). Fue por ello que pude en verdad comenzar a disfrutar del entretenimiento y del hecho de estar en compañía de Cat, quien estaba aferrada a mi brazo y cuya sonrisa podría iluminar al universo entero. Gracias a ella es que me encontraba ahí, y también gracias a ella y a su energía y vitalidad es que hice cosas que, estando sola, ni en otros 300 años me habría atrevido a hacer: dejé que prácticamente me arrastrara por todo el valle de un espectáculo a otro; quité mi máscara de desinterés para demostrar cuando algún acto me impresionaba y/o gustaba, hasta reí a carcajadas cuando Cat hacía los gestos más extraños al probar los diferentes platillos exóticos que se prepararon para la ocasión; incluso les mostré (por petición de Cat) algunos trucos a los valientes infantes que se nos acercaban.

Saludamos a la feliz pareja que formaban Victoria y Beckarious mientras pasábamos, quienes por el enorme amor y la dicha en sus rostros se notaba que sentían que todo el esfuerzo debido el pleito con las nubes por dejarlos reunirse aquí había valido la pena.

Si pudiese cambiarle algo a esa noche, habría sido su duración tan corta.

* * *

Estábamos cerca del espectáculo de las sirenas (uno de los muchos que ahí había) en el río por el extremo del valle en el que estas demostraban las formas más gráciles en las que sus hermosos cuerpos podían surcar las aguas (parecido a las demostraciones de nado sincronizado de hoy en día pero infinitamente más, bueno… _mágicas_) cuando Cat me hizo sentarme a su lado en la orilla para poder ver mejor con ojos asombrados y un brillo infantil los tan afamados movimientos de dichas criaturas.

―¿Qué tal, querida?― Le preguntó a Cat una de las sirenas acercándose a nosotras cuando era tiempo de un receso.

―¡Hola!― Exclamó mi acompañante totalmente impresionada ―¡Por los Espíritus, su acto fue increíble!― La sonrisa de la sirena se ensanchó.

―Sí, lo fue― Concordó la susodicha. Espíritus, nunca disimulaban su arrogancia ―¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?― Le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva, la cual no me gustó **para nada**.

―¡Oh! Mi nombre es Cat― Volteó su rostro hacia mí ―Y esta es Jadey― Terminó entusiasmada.

―Mi nombre es Indra― Lo dijo con tanto aprecio por sí misma, como si el decir su nombre fuese algo que le causaba infinito placer ―Es un placer conocerlas, Cat y Jadey―

―Jadelyn, para ti― Intervine irritada. ¿Quién se creía para hablarnos (especialmente a Cat) así? En ese momento su sus ojos se abrieron un poco más con realización.

―¿Jadelyn? ¿LA Jadelyn, Bruja del Oeste?― Solté un bufido, exasperada.

―Esa misma― La sonrisa de Indra se amplió todavía más, con sorpresa.

―¡Oigan, chicas!― Habló a sus compañeras reunidas a unos metros ―¡Miren quién está aquí!― Todas al voltear y ubicarnos sonrieron de la misma manera y se acercaron, yo enseguida reconociendo sus rostros. Mierda ―¿Es esta la Jadelyn de la que tanto hablan?― Preguntó regodeándose. _Maldita sea_.

―¡Pero por los Espíritus, es Jadelyn!― Exclamó una morena.

―¡Claro que es ella!― Ahora una rubia.

―¡Pero qué grata sorpresa!― Una pelirroja.

―Ya nunca vienes a visitarnos― Una de cabellos bronce.

― Sí, te hemos extrañado― Ahora una de cabellera azul, mientras todas asentían con la expresión más falsamente inocente que podían mostrar.

―Sí, bueno, han pasado muchas cosas― Respondí intentando ocultar mi molestia ante su regocijo. Lo hacían intencional.

―Eh…― Dijo Cat, confundida ―¿Tú las conoces?― Preguntó ladeando su cabeza y por poco y las sirenas no logran contener su risa.

―Oh, Jadelyn nos conoce MUY bien― Dijo una a la cual le lancé una mirada asesina.

―Sí, ah… yo… las conozco de hace muchos años― Me aclaré la garganta, incómoda ―Cat, estas son Sherise― Señalé a la rubia.

―Hola―

―Aoife― Señalé a la pelirroja.

―¿Qué tal?―

―Sumaka― Ahora la morena.

―¿Cómo estás?―

―Zeenat― La de cabellos bronce.

―Hey―

―Y esta de aquí es Hadara― La de cabellera azul.

―Un placer―

―¡Es un placer para mí también!― Chillo Cat extática ―¡Esto es genial, todas ustedes son muy hermosas!― Obviamente todas le sonrieron. Les acababa de dar justo donde todas amaban: su ego ―Oh, y, ¿Cómo es que conocen a Jadey?― ¡_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_!

―Sí, Jadelyn, cuéntale a tu amiga cómo es que nos conociste― Dijo maliciosa Zeenat.

―Novia― Corrigió Cat tiernamente y por un momento sonreí.

―¡Ay, sí, yo adoro esa historia!― Fue Aoife quien apoyó y luego Sumaka:

―Sí, anda, cuéntala― Todas esas malditas se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo mientras yo estaba al borde de explotar.

―¿Saben? Se está haciendo tarde y aún nos queda mucho que recorrer…―

― Pero yo no sé esa historia, Jadey― Claro, fue Cat la que tenía que pedírmelo.

―Sí, ella no sabe esa historia, Jadelyn― Hadara hizo el mismo puchero que Cat estaba haciendo solo que sin verdaderamente esconder sus maliciosas intenciones.

―Muy bien― Respiré hondo ―Verás, Cat, yo… bueno, yo… las conocí hace mucho, como puedes notar… y fue en… eh… el lago que está rumbo al norte, mientras yo… ah… hacía una de mis caminatas, ya sabes, esas que me gusta hacer de vez en cuando, y…― Me sentía completamente estúpida y fue en ese momento que Sherise interrumpió:

―¡Oh, sí, yo recuerdo eso!― Nadó hasta posarse frente a mí y acarició mi brazo, seductora ―Era un día muy caluroso― La miré con molestia ―Jadelyn estaba caminando muy cerca de la orilla con un vestido muy hermoso y paró para nadar un rato y…― Se apoyó con sus brazos y sacó medio cuerpo del agua para acercarse peligrosamente a mi rostro ―Refrescarse un poco― Me aparté secamente y escuché su risilla.

―Bueno, ahora ya sabes la historia. Cat hay que irn…―

―Oh, pero espera― Sherise tomó a Cat del brazo antes de que pudiese hacer algo para levantarla ―Aún no has oído la mejor parte― Eso atrajo la atención de la aludida de inmediato, quien se encontraba ajena a lo que realmente pasaba ―Como te decía paró a nadar un rato, y como la vi tan solita decidí hacerle algo de... _compañía_―

―Tú fuiste la primera en… _estar con ella_― Volvió a intervenir Hadara, arrastrando letra por letra la última frase con un tono que de haber sido cualquier otra persona y no Cat habría entendido su doble sentido al instante, sin embargo a ella le tomó un par de minutos.

―¿Por qué dices "estar con ella" as…?― La sonrisa de Cat se desvaneció lentamente con cada palabra y sus ojos y boca se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras que un casi fosforescente tono carmín se adueñaba de su rostro casi hasta sus orejas. Me volteó a ver todavía con esa (extrañamente adorable) expresión y yo no supe qué decir. Las risillas _traviesas_ de nuestras compañeras no se hicieron esperar.

―Cat, puedo…― Un furioso estruendo me interrumpió y automáticamente sentí movimiento en mi espalda.

_Maldad._

Me maldije internamente. Por haber estado tan inmersa en mi propia incomodidad no pude preverlo y ahora había puesto a todas estas criaturas en peligro. _¡Maldita sea!_

―Jade, ¿qué es lo que…?― Otro estruendo y se escucharon los chillidos de las sirenas antes de que estas se sumergieran de nuevo y huyeran, aterradas.

―Tranquila, Cat― Su rostro era una mezcla de confusión y alteración. La tomé de los hombros ―Quédate aquí, ¿está bien?― Me volteé para comenzar el camino hacia el estrépito.

―¡Pero Jade…!― Volví mi rostro mas no me detuve.

―¡Solo quédate ahí!― Grité desde lejos. Un segundo más y ya me encontraba frente al _mal_ ―¡Detén eso ahora y pelea conmigo, abyecto!― Me miró parando su destrucción a los lugares en los que se establecieron algunas atracciones ―¡Estos son inocentes! ¡Tu pelea es conmigo, maldito!― Ahora el estruendo era provocado por su horrenda y áspera risa.

―¡Jadelyn, cuánto tiempo!― Escupía las palabras con desdén derramándose de su fingida felicidad ―¿Qué te trae por aquí? Según yo a nosotros nunca nos invitan a estas celebraciones― Volvió a reír pero yo quería terminar con eso lo más pronto posible por lo que prendí mis espinas en llamas y estas lo atacaron. Él las esquivó como pudo, trastabillando un par de veces. No me detuve, lancé un ataque tras otro intentando hacer que alguno llegara al objetivo para de ahí enredarlo y hacerlo desvanecerse.

De repente él también lanzó varios ataques. Algunos simplemente los desintegré antes de que llegaran, con otros tuve que moverme o saltar. Mientras seguía lanzándolos me di cuenta de que los que yo evitaba llegaban hasta donde se encontraban las criaturas indefensas. ¿Por qué no se habían ido? Fue ahí cuando noté que la _maldad_ había tapado todas las entradas al bosque, rodeando el valle con una densa capa de niebla, demasiado espesa y negra como para si quiera parecer segura.

Lanzó otro ataque sacándome del estupor que por poco y me da, pero que al esquivarlo también casi golpea a un trémulo sátiro. Sin pensármelo dos veces hice una barrera de espinas para cubrirme mientras llevaba mis manos al suelo con un golpe seco y enterraba en él mis dedos haciendo al suelo levantarse detrás de mí, creando un muro lo suficientemente grueso como para proteger a todos y a todas del otro lado.

Una vez estuve segura de que estaban a salvo me centré de nuevo en nuestro intercambio de ataques. No obstante, al no poderme llegar se enfureció y comenzó a lanzar más, frenéticamente: niebla, fuego, rocas filosas, picos de hielo, olas de maldad pura, cuanta cosa se le ocurriera. Llegó un momento en que fácilmente pude evitar una de sus llamaradas haciendo otra vez una barrera de espinas frente a mí.

Aquello fue un error.

Al momento de deshacer la barrera para volver a arremeter en su contra uno de sus ataques de rocas afiladas sí me alcanzó, perforando el costado de mi pierna, la misma que ya había herido hacía tantísimo tiempo.

―¡Arg!― Caí al suelo y mis espinas me protegieron de otra llamarada mientras veía la sangre fluir de mi herida y escuchaba sus risas burlándose de mi equivocación con una enfermiza entonación desquiciada.

El ruido era demasiado: sus ataques saliendo de sus manos, rompiendo el viento, rebotando contra mi barrera, su mofa en un espantoso crescendo, los alaridos aterrados de las criaturas detrás del muro.

No supe cómo, pero fue en ese preciso momento, justo después de que me llevara las manos a la pierna para parar el sangrado, que entre tanto estrépito percibí claro como el agua el sonido de una melodiosa voz inundada en confusión y angustia.

―¿Jade?― Era Cat saliendo de detrás del muro observando mi estado espantada. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Luego de eso todo está un tanto confuso, solo lo recuerdo por partes pues pasó en menos de milisegundos: recuerdo sentir un inmenso miedo invadir mi ser pero solo por un breve momento, ya que al siguiente recuerdo el aire rozando casi dolorosamente con mi rostro mientras yo me dirigía lo más rápido que toda mi magia me permitía hacia el lugar en el que se hallaba la pelirroja, petrificada; recuerdo que llegué hasta ahí, me puse frente a ella, escuché un grito muy agudo, casi ensordecedor, y entonces recuerdo ver sangre cayendo al suelo, manchando el verde césped.

Pero no fue cualquier grito, sino el de Cat.

Y no era mi sangre, sino de Cat.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Aquí les traigo el último capítulo… de antes de que me vaya, los demás vendrán después (o sea, como en dos semanas).

Un dato curioso, los nombres de todas las sirenas que _estuvieron con_ Jade (e incluso la que no) se derivan de _belleza_ en distintos idiomas (ingenioso, ¿no? ;D) así que ya se imaginarán cómo estaban las sirenitas esas c:

¡Comenten mucho para encontrarme con lindas sorpresas cuando regrese!

¡No me deseen la muerte, sino un feliz viaje!

¡Los ama su Princesa!

¡Besos reales y nos leemos en dos semanas!


	13. Nuevas heridas

Es curioso, ¿no lo creen? La manera en la que las emociones influyen tanto en nuestra conducta, al igual que los sentimientos. Por esa razón es que siempre se recomienda pensar con la cabeza fría, sin embargo casi nadie lo hace, y existen situaciones en las que no nos podemos dar el lujo de tomarnos el tiempo para _enfriarnos_.

Como aquella vez en la celebración del inicio de la primavera, cuando escuché la voz de Cat, llegué hasta ella y su sangre escurrió. Cuando volteé para verla vi que caía al suelo, sujetando su brazo herido y chorreante, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Esa ocasión me descontrolé.

Fue la única vez (hasta ese momento) en que me deshice de la _maldad_ tan rápida y sádicamente: el clima de pronto se tornó helado y el cielo se nubló mientras el viento soplaba ferozmente, anunciando la tormenta que saldría no de las nubes sino de mí. De lo profundo de mi garganta emergió un estruendoso y ensordecedor rugido, propio de una bestia recién despertada y mientras sentía la ira hirviendo en mis entrañas mi cuerpo se encendió en llamas, no me lastimaban pero estoy segura de que eran **bastante** letales, sin embargo eso no fue lo más sorprendente, sino lo que vino después.

De mi boca rugiendo salieron espinas.

Grandes, filosas y totalmente inesperadas. Tal como cuando venían de mis manos, estas espinas se materializaban justo al momento de salir, y sin ninguna espera alcanzaron al _mal_ atravesándolo por la mitad, enrollando su forma por completo, metiéndose en cada rincón de aquella masa gaseosa asegurándome de no acabar con él hasta haberlo hecho sufrir lo suficiente mientras éste profería los alaridos de dolor y agonía más bulliciosos que jamás había escuchado.

De repente, como si de una señal se tratara escuché uno de los quejidos de Cat y mi estado de ánimo cambió por completo, pues ahora mi preocupación desmedida estaba muy por encima de aquella enorme rabia cegadora, por lo que en un parpadeo (sin molestarme en hacerlo menos doloroso) las espinas se tensaron y halaron cada parte que tenían sujeta de la _maldad_, partiéndola en mil pedazos mientras que resonaba su último grito desgarrador antes de reducirse a cenizas.

El fuego se apagó y el clima volvió su anterior estado pacífico de cálida noche de primavera.

―¡Espíritus!― Gimió Cat, adolorida. Rápidamente me arrodillé frente a ella y removí su mano del lugar donde estaba la herida en su brazo. Por los mares que sangraba mucho, y cómo no, si fue uno de los grandes picos que lanzó la_ maldad_ lo que hirió profundamente su brazo derecho.

―Calma, calma. Yo te curaré― Me acerqué a la todavía sangrante, profunda y bastante alargada herida (podrían haber sido unos 10 o 12 centímetros de largo y tal vez unos dos de profundidad, lo cual para alguien con una figura tan delgada era mucho, tal vez demasiado) y la cubrí con mis manos. En ese momento una gran luz roja irradió del lugar donde estaba tocando su piel. Mis espinas volvieron a salir pero esta vez para rodear la herida por sobre mis manos, de alguna manera sin lastimarla. Ahí la luz fue demasiado fuerte y nos cegó a todos por un momento.

Cuando abrimos los ojos retiré mis manos y observé la pequeña y sutil línea que quedó en el brazo de Cat.

―Cat, en verdad lo siento, este-este tipo de heridas son diferentes y no-no pueden ser curadas totalmente, de-de hecho esto fue un logro, casi no se nota nada, pero… Espíritus, perdón― Tartamudeé nerviosa ante la que podría ser su reacción. Todo por mi incompetencia. De haber sido lo suficientemente rápida su brazo no habría quedado marcado con una cicatriz que al verla le recordaría la traumática experiencia.

Queriendo ahorcarme yo misma me levanté y le ofrecí la mano a Cat para ayudarla a incorporarse de igual manera, mientras que alcé mi mano libre para que mi báculo viniera hacia mí y golpeándolo contra el suelo la destrucción en el entorno se desvaneció, todas mis espinas se retrajeron y el muro cayó.

―Bueno, creo que eso…― Cuando mi mirada se conectó con la suya, pude apreciar algo que me dejó tan horrorizada que aún tengo pesadillas con eso: su miedo.

―Jade…― Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y balbuceaba palabras incoherentes mientras soltaba mi mano y se alejaba de mí mirando en todas direcciones, abrumada ―Esto no…― Todos empezaron a acercarse y aunque el terror de nuevo instalándose en sus rostros me removió el estómago mi total atención estaba centrada en la única criatura de la cual no podría soportar esa expresión tan horrible ―T-tú… es…― Tomó su cabeza en un gesto de confusión.

―Cat, por favor…― Yo estaba al borde del colapso (incluso más que ella). Quería cerrar los ojos para que al abrirlos todo fuese un sueño y por consiguiente en su rostro jamás hubiese estado ese horror dirigido hacia mí ―Por favor, sabes que yo…― Justo antes de que las patéticas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos lo siguiente me dejó todavía más con la boca abierta: Cat estaba estrujándome en un enorme abrazo.

―¡Por los Espíritus!― Se aferraba a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello, aparentemente no consciente de la sorpresa en los rostros de todos ―¿Te imaginas que habría pasado si no hubieras estado aquí? ¡Todos habríamos muerto! ¡Tú nos salvaste!― Se separó solo lo suficiente para encararme ―¡Nos salvaste a todos! ¡Salvaste mi vida!― Entonces comprendí que el miedo en su mirada era en realidad el gran golpe que causa una verdad tan repentina como la conclusión a la que ella acababa de llegar, que para alguien que se guiaba por sentimiento antes que por razonamiento debió ser total y completamente abrumador ―¡Gracias, Jadey! ¡En verdad muchas gracias!― Lentamente mis brazos la rodearon también mientras que me volvía el alma al cuerpo. ¡Por todas las criaturas! Si ella en verdad hubiese estado asustada de mí yo realmente no habría sabido qué hacer. Estampó sus labios contra los míos rápidamente repetidas veces, por poco y tumbándome al suelo de nuevo ―Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…― Me dijo al oído una y otra vez; sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello en un agarre casi doloroso y mi pierna punzaba por no haber curado correctamente la herida pero no importaba, pues su alegría de poder seguir con vida luego de semejante suceso y el alivio de que nada hubiese cambiado entre nosotras fueron cosas tan hermosas de apreciar. Su agradecimiento hacia que le hubiese salvado la vida, su desinterés hacia las acciones aterradoras que pude haber realizado en el proceso, sus palabras e incluso el hecho de que estas a juzgar por las expresiones de duelo de las criaturas las estaban haciendo reflexionar hicieron crecer el gran amor y admiración que sentía hacia esta pequeña e inocente hada ―No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, hasta te hirieron, yo…―

―Oh, para― Me miró interrogante, a lo que yo solo sonreí ―No tienes nada que agradecer pues yo no me arrepiento de nada, volvería a hacerlo sin pensar― Qué radiante y sublime sonrisa fue la que me dedicó en ese momento, hasta que se desvaneció en una mueca de asustada.

―¡Es cierto, tu pierna!― Señaló a mi muslo lastimado ―¡Tienes que descansar para que se cure más rápido!― Reí un poco ante su preocupación tan tierna.

―Cat, estoy bien― Le aseguré ―Además ya te dije que este tipo de heridas no…―

―¡No, no, no, deja de hablar, eso requiere esfuerzo!― Me interrumpió ―Vamos al castillo, ahí yo te cuidaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer― ¿Acaso se podía ser más adorable?

―Pero, Cat…―

―¡Shhhhh! Andando― Sin darme tiempo para replicar puso mi brazo sobre sus hombros para que me apoyara y nos encaminó hacia la salida, rumbo al castillo, mientras que yo apenas y podía contener la risa y todos se quedaban estupefactos ante tan rara escena: una de las criaturas más poderosas y atemorizantes de la tierra siendo silenciada y arrastrada por una pequeña, tierna e indefensa hada de actitud aniñada. Sin duda debieron darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo el día que la conocí: esa criatura en verdad que era _**especial**_.

* * *

HOOOOOOOOOOOOLA :D

¡HE VUELTO A ESTA HISTORIA!

En serio, mil perdones por la actualización tan tardía, y todavía más si ésta además de ir tarde es tan corta :'c pero es que anduve muy hormonal (sin contar que a fanfiction se le ocurrió entrar en mantenimiento) :/ y la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de escribir, pero como se los debía me forcé a mí misma a terminar el capítulo y subirlo (¿ven qué tanto los amo?) c:

Como estoy empezando con la escuela pues realmente no sé cómo me vaya a acomodar con los horarios, por lo que si hay algún cambio con la regularidad de las actualizaciones se los haré saber. A ver si tardándome más tiempo es como consigo que comenten x'c

No creo que ocupemos más aclaraciones así que hasta aquí le dejamos, ya es tarde además xD

¡Gracias por leer! Y por dejarme un comentario con tu opinión c: sé que quieres hacerlo, lo deseas, o sea, mira a ese botón que dice "Dejar comentario", es sensual, ¿no crees? c:

¡Besos reales!


	14. ¿Las harías?

―Cat, ya te dije que estoy bien, no es nece...―

―¡Jadey, ya te dije que no hables, eso requiere esfuerzo!― Me reprimió la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a mí con un recipiente lleno de agua y un pequeño paño. Yo estaba en la cama, pues apenas llegamos me hizo recostarme y me prohibió rotundamente el mover un solo músculo; ¡ni siquiera me dejó remover mis ropas (o lo que quedaba de ellas) por mí misma! Por lo que me encontraba ahí, desnuda, tumbada como una inútil viéndola ir de allá para acá con paños, agua, frutos para, según ella, recuperar algo de mi energía, algunas mantas... en fin, quise ayudarla con todo eso, pero siempre terminé regañada y siendo llevada de nuevo a la cama ―¿Necesitas algo? Lo que sea― Dijo mientras se sentaba en un taburete a mi lado.

―Sí, necesito que te relajes un poco, estoy bien― Entrecerró los ojos, mirándome con infantil molestia. Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

―Eso no es cierto, te hirieron y ahora debes descansar― Sumergió el paño en el recipiente con agua que colocó en el mueble de al lado y luego de exprimirlo limpió con él mi rostro cuidadosamente, sustituyendo su enojo por un aura amorosa y llena de ternura. Yo solo la observé, reflejando su mirada, y cuando lo notó me sonrió cálidamente y acortó la distancia para posar un cariñoso beso en mis labios ―Ya verás cómo te curarás muy rápido, tú solo déjamelo todo a mí― Le sonreí mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos.

―¿Tengo otra opción realmente?― Dije enternecida. Vaya que era una criatura testaruda.

―Nop, no la tienes― Me besó otra vez mientras reía, traviesa, y volvía a mojar el paño, ahora para limpiar mi cuello y hombros. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio en los que me acomodé de lado y levanté mi cabeza con mi mano, apoyando mi codo en la blanda superficie para tener un mejor ángulo desde el cual ver su adorable expresión de suma concentración cuando pasaba el paño por mi piel, o cuando hacía gestos de dolor al pasar por alguna zona que pudiese estar un poco raspada o maltratada. Hey, algunos ataques no se desintegraban por completo antes de alcanzar mi piel (tenía otras cosas en las cuales concentrarme y criaturas a las cuales proteger antes que procurar que ni un grano de tierra me tocase) pero eran solo rasguños que sanarían en unos días por lo que nunca fueron mi mayor preocupación. Admito que prefería tomar un baño, mas no tuve el corazón para decirle a Cat que no cuando dijo que ella limpiaría mi cuerpo para ayudarme a estar lo más quieta y en reposo posible ―Jadey― Su voz me sacó de repente del estupor.

―¿Qué sucede, linda?― Vi la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y el tenue rosado en sus mejillas por llamarla "linda". _Bien hecho, bruja_.

―Yo, bueno... yo... quería, no, quiero... bueno, me preguntaba si tú... eh... bueno, lo que en realidad quiero...― Enarqué una ceja.

―Lo que sea que quieras preguntarme sabes que puedes hacerlo, no sa como si fuese a molestarme o algo por el estilo― Dije interrumpiendo su balbuceo, intentando brindarle la mayor confianza posible. Su expresión se suavizó un poco, aunque seguía notándose algo nerviosa e indecisa.

―B-bueno, lo que qui... ah... yo quisiera...― Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, hasta que finalmente tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo: ―quierosaberporquéestuvisteconlassirenas― Pasó a limpiar mi abdomen, huyendo de mi mirada mientras su rostro se tornaba de un color intenso a juego con su cabello. Cuando pude procesar sus atropelladas palabras sentí la incomodidad en mí de nuevo.

―Bueno, admito que eso no me lo esperaba― Me pasé la mano libre por el cabello ―¿Es... estás molesta o algo así? ― Levantó su rostro y me miró asustada.

―¡No! ¡Claro que no!― Me aseguró rápidamente ―Es-es solo que... bueno, yo... yo tenía curiosidad por, ya sabes... la razón del que _estuvieses_ con ellas― Fruncí el ceño un poco.

―Hablas como si nunca hubieses _estado_ con alguien― Sonó mi risa ligeramente (esperando que la suya acompañara a la mía) sin embargo ésta murió lentamente cuando noté que ella seguía sin mirarme y con una expresión algo avergonzada ―Espera, ¿estás diciendo que tú nunca...?― Cuando levantó su rostro negó con la cabeza suavemente.

―No, nunca― Instantáneamente en mis labios se formó una sonrisa. El hecho de que nunca había compartido ese momento tan íntimo con nadie, y aun mejor el pensar que tal vez yo podría ser su primera (y única, de preferencia), despertaba un extraño y retorcido regocijo. Sería completamente mía y de nadie más ―Eh... ¿Jadey?― Me sacó de mi ensoñación. Sacudí la cabeza brevemente para alejar aquellos pensamientos tan primitivos y egoístas.

―Sí, sí...― Me acomodé un poco para acercarme más ―Entonces, ¿de verdad nunca...?― Negó con la cabeza otra vez.

―Nop, nunca― Se rió un poco ―Solo tengo 17―

―Hey, yo a los 8 ya lo había hecho con más sirenas de las que puedo contar― Me golpeó en el hombro, juguetonamente.

―Sí, pero tú naciste siendo de esta manera, yo tuve que crecer― Su expresión cambió enseguida a una sin sonrisa, acusadora ―¡Hey, entonces fueron más sirenas de las que estaban ahí!― Le sonreí nerviosamente.

―Sí, tienes razón, tú te desarrollaste naturalmente, como la mayoría de las especies, de hecho, ¿sabías que por lo tanto es normal qu…?―

―No cambies el tema― Wow, se dio cuenta, a lo que yo solo pude intentar sonreírle para salvarme de lo que vendría ―Bueno, dejaremos eso pasar― _¡Sí!_ Me sentía tan agradecida de no tener que explicar a detalle mis tantas _aventuras_ ―Pero en serio… ¿Por qué quisiste hacer eso? Tú me contaste que tu único objetivo en tus primeros años de vida era el proteger a las criaturas― Con mi mano libre le puse detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que se le había desacomodado, y acaricié su mejilla con ternura distraídamente, mientras a mi mente regresaban esos tiempos tan difíciles, sin amor y llenos de odio.

―Bueno, como dijo Sherise, yo me encontraba caminando por el río― Sostuve su mentón suavemente ―Ella cree que fue la primera, pero realmente no fue así, como ya te dije muchos años antes yo ya había experimentado los _placeres de la carne_, con ninfas― Inhalé profundamente, meditando las palabras en mi cabeza e intentando repasarlas para expresarme de la mejor manera ―Bueno, como alguien cuyo pasatiempo… no, cuya vida era básicamente leer aprendía sobre muchas cosas, y entre ellas se encuentran ese tipo de actos íntimos― Asintió, e hice una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, pasando mis dedos por la línea de su quijada, pensando en cómo ponerlo más simple. De repente, tuve una idea ―¿Te gustan tus alas, Cat?― Ladeó la cabeza, confundida, sin embargo un momento después sonrió.

―¡Por supuesto! ¡No me imagino a mí misma sin ellas!― Pasé mi mano por ese suave y brillante tejido que salía de su espala.

―Y debo suponer que te gusta volar también, ¿no es así?― Rió un poco, haciendo notar la obviedad de su respuesta.

―¡Pues claro! Es genial, Jadey, ya lo has hecho tú también, pero, ¿eso qué…?―

―¿Qué tiene que ver?― Le interrumpí ―A eso voy. Bueno, ahora que tenemos en claro que tus alas son una parte muy importante de ti, son algo que adoras― Mi mirada se oscureció un poco ―Pues ahora imagínate no poder usarlas, simplemente tenerlas, saber que están ahí, poder verlas, sentirlas, olerlas incluso, pero ser totalmente incapaz de volar― Me miró escandalizada.

―¡Eso sería horrible!― Llevó sus manos hacia atrás y agarró sus alas, como cerciorándose de que aún estaban ahí ―¿Para qué las tendría entonces?―

―Exactamente, no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?― Negó con la cabeza ―Pues, así es como me sentía yo en ese entonces― Tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho ―Yo tengo un corazón, siempre lo he tenido, sin embargo no podía usarlo. Bueno, sí podía, pero, ¿Cómo habría de enamorarme si nadie me miraba a la cara, siquiera? Por eso era como si tuviese la incapacidad de usar mi propio corazón, algo con lo que fui creada, una parte muy importante de mí, algo sin lo cual no me imaginaba― Suspiré ―Sin embargo, al no poder usarlo para amar de esa manera, al estar sola me sentía vacía, era como si en su lugar hubiese solo un espacio inhabitado― Sus grandes orbes chocolate estaban clavadas en mí, con pesar y preocupación. Sonreí ligeramente, aunque sé que no me lo creyó ―¿Por qué hice lo que hice? Bueno, en aquella época moría por sentirme completa, o siquiera menos vacía, sentirme emocionada, sentirme viva, SENTIR, simplemente eso. Y bueno, como yo ya sabía de ese tema y había leído que era una experiencia muy vigorizante dije: "¿Por qué no?". Yo solo quería olvidarme de ese dolor, ese vacío que me atormentaba Cat, sentir, por lo menos un momento, que había alguien que me amaba y a quien yo amaba― Al ver que su mirada se entristecía me expliqué ―Claro que yo sabía que eso no era amor, era algo así como fingirlo, imaginar que así era― Cuando vi que sus ojos se humedecían me senté y la atraje hacia mí para envolverla en un abrazo ―Hey, hey, no debes sentirte mal, no llores― Sorbió un poco ―En verdad que yo nunca sentí nada de eso por ninguna de ellas― Me alejé un poco para encararla y sequé sus mejillas con mis pulgares ―Nunca hubo ni habrá nadie como tú― Le aseguré sonriente, a lo cual ella luego de unos segundos también correspondió, acercándose para besarme dulcemente (a pesar del sabor salado de sus lágrimas) ―¿Ya todo está bien, preciosa?― Asintió algo ruborizada por como la llamé. Sonreí, egocéntrica.

―Sip, ya todo está bien― Reparó en mi postura y su sonrisa se desvaneció ―¡Jadey, recuéstate! ¡El sentarse requiere esfuerzo!― No pude contenerme y reí sonoramente mientras volvía a tumbarme en la cama. Luego de un rato ella tomó el paño otra vez y lo pasó por mi cadera.

―¿Jadey?― Estaba algo cansada y con su suave toque no hacía más que relajarme.

―Ajá…― Respondí apenas audiblemente.

―¿Qué cosas fueron las que hiciste con ellas?― Enarqué una ceja de nuevo.

―¿Por qué la pregunta?― Se encogió de hombros.

―Curiosidad― Entrecerré los ojos.

―Pues, las cosas que se hacen en esos actos, Cat― Quise sonar neutral.

―¿Tú… querrías hacerlas conmigo?― Ese cuestionamiento sí me desubicó, aunque no negaré que removió un par de cosas.

―¿Qué? Cat, pero…―

―¿No?― Me ponía en una situación bastante confusa.

―No entiendo, ¿lo que qui…?―

―¿Esas ninfas y sirenas eran más bellas que yo?― _¿Qué?_

―¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!―

―¿Ese es el motivo por el no quieres hacer esas cosas conmigo?―

―¿Cómo dices?―

―¿No soy tan hermosa como ellas?― Esto se estaba complicando.

―Cat, eso es ridículo―

―¿Entonces por qué no quieres hacer esas cosas conmigo?―

―¿Qué? Yo nunca dije eso―

―¿Entonces sí lo quisieras?―

―¡Sí!― Fue luego de unos segundos en silencio que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Me sentía avergonzada. No lo sé, una cosa era ir con las sirenas o las ninfas y ser directa con lo que quieres de ellas pero con Cat, bueno… yo no creía que ella mereciera que lo dijese de esa manera, no me parecía correcto, por su honor o lo que sea. Sentía que debía respetarla, ¿está bien? Su pícara y triunfal sonrisa me dejaron en claro que la malicia de las sirenas no se comparaba con la suya. Como si nada hubiese pasado retomó su tarea y estuvimos de nuevo en silencio, hasta que podría jurar que la escuché murmurar un:

―Lo sabía― Con una traviesa sonrisilla en sus labios.

* * *

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA :D (y perdón por la tardanza :s)

¡Chan-chan-CHAN! Ahora sí se nos arma con las cosillas sucias e indecentes, ah xD

Jaja pues todavía nos falta ver qué pasará con respecto a este tema, pues no es solo un relleno o algo por el estilo.

Me di cuenta de que todos odiaron a las sirenas del capítulo anterior. Hey, yo las amé :'c eran hermosas y fue divertidísimo narrar esa escena xD

Bueno, ya es muy tarde y no creo que ocupemos aclaraciones para esta cantidad de azúcar.

Nos vemos luego, y recuerda que ese sensual botón de "Dejar un comentario" está esperando por ti c:

Gracias por leer :D

¡Besos reales!


	15. La Brisa

―Jade, por favor, hay que volver, tie…―

―No, Cat, no tengo que descansar, fueron más de siete días postrada en esa cama, ya descansé lo suficiente― Le interrumpí en su millonésimo intento por hacerme volver al castillo. La sentía resistir mi agarre de vez en cuando pero yo solo seguía hacia adelante.

―Claro que no, todavía tienes marcas, y darte un merecido descanso no es tan malo― Su voz tenía el tono de un infante reprimiéndome. Sonreí por un momento, imaginando el adorable puchero que debía estar haciendo en esos momentos.

―Tienes razón, y es por eso que ya lo tomé, ¡De más de 1 semana, Cat! Necesito algo de aire fresco― Sus prohibiciones me estaban enloqueciendo: no podía salir de la cama, vestirme yo sola, alimentarme yo sola, sentarme yo sola, lavarme yo sola, hablar demasiado (o sea más de tres palabras), mucho menos usar magia. ¡No me dejaba ni siquiera leer! ¡Aunque estuviera en cama! Intenten estar siete días así, de verdad que pueden acabar con tus nervios.

―Sí, pero ¿qué no podías tomarlo estando en cama, dentro del castillo? ¡Pudiste pedirme que abriera las cortinas!― Aunque lo hubiese hecho, el deseo de moverme era demasiado grande. Sinceramente, aquel que se suponía tenía que ser un refugio se había convertido en una prisión.

―Bueno, pero yo quería salir, Cat, sentirme en contacto con la naturaleza―

―¿Y no podías salir al prado frente al castillo?― No se daría por vencida. Tal vez luego de todo este tiempo se le había pegado mi necedad.

―No sería lo mismo, pequeña. Además, tantos días ahí tumbada sin moverme casi me hacen olvidar hasta mi nombre― Eso, y... digamos que tenía otros motivos. Unos muy buenos, en mi defensa.

―¡Pudiste preguntármelo! Yo te lo habría recordado con mucho gusto― De no ser porque estaba consciente de que se enfadaría más, habría estallado a carcajadas ahí mismo. Respiré profundo.

―También tenía ganas de estirar las piernas― Dije simplemente, intentando hacer que dejara de hacer preguntas o terminaría diciéndole y arruinando la sorpresa. _Solo un par de minutos más... _

―¡Pero ya van más de quince kilómetros!― _Eh..._

―Tenía muchas ganas de estirar las piernas― Entrecerró los ojos, fulminándome con la mirada ―Hey, hey...― Detuve mis (_nuestros_, porque prácticamente tenía que arrastrarla) pasos y la encaré ―No te molestes, ya sabes que no está en mi naturaleza el no hacer nada― Podía pasar meses encerrada en el castillo leyendo, pero estar literalmente en estado vegetativo era algo **totalmente** diferente.

―Lo sé, pero yo solo quiero que te mejores― Bajó la cabeza y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente. _Mierda._

―No, no, no, Cat, no llores― Acaricié su rostro suavemente y con mis dedos índice y pulgar levanté su mentón ―No me molestan tus cuidados, en serio que no, pero pienso que...―

―Y-yo no q-quisiera verte lastimada― Me interrumpió, con grandes y preocupadas orbes chocolate observándome. Fue ahí cuando comprendí su preocupación. Esta era la primera vez que me veía salir mal de un encuentro. Besé su frente y limpié las lágrimas que surcaban sus sonrosadas mejillas.

―Es un gaje del oficio, Cat. Sí, es riesgosa, pero mi labor es necesaria― Suspiré, pues tenía que ser sincera ―Esta no es la primera vez que salgo lastimada de una pelea, y tampoco puedo asegurarte que será la última― La atraje hacia mí y la envolví en un estrecho abrazo, el cual ella correspondió con fuerza en su agarre.

―P-pero, ¿y si alguna vez te hieren tan mal que...?― No pudo terminar su pregunta, pues el llanto no la dejó. Acaricié su cabello suavemente.

―Shhhh… eso no pasará, tranquila―

―E-eso no lo sabes― Besé su coronilla y me separe un poco para encararla. De mis tantas manías tenía que adoptar mi suspicacia.

―Tienes razón, eso no lo sé...― Esperé unos momentos antes de proseguir ―Pero te diré algo: te prometo que siempre buscaré la manera de estar contigo de nuevo, no importa lo que pase― Le dije en el tono más cálido que podía, sonriéndole. No obstante de su expresión aún preocupada, sus ojos tomaron aquel brillo característico de alegría y amor que me dedicaba siempre. Volví a secar sus mejillas con mis manos ―No tienes que preocuparte tanto, soy bastante buena en lo que hago, si me permites decirlo― Soltó una risilla ante mi falso tono engreído ―Eso es, así, quiero que sonrías, todo está bien. Además...― Me alejé un par de pasos y me paré en la posición más exageradamente erguida y orgullosa que podía ―Mírame: estoy perfecta― Extendí mis brazos para mostrar mi aparentemente excelente estado, intentando ignorar el dolor punzante de mi pierna por la larga caminata y disimular su ahora más evidente cojera. Luego de unos segundos, a pesar de no notarse totalmente convencida, habló:

―Está bien― Secó sus ojos ligeramente ―P-pero, ¿hasta dónde tenemos que ir?― Sonreí, pues por el momento podíamos dejar de lado el asunto. Tal como le dije, no podía dar por hecho que jamás me volverían a herir, por muy excelente que fuera mi dominio de la magia.

―Oh, ya estamos realmente cerca. Ven, sigamos― Ya ahora en lugar de que yo tuviera que tirar de su muñeca ella tomó mi brazo libre (pues en el otro tenía mi báculo) y se afianzó a él cariñosamente, recargándose levemente en mi costado. Fruncí el ceño por un segundo. Aunque no fuese mucho, su agarre representaba más peso con el cual caminar. Tendría que acosumbrarme a ello, pues jamás sanaría.

* * *

Caminamos por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegamos a la entrada de un pequeño prado rodeado por varios árboles y arbustos convenientemente situados. Una vez cerca de un tronco lo suficientemente grueso me oculté tras de él e hice señas a Cat para que se acercara.

―Listo, ahora, escucha con atención, debes mantener...―

―¿Ya estamos aquí?― Me interrumpió en un tono un poco demasiado alto asomando su cabeza al prado.

―¡Shhhh!― Tiré de su muñeca para que volviera a ocultarse detrás del árbol y me puse un dedo sobre los labios, indicando silencio ―No podemos hacer mucho ruido, Cat― Susurré, y ella rápidamente llevó ambas manos a cubrir su boca, un tanto avergonzada ―Debes quedarte a mi lado, y no hagas movimientos bruscos ¿Está bien? Saldremos caminando despacio― Di un rápido vistazo al prado, asegurando el perímetro ―Muy bien, debo hacerlo ya...―

―¿A qué te refieres con...?― En ese momento mi apariencia se transformó por completo: mis cabellos, antes oscuros como la noche, se tornaron de un color índigo profundo, perdieron su forma ondulada y crecieron hasta rozar mi espalda baja; mi piel, pálida como la nieve en invierno adquirió un matiz menos... _de ultratumba_, podríamos decir; mi estatura disminuyó un par de centímetros (aunque seguía siendo bastante más alta que Cat) y mis facciones cambiaron. Era alguien totalmente diferente, salvo por mis ojos verde-azulados que mantuve igual para la pequeña pelirroja frente a mí. Ella decía que adoraba su color.

―¿Y bien?― No vi necesidad de cambiar mi voz por lo que eso también seguía sin mayor modificación. Sin embargo, Cat lucía como si estuviese cara a cara con la _maldad_ en persona, su rostro derramando un enorme impacto ―¿Sucede algo?― Dije simplemente, fingiendo no saber la razón de su estado. Miré hacia abajo, pretendiendo estar indecisa ―Mmm... ¿Te parece que el rostro de Sherise quedaría mejor con el cabello de Aoife en lugar del de Hadara? ¿O tal vez debí usar el tono de piel de Zeenat?― Puse una mano bajo mi mentón para reforzar la imagen pensativa ―¿O tú qué opinas?― Volteé a verla, apenas y aguantando la risa al ver su expresión. Sinceramente su confusión me resultaba muy divertida y extrañamente tierna.

―¿J-Jade, q-qué...?― Sentí ligero movimiento, proveniente del prado.

―Shhh. No hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que salir ya― Sin darle tiempo para objetar tomé su muñeca y tiré de ella nuevamente para guiarnos dentro del prado. Cuando estábamos llegando al centro detuve mis pasos ―Listo, ahora solo falta esperar y...―

―Jade, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿por qué estamos aquí?― No pude evitar el notar la forma en que su ceño ligeramente fruncido la hacía lucir tan adorable.

―¿Sabes lo que pasa el octavo día de primavera?― Pregunté sin tener mucho éxito al reprimir mi sonrisa de anticipación. Ella ladeó su cabeza sin comprender, tal vez pensando que yo ya había perdido por completo la razón; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir algo más mi sonrisa se ensanchó, pues una ráfaga de viento sopló desde arriba, y los característicos sonidos estruendosos de aleteo y relinchos no se hicieron esperar.

En ese momento toda una... ¿parvada? Bueno, llamémosle _grupo_, de unas de las más gráciles criaturas descendía desde las alturas hasta unos metros de nuestra posición.

Ahí, en ese prado justo el octavo día de primavera de cada año era cuando estos hermosos caballos alados llegaban para disfrutar de la belleza de esos bosques durante unos cuantos días, para luego continuar con su camino hacia las lejanas tierras del Este.

―¡Por todas las moras!― No pude evitar reír ante su exclamación tan peculiar.

―¿Ahora ves por qué teníamos que venir hasta acá?― No me respondió, y realmente no era necesario, pues su expresión llena de asombro y fascinación lo decían todo. Hasta mis labios trepó una sonrisa engreída. _Lo hiciste más que bien, Bruja_.

Estuve unos momentos en silencio, tan solo observando la manera en que el brillo de sus ojos era casi cegador mientras que estos veían cómo los pegasos caminaban por los alrededores, tomaban algo de agua y/o pastaban despreocupadamente, como si ni siquiera estuviésemos ahí.

―Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?― Rompí su trance y volteó para mirarme, confundida ―No creerás que te saqué del casillo casi a rastras y te hice pasar por toda esa preocupación solo para verlos, ¿o sí?― Si su rostro mostraba sorpresa, ahora también mostraba una enorme incredulidad.

―No estarás diciendo que...―

―Sí, elije uno, hoy te voy a enseñar cómo montar un pegaso― Sus labios formaron una gran y perfecta "o" y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, aunque solo por un milisegundo, pues al siguiente voló hacia mí (tacleándome, como siempre) y me estrujó en uno de sus abrazos de agradecimiento (más bien debían ser de estrangulamiento).

―¡Oh, Jadey, no puede ser! Esto, esto... Esto es... ¡Gracias! ¡Oh, por los Espíritus, gracias!― A pesar del dolor que sentí en mi pierna sonreí ante su gesto, y esa expresión rebosante de alegría y agradecimiento logró derretir cualquier malestar.

―Ni lo menciones― Reímos un poco hasta que, impulsadas por alguna fuerza externa mayor, nuestras sonrisas murieron lentamente. Nos miramos fijamente durante unos momentos y sin poder preverlo me encontré a mí misma escudriñando de una manera no tan inocente a este pequeño ser sentado a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen (ese parecía ser su lugar favorito para sentarse).

Desde el ángulo que se encontraba podía apreciar con preciosa nitidez el contorno de su rostro, sus profundas orbes chocolate nunca apartándose de mis ojos (tal vez porque era lo único que quedaba de _mí_ en mi apariencia); esos labios sutilmente rosados y tan incitadores; cómo su fulgurante y sedosa cabellera encendida caía sobre la piel de sus hombros y cuello descubierta, de apariencia tan suave; esas pronunciadas clavículas, las gráciles elevaciones que eran sus senos, aquella delicada curva en su cintura, el relieve plano de su vientre tentándome a recorrerlo con mis dedos... Fue hasta que mi mirada bajó aún más que me di cuenta de que mi mano derecha estaba posada impúdicamente sobre su muslo izquierdo. _A eso se debía la sensación de calor y suavidad en mi palma_. Justo cuando iba a retirar mi mano avergonzada ella puso la suya encima, reteniendo mi toque en su lugar. Al redirigir mi vista a su rostro sorprendida, vi que algo había cambiado en esos impredecibles ojos de perdición: en ellos había un mensaje evidente como un grito en medio del silencio y sin embargo tan indescifrable como el cantar del viento susurrando a lo lejos. Parecía una especie de deseo, tal vez tan fuerte como una necesidad, e inmersa en ese trance fue que vi mi mirada reflejada con la suya. Puse un poco de más fuerza en mi agarre y sentí cómo todo su pequeño cuerpo tembló. Mis espinas se removieron cual bestia recién despertada y por un momento pensé en cómo sería el enterrar mi ser en su piel... _¡No!_

―Ehhhh… bueno, vamos, no perdamos más tiempo― Rápida pero delicadamente la tomé de la cintura y la levanté de encima mío, incorporándome de igual manera en un parpadeo. Carraspeé ―Bien, ¿ya-ya te decidiste por uno?―

―Jade, yo... ―

―Oh, mira, allá hay uno gris. Aunque creo que es más bien color plomo o tal vez plata ¿quién sabe? Mejor solo digamos que es gris ¿te gusta el gris? Si no, puedes escoger otro, anda― Le interrumpí con mis atropelladas palabras, intentando con todas mis fuerzas controlar aquello que había causado en mí hacía unos momentos y que parecía hacerse más fuerte conforme más la miraba. _¡Aparta los ojos de sus...! ¡Ah, contrólate, Jadelyn!_

―B-bueno, ese beige de allá es lindo...―

―¿Te gusta? Genial, vamos para allá. Sí, vamos― Aunque su mirada se mostraba un tanto entristecida me siguió de igual manera. Mi intención no era herirla, y era por eso me había alejado tan abruptamente del gran poder de atracción que ejercía sobre mí tal vez sin darse cuenta. Estaba segura de que la lastimaría más si sucumbía.

Al dirigirnos hacia el grupo que pastaba en el otro extremo escuchamos más aleteos y percibimos un olor dulzón en la brisa, además de un muy ligero (pero para mí perceptible) cambio en la atmósfera.

―¿Pero qué...?― Al voltear hacia arriba mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Cat olvidaría su tristeza muy pronto –¡Cat, mira!― Ella volteó cuando le palmeé el brazo para atraer su atención e instantáneamente soltó un jadeo de sorpresa seguido por un chillido de emoción.

―¡Pero qué hermosos!― Al prado llegaban batiendo sus alas grácilmente más pegasos, pero con la diferencia de que estos tenían algo extra y afilado en la cabeza: así es, se trataba de las criaturas con las que sueñan las pequeñas: unicornios. Un grupo de unos seis o siete (y en variedad de colores, incluso) que bajaban desde lo alto para posar sus cascos sobre el suave césped, uniéndose a sus compañeros pegasos.

―Wow... Ellos también sienten que esta debe ser una primavera demasiado especial― Hablé.

―¿A qué te refieres?― Cat preguntó sin dejar de mirarlos, totalmente embelesada.

―Oh, dije eso en voz alta...― Murmuré ―Bueno, los unicornios no viajan usualmente junto con los pegasos, a pesar de ser especies muy parecidas, y no tienen un recorrido fijo, solo pasan el tiempo que quieren porque quieren en el lugar de su elección― Observé un momento a esas criaturas con verdadero agradecimiento ―En todos mis años debí haberlos visto a lo mucho unas ocho veces― Tomé algo de aire, aspirando un aroma un tanto peculiar, pero decidí restarle importancia. Cat solo me observó, y por la duda en su rostro me apresuré ―Oh, pero no te preocupes, sé cómo montarlos también, es básicamente igual, solo que los unicornios son un tanto más sensibles y delicados, pero nada de qué preocuparse― Tomé su mano, sonriéndole y esperando por amor a los Espíritus que aquel rastro de tristeza dejase de nublar esos ojos tan bellos. Tardó un momento tan solo mirándome, mas finalmente cedió y le dio un pequeño apretón a mi mano, sonriéndome de igual manera ―Bueno, ¿ya encontraste alguno que te haya gustado?― Ella volteó de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los recién llegados.

―Mmm… no lo sé. Es que ese café es lindo, pero también está el pardo de allá que…― Un sonoro relincho la interrumpió, y cuando nos giramos hacia la fuente de aquella exclamación supe que no le quedaría duda alguna ―¡Por los Espíritus, ese es perfecto!― Sí, justo como si hubiese sido hecho especialmente para Cat apareció un delicado en apariencia pero totalmente activo y enérgico unicornio de (cómo no) un color rosa pastel. En todo el universo no podría haber existido un diseño más acertado a los gustos de mi pequeña hada. Reí ante la increíble coincidencia.

―Bueno, ahora sí, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay que ir con ese unicornio― Justo antes de que corriera logré atrapar su hombro y la retuve en su sitio ―Era en sentido figurado Cat, me refería a que fuéramos con él, no que corriéramos hasta asustarlo. Recuerda que son criaturas muy sensibles, un movimiento en falso y todos podrían irse― Le expliqué suavemente.

―¡Oh, cierto! Perdón― Bajó la mirada, avergonzada de nuevo.

―No te preocupes, pequeña, no pasó nada, solo debes tener un poco más de cuidado, eso es todo― Revolví sus cabellos juguetonamente, ganándome una risilla de su parte, el aroma extraño haciéndose sutilmente más agudo.

―Bueno, ¡Vamos entonces!― Iba a volver a salir corriendo, sin embargo recordó mis palabras en el último segundo, y se detuvo en seco ―Lo siento― Rió nerviosa. Yo solo negué con la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Esta criatura no tenía remedio.

Nos encaminamos una vez más al paso más lento que las ansiosas piernas de Cat nos permitían, hasta que estuvimos a tan solo unos cuantos metros del unicornio ganador, el cual tendría la suerte de ser montado por Cat ese día.

Una vez que la criatura volteó hacia nosotras, reconociendo nuestras presencias, lentamente hablé:

―Bien, es hasta aquí donde llego yo― Los ojos de Cat se abrieron desmesuradamente.

―¿Qué? Pero... pero yo no...―

―Si voy hacia allá contigo no se sentirá lo suficientemente cómodo. Además, para crear un vínculo entre el jinete y el... bueno, esta especie de caballo, es necesario que haya cierti grado de...― Pensé por un momento ―Cercanía, confianza, un trato personal― Se mostraba insegura a pesar de creer en mis palabras ―Oye, tranquila, confía en mí, no pasará nada― Mordió su labio inferior, meditando las opciones y causando un estremecimiento en mi espalda, el cual resistí con gran esfuerzo.

―Está bien― Suspiró finalmente ―¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?― Su sonrisa con ese hoyuelo izquierdo había regresado, y el apresurado batir emocionado de sus alas también. Sonreí de medio lado.

―Lo primero es que tendrás que aercarte lentamente, muy lentamente, hasta que estés justo frente a él... ¿ella?― Me asomé para cerciorarme. _Sí, es un él _―Sí, hasta que estés justo frente a él, y entonces te detienes. No rompas el contacto visual, demuéstrale que eres digna de montarlo― Por el rabillo del ojo detecté que el unicornio seguía mirando hacia nuestra dirección. Reprimí una sonrisa. Esto sería muy fácil, pues su atención significaba que ya tenía interés en Cat ―Una vez que estés ahí él va a observarte, tal vez olfatearte superficialmente, y va a inspeccionar a esta criatura que está intentando domarlo. Si le agradas, lo cual es casi seguro, déjame decirte, bajará la cabeza y tocará tu frente con su cuerno, así― Piqué juguetonamente su frente con mi dedo índice y el reírse la relajó ―Y eso es todo. ¿Lo ves? Es muy fácil. Ahora ve, anda―

―Bueno, ¡Lo haré! ¡Allá voy, Señor Unicornio!― Gracias al cielo que su alto tono no los ahuyentó. Sí, definitivamente esa criatura no tenía remedio.

―Recuerda, la clave está en la confianza― Dije una vez que ella había llegado a la posición que le indiqué. Tal como le dije, el unicornio la miró durante todo el trayecto, y analítico la observó de arriba a abajo una vez que la tuvo enfrente. Caminó haciendo un círculo a su alrededor, y aunque casi podía sentir su nerviosismo desde donde estaba siguió mis instrucciones al cien por ciento, quedándose quieta bajo el escrutinio y el ligero olfateo de la criatura alada, hasta que por fin, ésta se colocó frente a ella, y con un pequeño asentimiento agachó la cabeza. Cat se acercó con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y pegó su frente al cuerno del animal, subiendo lentamente sus manos para acariciar el pelaje de sus mejillas. Segundos después, se giró hacia mí.

―¡Mira, Jadey, lo hice!― Se abrazó al cuello del ahora dócil animal. Reí un poco.

―Por supuesto que sí, te lo dije― Ya una vez establecida su conexión me acerqué a ambos y materialicé una manzana con las manos tras la espalda, para que ninguno del grupo se diera cuenta. No me había disfrazado tan elaboradamente para ser descubierta así ―Toma dásela― Cat felizmente tomó la manzana y se la ofreció al unicornio quien gustoso la aceptó. Mientras masticaba la pelirroja le acariciaba su blanca melena ―Bien, ahora que está relajado comiendo es hora de que te subas― La tomé de la cintura para ayudarla a sentarse sobre el lomo cuando como si de una bofetada se tratase el aroma volvió, penetrando fuertemente en mis fosas nasales, alterando mis sentidos.

―¿Está todo bien?― Preguntó Cat una vez que se había acomodado, preocupada.

―S-sí, to-todo está...― Pero ahí seguía, increíblemente presente, turbando todo mi ser con lo profundo de su esencia. ¿Que era ese maldito olor? No era desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y me atraía hacia él como si llamase mi nombre, haciéndome sentir mareada, abrumada. Con todas mis fuerzas retuve mis espinas en su lugar, pues amenazaban con moverse fuera de mi piel y eso no nos convenía. ¿Qué era ese aroma? No era común, era algo que jamás había olido, pero, ¿qué era? Tenía toques dulces, sutiles salpicaduras saladas, el correcto uso de una casi nula amargura. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mucha fuerza. ¿Qué era ese aroma? Para evitar caer me sostuve del lomo del animal, y fue en ese momento que lo entendí: cuando mi rostro había quedado a escasos centímetros de la piel del muslo de Cat supe que el extraño y enervante aroma provenía de ella, y de repente fue tan claro como el agua. Ese afoma provenía de Cat y era...

―¿Cat?― Hablé lo más claramente que mi atrofiada mente me permitía.

―¿Qué sucede? Estás asustándome, ¿te sientes bien? ¿es tu pierna? Ay, Jadey, te dije que no debíamos...―

―Estás segregando la _brisa_, ¿no es así?― Traté de controlar mi molestia, aunque mi mandíbula temblaba.

―Eh, bueno... Es-es por la época... Del... Año. Sí, es eso― La miré duramente aferrándome un poco más fuerte de lo que debía al pelaje del pobre unicornio.

―Claro, por la época del año― Entrecerré los ojos, y ella jugueteó con algunos mechones de su cabello, nerviosa.

―S-sí, p-por supuesto q-que lo es― Rehuyó de mi mirada mientras que yo seguía con el claro mensaje de que no me tragaba sus palabras impreso en el rostro.

Lo que nosotrod llamábamos la _brisa_ era una especie de sustancia que todas las criaturas segregaban, algo así como el equivalente a un cambio hormonal. Las féminas lo usaban para ser más _atrayentes_ y poder, podríamos decir que provocar, a sus respectivas parejas (pues solo funcionaba con la criatura por la cual se tenían sentimientos y estos eran correspondidos), pudiendo ser estas tanto de la población masculina como de otra fémina.

Resultaba en una sensación bastante vigorizante, eso claro si la criaura afectada no estaba intentando luchar contra sus colosales deseos.

Pongámoslo de esta manera: la _brisa_ era un afrodisiaco, así de simple.

Para muchas criaturas era inevitable, cada cierta temporada del año (más comúnmente en la primavera) es que las féminas segregaban este aroma, y no había nada que pudiesen hacer al respecto.

Pero este no era el caso de las hadas. Ellas decidían cuándo y dónde soltarla.

Esto era a propósito. Cat estaba intentando incitarme, descontrolar mis sentidos y deseos por ella.

Y ambas sabíamos que lo estaba logrando.

* * *

PERDÓN, EN SERIO **PERDÓN** POR EL INHUMANO RETRASO DE CASI UN MES XC Es que la verdad me han pasado muchas cosas, algunas buenas y otras que más bien quedarían catalogadas como experiencias realmente desagradables. He estado bastante ocupada, además, y honestamente no me había sentido con los ánimos necesarios para continuar con esta historia.

Pero para cualquier lector que siga aquí, aún después de mi injustificada ausencia: aquí estoy, ya más recuperdara de todo lo que ha pasado y lista para seguir con este fic.

En fin, no creo que ocupemos muchas aclaraciones para este capítulo, pero, ups, tal parece que a nuestra Jade la ha puesto _horny_ esas maquinaciones tal maquiavélicas de la pequeña Cat. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que me dirán: "Esto se parece a la película de Crepúsculo cuando Edwar no quería darle a Bella porque la iba a lastimar y blah, blah, blah..." pues bien, déjenme decirles algo: Sí, la verdad es que sí, se parece a _chingos_ (como decimos aquí en México), pero, hey, admitamos que es una razón tierna, me refiero a que el tipo puede estar todo duro como roca xD pero prefiere aguantarse para no herir a su amada. Y eso no me parece que esté mal, por eso lo copio ilegalmente a esta historia c:

Jaja otro de mis plagios a mencionar sería la escena del unicornio tocando la frente de Cat. Me basé en la película de _**Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban **_(la parte en la que Harry monta al Hipogrifo) y en _**Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón**_ (cuando Hipo extiende su mano y el Dragón acerca su nariz para que lo toque) porque ambas escenas me parecieron que quedaban muy bien con el encuentro de esta criatura con nuestra pelirroja.

Sí, sí, lo de los pegasos y los unicornios tal vez quedó muy _girly _pero como que no me importa, quería poner a esas asombrosas criaturas xD

Jaja bueno, una vez más mil y un disculpas (y todas las que sean necesarias) por la exageración de retraso por la que los hice pasar.

**MUCHÍSIMAS**, y lo digo en serio, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR PASARTE POR AQUÍ Y LEERME**.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización (que confío en que no tardará tanto) hermosos e infinitamente amados mortales.

(Oh, a propósito, no sé si lo notaron pero cambié la foto del fic. No lo sé, la foto de la chica [la cua no me pertenece] y el dibujo del hada [tampoco es mío] me parecieron geniales para esta historia. Después pongo el CopyRight, ahorita ya es tarde y me quiero dormir)

**¡BESOS REALES!**


	16. De vuelta al castillo

―¡Mira, Jadey, lo estoy logrando!― Exclamaba Cat extática entre risas. Las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. No me sorprendió para nada cuando le resultó tan fácil el cabalgar por el prado con aquel afeminado unicornio, pues a leguas se notaba que era bastante... _manso_, por así decirlo.

―Sí, Cat, lo veo― Le respondí desde mi posición recargada en el tronco de un árbol, bajo la sombra de su frondosa copa. Ahí el _aroma_ de Cat era un poco más soportable, o por lo menos, no me causaba tanta ansiedad. _Tanta_.

―¡Esto es tan divertido!― Reía mientras el unicornio, cuyo nombre era Gwyn (vaya sorpresa), trotaba con movimientos exagerados, para causarle gracia ―¿Por qué tú no montas uno? ¡Así podemos _galopar juntas hacia el amanecer_!― Hizo una voz extraña y "masculina" al decir lo último y tuve que reír ante eso. Citó aquella frase del fragmento de un libro que una vez le leí ―Andaaaa, sabes que quieres― _Oh, no, se está acercando_. Me alarmé al sentir mis sentidos aturdirse gracias a que el _aroma_ se volvía más fuerte.

―Eh, no, no es necesario, tú sigue divirtiéndote, yo estoy bien aquí― _Por amor a los Espíritus, retrocede_.

―¡Me divertiría más si tú también lo hicieras! ¡Vaaamos! ¡Hasta podríamos jugar carreras! ¿Qué dices?― _¡Mierda, ya casi llega!_ Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de distancia, como si de una respuesta a mis plegarias se tratase, un estruendoso relincho desde las alturas captó nuestra atención. _¿Podría ser...?_ Sonreí de lado al reconocer aquel ronco y profundo sonido.

―¡_Thaddius_!― Exclamé con el entusiasmo de aquel que luego de mucho tiempo ve a un viejo amigo. Enseguida, un grande, imponente y musculoso pegaso oscuro como el ónix bajó hasta unos cuantos metros de nuestra posición, causando una gran ráfaga de viento con sus enormes alas para atraer la atención de sus compañeros, a lo que estos instantáneamente bajaron la cabeza, dóciles. Sin casi poder creerlo me acerqué a mi compañero hasta quedar frente a él, y ambos hicimos una corta reverencia. Después de unos segundos, éste acortó la distancia y pegó su frente con la mía; cerramos los ojos lentamente. Subí mis manos para colocarlas a ambos lados de su hocico y acariciar el suave pelaje de sus mejillas ―Es un placer verte de nuevo, Thaddius―

―¡Wow!― Gritó la pelirroja emocionada mientras se acercaba a nosotros montando a Gwyn sonriente ―¡Es tan... es tan... _Tú_!― Su corto vestido se subía un poco al cabalgar._ Si centro la vista podré... ¡Bruja, contrólate!_ Sacudí la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos tan _indecorosos_.

―¿Tan "yo"?― Enarqué una ceja cuando reparé en sus palabras tan extrañas (pero curiosamente normales para ella), consiguiendo olvidarme momentáneamente de lo revelador en su atuendo.

―Sí, digo, ambos son tan rudos y fuertes, arrrgh― Hizo una graciosa imitación de furia ―Pero al mismo tiempo son lindos y adorables, awww― Se abrazó al cuello de Gwyn para demostrar la "ternura" que le causábamos, y éste asintió apoyándola. Ni al pegaso azabache ni a mí nos causó ninguna gracia. Antes de que pudiese pensar en algo para "contraatacar" se me ocurrió una idea. Volteé hacia Thaddius y compartimos una cómplice mirada. Ya les enseñaríamos.

―Somos realmente adorables, ¿no es así? Pues...― De un ágil movimiento me monté al lomo de mi estimado amigo ―Veamos qué tan adorables nos encuentran cuando los derrotemos en una carrera de aquí al otro extremo del prado― Giramos hacia esa dirección ―¡Corre, Thaddius!― Y sin darles tiempo para responder dimos rienda suelta al galope, alcanzando altas velocidades en cuestión de milisegundos, dejando al asombrado par atrás mientras las pesuñas del pegaso chocaban contra el pasto (apenas) una y otra vez.

―¡Hey, eso no es justo!― Escuché a Cat quejarse desde lejos. Miré hacia atrás rápidamente y reí ante los pobres intentos de Gwyn por alcanzarnos. No es que no fuese veloz, es solo que en comparación con su masa muscular y la de Thaddius digamos que era obvio que no podrían ganarnos.

―¡Nunca pusimos reglas, así que lo es!― Mordí mi mejilla para vitar reír. Casi podía sentir el puchero en sus labios de fresa varios metros atrás.

―¡Pero por eso es que no lo es!― No me contuve y solté una risa ahogada. Lo mejor sería terminar con la tortura de esos dos. Con un toque en su oscura cresta larga y brillante volví a indicarle a Thaddius que aumentara la velocidad, no solo para ganar pronto sino también para mi propia satisfacción. Hey, eso no era considerado explotación pues en mi defensa a él le encantaba correr.

Unos momentos más tarde llegamos a nuestro destino en el extremo opuesto del valle y el pegaso, como si fuese una especie de baile de la victoria o algo por el estilo, levantó las dos patas delanteras, quedando parado sobre las traseras y soltó un airoso relincho, fuerte y grave . Debo admitir que me pareció extraño, pues tal como había dicho Cat, Thaddius y yo nos parecíamos, **demasiado**, y este tipo de actos exhibicionistas no eran muy propios de él. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle al animal qué insecto le había picado llegaron nuestros rivales (perdedores) de carrera, la pelirroja soltando un bufido y bajando del pegaso en un fluido movimiento con ayuda de sus alas.

―¡Hicieron trampa!― Enarqué una ceja divertida mientras igualmente bajaba al suelo antes de darle una pequeña palmada a Thaddius en el lomo y murmurarle un "bien hecho", seguido de dejarlo descansar un rato.

―Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes fueron quienes lanzaron la piedra primero― Su expresión no tenía precio, era un combinación entre un puchero aniñado y una _mirada asesina_, o su intento de ello.

―Pues ustedes fueron quienes lo provocaron, no es nuestra culpa que sean tan adorables― _Pequeña astuta_. En su mirada destelló una chispa maliciosa luego de decir aquel comentario. Por alguna razón en lugar de molestarme como debería encontré aquel cambio en su mirada sumamente atrayente. _Oh-oh, hay que pararlo ahora_.

―¿En serio?― Cambié mi peso de una pierna a otra, incómoda, intentando seguirle el juego ―¿Puedes creerlo, Thaddius? Siguen diciendo q...― Pero no pude terminar la oración pues al voltear a verlo grande fue la sorpresa que me llevé al encontrarlo trotando lentamente alrededor de Gwyn, sacudiéndose un poco para mostrar su sedosa melena azabache, haciendo un par de poses extrañas en las que resaltaba más su musculatura y de vez en cuando dándole ligeros toques y empujoncillos sugerentes con la cabeza a su evidentemente feliz compañero ―Wow... Bueno, debo decir que _eso_ no me lo esperaba― Me dediqué a mirar al extraño par durante un par de segundos más. _Nunca creí que los gustos de Thaddius pudieran ser de colores pastel y crestas rosas. _Uno esperaría que le atrajera lo grande y fuerte, no lo pequeño y delicado. Creo que después de todo sí éramos iguales. Perdida en el camino que mis pensamientos iban tomando eso sentí repentinamente cómo era empujada hacia adelante, para después impactar contra el suelo sobre mi abdomen en un golpe seco ―¿Pero qué...?―

―¡Ja, te lo mereces por hacer trampa!― Me giré para hallarme cara a cara con Cat, quien se encontraba sobre mí (como ya se le había hecho costumbre) sacando su lengua y riendo triunfal ―¡Ja, ja! Cuando no haces trampa no eres tan rápida, ¿o sí?― Me parece haber escuchado más comentarios además de ese, sin embargo mi mente no los procesaba, era como si mi razonamiento se hubiese apagado y el único pensamiento coherente que quedase en mi mente fuera la imagen de aquella hermosa pelirroja que se encontraba sentada encima de mi bajo abdomen, moviendo sus deliciosos labios rosas en quién sabe qué tantas habladurías; su piel bronceada reluciendo bajo la luz del Sol, tentándome a acariciarla lentamente, y a pasar mi lengua por toda su longitud, disfrutando de ese sabor desconocido que prometía tantas cosas buenas. Por segunda ocasión en ese día que nos veíamos inmersas en esa misma posición, no obstante a diferencia de la primera vez yo no tenía ninguna intención de alejarme; quizás debido al fuerte aroma de Cat combinado con el sutil toque salado de la fina capa de sudor que perlaba su cuerpo por la actividad física, o tal vez gracias al insistente y casi insoportable movimiento de mis espinas en mi espalda obligándome a olvidarme de mi noción del control... No lo sé, pero a causa de lo que sea que haya sido yo, más que permanecer inmóvil, no resistí un segundo más de su innegable presencia y la tomé de la nuca para estampar mis labios contra los suyos rudamente, haciéndola jadear por la sorpresa. No perdí absolutamente nada de tiempo y forcé mi lengua entre sus labios al interior de su cálida boca mordiendo su labio inferior, entrando en contacto con una sensación tan intoxicante y adictiva que me hizo perder mis inhibiciones todavía más. Mis movimientos eran frenéticos y descontrolados, casi rayando al punto del dolor; envolví su cintura con mis brazos y estrujé su pequeña figura con fuerza, queriendo absorber todo lo que pudiese de su delicioso cuerpecillo, dejando mis desvergonzadas manos recorrer su espalda de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez, enterrando mis yemas en su suave piel y disfrutando de los temblores que eso le causaba. Me dispuse a asaltar su cuello, por lo que dejando un camino de besos (mordidas) por todo su mentón hasta mi desprotegido objetivo, el cual marqué con mis afilados dientes, succionando la piel de vez en cuando. Fue unos segundos después que entre respiraciones entrecortadas y uno que otro quejido pude escuchar lo que su voz intentaba expresar ―J-Jade... P-para...― Me detuve en seco, abriendo mis ojos desmesuradamente. Aquella simple palabra había sido como un gran balde de agua fría. Me aparté de su piel como si ésta me quemara y me dispuse a disculparme enseguida.

―Cat, yo... De verdad lo siento, no te imaginas cuánto, yo solo... Ay, Espíritus, lo he arruinado. Nunca quise qu...― Si ya me encontraba mareada, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas cuando sentí sus delgados brazos enrollarse en mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia sí en un cálido e inocente abrazo, muy contrario a la situación en la que habíamos estado unos escasos segundos antes. Correspondí su gesto estrechando su pequeña cintura, enterrando mi nariz en sus cabellos de fuego, inhalando profundamente su aroma tan reconfortante a lavanda y jazmines.

―Jade... No te pedí que pararas porque no me hubiese gustado lo que estabas haciendo...― Impactada, me alejé un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

―Pero, si no era por eso, ¿entonces...?― Agachó la mirada. Se le notaba avergonzada, y prueba de ello era el adorable matiz rosado que empezaban a adquirir sus mejillas.

―Es que... Bueno, lo que pasa es... Quiero decir que...― Palmeé suavemente su espalda, alentándola a proseguir ―La verdad yo...― Exhaló exasperada. Se notaba en su expresión frustrada que esto le causaba algo de trabajo gracias a que le daba pena, mas respirando profundamente un par de veces, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, habló ―MesentiríamáscómodasitebesaraatiynoaSherise― Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos para que pudiese descifrar sus palabras tan atropelladas, y una vez que lo logré, comprendí lo que le pasaba tan claramente como una bofetada al rostro, pero lo que era aún más sorprendente era el mensaje implícito escondido en dicha oración, ese que me aseguraba que el único motivo por el cual ella no se sentía del todo cómoda al continuar con mi arrebato era porque no quería sentir que lo hacía con alguien que no fuese yo. Cuando _ese_ mensaje fue procesado por mi mente solo la miré, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Algo en aquellos traviesos ojos chocolate me decía que ella notó cuando comprendí su intención.

―Ahora...―

―Ahora tal vez podríamos regresar al castillo― Entonces, justo en el momento en que esa simple frase dejó sus labios no me quedó la menor duda: ya no había escapatoria, no solo porque su tono sugerente me dejara en claro que no podría zafarme, sino también porque toda mi fuerza de voluntad había perdido la guerra; mis instintos, mis espinas, mi ser entero se cansaron de resistor, ya se encontraban listos para dar ceder, y más ahora que había tenido un pequeño sorbo del elixir prohibido de mi amada hada. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa; sucumbiría ante ella y su cuerpo de perdición, y ella por su parte se entregaría a mí, confiando su frágil ser a mis afiladas y bestiales garras.

―P-pero... ¿y los pegasos?― Su sonrisa maliciosa se amplió. Antes de decir aquello yo ya sabía que no funcionaría, lo hice por costumbre más que por verdadera convicción, supongo.

―Yo no me preocuparía por ellos― Mi mirada siguió a la suya y me encontré con la imagen de aquel par frotando frentes y enrollando sus largas colas ―Creo que se las arreglarán bastante bien por sí solos― Y aunque no fuese así, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que sus muestras de afecto me hicieran vomitar.

―Sí, ya lo creo― En eso, Cat se levantó y yo la imité, algo insegura. Ella solo sonrió y tomó mi mano para poner mi brazo sobre sus hombros, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y sin una sola pizca de duda o miedo, se dispuso a guiarnos de vuelta al castillo.

* * *

No me disculparé por la increíblemente despreciable y desconsiderada espera por la que los he hecho pasar simplemente porque no creo que una disculpa sea suficiente. Aunque, si sirve de algo, sepan que yo tampoco estoy muy feliz conmigo misma.

En fin, volviendo a mi actitud alegre de siempre, aquí van las notas el capítulo para el(la) lector(a) que siga ahí luego de esta eternidad (a quien de antemano le informo lo mucho que me apena que este capítulo sea tan corto comparado con todo el tiempo que me tomó subirlo):

1.- El nombre _Gwyn_ en galés significa "blanco" o "hermoso", y "liso" o "suave" (por eso que Jade diga "vaya sorpresa" cuando dice su nombre). Me pareció que le quedaba al afeminado animal bastante bien.

2.- El nombre _Thaddius_ en griego significa "valiente", y como no encontré otro que quedara con la personalidad de este imponente pegaso pues quise ponerle ese.

3.- Esta nota va especialmente dedicada al lector más fiel de esta historia, **arandiagrande**: hombre, no sé cómo decirte cuánto lo lamento, pero déjame informarte que solo para compensártelo tanto a ti como a todos(as) los(las) demás he decidido cambiar algo tenía planeado hacer en este fic, y será que **SÍ HABRÁ LEMON**. Yo no pensaba agregarlo, quería solo hacer algo así como un _lime_ ligero y nada más, sin embargo, como creo que no les molesta (y a aquel(ella) que sí, mil disculpas) y sé que me sale bien, voy a escribirles su tan preciado lemon para el siguente capítulo. Intentaré que éste sea solo el lemon, para que así a aquellos(as) que no les guste puedan saltárselo sin perder mucho de la trama.

En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.

De verdad, EN VERDAD que les doy mi palabra de que intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo pronto. Si no, que la corte real me decapite x'c

Una vez más, como en cada actualización, te ruego que comentes. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

**¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODO(A) AQUEL(ELLA) QUE SIGA AQUÍ, FIEL Y APOYANDO ESTA HISTORIA!**

**¡Besos Reales!**


	17. El Verdadero Elixir De Una Rosa

*****ADVERTENCIA*****

**Este capítulo contiene _LEMON_ (o _SMUT_, como prefieran llamarle) explícito (NO VULGAR [o al menos eso creo]), por lo que aquellas personas que no se sientan cómodas con ello absténganse de leer. Por perder algo importante de la trama no deben preocuparse, pues por esta razón no incluí detalles DE SUMA relevancia.**

Sin más aclaraciones, aquellos que estén dispuestos a leer, COMENZAMOS :D

* * *

―Bueno... Ya-ya estamos aquí...― Dije al entrar al castillo luego del más profundo silencio, pues no proferimos palabra alguna en el camino.

―Sí, ya llegamos...― Respondió. Carraspeé con nerviosismo y en ese momento Cat volteó hacia atrás de mí. Siguiendo su mirada me encontré con que me había olvidado de cerrar la puerta.

―¡Oh, cierto! Je, pero, ¿qué me pasa? Debo cerrar la puerta― Considerando seriamente la opción de lanzarme un hechizo a mí misma que me impidiera seguir parloteando estúpidamente me dirigí hacia la grande y pesada estructura de madera de roble para cerrarla.

_TOMB_

Fue el estruendo que causó al impactar contra la sólida roca del umbral. Ahí sí estuve a punto de ahorcarme por la torpeza de mis bruscos movimientos.

―Lo siento, no fue...― Mis palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando al voltear me topé con que era el único ser viviente en los alrededores ―Eh... ¿Cat?― Escuché sus risillas provenientes de las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba.

―¡Vamos, tendrás que alcanzarme!― Su tono era una combinación de emoción y picardía, y no obstante de las ansias de las cuales mi cuerpo era víctima permanecí inmóvil unos momentos, analizando la serie de eventos que nos habían llevado hasta ahí y asimilando lo que estaba por pasar. Respiré profundo una, dos, tres... realmente no sé cuántas veces lo necesité para calmarme (y aquí entre nos, para armarme de valor), y tampoco sé por cuánto tiempo habría seguido igual de no ser por Cat ―¡Ya llevas mucho tiem-po!― Canturreó divertida ―¡Si no subes iré por ti-i!― Eso activó una señal de alarma en mi cerebro. Más me valía subir antes de que ella cumpliera su... ¿advertencia? ¿amenaza? ¿promesa?

―Eh, ¡no, no, no te molestes!― Resoplé, derrotada ―Yo subiré― Dije para mí misma. Rápidamente fui hasta las escaleras, mas al momento de colocar mi pie sobre el primer peldaño mis piernas parecieron transformarse en plomo: cada paso era lento y pesado, como si el simplemente subir los escalones que frecuentaba a diario representara un increíble esfuerzo. Ya no tenía porqué ocultarlo más: era presa de los nervios, de unos que me pegaban los pies al suelo, que hacían mi cabeza girar y me revolvían el estómago.

Faltando un escalón me detuve en seco. Sin importar que yo fuera (no por presumir, pero francamente) una experta en ese _tipo_ de _actividades físicas_ (producto de tantos años practicándolas) tenía un enorme temor a que las cosas no salieran bien, a que no resultara como ella se lo imaginaba, a que a la mañana siguiente me reprochara algo como el haberle robado su inocencia, a que llegara a odiarme después... ¿qué sé yo? Miles y miles de malos escenarios se reproducían en mi cabeza sin parar, cada uno más devastador que el anterior y sin embargo, muy, muy en el fondo de mi cerebro había una vocecilla, casi inaudible, apenas un susurro, que me decía que todo saldría bien, que era algo que ambas deseábamos, y por alguna extraña razón más allá de mi comprensión, le hice caso, y subí aquel último peldaño.

Caminé el par de pasos que quedaban hasta mi habitación, y en el umbral vi que mi adorada pelirroja estaba sentada en mi cama abrazando mi almohada con delicadeza, su nariz enterrada en el blando objeto mientras que su rostro reflejaba un inmenso cariño; esa visión me permitió olvidarme por unos momentos de mis deseos carnales enterneciéndome con su dulzura. Pienso que el ver aquello fue lo que me dio el coraje necesario para hacer mis miedos a un lado, pues me hizo pensar que cualquiera que fuese el resultado, Cat me amaba tanto como yo a ella, y ya era tiempo de demostrarlo en otro _nivel_.

Sin hacer un solo ruido me acerqué a su grácil figura (aprovechando su distracción) y envolví desde atrás su estrecha cintura con mis brazos, haciéndola saltar un poco por la sorpresa.

―¡Oh, Jadey, me asustaste!― Rió un momento, recuperándose ―No puedo creer que sí subiste, pensé que tendría que traerte yo― Comentó infantilmente burlona.

―Bueno, pequeña, bien dicen que las cosas buenas llevan tiempo― Respondí lo más relajada que pude, dispuesta a seguirle el juego. Ella sonrió, coqueta.

―¿Estás diciéndome que esto será algo bueno?― Enarcó una ceja.

―Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciéndote― Sin perder más tiempo bajé mi rostro hacia el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro para dejar un camino de besos de mariposa con mis labios. Sentí cómo todo su ser tembló ante este nuevo contacto. Apreté mi agarre en su estómago y ella por su parte enrolló uno de sus brazos en mi nuca, atrayéndome más hacia sí.

―J-Jade...― La escuché suspirar, casi logrando descontrolarme.

Pasó un rato hasta que con un gentil gesto me alejó de su cuello para voltear y encararme. Una vez frente a frente, dirigió sus pequeñas manos a mi capa, y de un fluido movimiento desamarró el nudo de ésta y la recorrió por mis hombros, acariciándolos suavemente hasta que por fin la pesada tela cayó al suelo con un susurro.

Cuando fijaba su vista en mi vestido me apresuré a capturar sus labios con los míos, esta vez en un contacto no tan inocente. Al principio se sorprendió por la desesperación de mis acciones, sin embargo luego de la impresión inicial me correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, llevando sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello, alborotando mi cabello con sus dedos.

Admito que inicié aquel beso en un ataque de nerviosismo, pero también admito que mi pensamiento racional se esfumó por completo cuando mi lengua entró en contacto con la suya, ambas enfrascándose en una fiera batalla por el dominio sobre la otra. Era tan rápido, tan fuerte, tan lleno de furor que no me di cuenta siquiera del momento en que la empujé hacia atrás, posicionándome sobre ella, con una de mis rodillas presionada entre sus muslos.

Empezaba a sentir cómo mis espinas se inquietaban y sus movimientos en mi espalda, rogándome que continuara, cosa que por supuesto hice de inmediato.

Mis grandes manos viajaron desde sus hombros descubiertos hasta sus costados, los cuales acaricié por sobre la delgada tela de su corto vestido verde; seguí mi recorrido hasta sus caderas, enterrando las yemas de mis dedos; pudieron confundirse con garras en esos momentos. Bajé más y más hasta que me topé con la delicada piel de sus largas piernas y me deleité con la suavidad de sus cálidos muslos, recorriéndolos de arriba a abajo, sin romper el beso.

Cat no se quedó atrás en ningún momento: acarició toda la longitud de mi espalda, y no paró de explorar y descubrir hasta que encontró el cierre posterior, instantáneamente abriéndolo con entusiasmo infantil, sus manos entrando en contacto con mi nívea piel, haciéndome estremecer.

Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos totalmente sin aire, y aun jadeando cual lobo luego de una persecución observé con atención cómo ella me señalaba que me levantara y para luego hacer lo mismo (quedando ambas de rodillas en la blanda superficie) hasta alcanzar mis hombros nuevamente. Una vez con sus manos colocadas bajo la tela, se dispuso a bajar lentamente la única prenda que ocultaba mi desnudez, su mirada chocolate de perdición clavada en la mía, sin romper aquel trance ni una sola vez. El vestido bajó por mis hombros, se deslizó por mis brazos, acarició mis senos (durante más tiempo del necesario, debo agregar), abandonó mi cintura y finalmente lo removí por completo con un simple ademán de mis dedos.

Cuando me encontré totalmente expuesta la mirada inquisitoria de Cat me cohibió vergonzosamente con su escrutinio, pues recorrió sin pena alguna todo mi cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, despacio y sin prisa, deteniéndose en ciertas zonas, disfrutando de aquella visión con parsimonia. Sus ojos brillaban más que diez mil amaneceres, sus mejillas mostraban un ligero matiz rosado y sus labios rojos e hinchados, ligeramente entreabiertos tenían la forma de una pequeña sonrisa embobada. Esta último haciéndome reír, casi borrando mi vergüenza.

Luego de unos minutos su ardiente mirada se encontró de nuevo con la mía y casi por instinto (o tal vez por la insistencia de esas hipnotizantes orbes) me acerqué a ella, llevando una de mis manos hasta su rostro, descansando la palma sobre su mejilla y acariciando sutilmente sus labios con mi pulgar. Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia el toque y colocó una de sus manos sobre la mía. Bajé dicha mano sintiendo su quijada, su mentón, la delicada piel de su cuello, la gracia de sus clavículas hasta llegar a su hombro. Mis dedos juguetearon con el delgado tirante de su vestido por varios momentos, sin embargo no hice más. La miré un momento, insegura, a lo que ella solo me sonrió para luego asentir.

―Está bien― Me dijo con calma. Enseguida, levantó sus brazos para ayudarme, dándome su permiso, por lo que con trémulas manos sujeté ambos tirantes y muy lentamente levanté la tela por encima de sus hombros, arrojándola después sin cuidado por algún lugar.

La aparición frente a mí jamás dejaría de fascinarme, no importa cuántas veces la hubiese visto antes: piel naturalmente tersa, portando un bellísimo matiz bronceado; senos pequeños, firmes y perfectos, ocultos tras algunos mechones de largo y sedoso cabello de un furioso color rojo escarlata; abdomen plano y tentador; piernas largas, muslos levemente torneados con un peculiar brillo de humedad entre ellos... **todo** en ella representaba el afrodisíaco más poderoso, embriagando todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, llenándolos con la gloria de su imagen desnuda.

Hasta este punto toda la habitación estaba cubierta por mis espinas; estas eran incluso más numerosas que aquella ocasión en bosque, cuando Cat las vio por primera vez. Sus desquiciadas ansias comenzaban a nublar mi cerebro.

Aun si el estar de esa manera con ella me hacía querer saltarle encima como una pantera hambrienta acorté la distancia lentamente, con movimientos cautelosos, empleando mi mayor esfuerzo para impedir a mis ahora alborotadas espinas acercárcele demasiado, por lo que no eran de gran ayuda para mantener mi autocontrol. Podía sentir su deseo casi como si estuviera en una mente distinta a la mía; querían tocarla, recorrerla por entero cual serpientes engañosas, tal como yo anhelaba hacerlo. _Mía_, era el mantra que empezaba a reproducirse en mi cabeza una y otra vez en un ciclo continuo de demencia, y yo ya sentía lo difícil que era no sucumbir ante un deseo animal tan fuerte.

―¿Por qué se comportan así?― Me preguntó una vez que pegué por completo mi cuerpo al suyo, sacándole un suspiro.

―Te quieren― Respondí con voz ronca mientras agachaba la cabeza para volver a besar su cuello, ahora también mordisqueando y succionando la piel de vez en cuando. Quería marcarla por completo, reclamar sus territorios como parte de mis dominios, tener cada parte de ella a mi disposición y bajo el resguardo de mis afiladas garras.

Cuando mordí en cierto punto cerca de su clavícula Cat hizo lo que hacía falta para hacerme enterrar mi racionalidad en la parte trasera de mi mente: soltó un agudo, sensual y delicioso gemido desde el fondo de su garganta, avivando el fuego del cual ya me sentía presa.

Sin perder más tiempo volví a empujarla hacia atrás colocándome sobre ella y llevé mis labios a luchar contra los suyos nuevamente, siendo en esta ocasión básicamente solo lengua y dientes, tan desenfrenado y salvaje que la sentí temblar como nunca antes debajo de mí, intentando con mucho empeño seguir el ritmo de mis descontrolados movimientos. Sus manos llegaron hasta mi espalda y me abrazaron ansiosas, apretándome contra ella, enterrando sus uñas en la carne, aquello solo contribuyendo a mi frenesí.

Con la ansiedad del león furioso dejé a mis manos recorrer lo que pudieran alcanzar de su piel, estrujándola, moldeándola, desde sus muslos, sus redondos y firmes glúteos, su espalda arqueada, su abdomen... cuando una de mis manos llegó a su pecho rompí el beso mordiendo su labio inferior rudamente y con mi mirada ardiendo en la suya puse mi palma extendida sobre su seno izquierdo, disfrutando como animal en celo el sonido de placer que profirió cuando presioné y apreté, cerrando mi mano sobre el delicado montículo.

―¿Te gusta esto?― Pregunté con voz gutural, sintiendo cómo mi bestia interna tomaba posesión de mí casi por completo. Comencé a mover mi mano, masajeándola. Ella tembló de nuevo, y mordiendo su labio inferior asintió; sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Claro que para mí no fue una respuesta satisfactoria ―Respóndeme― Demandé autoritaria sobre en hueco entre su cuello y su hombro antes de bajar mis afilados dientes y clavarlos en la sensible piel.

―¡Ah!― Gimió desprevenida, en parte por dolor y en parte por placer pero principalmente por este último ―S-sí― Soltó sin aliento, a lo que no pude contener mi sonrisa autosuficiente para enseguida seguir atacando su cuello, mordiendo y succionando con mayor ímpetu, imaginando todas y cada una de las marcas que quedarían en su piel gracias a mí. Dicho pensamiento era excitante en un nivel vergonzoso.

―"Sí", ¿qué?― Proferí mientras mis labios se dirigían en un camino más al sur hasta que me encontré sobre el seno desatendido. Volteé hacia arriba y me encontré con que ella estaba observándome de igual manera.

―Sí, me gusta lo que haces― Susurró apenas audiblemente, un matiz rosado instalándose en sus mejillas. La dejé ver un destello de mi sonrisa felina antes de bajar mis labios y besar su seno derecho, para después comenzar a tentar su pezón duro como una roca con mi lengua y dientes, pellizcando el otro entre mis dedos.

Cat llevó sus manos a mi negra cabellera y enredó sus dedos entre las hebras azabache no tan tiernamente como solía hacer, sino ahora estrujando, apretando, acercándome más a sus pechos, rasguñando mi cráneo con desesperación, haciéndome sentir su deseo mientras ella luchaba por contener sus agudos gemidos (los cuales eran cada vez más constantes) sin conseguirlo del todo.

Llegó un momento en que un aroma exquisito y enloquecedor penetró mis fosas nasales causando tal impacto que casi rujo cual fiera liberada. Instintivamente busqué de dónde proveía aquel delicioso perfume, y no sé si debí sorprenderme, pero la fuente parecía estar oculta entre cierto par de suaves muslos cerrados fuertemente.

No desperdicié el tiempo y moví mis labios en un camino de besos mojados y mordidas incitadoras hacia el delicioso tesoro escondido, disfrutando de las múltiples paradas en el transcurso (todo sin dejar de atender sus pechos con mis manos, claro está): al pasar sobre sus costillas restregué mis dientes sobre estas, dejando un par de marcas y ganándome varios hermosos gemidos; cuando llegué a su ombligo introduje en él mi lengua viperina (Cat soltó un pequeño grito ahogado) y seguí dejando un rastro de saliva hasta su bajo vientre, luego soplé sobre éste; Cat volvió a gritar y gemir, sus dedos aún en mi cabello halando con fuerza, incitándome a hacer más.

Cuando lo necesité tuve que bajar mis manos (obviamente acariciando todo en el camino hacia abajo) hasta donde me encontraba, y gentilmente separé los muslos de Cat ante su atenta mirada, el tono de sus mejillas haciendo juego con su cabello.

En ese momento una pizca de mi cordura regresó, justo antes de que _atacara_, y como una voz amiga que te susurra en el oído lo que es correcto me obligó a frenar mis impulsos unos segundos, lo suficiente como para levantar mi rostro y clavar mi mirada esmeralda con la suya chocolate. Tenía que asegurarme que incluso en el calor insoportable de la habitación y la insistencia de mis actos hambrientos esto era algo que ella quería, de lo cual no se arrepentiría y de que gracias a ello tenía su completo consentimiento para proseguir. Estuve a punto de soltar una lágrima cuando en sus labios a través de la lujuria de su rostro surgió la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, brillante cual estrella nocturna y cálida cual amanecer de verano. Ante mi enternecida expresión ella asintió, y eso fue todo lo que necesité.

Enterré mi rostro entre sus ardientes muslos y con la mayor delicadeza que he demostrado en mi vida besé sus húmedos territorios, probando por primera vez un elixir tan delicioso que es imposible de comparar.

Ella gritó, su respiración se volvió tormentosamente errática, se removió, enrolló sus piernas en mi cuello y casi arrancó mis cabellos con sus dedos. Ahora no paraba de gemir; a veces eran tonalidades bajas (e increíblemente sensuales) y prolongadas, otras eran agudas, breves y repetitivas. Se sentía más ansiosa, más desesperada, como si quisiera fundirme con ella (deseo que ambas compartíamos) acercándome imposiblemente hacia sí.

Yo al principio solo besé con amor de alcoba sus húmedas fronteras, empapando mis labios también, sin embargo, luego de un lapso más bien corto ese contacto dejó de ser suficiente tanto para ella como para mí, por lo que cual nadador experto hundí mi lengua en lo más profundo de su hasta ahora inocente feminidad.

―¡JADE!― Lloriqueó al sentir el nuevo contacto, su piel empezando a perlarse con una delgada y grácil capa de sudor.

El sabor de su néctar era intoxicante. Dulce con chispas de sal, una verdadera explosión en el paladar que se quedaba ahí, rondando, tentándote cual enervante prohibido.

En todo ese tiempo nada me había hecho sentir tan primitiva como eso, hasta el grado en que era básicamente puro instinto y nada más.

Jugueteé con su sensible perla del placer, restregando lo suficientemente suave mis colmillos afilados en el pequeño manojo de nervios.

―Espíritus― Exhaló casi sin aliento mientras que yo seguía atacando ese tan efectivo punto específico.

Enterré las yemas de mis dedos desde sus costados, sintiendo sus costillas, su cintura, los elegantes huesos de sus caderas, su bellísima retaguardia y sus largos muslos del encanto en una larga (y ligeramente ruda) caricia.

Bebí y bebí de ella cuanto pude, cual viajero moribundo en el desierto quien acabase de encontrar el más deslumbrante oásis.

Deseosa de brindarle el mayor placer que pudiese a mi musa, lentamente introduje dos de mis largos dedos en su estrecha entrada.

―¡OH POR...!― No terminó su exclamación pues rápidamente llevó su mano hasta su boca y la mordió, intentando (sin lograrlo) acallar los frenéticos sonidos que provenían de su garganta.

Encontré un buen ritmo y lo mantuve, reemplazando mi lengua con mis dedos quienes bombeaban afuera y adentro de Cat, volviéndola casi tan salvaje como yo.

Ella suspiraba, gemía, gritaba, y se estremecía sin ningún control, desatando aun más (si es que era posible) mis inhibiciones. Fue en un momento casi sin escrúpulos que una idea extraña brotó desde lo más profundo de mi cabeza, y sin poder luchar contra ella le hice caso: con un último mordisco al interior de su muslo derecho volví a subir hasta estar cara a cara con ella.

―Eres realmente deliciosa... deberías comprobarlo tú misma― Observé sus tentadores labios rosados y los capturé con los míos casi vulgarmente, haciendo que probara su propio sabor dentro del apasionado beso. Ella emitió un gemido ahogado, y sin separar nuestras bocas incrementé el ritmo de mis dedos dentro de ella, añadiendo un tercero.

De la nada, una de sus manos abandonó su posición enredada en mi cabello y acarició mi pecho con curiosidad infantil, apretando, pellizcando y masajeando la suave piel. Gruñí en el beso, cosa que pareció brindarle mayor confianza ya que dicha mano siguió un derrotero más al sur hasta que llegó a mi bajo vientre y ahí se quedó por algunos momentos, rasguñando juguetona con sus uñas el área.

Sin previo aviso posó su mano extendida sobre mi feminidad y yo rompí el beso con un gemido sin poder evitarlo.

―Hazlo― Le indiqué sin aliento ante su singularmente penetrante mirada. Cat rió con una inocencia tan pueril y tan poco común de la atmósfera actual que me tomó totalmente desprevenida cuando en un instante introdujo de golpe tres de sus dedos en mí ―¡Maldita sea!― Sí, ella odiaba cuando maldecía pero tengo mis razones para creer que en ese momento no le importó.

Al principio como era de esperarse su inicio fue lento y algo torpe, sin embargo su instinto y yo la guiamos hasta tomó la suficiente confianza y fluidez como para seguir con un ritmo enloquecedor.

Nuestros movimientos eran frenéticos, desquiciados y en aumento, uno tras otro sin descanso. La habitación era llenada con una sinfonía de placer puro (e incluso los ruidos que ocasionaban mis espinas rompiendo objetos y tirando muebles) que podría oírse a kilómetros.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban ahora empapados en sudor y luchábamos por llenar nuestros pulmones de oxígeno sin tener que dejar de besar la piel de la otra donde fuera, el cuello, el pecho, la quijada, los labios... teníamos con la colosal necesidad de sentir a la otra por **todas** partes, fundirnos con ella y formar un solo ser que nacería de las cenizas de nuestras explosiones en sincronía, y lo necesitábamos **ya**.

Empezaba a sentir cómo sus paredes se contraían al igual que las mías, pero fue en un específico momento dentro de la atmósfera que se había formado a nuestro alrededor que ninguna de las dos pudo soportarlo un segundo más: cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraban enfrascadas en una febril batalla y casi como si nos hubiésemos coordinado, rompimos el beso para enlazar nuestras miradas y susurrar las dos palabras clave de esto que sentíamos: _te amo_.

Cat soltó un grito destroza-tímpanos mientras que yo mordí con fuerza su hombro para acallar el rugido que habría salido de mi garganta.

_Explotamos_.

Una sensación inigualable e inexplicable que nunca sentí con nadie antes de ella. Sin importar si nací con mis grandes poderes, aquella fue la experiencia más mágica que viví en todos mis años. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por entero, desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último de mis cabellos, mis ansias por fin saciadas y mi deseo por fin satisfecho.

Cat cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero yo me obligué a mí misma a mantener los míos medianamente abiertos siquiera, de lo cual hasta la fecha no me arrepiento: observé con el detalle de un pintor cómo su rostro denotaba la ola de placer que la inundaba, sus labios abiertos, rojos e hinchados, jadeando por algo de aire; ojos cerrados, pestañas largas, inferiores y superiores juntas haciéndolas lucir más exuberantes; mejillas sonrosadas, cabello violentamente carmín esparcido en la almohada, contrastando con el oscuro color de mis sábanas. Todo ese rostro angelical me mostraba una faceta diferente, la cual no pude encontrar más sublime.

Luego de unos momentos que pudieron ser horas salimos de la otra con delicadeza, sintiéndonos vacías pero disfrutando del roce que esto provocó.

Sin decir nada ella llevó su mano a mi rostro y lo acarició con delicadeza, como si fuese algo sumamente frágil, y su mirada cansada y feliz se clavó en la mía para después darme un último beso antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Sin querer prestar atención al desastre masivo que era ahora mi habitación, con un chasquido de mis dedos me dispuse a cubrirnos con una manta. Cat, aun en sueños, al sentir que quería cambiar nuestras posturas se acomodó su posición habitual en mi pecho, abrazada estrechamente de mí, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello mientras que yo envolví su cintura con mis brazos, su dulce aroma siendo lo único que mis pulmones parecían querer inhalar por el resto de la eternidad.

Mis párpados comenzaban a pesar hasta que se cerraron sin esfuerzo, llevándome tan solo momentos después hasta mi propio jardín del subconsciente, ese que ya tenía una sola imagen en especial de cierta pelirroja mostrando el esplendor de su desnudez.

Así, piel con piel, alma con alma, en un nudo de piernas, con la calidez de ese cuerpo femenino irradiando tranquilidad, me sentía con una paz tan grande, como si todo lo demás simplemente se hubiese esfumado y solo quedáramos ella y yo, y eso era perfecto.

Que, ¿cómo le llaman a eso? Lo aprendería después: _la calma antes de la tormenta_...

* * *

HOOOOOOLAAAAAAA :D

Muy bien, ya no me disculparé porque pues c: así que vayamos al punto:

He aquí, POR FIN terminado este capítulo (sepan que me ha costado bastante).

Quería agradecerle a aquel que todavía siga ahí luego de tanto, y quería expresarle de igual manera que en efecto me siento muy apenada.

Haré un par de aclaraciones finales:

1.- Ya no voy a prometer fechas para las actualizaciones xD Soy una floja, ¿okay? xD Es uno de mis más grandes defectos de Princesa (?

2.- Quiero que les quede **muy **claro: no importa cuánto me tarde, esta historia **SÍ TENDRÁ UN FINAL**. La única razón por la cual esta historia podría quedarse a medias es que me muera, ya que va en contra de mis principios de escritora. Odio cuando lo hacen, así que yo no lo hago. Además, este fue el único fanfic que me atreví a publicar sabiendo que iba a ser largo, pues la idea era compleja. Fue de mis primeras ilusiones con esta que ha llegado a ser mi pareja mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos, por lo que abandonarla sería como abandonar esta obsesión latente que tengo por el _pairing_. **NO ABANDONARÉ LO QUE HA REPRESENTADO TANTO ESFUERZO**, y mucho menos tomando en cuenta que a ustedes también les ha gustado.

Bueno, con esto me despido y les ruego que me tengan paciencia, que tal vez tarde, pero siempre llegaré.

Comenten y denme su opinión por el primer _lemon femslash_ que he escrito en mi vida (no el primero que he leído o imaginado *TT*) :D

Sinceramente suya. Saben lo mucho que los adoro.

¡Besos Reales!


	18. Pétalos Sangrantes

Muchas de mis noches las pasé en vela, debo confesar.

En algunas ocasiones leía por horas y horas, desde el ocaso hasta el alba; en otras, me dedicaba a analizar con detenimiento los escenarios nocturnos de mis dominios; en varias más, luego de unos minutos de sueño las atroces pesadillas interrumpían mi descanso, sin permitirme regresar a él por lo que restara de la noche. En todas esas ocasiones, la noche siguiente (si conseguía dormir, claro está) era casi gloriosa, pues la mayor parte de mi cansancio era apaciguado de una manera bastante efectiva.

Sin embargo, en esa específica ocasión luego de haber reclamado los territorios de Cat como míos y viceversa y, por primera vez en más de trescientos años, mis ojos se reusaban a abrirse.

Me sentía tan relajada luego de una noche tan (si se me permite decirlo) mágica, que era una paz casi imposible de describir.

Podía casi percibir la quietud de mi entero ser, como la inercia de un cuerpo en el espacio: algo natural y eterno (si fuerzas externas no interfieren, claro); algo que no conoce las prisas y por el contrario atesora la parsimonia en la cual se encuentra inmerso.

Luego de una incierta cantidad de tiempo que por mí pudieron ser años, sentí un roce peculiar en mi hombro derecho, un muy delicado toque que dibujaba múltiples formas sobre mi piel, una y otra vez.

Sin darme cuenta, mis párpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, dando a mis ojos unos momentos más que suficientes para ajustarse a la luz.

Cuando por fin me encontré un cien porciento consciente (mejor dicho un ochenta porciento, pues Morfeo me tenía fuertemente sujeta) tuve un instante para observar el caos que reinaba la habitación antes de reparar en que aquella suave sensación en mi hombro seguía presente.

Volteé hacia abajo y sin pedir permiso una pequeña sonrisa tomó lugar en mis labios secos: ahí estaba Cat, cubierta solamente por mi sábana azul oscuro, con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho justo sobre mi corazón y su fuerte latido; su brazo izquierdo extendido hasta mi hombro derecho, su dedo medio recorriendo los contornos oscuros de las espinas que normalmente estaban dibujadas en mi espalda pero que curiosamente habían llegado hasta ahí.

—Buen día— Saludé en medio de un bostezo. Ella dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, sin embargo la sonrisa que su rostro ya tenía se ensanchó al subir la mirada hacia mi rostro.

—Buen día— Acortó la distancia y posó sus labios sobre los míos en un casto y tierno contacto —¿Te desperté?— Preguntó asustada. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza, reprimiendo la risa que me causaba verla preocupada por algo tan trivial —Uf, qué bien— Soltó un suspiro de alivio —Entonces, ¿qué tal dormiste?—

—Como nunca— Admití. Ella volvió a sonreír, mostrándome ese precioso hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda —Y dime, pequeña— Dije mientras me estiraba, escuchando el chasquido de varios de mis huesos y haciendo a las sábanas recorrerse un poco hacia abajo —¿Qué te gust...?— Una pequeña porción de su espalda quedaba ahora descubierta. Fruncí el ceño, comenzando a inquietarme —Oye, déjame ver eso—

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?— Su sonrisa se borró mas no le respondí; me limité a sentarme para después mover un poco más abajo la sábana con manos trémulas para observar múltiples marcas rojizas e irritadas en la piel de su espalda. Ella volteó como pudo y siguió mi mirada —Oh, eso no es nada, yo...—

—Yo hice eso— Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, el horror golpeándome cual hechizo mortal —No puede ser, y-yo...—

—Oye, oye. Está bien— Intentando incorporarse, la sábana cayó hasta su cadera. El aire escapó de mis pulmones por completo.

—Espíritus— Con múltiples lágrimas rebeldes e incontenibles bajando por mis mejillas observé muchas, MUCHAS marcas de aspecto doloroso impresas en su delicada piel, una capa de sangre ahora seca sobre la mayoría —Pero, ¿qué he hecho?—

—Jade, no has...—

—¡No, suéltame!— Me alejé cuando quiso poner mi rostro en sus manos como si me quemara, cayendo de la cama. Tomé mi cabeza con mis manos, casi arrancando mi cabello —E-es que no logro entenderlo. Intenté controlarme, lo hice, nada pasó, no te alejaste, yo no...— Balbuceaba sin control. No comprendía cómo había sucedido aquello, si nunca sentí que mis manos abrieran la carne —Mis manos...— Me tomó menos de un segundo conectar los puntos, y fue ahí cuando lo entendí. El hecho de que mis manos estuvieran limpias y el que esas peculiares marcas no coincidieran con las caricias propinadas era porque... —Ellas lo hicieron...— Lentamente, con el temor que sientes hacia lo inevitable, miré mi desnudez solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía: la razón por la cual mis espinas llegaran hasta mi parte frontal y se extendieran por mis extremidades era clara ahora: **descontrol**. La noche anterior al concentrarme en otras cosas, sin querer les concedí demasiada libertad, y como resultado vagaron por el cuerpo de Cat sin ningún tipo de restricción ni reparo.

—Jade...— Ella me miraba con culpabilidad —Está bien. La verdad casi no sentí...—

—¿Sabías lo que te estaban haciendo?— Mi cabeza se levantó de entre mis manos cual resorte. Sus palabras eran como otra estocada por demás dolorosa —¿Sentías cuando te lastimaban y no dijiste nada?— Sin poder detenerlo comencé a temblar —¿P-por qué, Cat? Nadie hace eso. No deberían. No está bien— Mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Como te dije, no lo sentí, solo un poco al principio, pero eso fue todo. Jade, no quería que te detuvieras. Está b...—

—¡NO, NO ESTÁ BIEN, CAT!— Grité fúrica, incorporándome de un movimiento, una ráfaga de aire sacudiendo la habitación por cada uno de mis ademanes —¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡ES MI CULPA QUE ESTÉS HERIDA!— Una mesa se partió a la mitad con un doloroso estruendo, astillas volando varios metros de distancia —¡YO SOLO TENGO UN MALDITO PROPÓSITO! ¡UNA SOLA COSA ES PARA LA QUE FUI CREADA: PROTEGER A LAS CRIATURAS!— Las ventanas chillaron para finalmente estallar con un gemido desgarrador —¡SOLO ESO ME ENCOMENDARON!— Histérica, me alejé hasta chocar con la pared, haciendo la fuerte construcción temblar, algunas grietas abriéndose paso por la sólida roca.

—J-Jade, por favor, n-no digas eso— Era evidente que Cat, aunque temblaba y lloraba al igual que yo, no temía de mí. Se sentía preocupada, y tal vez insegura sobre qué hacer, o si debía hacer algo del todo.

—No lo entiendes...— Tragué un sollozo, sintiéndolo quemar en mi garganta —Mi razón de existir fue quebrantada, y por mí— Ella mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Pero es que, tú no lo hiciste...— Algo hizo _click_ en mi cerebro ante sus palabras: sí, yo tenía la mitad de la culpa por tener pensamientos tan salvajes, primitivos, destructivos incluso, pero la otra mitad, por haber sido quienes canalizaron dichos deseos agresivos, la tenían...

—Ellas son responsables también— Dije cual profeta devoto teniendo una revelación —Debemos pagar— Mi tono era firme, definitivo, igual que las conclusiones a las que había llegado. Así que sin detenerme a pensarlo, presa de mi locura desesperada, en mi mano izquierda crecieron gruesas y filosas garras de león, y sin miramentos, casi estratégicamente, asertó un zarpazo exactamente en el medio de mi espalda, por supuesto abriendo la carne, trayendo algunos pedazos consigo, para enseguida dejar brotar el río carmín fuera de mis venas.

—¡Jade! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!— Mis espinas se estremecieron por todo mi cuerpo, parecían querer salir de mi piel para escapar del dolor, el cual era honestamente horrendo, pero poco me importó, pues repetí el proceso (ahora con ambas manos) una y otra vez —¡Jade, detente!— Cat trató de correr hacia mí, pero poco tardó en descubrir que con cada paso que daba la habitación se alargaba, dejándola a la misma distancia y por momentos incluso más lejos de mi desquiciado ser.

No debió pasar mucho, quizás un par de minutos cuando mucho, no obstante estoy segura que para ambas todo transcurría en cámara lenta: mis garras, impactando contra la lastimada carne sin parar, rasguñando más que penetrando; los pasos de Cat, rápidos, agobiados e infructuosos, cada segundo más cansados; sus gritos, llantos, sollozos, gemidos, cada sonido que provenía desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones de cantante y que salía de su garganta (muy probablemente lastimando sus cuerdas vocales) resonando distante en mis oídos; el temblor en mis piernas, el mareo en mi cabeza.

—¡Por favor! ¡Detente!— Jamás la vi llorar como lo estaba haciendo. Había un halo de inmenso sufrimiento rodeándola, su bello rostro contraído en su pena. Pero en ese instante no importaba, nada importaba, ni su llanto ni mi dolor o los gritos que profería sin que los pudiera controlar más; solo tenía una cosa en mente, y era que la _habíamos_ herido, y debíamos pagar por ello —Por favor, Jade...— Cayó de rodillas, ahogándose por haber corrido tanto sin dejar de llorar. No sé cómo, pero hubo un segundo en el que tal vez por intervención de una fuerza superior, la voz de Cat logró penetrar mis tímpanos y efectivamente llegar hasta mi cerebro —Me lastimas...— Y como por arte de magia me detuve en seco, justo antes de romper el hueso.

—¿Q-qu-e ha-s d-d-icho?— Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que todo causaba dolor: hablar, respirar, parpadear incluso. Cat levantó su rostro inundado en lágrimas y sorbió.

—N-no puedes herirte a t-ti m-misma sin herirme a m-mí también— Lentamente se arrastraba en mi dirección y esta vez la habitación permaneció del mismo tamaño. Yo estaba demasiado impactada por sus palabras y ahora que la adrenalina no disfrazaba el dolor no quise moverme un ápice —¿N-no lo entiendes?— Al llegar se aferró a mis piernas (cubiertas de la sangre que bajó desde mi espalda) como si eso fuese lo único que iba a salvarla de una muerte segura —M-más que una simple pareja, t-te has vuelto una parte de m-mí— Tragó, intentando apaciguar los hipos y sollozos de los que aún era presa —P-pienso que t-tal vez incluso no solo una p-parte de mí, sino t-toda yo— Comenzó a incorporarse, despacio —C-cada rincón de mi s-ser entero aclama t-tu nombre— Ya completamente de pie, enrolló sus brazos en mi nuca (con mucho cuidado de no tocar las áreas lastimadas) y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, empezando a temblar y llorar sin control nuevamente —¡No puedes hacer esto!— Exclamó entre gemidos —¡T-tú no puedes castigarte sin esperar que yo sufra también!— Sacó su cabeza del hueco de mi cuello, se paró en las puntas de sus pies y comenzó a besar mi rostro: mi frente, mis párpados, mis mejillas, mi mandíbula, mi mentón y mis labios. Lo hacía con una delicadeza digna del roce de un pétalo de la primer rosa en primavera; tal vez esperando, anhelando que aquello cerrase las grotezcas y sangrantes heridas —Por favor, n-ni siquiera pienses en hacer eso otra vez— Incluso si tanto sus palabras como sus acciones me hacían querer ponerme de rodillas y rogar su perdón, había un zumbido persistente, punzante, que parecía no querer salir de mi cabeza.

—Pero... e-es necesario que lo haga. Necesito tener en claro que no debo lastimar a nadie...— Era aquella voz dentro de mi cráneo, la causante de mi momento de frenesí autoflagelatorio que seguía insistiendo, susurrándome una idea, un pensamiento al cual temí sin medida desde el primer milisegundo en que pasó su lengua viperina por mi cerebro, deleitándose con la reacción que causó su veneno.

—P-pero eso ya lo sabes— Tenía miedo, su tono me lo decía. Tal vez pensaba que en cualquier momento el sangriento episodio se repetiría.

—¿Qué tal si no?— Tragué en seco, sintiendo el peso de mis temores caer sobre mí como un millón de océanos, ahogándome en sus profundidades —Anoche yo... yo lo disfruté, en serio que sí, y-y... y es por ello que s-sé que una parte de mí, una muy... p-primitiva, g-gozó el...— Más lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, impotentes, llenas de rabia hacia mí misma —El hacerte daño— Volteé la mirada a un costado. No podría soportar verla, estaba sumamente averonzada de mis acciones.

—P-pero, ¿cómo sabes que sí lo disfrutaste? T-tal vez fue solo...—

—Porque lo sentí— Apreté mis puños hasta que la piel de mis nudillos comenzó a agrietarse y romperse.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Estaba confundida, y no podía culparla. Solo agradecía a los cielos que no estuviese molesta, que no me odiase, así como también quería que lo hiciera, sabía que me lo merecía.

—A que, tal vez lo hice inconscientemente, pero, en el acto, una parte de mí sintió deseos de hacerte daño, de... marcar tu piel como un recordatorio de que tú me perteneces, incluso a veces solo por la simple satisfacción de hacerlo, y yo... yo disfruté eso— Un trueno resonó fuera del castillo, exaltando a Cat, mas yo sabía que la lluvia era producto de mi pesar, los truenos, de mi rabia —D-de una manera u otra, yo lo sabía... cuando mis manos te estrujaban, cuando mis dientes te mordían yo sabía que eso te heriría, y tenía forma de saber que mi descontrol te dañaría pero preferí ignorarlo— Otro trueno, más fuerte que el anterior, además de la cama partiéndose a la mitad —Esta fue, de una manera u otra, una decisión deliberada...— Caí de rodillas, sin hacer nada para evitarlo, y ahora era yo quien se abrazaba a las piernas de Cat como si eso fuese a expiar todos mis pecados; sollozando mares —Y-yo no merezco tu perdón... además de quebrantar mi única regla y restricción me las he arreglado para hacerte daño, a ti... al único ser que he amado y que me ha amado de vuelta...— Al ver que no respondía aflojé mi agarre hasta soltarla por completo —Fui corrompida, después de tantos años veo que hay... hay maldad en mí, ahora lo veo... p-puedes irte de mi lado, s-si así lo deseas...— Cada palabra era como lava en mi garganta y espadas en mi corazón. Dolía más que mi destrozada espalda, más que la herida en mi pierna que limitaba mi movimiento y que siempre lo haría; dolía más que todo lo que había vivido hasta entinces —Y-yo no te lo impediré y-y no t-te culpo si...— Antes de que pudiera terminar de firmar lo que sería mi sentencia de muerte, un par de cálidos y suaves labios me interrumpieron. Me di cuenta de que ante ella era un ser débil y obediente, por lo tanto no pude resistir el corresponderle luego de unos segundos, pasada la sorpresa inicial.

—No te atrevas a pensar que me iría de tu lado otra vez— Dijo cuando nos separamos. También se había puesto de rodillas, y sostenía mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos, mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos chocolate —Esto...— Señaló hacia la pequeña y casi imperceptible cicatriz en su brazo, aquella que no había podido hacer desaparecer del todo en la celebración de incio de la primavera —Es maldad. Y esto...— Hizo un ademán con su mano para señalar su cuerpo repleto de cortes —Es amor— Su pequeña sonrisa mostraba ternura, calidez, paciencia, devoción, incluso orgullo de portar dichas marcas... me mostraba su amor —Yo, yo estoy feliz de pertenecerte, pues tú también te entregaste a mí, así que ahora nos pertenecemos la una a la otra. No puedo pedir nada más— Sus palabras... no, mejor dicho, **toda ella** me derretía, sin embargo aún tenía miedo, por ella y lo que pudiera pasarle si permanecía a mi lado.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si tengo razón? El querer herir a alguien, de cualquier manera, no es normal. ¿Qué pasa si tantos años me han vuelto malvada también? ¿Qué pasa si dicha maldad sigue creciendo?— Temblaba de solo pensarlo. Aquello que más repudiaba, ¿siendo parte de mí? No era fácil de digerir. Cat se limitó a escuchar con atención para luego responder, esa sonrisa comprensiva nunca dejando el lugar que había tomado en su rostro.

—Entonces yo te diré que todos tenemos un poco de todo en nuestro interior— Soltó una risilla ahogada —Yo disfruté, **mucho**, todo lo que pasó anoche, y según yo, el que te guste que "te hieran, de cualquier forma, no es normal". ¿También hay maldad en mí?— Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza, mas no me dejó hablar —Ah. Eso no lo sabemos, pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sí. Somos una gran mezcla, nunca sabes qué vas a encontrar en cada una. Pero supongo que, si venimos de donde mismo, podría ser que todos tengamos un poco de lo mismo, en diferente cantidad, tal vez— Sus palabras taladrearon su lugar en mi cerebro, y aunque no me reconfortaba un 100% saber que podría haber algo de maldad en mí, sí me ayudó tener cierta certeza de que por lo menos, podría ser solo una pequeña parte, y que tal vez todos la teníamos. Luego de unos momentos de profundo pensamiento gracias a sus palabras, pude caer en la cuenta de otra cosa.

—Logras calmarme de tal manera en que comienzo a dudar sobre quién es la sabia de esta relación— Con ello la hice reír y la tensión en el aire desapareció. Cada día estaba más segura de que debió ser el destino quien juntó nuestras almas. No había nadie más opuesto a mí que pudiese atraerme más hacia sí. Muchas leyes podrían explicarlo, muchos libros podrían ejemplificarlo, pero nada nunca podría definirlo. **Esa**, era la verdadera magia del mundo. Salí por completo de mis pensamientos cuando su risa se detuvo. Al enfocar mis ojos en ella, pude observar que ella miraba en una dirección en específico mientras que en su rostro había una mueca extraña —¿Qué...?—

—Por favor, solo... desaparece todo eso, por favor— Ante mi expresión de duda señaló con uno de sus delgados hacia el río de sangre que seguía brotando de mi espalda y el cual estaba empapando el suelo —Puedes sanarlo en un instante, si lo quieres, ¿no es así?— Asentí, mas todo siguió igual.

—Primero déjame curarte—

—¡No!— Debo admitir que además de tomarme desprevenida, su exclamación tan repentina sí me exaltó un poco.

—Pero, ¿por qué no?— Sabía que no lo hacía para hacerme sentir mal, sin embargo lo estaba consiguiendo. ¿Tendría que soportar el ver mi error siempre que revelara su cuerpo ante mí?

—Porque me gustan...— Antes de que pudiera enfurecer de nuevo, prosiguió —Me recuerdan un maravilloso momento, además, me hacen sentir como si tuviera tu nombre escrito por toda mi piel— Algo en su mirada que escurría devoción, me dejó en claro que aunque intentara persuadirla día y noche, ella no cambiaría de opinión.

—Entonces te propongo un trato— Debía ser sincera, ya que estaba en calma otra vez, mas ni mis ideas ni mis miedos se disiparon por completo —No puedo dejar de pensar que en efecto merezco un castigo— Abrió su boca para hablar, o mejor dicho para protestar, pero no se lo permití —Antes de que digas algo, escucha lo que tengo que decirte— Volví a tomar aire y humedecí un poco mis labios antes de continuar —Eres lo que más me importa en este mundo, y lo justo es que si yo te hice sufrir, yo sufra igual. No podría simplemente curarme y dejar el castigo inconcluso; me conoces, y sabes que eso no me haría sentir nada bien— Tomé su barbilla entre mi dedo índice y mi pulgar para mirar directamente aquellas orbes chocolate que me enloquecían —Mi trato es que, si tú me dejas por lo menos sufrir un proceso de curación normal, sin magia ni nada por el estilo, a cambio yo te dejaré hacer lo mismo con esos cortes que deseas tan fervientemente conservar— En su expresión se notaba que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, y supongo que eso era lo que la mía también reflejaba: siempre querríamos el bienestar de la otra, incluso por encima del nuestro. Mas, el poder acordar en algo que, si bien no satisfacía por completo nuestros deseos, nos daba un cierto grado de paz, era lo mejor a lo que podíamos aspirar en esta situación —¿Qué dices? ¿Es un trato?— Extendí mi mano (que ahora lucía normal) para que la estrechara, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no dejarle ver el dolor que simplemente hacer eso me causaba.

—Trato— Tomó mi mano, pero en lugar de darle el habitual apretón la llevó hasta sus labios y besó el dorso de esta. Por mi parte, imité sus acciones luego de que ella terminara, su sonrisa queriendo contagiar mi rostro —Ven, rápido, arregla la cama y recuéstate ahí. No quiero que sigas teniendo eso— Se incorporó y puso mi brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarme a caminar los pocos pasos hasta la cama que ya estaba en su lugar (al igual que el resto de la habitación). Me recosté boca abajo con cuidado, recordándome a mí misma cada cinco segundos la razón del porqué debía pasar por tanta agonía.

—Cat, sabes que algo que yo haya causado no me puede matar...—

—¡Shh! ¡No dije que podías hablar!— Me reprimió cómicamente mientras buscaba por los alrededores todo lo necesario para curar mis heridas (cómo es que yo poseía todo eso, hasta hoy sigue siendo un misterio) —Desde ahora, ningún esfuerzo, Jadey. Tal como la última vez que cuidé de ti— Rodé los ojos sin poder reprimir del todo mi sonrisa. Me esperaba un laaaargo tiempo de sedentarismo extremo, incluso más que la vez anterior con mi pierna lastimada.

Es ahora que me arrepiento de no haber aprovechado el tiempo como debí hacerlo...

* * *

HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAA :D

Okay, no daré excusas baratas: soy floja. Así me hizo Dios, y probablemente (seguramente) así moriré, por lo que aunque pida disculpas por este **INHUMANO** retraso, sé que no merezco su perdón TTTnTTT

Pero como ya les había dicho con anterioridad, esta historia, aunque yo muera en el intento, **tendrá un final** (el cual lamentablemente está cerca, cachorros [no demasiado, pero para prevenirlos de una vez]).

Agradezco mucho, mucho, **MUCHO**, a todo aquel que siga revisando esta historia por actualizaciones, de verdad que sí. Son sus comentarios tan hermosos y valiosos para mí una de las piezas clave para escribir los capítulos que faltan.

Les propongo un trato: si llego a los... mmm... 5 comentarios en este capítulo, el próximo vendrá dentro de un lapso de dos semanas. **Esto no es un simulacro**. (Ya lo sé: con qué cara vengo a pedirles algo luego de que los dejé tirados por tanto tiempo, pero, por favoooorrrr x'c)

Jaja bueno, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, perdonen cualquier error, me esforcé mucho en terminarlo.

Nos vemos la próxima vez y desde el fondo de mi corazón, mi más sincera disculpa, en verdad, no puedo creer que haya sido tanto tiempo TTTnTTT QnQ

¡Besos Reales!


	19. La Rosa Se Marchita

Beforehand, I am **so** sorry.

* * *

_¿Qué es en realidad la fortaleza? _Llegué a preguntármelo algunas ocasiones en mi vida, durante tardes anaranjadas de lectura, rodeada del inconfundible olor a papel viejo; o madrugadas azul índigo de insomnio, debajo de sábanas oscuras y arrugadas. En esos momentos analizaba dicho cuestionamiento con atención, detenimiento y mucha concentración, indagando entre mis conocimientos la respuesta, intentando encontrar alguna explicación lógica y conciza que no involucrara el concepto que te dan las ciencias, sino uno más bien espiritual.

Durante casi toda mi vida, aunque siempre desconocí la conclusión a mi duda, me sentí _fuerte_; no al grado de ser invencible pero sí muy, muy _fuerte_. Como alguien que podía decibir millares de golpes y hechizos y aún así vencer en batalla. Mis poderes siempre me otorgaron seguridad, y hasta un día en específico, yo llegué a creer que el tener eso representaba fortaleza.

–¿En qué piensas?– Preguntó Cat, sacándome de mi ensoñación casi de golpe. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre un taburete justo frente a la cama, donde yo me encontraba recostada boca abajo.

–En demasiadas cosas. A veces llega a ser abrumador– Y no mentía. Mi mente divagaba por tantos caminos luego de tantos años de vida que en ocasiones los pensamientos eran tantos que amenazaban con enloquecerme.

–Eso debe ser muy feo– Dijo como si verdaderamente se compadeciera de mi situación. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza (como pude, pues tenía la barbilla recargada sobre mis brazos) suavemente. Ella posó los suyos sobre el espacio que quedaba de mi almohada y colocó ahí su mentón, nuestros rostros quedando a milímetros de distancia.

–Antes era mucho peor. Con el tiempo, he aprendido a brindar armonía a mi pensar, con lo cual tú me has ayudado también– Ante esto, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus facciones.

–¿En verdad?– Asentí, sonriendo de igual manera.

–No lo diría si fuese mentira. Tú has sido paz, en un mundo de guerra– Yo sabía lo mucho que le encantaban los comentarios románticos, de tintes poéticos y pasionales, por lo que el resultado no se hizo esperar: acortó la distancia (bastó con inclinarse hacia adelante ligeramente) entre nuestros labios y los selló cariñosamente.

–¿Cómo es que siempre sabes qué decir?– Recargó su cabeza hacia un lado para liberar un de sus brazos y con sus dedos trazar el contorno de las espinas visibles en mi hombro.

–Más de trescientos años con vida te lo explicarían– Su sonrisa se amplió. Sus irises chocolate se dirigieron hacia donde su mano hacía contacto con mi piel y un brillo de curiosidad apareció en ellos.

–Se ven más gruesas, ¿no es así?– Miré de reojo los negros _dibujos_ y suspiré. Luego más de un mes y medio de nuestra primera noche _juntas_ (eso fue lo más que pude retrasar mi rápida recuperación), y la terrorífica mañana siguiente, todavía me mostraba algo reticente con mis espinas, y me negaba a perdonarlas del todo por haberle hecho daño a Cat.

–Sí, bueno, bien dicen que _lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte_. Imposible para mí el matarlas, por lo que solo les quedó volverse más fuertes– Era bastante simple visto de esa manera.

–¡Oh, casi lo olvido!– Se levantó cual resorte y corrió hacia uno de los muebles. Abrió el segundo cajón (el cual ella ya había llenado con, y cito, "cosas necesarias" previamente) y sacó un pequeño recipiente junto con varias plantas y raíces (cuyo propósito yo ya conocía), un par de paños y una pequeña roca –Hora de tu masaje– La observé enarcando una ceja. Ese pícaro destello en su expresión no pasó desapercibido por mí.

–Te he dicho que no es necesario– No era que me estuviera quejando porque ella quisiese recorrer con sus delicadas manos mi piel, sino porque no quería que lo hiciera por obligación, no deseaba causarle molestias –Mi piel...–

–Sí, sí, sí– Me interrumpió –"Se cura sola en el transcurso de lapsos relativamente cortos", ya me sé toda la explicación, te la has pasado repitiéndolo sin parar cada vez que intento hacer algo porque te mejores– Me reprimió suavemente, con solo un atisbo de pesar. Tal vez el que intentara negarme a sus cuidados de alguna manera le dolía –Así que ahora, Gran Bruja del Oeste, necesito que guardes silencio mientras yo cuido de ti. Sabes que no puedes impedírmelo– Sacó su lengua, juguetona, mientras yo solo la observaba, por un lado sorprendida, debido a su repentino momento autoritario y por el otro entretenida, gracias a lo tierno de sus palabras y el momento en sí.

–Cualquier otra criatura sabría que no es muy inteligente retar a alguien como yo– No pude reprimir mi sonrisa ladina. Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama.

–Pero yo no soy "cualquier otra criatura"– Movía sus caderas de un lado al otro, un contoneo sensual e hipnotizador, en un andar lento, felino –Por eso me amas– En sus ojos relucía la astucia infantil, combinada con un muy opuesto brillo lascivo que con su incitador mensaje lograron hacerme apretar mis puños en las sábanas, estrujando ligeramente la tela.

–Tienes razón– Al posarse frente a mí tuve que levantar un poco la cabeza para seguir observándola, pues al estar yo recostada y ella de pie había una considerable diferencia de _estaturas_.

–Claro que la tengo...– Con toda la calma del mundo se agachó hasta quedar a mi nivel, mas no hincándose o arrodillándose, nada de eso, ¡por supuesto que no! Ella solo bajaba su cabeza hasta mi posición, pues estaba toalmente recta, no doblaba ni las rodillas ni la espalda, bajaba todo el torso, dándome un tentador vistazo a su escote, el cual quedaba casi descubierto de su delgado vestido gracias a la posición que adoptó.

No pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que acercara su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios prácticamente se rozaban, su aliento cálido golpeando contra mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas. Su cercanía alertó a todo mi cuerpo, cada célula, cada átomo en mi ser ahora conscientes de su presencia, de su dulce piel, sus grandes ojos, sus largas piernas y el paraíso perdido entre estas... toda ella me atraía hacia sí como un magneto, el único al cual yo reacccionaba. Así que, sin poder resistirlo más intenté acortar la distancia de una vez por todas, mas en el último instante ella se alejó, esa sonrisa maliciosa haciéndose presente en su rostro.

–Ah, ah, ah– Caminó hacia la parte posterior –Tu masaje primero, Jadey– Exhalé muy audiblemente, hundiéndome pesadamente en la blanda superficie.

–Tú, pequeña, serás mi muerte algún día– Solo escuché su risilla desde un costado mío (donde había una pequeña mesa), pues sabía que si volteaba para encararla ni los Espíritus me salvarían de su reprimenda. Desde la primera vez que me moví de mi posición _de descanso_ (como ella le llamaba) aprendí la lección gracias a su furia, y no volví a intentarlo (exceptuando claro ciertas... _ocasiones_).

–Exageras, anciana– Se mofó, traviesa. Sabía que las bromas con respecto a mi edad me fastidiaban (y más aún desde el día en que se le ocurrió hacer una frente a Victoria [quien desde entonces no se cansaba de hacerlas]), y pienso que tal vez por eso a ella parecían divertirle tanto.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio mientras ella preparaba la mezcla de plantas y recina medicinales (que ayudaban en la cicatrización) triturando muy bien sus contenidos con la pequeña roca, liberando aún más su penetrante mas no desagradable aroma. Yo podría haberlo hecho por ella en solo un instante, pero no me lo hubiese permitido; pienso que si hubiera podido respirar por mí ella lo hubiese hecho, lo que sea para evitar que me esforzace de cualquier manera.

Unos minutos después, estuvo listo, y pude escuchar los suaves pasos de mi pelirroja hada (por alguna razón siempre disfrutó el caminar, aunque gracias a sus alas no tuviese que hacerlo) dirigiéndose a la parte posterior de la cama. Mis espinas (ya prácticamente recuperadas en su totalidad) se removieron, expectantes, ansiosas ante lo que ya sabían que vendría.

–Si no se calman las haré sufrir– Escupí las palabras, irritada.

–¡Jadey!– Casi podía escuchar el ceño fruncido en su tono –¡Deja de hablarles así! Son una parte de ti y las estás espantando– Sentí cómo la cama se hundía cerca de mis pantorrillas, indicando un peso extra que acababa de posarse allí –Pobrecitas. ¿Jadey está siendo mala con ustedes?– Les habló cariñosa y compasivamente, las malditas respondiendo ante su voz enseguida, haciendo de mi espalda un circo –Aww, no se preocupen. Yo las haré sentir bien– Uno creería que era extraño que nos refiriéramos a mis espinas como si fueran personas ajenas a mí, sin embargo, podía casi sentirlas de esa manera, como si ellas tuviesen mente propia, no una que yo no pudiese controlar del todo, pero que podía tomar decisiones independientes de vez en cuando, si me descuidaba.

Justo después de que terminase de hablar, sentí cómo se movía desde detrás mío, de rodillas hasta la parte trasera de mis muslos, lentamente llegando a mi retaguardia, donde se sentó a horcajadas grácilmente. Sin hacerme (_hacernos_) esperar demasiado, luego de colocar el recipiente sobre la mesita que quedaba convenientemente al lado (nunca notó cuando la moví, o si lo hizo no me lo dijo) tomó algo de la mezcla con su mano derecha y frotó sus manos con ella unos momentos (era algo así como el aceite que hoy en día se usa para los masajes: primero debes calentarlo con tus manos antes de ponerlo en la otra persona). Una vez que estuvo satiafecha con el estado de la sustancia entre sus manos, posó delicadamente su palma abierta justo en el centro de mi espalda, haciendo bajar un escalofrío por mi columna. Estrujé las sábanas con más fuerza.

–Creí que no querías el masaje– Rió con picardía mas opté por no responder. La sensación era demasiado agradable como para dejar que mi orgullo la alejara con un comentario sarcástico (Cat no se detendría sin importar lo que dijese, pero no quise arriesgarme) –Impresionante. Estás casi completamente recuperada– Murmuró, aunque sí la alcancé a escuchar.

Sin decir más movió su mano hacia arriba, tal vez solo un par de centímetros, sin embargo no era la distancia que su mano recorría, sino la forma en que esta lo hacía, con parsimonia, gentileza. Era como si intentara demostrar su adoración a cada poro de mi piel con sus suaves y expertas manos. No pude siquiera darme cuenta de cuando su otra mano se unió a su compañera, pero de lo que sí fui más que consciente era de los múltiples escalofrís que azotaban mi cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba, aumentando la intensidad y la duración cada vez, llegando hasta los rincones más lejanos, desde el último de mis cabellos hasta la punta de mis pies (no sin antes causar un insoportable cosquilleo que se instalaba impúdicamente en mi entrepierna, y hacía crecer una necesidad animal).

–No entiendo por qué te resistes– Dijo calmadamente, sin embargo, era bastante perceptible cierta irregularidad en su respiración –No sería la primera vez que nosotras...– Hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver esos ojos traviesos observándome con deseo mientras que ese sonrojo tan sutil y hermoso se esparcía por sus mejillas.

–No, pero, sabes que aquella fue un descontrol que no debió suceder, pude haberte herido mucho peor– Logré responder pese a mi apretada mandíbula. Ella volvió a reír.

–¿Y qué pasa con la noche de ayer?– Agradecí a los cielos que no pudiese ver el matiz rosado en mi rostro –¿Y la noche anterior? ¿y la anterior? ¿y la mañana antes de eso junto con parte de la tarde?– A esta criatura jamás podría ganarle.

–Temo que me he descontrolado mucho este último mes– No había necesidad de negar que sí, en efecto fueron muchas las ocasiones en que nuestros cuerpos volvieron a amarse el uno al otro, no obstante, con cada vez fui más capaz de controlar a mis espinas (auxiliada por el hecho de que estaban lastimadas las primeras ocasiones luego del incidente), y si en algún momento llegaban a tocar a Cat las tomaba entre mis manos y las rompía (mi pelirroja molestándose cada vez) sin importarme el herir mis manos, pues a veces eso me ayudaba a regresar a en mí misma y no perderme por completo en el glorioso cuerpo de mi compañera (aunque en verdad lo deseara).

–Sí, así parece– Cada vez que su risa resonaba en la habitación, mi creciente deseo se tomaba un momento para simplemente dejarme admirar la belleza de ese bello sonido –Pero, yo pienso que ya han aprendido la lección, ¿sabes? Estos últimos días, cuando me tocan...–

–¿Se han atrevido a tocarte?– No pude contenerme y volteé como pude, apoyándome en mis brazos, sintiendo los _dibujos_ en mi espalda estremecerse –¿Por qué no me lo habías...?–

–Porque– Me empujó suavemente con su mano sobre mi nuca de vuelta a mi previa posición, y yo no tuve otra más que ceder (como siempre) –No me han lastimado en lo más mínimo, lo prometo, ni siquiera has visto nuevas marcas– Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de ellas: pequeñas cicatrices del grosor de un cabello tal vez, y de unos tres (aunque algunas de mucho más) centímetros de largo, casi imperceptibles, sin embargo a ella le encantaban, las portaba con orgullo y de vez en cuando, la observaba recorriendo con sus dedos los patrones de estas sin siquiera darse cuenta –Han sido muy, muy cuidadosas conmigo. Saben lo que les harías si no– Esto último lo dijo con un evidente matiz de enfado –No te lo había dicho porque creí que te molestarías. Eres tan cabeza dura que no quieres entender que me encanta cuando me tocan, porque son una parte de ti, y yo amo todo de ti– Ahora en lugar de enojo, a sus palabras las acompañó una larga caricia (más que masaje) desde mi hombro hasta casi el comienzo de mi retaguardia, a lo cual no pude reprimir el gemido gutural que escapó de mis labios.

No pude contenerme más, y de un fluido movimiento volteé, tomé a Cat por los hombros y la puse (prácticamente arrojé) sobre la cama (debajo de mí, usando solo un poco de magia para levantarme y colocarme sobre ella), donde sin reparo alguno ataqué sus deliciosos y exóticos labios con los míos, ella soltando un jadeo de sorpresa, permitiéndome deslizar mi lengua dentro de su cálida boca. Ella por su parte, luego del susto incial me correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, masajeando mi cráneo mientras que yo tenía una mano hundiendo los dedos en sus cintura y la otra recorriendo la longitud desde su redondo glúteo hasta su rodilla, maravillándome con la cremosidad de su piel bronceada de caramelo, que sin importar cuántas veces tocara, siempre conseguía enajenarme más y más. Fue cuando sus yemas acariciaron mi rostro que rompió el beso.

–¿Pero qué...?– Ninguna había recordado siquiera que nunca limpió sus manos, por lo que ahora tanto mi cabello (enmarallado) como parte de mi rostro estaban cubiertos de esa aceitosa sustancia. Sin saber qué más hacer, compartimos una de las risas más estruendosas y largas que podíamos, pues era una situación tan peculiar que la risa era el humor era el único resultado. Reímos y reímos sin parar por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que se nos acabó el oxígeno y nos dolió el estómago. Si me preguntaran, diría que ese momento fue uno de los más relajados de toma mi vida, sin preocupaciones extra ni algún temor nublando mi mente, ya que, por algo tan inusual, el deseo se había perdido, mas no el cariño hacia el estar en compañía de la otra; éramos solo nosotras, y nuestro bullicio. Fue algo demasiado hermoso –N-no p-puedo... m-más– Cat pudo proferir, limpiando las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

–¿Cómo... no te diste... cuenta?– Peleaba por tomar algo de aire que pudiese llenar mis pulmones de nuevo.

–¡O-oye!– Me golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente –Fuiste tú l-la que me atacó sin avisar–

–Imposible no hacerlo... en mi defensa– Intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones, tan solo nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra, y en su mirada, en esas orbes chocolate tan versátiles y fascinantes, vi mi amor reflejado, la mayor adoración que se puede profesar hacia otro ser estaba ahí, tal como lo estaba en mis propios ojos. Con mi mano acaricié su mejilla y ella pusos sus manos sobre esta, ladeando su cabeza hacia el contacto, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente. Después, besó la palma y acarició la piel suavemente –Oye, ya no tengo la mezcla, y tu cabello tampoco, y... oye, ¿dónde está mi vestido? Tú eras la única que estaba desnuda– Me miró suspicazmente, a lo que solo me encogí de hombros y la estrujé contra mí, casi aplastándola con mi propio peso.

–Estoy casi completamente recuperada, tú misma lo has dicho– Me arrellané de manera infantil sobre su cuerpo y enterré unos momentos mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando profundamente su enervante aroma –Además, la magia es una parte de mí, ¿no la amas también?– Se limitó a mirarme reprobatoriamente, mas se derritió en mi abrazo segundos después. Extrañamente, en esa ocasión nos acomodamos (bueno, _nos acomodé_) de manera opuesta a la usual: yo era la que tenía mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, escuchando el pacífico palpitar de su corazón, tan diferente al mío; sus brazos eran los que me rodeaban en un protector abrazo, mientras que sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mi cabello distraídamente, sus labios presionano besos contra mi coronilla de vez en cuando –¿Sabes?– Rompí el silencio, ella soltó un pequeño _mmm_ para que supiera que me escuchaba –Siempre fui consciente de que tenía un miedo personal. Me refiero a que, claro, temía que criaturas inocentes salieran lastimadas por mi falta de eficacia, mas eso era más bien laboral– Soltó una risilla, y continué –Durante muchos, muchos años temí a la soledad y su gélido agarre. Sufrí durante demasiado tiempo del rechazo de las criaturas, y el no saber lo que era el amar a un ser que te amara de vuelta– Aun si no podía verla, sabía que me observaba con interés y algo de pesar, compadeciendo mi dolor –Claro, siempre amé a Victoria, y ella a mí, pero ese era un amor diferente, como el que tú sientes por tu hermano y por Nalu– Fruncí un poco el ceño, recordando las épocas más oscuras de mi pasado –Nunca llegué a coocer lo que era estar enamorado, y yo anhelaba la plenitud que aquello me traería– Tomé aire un par de veces, antes de continuar –Siempre fui tan consciente de ese miedo a jamás encontrar el amor, y es por eso que...– Sin pedirme permiso, una sonrisa comenzaba a escalar su camino hasta mis labios –Que pienso que, incluso si lo hubiese planeado a detalle, nunca hubiese imaginado tan inesperado y perfecto resultado– El ritmo de su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, y eso solo ensanchó mi sonrisa –Ni con toda mi magia habría podido adivinar que llegarías a mí cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza. Si tengo un corazón ahora sé que no gue hecho para mí sino... para pertenecerte a ti en su totalidad– Al subir mi mirada, me encontré con ese rostro que tanto adoraba inundado en lágrimas, una gran felicidad e inmenso amor tomando posesión de cada parte de este –Antes, cada latido era doloroso y ahora, gracias a ti, es que lo hace con convicción: solo por ti–

–Jade...– Sabía que ella era una criatura muy locuaz, y cuando se encontró sin palabras gracias a las mías, mi pecho se hinchó de gusto –Y-yo... l-lo que... p-pien... quier-r...– Bufó exasperada, a lo que yo le acaricié el rostro, tranquilizándola –Jade, yo...– Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y luego de un minuto o dos logró organizar sus pensamientos –Yo solo sé que te pertenezco, y no hay otra cosa en la vida que desee más que eso– Ahora era mi turno para dejar escapar varias lágrimas de mis ojos, sin poder contener mi alegría. Casi en sincronía, nos acercamos lentamente hasta sellar nuestros labios en un beso casto, frágil, lleno de un delicado pero fuerte amor que solo nosotras comprendíamos.

Al separarnos, retomamos la posición inicial, y sin darnos cuenta, nuestros ojos se cerraron poco a poco, ella con su nariz enterrada en mi coronilla, yo por mi parte, escuchando aquel corazón por el cual el mío latiría hasta el fin de la eternidad.

* * *

Al despertar me sentía renovada, como si todo este tiempo, toda mi vida hubiese estado corriendo con una bestia detrás, persiguiéndome, amenazando mi vida con sus garras y colmillos, y justo ahora era que me daba cuenta que había sido tan solo una pesadilla, y al haber despertado la realidad me sonreía cual madre cariñosa.

Sin cuidado me estiré, disfrutando del dulce movimiento de mis músculos algo tensos, y fue dicha acción lo que me hizo reparar en cierto detalle tan obvio.

–¿Cat?– Inspeccioné la habitación rápidamente, de un lado al otro, solo para darme cuenta de que mi amada no se encontraba en los alrededores –¿Cat?– Volví a llamar, esta vez más fuerte, comenzando a inquietarme –Cat, ¿dónde estás?– Me incorporé de golpe, tirando la mesita de noche. En ese momento vi un pequeño objeto caer de la superficie de madera. Extrañada, lo levanté para comprobar que era un trozo de papel con algo escrito:

_Salí a buscar una sorpresa que debo enseñarte. Regresaré pronto._

_Con amor, Cat._

Solté un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, aliviada. Solo había ido a buscar algo, _una sorpresa_ para mí. Cat era una caja llena de ellas por sí misma.

Algo mareada por la repentina agitación, me tumbé pesadamente sobre la cama, cubriendo mis ojos con mi brazo flojamente, tapando la luz anaranjada (concluí que ya era la tarde) que se colaba por las ventanas.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando sonreí, sin quitar mi brazo de su lugar protegiendo mis ojos.

–Largo tiempo sin vernos, ¿no es así?– Escuché un bufido, a lo que no pude evitar reír ligeramente.

–Espíritus, ¿cómo es que siempre haces eso?– Esta vez, quité mi brazo para colocarlo sobre mi estómago mientras que el otro lo puse bajo mi cabeza, levantándola un poco.

–Victoria, ¿cómo es que sabiendo el indudable resultado, siempre intentas sorprenderme?– Rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos, fingiendo indignación.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Tal vez tu necedad ha logrado afectarme por fon luego de tantos años– Volvía reír.

–Tal vez mi sarcasmo también– Reímos unos momentos, alegres de vernos de nuevo –Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí luego de casi tres meses?– Caminó hasta una pila de libros que quedaba frente a mo posición y se sentó.

–Bueno, no lo hice antes pues no quise interrumpirlas en alguna de sus _actividades nocturnas_– Volvimos a reír. Sabía de estas gracias a que algunas noches, tanto Cat como yo, disfrutábamos de contarle nuestros días a la Luna posada arriba en el cielo. Ella siempre está para escucharte –Así que consideré que hoy sería seguro venir, por lo que quise en venir a visitarlas pero...– Volteó de un lado a otro –Creo que solo te visitaré a ti–

–Sí, bueno, Cat me dejó una nota diciendo que traería algo. No debe tardar– Expliqué antes de que su expresión de duda aumentara. No había notado que debía ser sumamente extraño vernos separadas.

–Muy bien. Mientras tanto– Su sonrisa cambió a una sugerente mientras levantaba las cejas de una manera graciosa –Cuéntame, ¿qué tal han estado las cosas? Y no se te ocurra resonder con un simple _bien_, porque por lo que veo– Señaló hacia mi figura desnuda –Han estado mucho mejor que solo _bien_– Tarde o temprano, este interrogatorio iba a llegar, yo misma le hice uno parecido siglos atrás, referente al Astro Rey y lo bien que parecían ir las cosas con él, y si Victoria, con todo y su rostro color carmín brillante pudo responder, ahora yo debía hacerlo.

–Bueno, pues...–

_Jadelyn..._

–¿Pero qué...?– Miré hacia todas direcciones, buscando la fuente de aquella gélida voz burlona.

–Jadelyn, ¿está todo bien?– Me incorporé y Victoria hizo lo mismo, confusión y preocupación evidentes en su rostro.

_Jadelyn, soy yo..._

–¿Acaso no escuchas eso?– Con mi mirada seguía buscando, esta vez con mayor empeño, el lugar de donde venía aquella voz (el cual parecía ser el interior de mi cabeza).

–¿Escuchar qué? Estás asustándome–

–¡Aaah!– Caí al suelo de rodillas, un penetrante dolor en mi espalda atacándome sin piedad.

–¡Jadelyn!– Victoria corrió hacia mí, agachándose a mi lado –¡¿Pero qué ocurre?! ¡Háblame!–

_Creíste que podías jugar conmigo, ¿no es así? Creíste que podías ser la heroína que conseguía la gloria y todo aquello que siempre deseaste..._

–¡Para! ¡Para!– Aunque el dolor en mi espalda solo empeoraba, sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos, implorando que aquella horrenda voz me dejara en paz.

–¡Jadelyn! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!–

–¡AH, ESPÍRITUS!–

_¡Recuerda este día, basura inferior! Me has fastidiado durante siglos, y es momento de que sufras por ello. ¡Tú misma te lo has buscado por intentar ser como ellos!_

–¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE!– Apreté la mandíbula mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a Victoria llorando de impotencia y miedo.

_¡Te lo advertí y aún así decidiste seguir con esta farsa! ¡No eres como ellos!_

–¡DETENTE!– El estruendo de dicha voz golpeaba mi cráneo con tal fuerza, casi asemejaba al dolor inexolicable en mi espalda.

_¡Te lo dije! _

–¡POR FAVOR!–

_¡NADIE JAMÁS TE AMARÁ! __¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ELLO!_

–¡AAAH!– De repente el eco desgarrador dentro de mi cabeza paró, dejándome con la respiración agitada y un tremendo dolor en la espalda que me hacía temblar.

–¡Jadelyn, estás sangrando!– Levanté la mirada hacia mi asustada amiga, apenas y procesando sus palabras –¡T-tú rosa! ¡Está sangrando!– Esas fueron las palabras que taladraron su camino a mi cerebro, mi alma cayendo miles de kilómetros bajo tierra al entender lo que este episodio significaba.

_Maldad._

Sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces me puse de pie, atravesé el muro frente a nosotras y en menos de un suspiro me encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que mi magia y mi pierna lastimada me lo permitían, ignorando las protestas de esta. No podía volar, el dolor en mi espalda no me lo permitía, me limitaba demasiado y sin embargo seguí corriendo, más rápido, más rápido, cada paso con mayor desesperación, mayor temor, el peor miedo que jamás había sentido en mi vida embargando mi ser sin misericordia con cada milisegundo que pasaba.

Debía encontrarla, tenía que hacerlo. Solo hasta que estuviese entre mis brazos y a salvo tendría la capacidad de llenar mis pulmones con oxígeno de nuevo. Solo hasta que viera esa sonrisa dirigiéndose a mí sería cuando este terror se detendría, simplemente lo sabía. Tenía que hallarla, debía hacerlo.

No recuerdo cuántos kilómetros fueron, ni cuántas veces viré o el número de ramas y rocas que impactaron contra partes de mi cuerpo abriendo heridas, no recuerdo siquiera la manera en la que supe cómo llegar hacia ella, solo recuerdo la sensación que me oprimía el pecho y que no tenía nada que ver con el esfuerzo se acrecentaba sin un control u orden, y era esta la que me conducía por el sendero correcto. Era esta la que sentía la presencia de Cat, la que me motivaba a ignorar el dolor de todo mi cuerpo y el desagradable río de sangre que bajaba por mi espalda. Sin dicha sensación estrujando mi corazón en su firme puño jamás hubiese llegado hasta ella.

Cuando mis nervios estuvieron a punto de colapsar (aunque el recorrido hubiese tardado cinco minutos cuando mucho gracias a mi velocidad) fue cuando logré llegar a uno de los rincones del bosque cuyos árboles ocultaban cualquier vestigio de luz solar. Fue ahí donde la vi, bastantes metros lejos de mi posición, su figura siendo a penas un punto en la distancia.

Fue solo un instante, un microscópico lapso, en el que juro que hubiese sido imposible para todo mi poder evitar lo que sucedió a continuación: algo consiguió paralizarme por completo (gracias también a mi ya cansado estado) mientras que una enorme y horrible masa de niebla oscura emergió de entre los árboles al costado, ella no pudo reaccionar siquiera cuando un par de grandes garras negras se materializaron, levantándola del suelo. Yo di todo lo que tenía, mas no fue suficiente, pues la bestia puso su rostro frente al de Cat, mostrándole los colmillos y un par de ojos rojo sangre, mientras que de su garganta salía uno de los más horribles rugidos que hubiese escuchado jamás. Aún recuerdo cómo ella gritó del terror, sus ojos soltando lágrimas, pues en ellos había un miedo inmenso. La expresión de su angelical rostro, contorsionado por el pavor, es una imagen que mi mente nunca podrá borrar.

En el milisegundo siguiente el monstruo abrió la boca y de un solo movimiento la figura de Cat se perdió dentro de la niebla, como si la hubiese tragado. Mi amada profirió un último grito antes de desaparecer dentro de la maldad, y es ese grito, junto con la escena descrita, lo que todavía hoy me despierta en la madrugada, haciéndome ahogar con mis propios sollozos.

Tan rápido como había sucedido, había terminado, la maldad huyendo entre los árboles después de dejar caer el cuerpo inerte de Cat al suelo, su asquerosa risa destrozando mis tímpanos con su crueldad.

–¡CAT!– A penas y pude moverme de nuevo corrí hasta ella, océanos escapando de mis ojos –¡CAT, POR FAVOR!– Caí de rodillas a su lado y sujeté sus hombros, sacudiéndolos con rudeza, intentando hacer que abriera sus ojos de nuevo, intentando calentar su fría piel, intentando regresarle su hermoso color caramelo, intentando reemplazar esa horrible palidez, intentando, intentando, intentando –¡CAT, DESPIERTA! ¡TE LO RUEGO! ¡DESPIERTA!– Abracé su cuerpo contra mi pecho –¡TE LO IMPLORO! ¡TE AMO, NO ME DEJES!– Lo gélido de su piel entró en contacto con la mía, colándose por mis poros, debajo del músculo, los nervios, penetrando hasta mis huesos. No era un frío normal, de eso estaba segura, era uno que no podría quitarme nunca –P-por favor... abre los ojos– Dije contra su helada mejilla, empapando su rostro con mis lágrimas –Prometo pasear contigo todos los días, prometo nunca separarme de ti, prometo que-que nunca estarás sola ni te sentirás infeliz mientras yo viva... solo tienes que abrir los ojos... por favor– Una parte de mí, la más irracional que poseía, esperaba despertar en cualquier momento, esperaba que cuando abriera mis ojos, fuertemente cerrados, me encontraría en el castillo, con Cat a mi lado, diciendo que todo fue un mal sueño. Yo habría preferido cerrar mis ojos por siempre si a cambio ella los hubiese abierto –P-por favor... m-mi vida eres tú... n-no me abandones...– Alejé mi rostro del suyo, y observé con el más grande dolor que jamás sentí cómo sus labios siempre sonrientes y rosados ahora formaban una línea permanente, descoloridos y resecos; cómo sus mejillas usualmente sonrosadas ahora estaban pálidas, igual que el resto de su piel; cómo sus hermosos y traviesos ojos chocolate estaban cerrados, con la promesa de jamás abrirse de nuevo. Nunca podría verlos de nuevo, y ellos nunca podrían verme de vuelta. Acaricié el contorno de su mandíbula –Perdóname... no pude salvarte, y ahora... ya jamás regresarás– Sin poder controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo, posé mis labios sobre los suyos, y el no sentir su respuesta, sus labios moviéndose en sincronía con los míos, ni sus brazos enrollándose alrededor de mi cuello, ni sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello, o la paz que solo besarla me traía, fueron el último golpe que mi destrozado corazón necesitó. Volteé hacia arriba, y aún con el cuerpo de Cat entre mis brazos, lágrimas huyendo de mis ojos y un río de sangre bajando por mi espalda, desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones salió el peor grito que pude proferir en mi vida, aunque aquello no sería capaz de liberar el dolor que tomaría lugar en mi corazón a partir de ese día, y que se haría presente a cada minuto de mi existencia.

Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero el sangrado de mi espalda fluía de una figura en específico, la cual mis espinas resguardaron desde que apareció, y que ya no se encontraba ahí: mi rosa.

_¿Qué es en realidad la fortaleza? _Llegué a preguntármelo algunas ocasiones en mi vida, pero fue solo en ese momento, en el que respirar se había convertido en una carga y vivir en una agonía, que lo entendí: sea lo que fuere, la fortaleza era algo que yo no poseía. Nada podría haberme preparado para esto, y nada de lo que había en mí me ayudaría a superarlo.

* * *

Hola, queridos(as).

Agradecimientos a los comentarios del capítulo anterior (no llegamos a los cinco, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón):

**KaiLy Cruz**: Este... no, no llores, guarda las lágrimas para este capítulo :'c Muchas, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me alaga que digas eso de ser mi fan. En serio que son personas como tú las que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y mejorando con cada palabra.

**Arandiagrande**: amigo mío, debo disculparme (como ya lo hice desde el principio del capítulo), pero ya todos sabíamos que esto llegaría. Pero no te preocupes, para alegrarte, te doy la noticia de que los hermanos de Jade vendrán muy, muy pronto. Muchas gracias por ti apoyo tan constante y que nunca me falla. No sé lo que habría sido de esta historia sin tus comentarios tan hermosos.

**unazuki700**: yo sé, yo sé que fui muy cruel, y me arrepiento demasiado, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y como ya les había aclarado antes, aunque me cueste la vida, esta historia tendrá un desenlace. Ahora traté de apresurarme (no lo hice en menos de dos semanas porque como dije, no llegamos a los 5 comentarios :'c), y espero y el siguiente capítulo me fluya igual. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Montse**: jaja bueno, estoy aquí, y vine para quedarme (? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno, chicos, la última aclaración (para que no sea considerado como plagio 7n7) es que la parte de "corriendo con una bestia detrás [...] y justo ahora era que me daba cuenta que había sido tan solo una pesadilla" está inspirada en la canción **Lucha De Gigantes** de **Nacha Pop**. Es una gran canción, se las recomiendo mucho.

(Disculpen los errores que pueda tener, la verdad es tarde y no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlos. Los corregiré en cuanto pueda.)

Sin nada más que agregar, les propongo lo mismo del capítulo anterior: **5 comentarios harán que el próximo capítulo llegue antes de tres semanas** (sí, ahora son tres semanas porque voy entrando a la escuela de nuevo, y no creo tener demasiado tiempo TTnTT).

**¡Besos Reales!**


	20. La tormenta luego de la rosa ausente

Muchas personas utilizan la expresión _el tiempo se detuvo_, y es muy fácil de inferir en que su significado está en sentido figurado.

Yo nunca lo intenté, detener el tiempo me refiero. Simplemente porque sabía que estaba fuera de mis capacidades. Nadie nunca había podido; el canto de algunas criaturas solo alteraban tu percepción de este, mas no lo detenían; el mundo seguía su curso, con o sin ti. De ahí la otra expresión _el tiempo no perdona_.

No obstante a todo esto, hubo un momento en mi vida, en el que, si bien el tiempo no se detuvo, sí pude sentir cómo seguía su curso sin mí; cómo todo me pasaba en frente y yo quedaba solo como un recuerdo dejado detrás, en el olvido.

Aquella única y abyecta ocasión de la que hablo fue ese día, o esos momentos mejor dicho, en los que entre mis brazos tuve un cuerpo inerte, frío como tundra y pálido como fantasma, al cual yo me sujetaba estrechamente en un vano intento por revivir (incluso después de que mi razón me dijera a gritos que era imposible).

Solo en esa ocasión dejé de moverme con el tiempo y me quedé inmóvil, sin poder volver a cuando todo era brillante, o siquiera avanzar para averiguar la forma de sobrevivir al dolor. Tan solo estuve ahí, congelada, atrapada en un sufrimiento que desearía jamás haber conocido.

No todo el tiempo permanecí en la misma posición corporalmente hablando: hubo un episodio en el que mi desesperación sobrepasó casi por completo mi cordura, por lo que, enloquecida, recosté a Cat sobre el pasto ahora marrón-rojizo gracias a mi sangre seca, y puse mis manos sobre su corazón, presionando repetidamente, soltando pequeñas descargas de mi energía con cada contracción que le hacía.

–Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta...– Repetía frenética. Una parte de mí me gritaba que me detuviera, que no servía de nada, que la criatura a la cual amaba se había ido para siempre y que sin importar lo que yo hiciera jamás regresaría, mas yo me rehusaba a escucharla. Tenía que despertar, tenía que volver a mí. En todo este tiempo ella, sin quererlo o siquiera intentarlo, se había adueñado de mi tácito y huraño corazón, y ahora que el suyo había dejado de latir, el mío encontraba su agonía con cada segundo que transcurría, solo, sin propósito ni convicción. Quería detenerse, y sin embargo no podía hacerlo –Regresa, por favor, regresa, por favor, Cat, regresa, regresa, regresa– Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y estos, a su vez, en interminables horas. Si me rendía ella no regresaría, no regresaría, no regresaría, y si la dejaba ir, yo también moriría, moriría, moriría en vida, y una vida sin ella era un castigo que no creía merecer ni siquiera yo, el ser más temido del bosque –Cat, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí...– No podía casi respirar, no tanto por el esfuerzo físico, sino por el emocional, por la fuerza que tuve que asegurarme de no perder cada vez que mis manos tocaban su piel fría, cubriendo su paralizado corazón, o mis ojos pasaban sobre su rostro pálido y sin sonrisa. Quieto, vacío, serio, sin vida.

–J-Jadelyn...– No me detuve, pues esa no era la voz que anhelaba escuchar –Jadelyn, por favor, para...– Ni siquiera tuve que voltear a ver a Victoria, que ahora se encontraba a mi costado, para saber que su rostro estaba manchado por las lágrimas que aún seguían saliendo de sus ojos pardos, ahora enrojecidos e hinchados, aunque no tanto como los míos –Jadelyn, detente...–

–Despierta, despierta, despierta– Seguí con mi tarea, haciendo caso omiso a sus tristes peticiones.

–Jadelyn, deja de hacer eso...– Me di cuenta, aunque realmente no me importó, que el hecho de verme así, tan desesperada y demente, hacía el llanto en su voz más evidente. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro, y yo salté como si quemara.

–¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!– Quité su mano de un brusco movimiento, y de mis puños cerrados salieron unas cuantas flamas que, por mera suerte, no quemaron su piel –¿No lo entiendes, cierto? ¡Si me detengo ella jamás volverá! ¡JAMÁS! ¡NO LA DEJARÉ MORIR, NO LO HARÉ! ¡SI NO PUEDES ENTENDER ESO, ENTONCES SOLO LÁRGATE! ¡LÁRGUENSE TODOS!– Si de mis ojos se escapaban mil y un mares no me importó, aunque eso me hiciera ver como una loca y no reflejase la furia de mi interior. No podía dejarla, no podía, ella no me lo perdonaría, yo no me lo perdonaría. Iba a retomar mi tarea cuando sentí cómo Victoria tiraba de mí, intentando hacer entrar de nuevo la cordura a mi ser –¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ELLA MORIRÁ! ¡NO LA DEJARÉ MORIR!–

–¡JADELYN, BASTA!– Forcejeábamos sin control. Su fuerza era mínima comparada con la mía, pero todo de mí estaba tan exhausto, mi mente, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma misma, si es que seguía conmigo, porque casi podía sentir el vacío que había dejado al irse con Cat.

–¡NO, ELLA SE IRÁ! ¡ELLA ME ABANDONARÁ! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE HAGA ESO! ¡SE IRÁ! ¡ELLA SE...!–

–¡JADELYN, ESCÚCHAME!– De alguna manera logró voltear mi rostro, y me miró a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho –¡ELLA SE HA IDO!– Mis ojos se llenaron de agua salada nuevamente (como si hubieran dejado de hacerlo en algún momento), y tan solo la observé con el mayor de los pesares.

–E-ella...– Tartamudeé, mis manos, mi cabeza, toda yo temblando.

–Jadelyn...– Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo al igual que las mías, y fue ahí cuando por fin se permitió apreciar qué tan insignificante me sentía y lucía. Sé que jamás hubiera pensado que podría verme así.

–Ella se ha ido...– Mis ojos se cerraron, sin poder soportar la estocada que el aceptar aquellas palabras representaba para mi corazón –Ella se ha ido, y no pude hacer nada... Victoria, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?–

–Jadelyn...– Me atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo, el más fuerte que me había dado, pensando que tal vez así volvería a ser invencible, mas yo en mi vida me había sentido más destrozada, más débil.

–Ella se fue, y jamás volverá... ¡y no pude salvarla! ¡Victoria, ella me ha abandonado! ¡Se fue y jamás volverá! ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás!– Lloré como nunca antes, su hombro empapándose, ella resistiendo (por mí) la urgencia que tenía de desmoronarse al verme así.

–Shhh... Jadelyn, shhh...– Susurraba en mi oído y besaba mi coronilla.

–Cat ya no está...– Deslicé una de mis manos fuera del abrazo y toqué la mano de mi inerte amada, sollozando cual torrente al sentir su piel fría, al darme cuenta de que, por más que estrechara su mano, ella no me devolvería el apretón.

* * *

Estas tierras podían sentirme, tanto como yo a ellas, y pienso que es por ello que, horas después, cuando nos proponíamos volver al castillo, comenzó a llover, el agua de las grises nubes impactando contra nosotras, el cuerpo de Cat en mis brazos recibiendo la lluvia sin inmutarse.

–_¡Por los Espíritus, Jadey! ¿No es esto divertido?– Ella reía sin control, todo su ser empapado. Su furioso cabello pegado a su rostro, como si este lo amara tanto como yo. _

–_Dejará de serlo cuando te enfermes– No pude contener la sonrisa de mi rostro –Volvamos adentro, anda– Extendí mi mano para encaminarnos de vuelta. _

–_Buh, eres muy aburrida– Tomó mi mano fuertemente como siempre –¡Oh, espera!– Me detuvo en seco, casi haciéndome caer (como era su costumbre) –¡Siempre he querido un beso bajo la lluvia!– Sin decir más tomó mi otra mano, se paró en la punta de sus pies y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Yo instantáneamente la envolví en mi capa con mis brazos, utilizando el grueso material para cubrir su cuerpo de la lluvia mientras profundizaba el contacto y ella enrollada sus brazos mi cuello._

Instintivamente la estreché más contra mí pecho, intentando con todas mis fuerzas que mis piernas no sucumbieran ante el dolor que ese recuerdo que solía ser tan brillante ahora me traía.

* * *

Mi pierna y mi espalda ardían como el infierno al que tanto temen en estos días, y mi cojera era más evidente que nunca. Tardamos el doble de lo que normalmente tomaría un recorrido como aquel, pues incluso apretando los dientes hasta que rechinaran, me rehusaba a darle el cuerpo de Cat a Victoria (como me sugirió incontables veces en el camino). Yo debía llevarla, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Una vez en el castillo, no pude detenerla cuando quiso ser ella quien abriera la pesada puerta y después la cerrara detrás de nosotras.

Sin detenerme a proferir palabra seguí caminando hasta que alcancé las escaleras, y con pasos lentos y algo trémulos, subí peldaño por peldaño. Podía escuchar a Victoria seguirme con curiosidad y tal vez algo de temor, insegura sobre mi estabilidad tanto física como mental.

Cuando por fin terminé con el dolor que representó llegar al segundo piso, caminé hacia la habitación en la que tan solo horas antes Cat y yo estuvimos, en una situación muy diferente a la que nos encontrábamos ahora.

Avanzando hacia el centro del cuarto, algunos muebles (excepto la cama) comenzaron a desarmarse, crujiendo violentamente hasta que se transformaron en una especie de mesa, más delgada y larga de lo normal. Esta se movió hasta estar frente a nosotras, en el centro, y ahí coloqué cuidadosamente a Cat, como si temiera que fuera a romperse. Oí a mi amiga contener el aliento, sorprendida.

–Jadelyn, tu rosa y-ya no...–

–Shhhh...– La silencié, pues no quería que confirmara mis sospechas; de alguna manera yo ya sabía que el dolor en mi espalda se debía a algo más que el simple llamado de la maldad. La causante del dolor físico tan espantoso que había sufrido había sido causado por la desaparición permanente de una parte de mí, que antes era protegida por mis espinas pero ya no más: mi rosa. Lentamente me encorvé a la altura del rostro de la inerte pelirroja y planté un casto y agonizante beso en su frente –Ya estás en casa, amada mía...– Dicho esto todo se puso negro, y en mi último momento de conciencia solo escuché el grito de Victoria antes de sentir el fuerte golpe del suelo contra mi costado.

* * *

_Jade..._

_¿Cat? _

_Jade... _

_¡CAT! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? _

_Jade, ¿me escuchas? _

_¡CAT, AQUÍ ESTOY! _

_Jade, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué estoy sola? _

_¡CAT, POR FAVOR! ¡ESCÚCHAME, AQUÍ ESTOY! _

_Jade, ayúdame, tengo miedo, ¿por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? _

_¡NO, CAT, ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡CAT! ¡CAT! __**¡CAT! **_

–¡Jadelyn, despierta!– Mis ojos de abrieron de golpe, y desesperadamente intentaba enfocarlos en ella. ¿Dónde estaba? Ella me llamaba, yo debía protegerla, ¿dónde estaba?

–¡Cat! ¡¿Dónde estás?!– Volteaba en todas direcciones, tiré las sábanas al suelo, sentía el sudor empapando todo mi cuerpo mas no me importaba. Tenía que hallarla. Ella me llamaba, ella lo hacía, ella me buscaba, ¿dónde estaba?

–Jadelyn, Jadelyn, ¡escúchame!– Volteé al frente, donde Victoria estaba sentada, con sus manos en mis hombros, intentando calmarme –Jade, tranquilízate– La observé unos momentos, sin comprender lo que pasaba, hasta que un solo pensamiento volvió a abrirse paso en el huracán de mis pensamientos.

–¿Dónde está Cat?– Ante mi cuestionamiento, Victoria evitó mi mirada. Pude notar cómo sus ojos pardos comenzaban a humedecerse, y fue ahí cuando la realidad me golpeó con una ráfaga de imágenes crudas e insoportablemente vividas que pasaron por mi cabeza, la más horrenda siendo en la que yo estaba en medio del bosque, gritando a los cielos, con el cuerpo inmóvil de Cat en mis brazos.

–Jadelyn...– No dije nada, solo me levanté de la ahora desaliñada superficie y caminé unos pasos hacia el rincón, dándole a mi querida amiga la espalda, intentando a toda costa no ver la mesa en medio de la habitación que sostenía lo más preciado para mi en ese universo, y la cual yo sabía que si llegaba a ver me derrumbaría de nuevo. Victoria carraspeó, tragándose sus sollozos, tal vez por el bien de ambas, y con voz insegura y llena de pesar habló –Jadelyn, yo sé que no es el momento, pero...–

–¿Ya despertó?– Las dos volteamos rápidamente hacia la fuente de aquella voz masculina, y nos encontramos con que provenía del umbral de la puerta: ahí se encontraba parado un ser, de grandes y experimentados ojos grises, cabello negro como el ébano, expresión gentil y apacible, mas una presencia imponente y autoritaria.

–¿Quién mierda eres tú y qué haces en mi castillo?– Pregunté con disgusto evidente. Por alguna razón este ser que vestía con una gruesa túnica y una pesada capa rió ligeramente ante mi tono. Sin responderme (lo cual me irritó aún más), abrió más la puerta y pude apreciar a otras seis figuras paradas detrás de él, todas sonriéndome, casi con cariño. Entonces lo entendí, y quedé tan impactada que no pude moverme un ápice de mi posición

–Es un placer conocerte al fin... hermana–

* * *

Muy bien, muy bien, no voy a mentir, la escuela me ha tenido encadenada como su esclava sexual todo este tiempo, así que no había podido darme siquiera un descanso. Entre tareas, proyectos, exámenes... TODO estuvo muy loco estos últimos días, así que quiero que sepan que aunque no es realmente mi culpa, desde el fondo de mi corazón lo siento mucho.

Admito que sí me sentí mal cuando no llegamos ni a los 5 comentarios, pero está bien, la vida sigue (? De todos modos ya saben que para este es igual, **5 comentarios y la próxima actualización va para antes de 3 semanas. **

Bueno, otra cosa que debo decirles es que, muy seriamente, estoy pasando por momentos difíciles, y no puedo asegurar que los capítulos serán tan buenos como siempre, pero sí les prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Como una notita extra: yay, por fin ya llegamos a donde se encuentra con sus hermanos :D ¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAN! ¿Para qué creen que están aquí? Den su respuesta en un comentario ;D

Sin más que agregar, es todo por mi parte. Espero que les haya gustado, y que les esté yendo mejor que a mí.

¡LOS AMO, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡Besos Reales!


	21. El despertar en medio de la tormenta

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar por un par de minutos, sin entender nada, impactada, confundida... en fin, tantas emociones tan fuertes para un solo ser estaban pasando factura.

Me sentí mareada, como si toda la habitación diera vueltas de repente, por lo que di un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared, donde me recargué, intentado normalizar mi respiración, poder enfocar la vista en algo que no fuera la negrura que ahora parecía inundar la habitación.

—Váyanse...— Susurré con voz trémula aunque algo tosca. Ante esto pude sentir la confusión de todas las figuras en la habitación, excepto de una, la primera que se había asomado a esta, de la cual seguí percibiendo un aura tranquila, hasta comprensiva.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarla sola unos momentos— Habló de nuevo, con calma, simpatía. Tenía el tipo de voz que podría transmitir la mayor tranquilidad en medio de la más grande tormenta.

—Pero, Darok, debemos...—

—Aún hay tiempo— Interrumpió a la figura situada detrás de él suavemente —Bajemos— Fuertes pasos comenzaron a resonar por el pasillo, mas la figura... _Darok, _al parecer, se quedó ahí por algunos segundos más —Esperaremos hasta que estés lista, Jadelyn— Casi podía palpar el afecto en sus palabras, en su aura, en sus movimientos que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Dicho esto último, dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, solo interrumpido por mi errática respiración, hasta que Victoria habló nuevamente, su rostro inundado en culpa y vergüenza.

—Jadelyn, lo siento, no creí que...—

—Está bien— La interrumpí con algo de brusquedad. No estaba molesta, pero si seguía disculpándose sí lo iba a estar. Seguí inhalando y exhalando repetidas ocasiones, mientras ella permanecía en silencio. Más que sentirse ofendida, mi amiga comprendió la muda petición detrás de mis palabras, tomándola de la mejor manera; luego de tantos años de conocernos, era solo natural que comprendiera mi agresividad.

Después de la enésima vez que llené mis pulmones de aire y lo liberé, por fin logré estabilizarme. Suspiré, cansada —¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?— Pregunté acercándome a la cama hasta sentarme al lado de mi acompañante.

—Casi tres días— Contuve mi sorpresa y solo asentí. Tal vez mi desgaste realmente fue bastante.

—¿Y hace cuánto que... _ellos_ llegaron?—

—Hace dos días. De hecho, no había pasado un día entero desde que te desmayaste cuando tocaron a la puerta— Medité sus palabras unos momentos. ¿Por qué habrían llegado tan repentinamente? ¿Justo en esos momentos? Adivinando el rumbo de mis pensamientos, Victoria prosiguió —No me dijeron nada sobre el porqué de su llegada. Solo dijeron que debían reunirse contigo cuanto antes— Volví a asentir lentamente, para luego levantarme todavía más despacio.

—Entiendo... — Fue lo único que dije antes de dirigirme fuera de la habitación. Ella me siguió hasta el pasillo, y con una última dolorosa mirada a la mesa en el centro de la habitación, observamos cómo entraban pequeñas corrientes de agua por las ventanas hasta alcanzar su posición, donde rodearon la superficie, escalando hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Cat, y ahí las corrientes tomaron una forma rectangular y se solidificaron en lo que hoy sería una caja de vidrio. Volví a asentir aprobatoriamente y ante la atenta mirada de Victoria cerré la puerta.

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tengamos que esperar, Darok?—

—Ya hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo, no creo que esto sea lo mejor—

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo para ayudarla a mejorarse—

—¿Qué sería? No puedes simplemente obligarla a sentirse bien luego de lo ocurrido...—

Seis voces llegaban hasta nuestros oídos mientras bajábamos las escaleras, todas discutiendo sobre mi estado de ánimo y un asunto desconocido que a juzgar por sus tonos era de considerable importancia. El único que se mantenía en silencio, quizás impasible, era Darok.

—Vamos, Darok, tienes que...— El ser guardó silencio, pues Darok, en cuanto me vislumbró desde mi posición en la escalera, había levantado su mano, indicando amablemente que callara. Todos los ojos estaban en mí de nuevo. Me sentí enferma al instante, mi estómago amenazando con devolver sus casi nulos contenidos.

—Acércate, hermana— Con un ligero gesto de su mano palpó la silla al lado de él. Ellos estaban todos acomodados en la mesa, y fue la primera vez que noté que eran ocho sillas en total. Qué peculiar. Con pasos lentos y cautelosos llegué hasta un par de metros antes de la mesa y ahí me detuve, pensando por un momento más en todo lo que había acontecido desde que desperté, o mejor dicho, el significado de esto y lo que conllevaría. Tomando la millonésima bocanada de aire del día, hablé con la voz más neutral y clara que pude.

—Escuchen, sé que tienen algo que decirme; no sé lo que es, pero a juzgar por su insistencia incansable y las expresiones en sus rostros es algo importante, no lo dudo— Crucé mis brazos, no para intentar ocultar la desnudez de la que me había olvidado sino para evitar mostrar lo mucho que mis manos comenzaron a temblar —Mas, yo no conozco a ninguno de ustedes, jamás los había visto, no sé ni siquiera de dónde vienen o cómo llegaron aquí, no pretendan que confíe en ustedes de la noche a la mañana. Yo apenas hace unos días que...— Bajé la mirada, tensando la mandíbula, conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas que deseaban salir de mis ojos, una tras otra. Cuidadosamente, busqué una forma de ponerlo en palabras que no necesariamente revelaran demasiado —Que pasé por la peor de mis experiencias, por lo que pueden imaginarse que no me encuentro bien, tal vez nunca vuelva a estarlo...— Tomé aire de nuevo y levanté la mirada, sin la determinación que me caracterizaba, estoy segura, pues esta había sido reemplazada por un ruego silencioso al vacío, casi indigno, que otorgaba a mi semblante un matiz grisáceo, melancólico, deprimente —Por eso les pido tiempo, solo eso. Si no es para sanarme, es para aclarar mi mente por lo menos un poco— Sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas hallaron su camino por mis mejillas, hasta llegar al suelo —No sé qué está pasando, es demasiado para que lo pueda procesar. Es la primera vez en todos mis años que siento que nada tiene sentido, y es ahora que ustedes llegan— Con mis dedos limpié rápidamente mi rostro —No trato de ofenderlos, pero su sola presencia me perturba. Estoy fuera de mi balance usual, y ustedes solo consiguen alejarme más de mi ahora inalcanzable estado de paz... no puedo con esto, traten de entender, por favor— No me quedé a ver las reacciones de las figuras, ni siquiera la de Victoria, solo di la vuelta, e ignorando sus peticiones de que volviera subí las escaleras nuevamente, mas pasé de largo las habitaciones.

Seguí subiendo y subiendo hasta la entrada al techo, donde ingresé para después cerrar la puertilla. Di unos cuantos pasos más hacia el borde, donde había una especie de barandal que me llegaba hasta la mitad del torso y miré hacia el frente, hacia mis dominios, y una fría brisa impactó contra mi piel. Materialicé mi túnica para cubrirme, más sabía que el temblor en mi cuerpo no se debía al clima.

—_¡Mira, Jadey! ¡Puedo ver todo el mundo desde aquí!— Exclamó una extasiada pelirroja en cuanto cerramos la puertilla que daba al techo. Yo solo reí ligeramente._

—_Claro que no, esto no es la mitad, siquiera— Ella estaba parada frente al barandal, su parte frontal recargada contra este, tan solo viendo hacia el horizonte, emocionada. _

—_¿Cómo sabes eso?— Preguntó apenas consciente de sus palabras. Parecía inmersa en la enormidad del paisaje y las bellezas que albergaba. Me permití sonreír más ampliamente mientras me acercaba a su posición, hasta que la tuve frente a mí. La abracé por detrás, mis manos enrolladas en su estrecha cintura, a lo que ella suspiró contenta, y por su parte enrolló uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. _

—_Lo sé porque siempre, siempre debes de tomar en cuenta, pequeña, que hay mucho más de lo que los ojos logran ver— Escuché su risilla —¿Dije algo gracioso?— Negó levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de reír. _

—_Es que, si lo que dices es cierto, ¿entonces tú puedes ver mi amor?— Volteé ligeramente para encararla sin romper el abrazo, y su sonrisa traviesa prometía una por demás entretenida ocurrencia._

—_Sí— Respondí casi al instante. Todo su ser me demostraba lo que sentía por mí. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. _

—_Pues hay __**mucho**__ más de lo que tus ojos logran ver— Su expresión adquirió un ligero tinte malicioso mientras se volteaba completamente hasta que quedamos frente a frente, enrolló ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y cerró la distancia entre nuestros labios._

_Mi corazón latió frenético todo el tiempo. _

Pegué mi espalda contra la fría roca del barandal y me deslicé hasta llegar al suelo, gimiendo y llorando cual animal desconsolado. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué tenían que llevársela? ¿Por qué no pude salvarla? Se la habían llevado y todo era mi culpa, jamás volvería porque no pude hacer que se quedara, no la protegí, no lo hice, y ahora ella se había ido para nunca regresar. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

—¿Por qué?— Solté mientras observaba el cielo, sin dejar de llorar ni un poco —Esto fue mi culpa...— Yo aún podía recordar su hermoso rostro, inundado en miedo y horror, solo para después ser drenado de cualquier tipo de expresión, de sus radiantes colores, todo siendo reemplazado por una máscara inerte, fría cual témpano. Supe que esa imagen jamás dejaría mi mente, sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

Pudieron pasar horas, realmente no lo sé. El tiempo parecía ir con una despreciable lentitud, e incluso así, en su agonizante ritmo yo me sentía olvidada por este, simplemente dejada atrás sin la opción de poder levantarme y correr tras él hasta alcanzarlo y seguir en el curso de las cosas, como debía ser. Con Cat, el tiempo parecía ser un concepto desconocido, como si este se detuviera cada vez que estábamos juntas y de igual manera pasara tan rápido que no podíamos siquiera percibirlo, como si simplemente se escapara entre nuestros dedos, y era algo que no nos importaba. A su lado solo importaba ella. Y no pude salvarla.

Cuando las lágrimas se detuvieron (más por la deshidratación de mi sistema que por otra cosa) me quedé quieta, sentada frente aquel barandal de piedra con mis codos recargados en mis rodillas, contemplado la nada. ¿Qué sería de mí ahora? ¿Cómo podría continuar? ¿Si acaso podría intentarlo? ¿Estaría dispuesta a ello? Tantas preguntas martilleando en mi cráneo hicieron que mi cabeza comenzara a retumbar dolorosamente, por lo que llevé mis manos a esta y presioné fuertemente, sin cuidado alguno, cerrando mis ojos y apretando la mandíbula.

Solo quería que todo parara, que por un momento me fuese posible respirar con normalidad, mas sabía que eso ya no era posible. Solo Cat podía brindarme eso.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Di un pequeño salto ante la repentina intromisión y automáticamente, buscando la fuente, mis ojos se encontraron con un par de orbes azul grisáceo cual intensa tormenta. Luego de unos momentos, por fin mi cerebro procesó la pregunta.

—¿Acaso parece que me encuentro bien?— Respondí hastiada. ¿Era tan difícil entender que necesitaba tiempo a solas? Darok solo me dedicó una mirada antes de reír con ligereza.

—A decir verdad no, tienes razón. Perdona la estupidez de mi pregunta— Con pasos lentos pero firmes se acercó al barandal, hasta llegar a donde estaba yo y sin ser invitado realmente tomó asiento a mi lado. Imitó mi posición y se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor con ojos tranquilos, como si la situación fuese lo más cotidiano del mundo.

—¿Y bien?— Pregunté luego de unos minutos en los que no habíamos proferido palabra, mi mal humor creciendo con cada segundo.

—"Y bien" ¿qué, querida?— Dijo sin quitar su mirada de una bandada de pájaros que lo tenía absorto desde hacía un rato ya. Eso me irritó aún más, por supuesto.

—No busques provocarme, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?— Por fin despegó sus ojos de las criaturas aladas y con una sonrisa calmada me encaró.

—Bueno, te dijimos que necesitábamos hablar contigo; tú dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, así que eso es lo que te estoy dando—

—Sí, bueno, quiero tiempo **a solas**—

—Eso quieres, sí, pero puede que eso no sea lo que necesites—

—¿Tú qué sabes sobre lo que necesito o no?— Escupí ahora sí verdaderamente molesta. ¿Quién creía que era?

—Toma en cuenta que al igual que tú, yo también sé sobre muchas cosas, hermana—

—¡Maldita sea, ya dejen de llamarme así!— Finalmente exploté, levantándome de mi lugar y apretando los puños —¡Todos ustedes deben aprender a cerrar la boca! ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije allá abajo? ¡No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora o lo que sigue para mí! ¡Ya no sé ni siquiera distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que no, mierda! ¡Y ustedes, con sus malditas sonrisas y frases filosóficas, llamándome "hermana" como si fuese lo más común del mundo, no están ayudándome! ¡SOLO...! Solo...—

—Eh, ¿"cierren la boca"?—

—¡Exacto!— Me volteé, cerrando los ojos lo más apretado que podía, llevando mis manos a mi cabeza, estrujando mechones de mi cabello con fuerza. De repente el cielo se nubló y enseguida una torrencial lluvia se precipitó, empapándome al instante —¡Maldita sea!— Grité al tiempo que los truenos comenzaron a resonar en lo alto, la luz de sus rayos iluminando mi muy seguramente colérico rostro —¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!— Grité a la nada y al mismo tiempo a todo lo que pudiese oír.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta, hermana?— Lo escuché exclamar entre todo el ruido que la tormenta hacía. Sus palabras me enfurecieron más.

—¡TÚ ME ENFURECES!— Sin pensar en mis acciones, le arrojé un rayo que salió de mis apretados puños. Él, algo sorprendido lo esquivó.

—Puede ser que yo incremente tu molestia, pero no es conmigo con quien estás tan enojada— También se había levantado de su asiento en el suelo. Igual que yo estaba total y completamente empapado; su gruesa túnica lucía cien veces más pesada.

—¡CÁLLATE!— Esta vez di un pisotón que levantó del suelo una gran roca y se la lancé, para lo cual él respondió cubriéndose con una barrera de roca. Ahora tenía la certeza de que sí era un mago —¡ESTABA BIEN HASTA QUE SE TE OCURRIÓ SUBIR AQUÍ!— Congelé parte de la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros, y la se la arrojé en forma de una gran lanza. Él logró atraparla de un rápido movimiento y derretirla, tan solo quedando una cortina de vapor a su alrededor.

—¡Claro que no, tú no estabas bien!— Ante esto mi racionalidad se apagó casi totalmente. De mis brazos empezaban a hacerse visible rayos eléctricos que los rodeaban y giraban con cada vez mayor velocidad, hasta aglomerarse en mis manos. Darok tenía tan solo un tinte de preocupación en sus ojos, mas no había rastro de miedo alguno —¡No hagas esto, Jadelyn! ¡Yo sé que no estabas bien! Dime cuál es la razón de tu cólera—

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!— Apenas y terminó la oración arrojé toda la carga que se había instalado en mis manos, el rugido de la electricidad haciéndose presente en ese rayo mortal.

—¡Espíritus!— Volvió a levantar una barrera de piedra del suelo, cubriéndose apenas. La fuerza del impacto hizo a sus pies deslizarse unos pasos hacia atrás —¡Jadelyn, dímelo!—

—¡CÁLLATE, SOLO CÁLLATE!— Con aún más fuerza continué lanzando aquel desquiciado rayo, haciéndolo retroceder más en el húmedo suelo.

—¡No, Jadelyn! ¡No hasta que me digas qué es lo que te tiene así de fúrica!— Aparentemente siempre decidido, el mago comenzó a dar con esfuerzo lentos pasos hacia mí, la barrera de roca que lo cubría se desmoronaba por la magnitud de la energía y la fuerza a la que era sometida.

—¡TÚ ERES LA RAZÓN DE MI MOLESTIA! ¡TÚ CON TU MALDITA PRESENCIA Y TU MALDITA BOCA QUE NO SABE CUÁNDO CALLAR!— Siguió avanzando, ahora solo un par de metros nos separaban.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Dime qué es, hermana!— Un par de pasos más y me alcanzaría. Podía sentir el calor de las chispas que se creaban cuando el rayo impactaba contra la roca.

—¡CÁLLENSE! ¡TODOS CÁLLENSE!—

—¡No hasta que me digas la razón!—

_**¡BUM! **_

Un estruendo resonó en mis oídos y probablemente en todos los que estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia. Una nube de polvo cubrió mi visión por unos momentos. Apestaba a tela y roca quemadas. Mis manos, que ardían, se encontraban inertes a mis costados, agotadas. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de un fuerte agarre en mis brazos, y cuando por fin mi visión se aclaró lo vi: Darok estaba frente a mí, sus fuertes manos sujetando mis brazos, su túnica tenía había sido reducida a unos cuantos trapos quemados que apenas y cubrían su cuerpo. Tenía manchas negras en algunas partes de su piel y la lluvia que caía sobre ella solo acentuaba lo sucio que se encontraba al formar caminos grises.

—Callaré hasta que tú dejes de hacerlo— Dijo con la paciencia de un verdadero hermano, su voz aterciopelada y profunda llena de empatía. No obstante su desaliñado estado, en su sabio rostro había una pequeña sonrisa, llena de calma y consuelo, y sus ojos de ese brillante gris azulado permanecían cálidos y tranquilizadores. Su aura transmitía paz, como si no hubiésemos librado una batalla tan destructiva minutos antes. Y fue mirar dentro de aquellos comprensivos ojos lo que junto con sus palabras finalmente me desmoronaron. Sin pensarlo un segundo más me arrojé a sus brazos, llorando como aquella vez en el bosque, junto con Victoria, el cuerpo sin vida de Cat frente a mí. Darok enseguida me envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo temblaba sin control —Estoy aquí, hermana, estoy aquí...—

Pasaron momentos que bien pudieron ser horas. Realmente no supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, yo aferrándome a él como si de eso dependiera mi vida y él sujetándome con la fuerza de la más imponente de las montañas.

—¿Ahora sí vas a decirme qué es lo que te tiene tan furiosa?— Habló luego de esa eternidad. Sin moverme un ápice, ni siquiera para encararlo, susurré apenas audiblemente.

—Todo...— Supe que escuchó mi voz trémula porque lo sentí asentir, alentándome a continuar —Absolutamente todo me tiene molesta...— Tomé una profunda respiración —El cielo, las nubes, las flores, el pasto, los ríos y montañas... Aquello que tenga vida y también lo que no, porque simplemente...— Volví a inhalar, intentando calmar mi llanto lo suficiente para poder seguir hablando —Porque simplemente no logro entenderlo... ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Cuál pudo ser mi error en la vida para merecerlo?— Su agarre se estrechó aún más, indicándome que él estaba ahí y no se iría a ningún lado —He cumplido mi deber durante mis más de trescientos años sin abandonarlo un solo día, y no digo que me arrepiento o intento reprocharlo de alguna manera, pero...— Él fue quien se alejó un par de centímetros para verme a los ojos, los cuales aún seguían derramando mares sin que pudiera evitarlo —Pero lo único que siempre pedí, lo único que siempre anhelé con todo mi ser fue lo que tuvieron que arrebatarme...— En sus ojos vi mi dolor reflejado, y eso me hizo proseguir —Ella llegó cuando ya había perdido la esperanza, y ahora que ya no está, ¿como podré continuar? ¿Cómo he de seguir si ahora la esperanza se fue? Me la quitaron...— Mi torrente de emociones comenzó a cambiar ante estas últimas palabras, dirigiéndose a un rincón más oscuro de mis sentimientos —¿Acaso hice algo para merecerlo? No veo la razón. Si estaba escrito, no entiendo porqué, y eso me enfurece, el... el saber que ella ya no está, y que es mi culpa, y que no entiendo por qué esto tenía que pasar, y que todo sigue igual a mi alrededor pero yo no y se espera que sí, se espera que pueda levantarme y solo quitarme el polvo pero no puedo, y en realidad nada es igual, no para mí... y ella ya no está— Todo el tiempo Darok permaneció en silencio, escuchando mis palabras con atención hasta que terminé. Los océanos de agua salada que inundaban mi rostro estaban cargados de la más profunda tristeza y de la más ardiente de las furias, y esa combinación era lo que principalmente estaba haciendo estragos en mi cerebro, nublando mis pensamientos, envolviéndome en un ciclo sin fin de dolor y locura —¿Por qué?— Suspiré en mi sufrimiento.

—Jadelyn...— Él sabía lo que había ocurrido gracias a la explicación sobre mi estado que Victoria debió darles a él y sus... NUESTROS hermanos, mas ahora que él sabía lo implícito en la historia, mis sentimientos con respecto a ello y lo mucho que me afectaban, es que lo veía reflexionando verdaderamente sobre ello —Escucha, Jadelyn... sé que no puedo comprender siquiera la mitad de lo que estás pasando, por lo que no puedo ponerme en tu lugar e intentar darte un consejo que resuelva todos tus problemas, porque no lo conseguiré, ni ahora ni nunca...— Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos profundamente, como intentando hacer que confiara en sus palabras —No tengo la respuesta a tus preguntas. No sé porqué ha pasado esto, no puedo entenderlo, quizás nadie en el universo, solo puedo saber sobre las cosas que soy capaz de aprender, y para esto no hay experiencia que nos prepare ni libros que puedan ayudarnos...— Su agarre poseía determinación y fuerza, cosas que yo sentía que jamás podría recuperar, pero que se sentían bien cerca de mí —Yo no sé quién fue Cat ni cómo consiguió marcarte de esta manera, mas algo que me consta con solo ver el amor que guardan tus ojos es que ella debió amarte igual. Ella hubiera querido que vivieras...—

—Ella hubiera querido vivir— Le interrumpí con dolor y enojo.

—Sí, muy probablemente, y no dudo que hubiera querido que su vida fuese a tu lado— Mi pecho se encogió al escucharlo —Pero toma en cuenta que, de alguna manera, ella lo consiguió, pues incluso cuando ya no está, ella sigue siendo y será siempre una gran parte de ti...— Ahora fue él quien inhaló profundamente, tal vez sintiendo mi agonía como propia, una de las desventajas de poseer tanta bondad —Sé que esto es injusto, realmente lo es, y sé que preferirías una infinidad de veces más que ella pudiera estar aquí a tu lado, o en su defecto, que te hubieras ido tú en su lugar... mas, incluso si ahora no parece ser suficiente, ella está aquí contigo, dentro del gran corazón que posees, en el cual ella residirá eternamente... vive, Jadelyn, no será fácil, lo sé, pero no lo hagas por ella, hazlo por ti y porque mientras vivas podrás seguir teniendo grabada a fuego su memoria... estoy seguro de que debieron amarse tanto, que incluso cuando ya no está, una parte de su alma se quedará contigo hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse, e incluso aunque su recuerdo ahora parezca hundirte, ella te ayudará en tus momentos más oscuros incondicionalmente, porque hay una cosa que ni la muerte podrá arrebatarles...— Acarició mi rostro con ternura, levantando de mis hombros un poco más de la carga que llevaba conmigo.

—¿Y qué es eso?— Su sonrisa adquirió un matiz diferente, tan cálido como el amanecer.

—Su amor— No contuve el llanto que volvió a mí al oír sus palabras, las cuales se quedarían en mi memoria por siglos, ya que algo en mí, muy profundo en mi interior me decía, débilmente, que tenía razón.

Volvimos a abrazarnos, y esta vez fue por más tiempo que antes.

* * *

—¿Cómo supiste qué hacer? Me refiero a que, ¿cómo supiste que enfrentarte a mi episodio de furia funcionaría?— Pregunté con genuina curiosidad. En lo más profundo de mi subconsciente lo agradecía; de alguna manera el que me dejara descargar mi rabia, tanto con acciones (agresiones) como con palabras me ayudó.

—Algunos necesitan un empujón más que solo palabras tiernas. Aunque admito que ese empujón fue el más difícil que tuve que afrontar— Reímos muy ligeramente. Ambos sabíamos lo que venía, lo sentíamos en el aire cual falta de oxígeno, por lo que luego de unos minutos de pensativo silencio decidí ser yo la que acabara con la espera.

—Así que... dime, ¿para qué han venido?— Le pregunté. Al romper el abrazo retomamos nuestros lugares sentados frente al barandal (pues Darok insistió en que así sería mejor, dejando en claro la gravedad del asunto).

—Bueno, como ya habrás notado, no estamos aquí simplemente para conocernos— Rió sin humor, su semblante cambiando a uno de preocupación —Las cosas están mal, Jadelyn, más de lo que te imaginas—

—Vamos, habla claro, ¿a qué te refieres?— Mi interrupción no pareció inmutar su estado ligeramente agitado.

—Hace unos meses, todos comenzamos a notar algo extraño: la _maldad_ dejó de manifestarse tan seguido. Con el tiempo, sus ataques se hicieron más y más escasos hasta casi desaparecer por completo; seguramente lo notaste— Asentí simplemente. La inusual tranquilidad se la había atribuido al mal estado en que había quedado la _maldad_ luego de una batalla que libramos hace tiempo —Bueno, hace tan solo un par de semanas, encontramos el motivo— Tragó en seco. No estaba asustado, por lo menos no por sí mismo. Supe que le preocupaba algo más —Estaba planeando algo, Jadelyn. De alguna forma consiguió aumentar su poder y su fuerza hasta niveles catastróficos, lo supimos en cuanto volvió a atacar y casi acaba con _André_— Supuse que él era uno de los nuestros —Él logró salvarse apenas y de alguna manera, no sabemos cómo, ni siquiera él, consiguió aprisionar a la _maldad_—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Eso. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba aunado a la fiel defensa de su poder especial, pudo encerrar a la _maldad._ Esta, herida y atrapada, ha permanecido ahí, y fue así como él pudo salir en búsqueda de algún hermano o hermana para resolver esto, siguiendo así hasta reunirnos a todos— Me tomó unos momentos responder. No entendía cómo esto había sucedido, y solo ahora era que estaba consciente de la verdadera urgencia detrás de la llegada de mis hermanos. Todos estaban desesperados por la solución, preocupados por las consecuencias de un posible fracaso, y ahora también yo lo estaba.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieren hacer ahora? No podemos destruir a la _maldad_ y lo saben—

—Claro que lo sabemos—

—¿Y entonces qué debemos hacer? Ni siquiera todos juntos podremos buscar la solución en tan poco tiempo...—

—Exactamente por eso es que nos hemos reunido todos, ya pensamos en algo— Pasó una mano por su cabeza, tratando de calmarse. No sabía que alguien tan estoico podía verse así de nervioso —Nuestra sabiduría tiene sus límites, mas si reunimos nuestras fuerzas podremos contactar a aquellos únicos seres cuyo saber es más grande que el nuestro, y que creemos que podrían ayudarnos a encontrar la verdadera solución— Poco a poco comprendí lo que intentaba decirme, y fue entonces que mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, el impacto del futuro inminente golpeándome de lleno.

—Los Espíritus...— Dije sin poder creerlo.

—Así es, Jadelyn. Llegó el momento de buscar a nuestros creadores...—

* * *

.

* * *

¡CHAN, CHAN CHAAAAN! Ya vamos a empezar con la verdadera acción, pequeños.

¿Cómo están? Los extrañé bastante, y ustedes a mí, ¿verdad? Jajaja pues sí, yo sé que tardé mucho en volver, pero en mí defensa, no llegamos a los 5 comentarios que me habrían hecho volver antes. La culpa no es solo mía (? Además, ya saben que la pereza me sujeta de donde más duele, así que tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para vencerla xD

Hablando de vencer, ¿qué pasará ahora? Los magos y brujas irán a conocer a sus creadores, ¿qué les dirán? ¿Habrá solución? Déjame tu opinión en un comentario ;)

En el próximo capítulo estaremos ya viendo las apariencias y nombres de los demás hermanos, no se preocupen. Mientras tanto, ya tenemos que André es uno (ya lo conocen, sí es el de vicTORIous) y Darok es otro (a él yo me lo imagino como Derek de _Grey's Anatomy _[una excelente serie, la amo uvu], pero como de la temporada 4 [cuando no se veía ni muy viejo ni muy joven, jeje xD {si lo buscan como "Grey's Anatomy Derek season 4" las fotos que aparecen son perfectas, solo imagínenlo un poco más fornido, ya saben xD}]).

Perdonen los errores, los corregiré en cuanto pueda. Quise subir esto cuanto antes por lo que no revisé desde que se enfrentan en el techo.

Sinceramente muchas, MUCHAS gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, en verdad me hicieron sonreír todos y cada uno, en serio que sí.

La meta sigue igual, **5 comentarios y la próxima actualización llegará antes de dos semanas** (como estoy de vacaciones tengo más tiempo para escribir [mas no menos flojera xD]).

¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! ¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN UN DOBLEMENTE HERMOSO AÑO NUEVO!

Uno de mis propósitos para este año va a ser ya terminar esta historia. No digo que nos falte muy poco, pero sí que me comprometo conmigo misma a no dejarlos colgados tan atrozmente como lo he hecho este último año. Esperemos y pueda cumplirlo xD

¡TODO MI AMOR PARA USTEDES! ¡NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO Y QUE LES VAYA DE MARAVILLA! ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!

¡Besos Reales!


	22. El cuarto día

—¿Creen que debimos subir?—

—Claro que no. Darok dijo que debíamos quedarnos aquí—

—Lo sé, pero, ¿y todo el estruendo de hace rato? Quizás necesitaba ayuda—

—Además, ya no se escucha nada, es solo natural que nos preocupemos por él, Brock...—

—No hay porqué preocuparse, hermanos— Interrumpió Darok el tumulto de voces que alcanzamos a escuchar desde el pasillo en el piso de arriba. Él tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y yo tenía el mío sobre sus hombros (era un poco incómodo porque él era más alto, pero insistió en ayudarme en cuanto notó mi cojera), por lo que todos los ojos se posaron sobre nosotros, confundidos.

—Él tiene razón— Hablé por primera vez desde que desperté con algo más que pesar en mi tono: con convicción. No tan fuerte y clara como había sido antes, mas algo era algo —No deben preocuparse más por mi estado. Ya estoy al tanto de la situación, y llegué a la conclusión de que no puedo permitir que nadie más sufra por mi incompetencia— Juro que me esforcé porque mi voz no se quebrara al decir lo último, sin embargo no estoy segura de que funcionara. De pronto todas las miradas se llenaron de empatía, lo que silenciosamente agradecí; no sé cómo habría reaccionado si hubiese sido lástima.

Sin que pudiera preverlo, un par de brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello, y un fuerte aroma a pino inundó mis pulmones, tomándome por sorpresa.

—Entendemos que este no es el mejor momento, por lo que estoy segura de que hablo por todos cuando te digo: gracias, Jadelyn— Cuando la figura se separó de mí para verme a los ojos me sorprendí todavía más —Mi nombre es Lauren, y es un gusto conocerte al fin, hermana— Dijo con su voz fuerte y cálida.

En ciertas características, esta criatura se parecía bastante a mí: ella tenía cabello como el ébano, sus ojos eran un profundo verde esmeralda y su piel era pálida cual nieve en invierno; era un tanto más baja que yo, tal vez unos diez o quince centímetros, y su cabello era un tanto menos ondulado que el mío, además de que este no tenía mechones de otro color. No obstante, nuestras facciones (como nuestras narices, la forma de nuestros rostros, de los ojos) no eran tan parecidas en realidad.

—Sí, yo tampoco podía creer que hubiese dos de nosotros tan similares— Mencionó riendo ligeramente ante mi confusión otra de las figuras antes de extender su gran mano hacia mí —Yo soy André, es un gusto— Él tenía piel oscura y el cabello trenzado; no era demasiado alto (un par de centímetros más que yo), pero no era bajo; poseía brazos gruesos, hombros grandes y pecho amplio, mas su rostro sonriente y amigable, aunado a sus cálidos ojos negros inspiraban confianza.

—Es un placer, André— Estreché su mano y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Bueno, ya que estamos presentándonos, mi nombre es Brock, ¿qué tal?— Otra de las figuras se acercó y debo admitirlo, esta sí que era intimidante: Brock era un ser muy alto (quizás unos quince centímetros más que yo), de largos y aparentemente sedosos cabellos rubios pasando sus enormes omóplatos; todo él era de un tamaño colosal, sus músculos, aunque no muy exagerados, sí eran _bastante_ prominentes; tenía una barba corta también rubia y los ojos azul grisáceo más profundos que jamás hubiese visto.

—Hola, Brock— Se acercó y golpeó mi espalda en un gesto cariñoso, mas yo tuve que contener un quejido por la fuerza de su gran mano.

—Despacio, Brock, ¿acaso quieres matarla antes de que la batalla inicie?— Rió ligeramente una de las figuras femeninas, la cual se levantaba de su lugar en la mesa para unirse a las presentaciones —Perdónalo, es realmente un bruto a veces—

—¡Oye!— Exclamó el rubio gigante.

—¿Qué? Sabes que digo la verdad— Una vez frente a mí, me envolvió en un delicado abrazo, el cual correspondí agradecida por la gentileza que contrastaba bastante con la anterior agresividad no intencional de Brock —Mi nombre es Annalise, y es de verdad un gusto— Dijo al separarnos. Ella poseía una cabellera de envidiable color rojo anaranjado, brillante cual atardecer de verano, una piel tiernamente rosácea y unos gentiles e inocentes ojos color miel; ella era alta al igual que yo, mas su aspecto tan puro la hacía lucir pequeña.

—Yo soy Anya, y también es un gusto— Otra figura (la última femenina) se nos acercó y me abrazó tan pronto como Annalise me soltó. Anya tenía cabellos lacios y rubios hasta la espalda baja, una complexión delgada, estatura casi igual a la de Annalise y la mía, y piel blanca como la leche, con mejillas sonrosadas; sus ojos eran negros como los de André, pero tan amables y compasivos como los se Annalise.

—Bueno, bueno, dejen espacio para mí también— Reía una voz profunda detrás de Anya. Cuando esta me soltó, me encontré con una figura masculina que se aercaba con calma hacia nosotras. Él era un par de centímetros más alto que yo, al igual que André; tenía cabello corto castaño claro y una pequeña barba (más recortada que la de Brock); su cuerpo no era tan musculoso, mas sí se veía en forma; su rostro, sin embargo, era lo que más lograba intrigarte: sus ojos eran color miel y apacibles, no obstante había algo, tal vez en su pequeña sonrisa, la forma de sus ojos o lo analítico en su semblante lo que te dejaba en claro que aunque parecía transpirar tranquilidad él era como un volcán dormido que al ser perturbado desataría mil y un catástrofes ardientes. Instantáneamente me agradó —Mi nombre es Taimos— Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

—Jadelyn— Proferí con una sonrisa muy pequeña, quizás inapreciable. No era que no me sintiera de alguna manera feliz por haber conocido a mi _familia_, pero la tristeza y el dolor seguían tirando de mis pies con fuerza, intentando arrastrarme hacia la negrura dentro del abismo, limitando mis demás sentimientos y emociones con la fuerza de su agarre.

—Bueno— Fue Darok quien rompió el silencio —Ya es algo tarde, ¿qué les parece si nos retiramos para que todos podamos descansar? Estoy seguro de que después de todo lo que ha pasado este día, lo necesitamos— Me miró y sonrió con calidez, a lo que no pude evitar sentirme un tanto avergonzada. Él sí merecía un descanso luego de tener que afrontar mi arranque de ira.

—Pero, Darok, ¿no crees que estamos dejando pasar demasiado tiempo?— Preguntó André, inseguro. Pensaría que estaba siendo algo paranoico (era la segunda vez que él preguntaba algo como eso), mas tenía que recordarme a mí misma que él fue quien tuvo el encuentro con la _maldad_ luego de que esta hubiese reunido fuerzas. Como el resto de nosotros, él temía por las consecuencias que podrían perjudicar a las criaturas y a este mundo en general, no por lo que podría pasarle a sí mismo.

—Tranquilo— Taimos puso su mano sobre el hombro de André en un gesto reconfortante —Si la _maldad _llegase a escapar, lo sentirías. Tú eres quien la tiene aprisionada después de todo— El mago de piel oscura se relajó un poco luego de oír esas palabras, hasta que por fin luego de unos momentos suspiró, agotado.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Sí necesito dormir un poco— Fue solo entonces cuando noté los prominentes círculos negros debajo de los párpados de cada uno de los que se encontraban en la habitación (incluyendo las de Victoria, quien se encontraba en una esquina, su semblante más relajado que antes de que yo subiera al techo). No me había detenido a pensar cuántas horas de sueño pudiesen haber conciliado antes de que yo despertara. Por lo visto no demasiadas.

—Bueno, el castillo tiene suficientes habitaciones para cada uno, así que siéntanse libres de escoger— Dije lo más en calma que pude, sin embargo no creo que funcionara; tal vez la seriedad rayando en la rudeza se convertiría en una parte de mí de ahora en adelante.

—De hecho, yo estaba pensando que... si no les molesta, claro está— Dijo André —Que tal vez podríamos compartir. Ya saben, dos por habitación— Todos lo observamos interrogantes, esperando su razón —Es que... el túnel resistirá, lo puedo sentir, pero solo como una precaución. Seríamos más fuertes juntos que separados— Asentimos, aunque no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería cuando mencionó un túnel.

—Está bien— Acordé en nombre de todos —Solo... no usen la habitación del fondo... por favor— Dije con un volumen de voz que se iba deteriorando a cada palabra. Todos entendieron luego de unos momentos, y sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión.

—No te preocupes— Taimos se acercó a mí y puso su fuerte mano en mi hombro, dando un suave apretón —Nadie pondrá un pie siquiera cerca de dicha habitación— Puse mi mano sobre la suya y devolví el apretón, aunque sin fuerza ni ánimos.

—Gracias. En verdad— Dicho esto todos volvieron a asentir para después disponerse a caminar rumbo al segundo piso.

—Victoria...— Dije volteando hacia mi amiga cuando quedábamos solo ella y yo.

—Está bien, Jadelyn— Sonreí débilmente. Con ella nunca necesitaba disculparme, y en estos momentos realmente lo apreciaba. Ya había cometido demasiados errores en un lapso demasiado corto; no quería tener que revivir más al reconocerlos —Tú sube a descansar, lo necesitas— Indicó con dulzura.

—Puedo quedarme aquí contigo y hacer guardia. Ya dormí dos días— Aunque intentaba sonar graciosa, mi tono decaído y mi semblante agotado no me lo permitieron. Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No. Tú estabas inconsciente, eso no cuenta como dormir y descansar del todo— Subió su mano hasta mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla con ternura y tal vez algún tinte de tristeza. Yo puse mi mano sobre la suya, acurrucando mi rostro hacia el cálido toque. Solo una muestra de cariño tan pura logró enternecer mi corazón por lo menos un poco —Anda, ve a descansar, lo necesitas. Además, yo puedo vigilar mejor desde arriba— La observé unos segundos más, y en medio de ese silencio, dentro de mi cabeza no hacía más que agradecer a los Espíritus por haberme permitido tener a alguien como ella, mi eterna amiga; no imaginaba a alguien mejor para el puesto. Su apoyo representaba una pequeña chispa en el medio de tanta oscuridad.

Me acerqué a su esbelta figura y la rodeé con mis brazos lo más estrecho que pude. Ella me correspondió enseguida. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla antes de que rompiera el abrazo; besé su frente para después susurrar —No importa lo que pase ahora: tú siempre fuiste y siempre serás mi primera hermana— Victoria me sonrió, besó mi mejilla y luego nos dirigimos cada quien a nuestros respectivos destinos.

Me detuve por una ventana para observar cómo subía hasta tomar su lugar en los cielos. Esta noche, la Luna sería la compañera que cuidaría los sueños de los desolados como yo.

* * *

Pasó más de una hora hasta que por fin me decidí a subir al segundo piso. Una vez ahí, caminé por el pasillo, observando el interior de las habitaciones (pues tenían la puerta abierta), en busca de quien sería mi compañero o compañera.

En la primera habitación dormían como osos los dos musculosos, André y Brock; en la segunda se encontraban dormidas cual ángeles acurrucados las dos imágenes de la inocencia, Anya y Annalise; en la tercera, casi sin expresión en sus relajados rostros estaban los dos _hermanos mayores_ del grupo, Darok y Taimos. Deduje entonces que el cuarto restante lo compartiría con...

—Creí que no subirías— Lauren. Ahora que me daba cuenta, se emparejaron por _similaridades_; nosotras no éramos la excepción.

—Igual yo...— Murmuré con solo el mínimo atisbo de humor.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, supongo que será mejor que tratemos de dormir un poco. Mañana será un día largo, por lo que parece— Asentí caminando hacia la cama de la derecha para después, silenciosamente recostarme mirando al techo. Con un fluido movimiento de su muñeca, Lauren desapareció en halo de luz que había utilizado para iluminar la habitación. Ahora ambas nos encontrábamos entre penumbras; la única fuente de luz siendo los pálidos rayos de la Luna que se colaban por la ventana.

Pasaron minutos en completo silencio muerto, los únicos sonidos apenas audibles siendo nuestras respiraciones, gracias a ello ambas sabíamos que la otra seguía despierta.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Rompió el silencio mi compañera —Me refiero a que, a juzgar por lo que has pasado, pensé que tal vez querrías a alguien con quien hab...—

—Oye, no hagas eso— La interrumpí, comenzando a irritarme —No quieras buscar la tierna escena entre hermanas que se cuentan sus secretos mientras se peinan el cabello, pues por lo que he advertido tú y yo somos muy parecidas, así que ya deberías saber esto no es necesario—

—Tienes razón— Si estaba herida no lo percibí, pues en su tono abundaba cierta molestia que reflejaba la mía.

—_¿Qué mierda miras? — Le gruñí al duende que había detenido su camino para observar cómo era que el monstruo estaba sentado al lado de la indefensa hada y aún no le hacía algún daño. Al escuchar mi agresivo tono corrió despavorido, mirando por última vez hacia el hada que de seguro moriría entre las garras del monstruo. _

—_¡Jadey!— Reprimió mi compañera con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Era algo adorable más que intimidante. _

—_¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a defenderlo?— Pregunté irritada. Ese maldito había acabado con mi buen humor en un suspiro —¿No viste cómo nos miraba? ¡No te estaba haciendo nada y me miraba como si estuviera por comerte!— Exclamé sin mirarla. _

—_Jadey...— Se acercó a mí y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, dándome un abrazo de lado (pues seguíamos sentadas sobre el pasto), recargando su mentón en mi hombro —Lo que hacen no está bien, pero tienen miedo. No es una excusa, lo sé, pero si sigues alejando a todos de ti de esa manera nunca nadie podrá darse cuenta de lo realmente buena y generosa que puedes llegar a ser— Por fin volteé a verla, su rostro a centímetros del mío, y observé como una sonrisa se hacía camino por sus rosados labios, su furioso cabello rojo enmarcando su afilado rostro. No dije nada; luego de unos segundos su sonrisa me contagió y la correspondí (menos ampliamente, claro). _

—_Ojalá todos fueran como tú, Caterina— Sin separarme siquiera un poco, acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. _

—_Qué aburrido sería todo si fuera así, Jadelyn— Rió antes de sellar nuestros labios. _

Suspiré llevando mis manos a mi rostro, exhausta.

—Escucha, no soy buena con las disculpas, pero he pasado por mucho, y si antes no era muy paciente ahora no creo poder llegar a serlo siquiera un poco. Solo te pido que entiendas eso; que diré y haré cosas que no serán muy buenas, y me será demasiado difícil evitarlo. Siempre requerí ayuda con eso, pero ahora... ya no la tengo— Pasaron varios minutos en silencio imperturbable en los que en serio llegué a creer que Lauren se había dormido (o hacía su esfuerzo por ignorarme) hasta que por fin llegó hasta mis oídos un suspiro cansado parecido al que yo había liberado momentos antes de hablar.

—Está bien, te entiendo, o bueno, entiendo lo que tratas de decir— Pasaron algunos minutos más en silencio, mas no era uno incómodo, sino más bien uno que escondía detrás palabras que queríamos decir pero no sabíamos cómo pronunciar. Lauren carraspeó antes de perturbar la paz nuevamente —Esa hada, Cat, sin duda debió ser una criatura extraordinaria— Solté una triste risa ahogada.

—Así es, en verdad lo era, pero, ¿por qué lo dices?— Ahora fue su turno de reír ligeramente antes de responder.

—Como ya te diste cuenta somos muy parecidas. Claro, yo nunca fui tan perra amargada pero tengo mis momentos, tú entiendes— Ambas reímos —Pues bien, yo soy algo gruñona a veces, y también conseguí a alguien que me ayuda con eso— En su voz comenzó a hacerse presente el inconfundible matiz de una sonrisa —Y bueno, ella es grandiosa en todo sentido, así que imagino que tu compañera debió representar lo mismo para ti— Dicho razonamiento me golpeó con su certeza. La compañera de Lauren debía ser alguien muy buena. Sonreí tristemente aunque sabía que no podría verme, y por unos instantes me permití salirme un poco de mi fachada de desinterés desdeñoso permanente.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?— Pregunté realmente con curiosidad. Era nulo lo que sabía sobre mis hermanos, pero el tema del _amor_ en particular despertaba mi interés; me costó trescientos años encontrarlo, por lo que quería saber cómo les había ido a ellos con eso.

—Su nombre es Camila— La manera en que Lauren dijo su nombre, cada letra y sílaba siendo pronunciadas con el más infinito afecto conmovió mi inmóvil corazón —Ella es una elfa, mas de dicha especie no tiene nada— Rió con calma. Era como si cualquier estrés o rastro de tensión en su voz se desvaneciera al hablar de esa criatura —Es bastante torpe e infantil; podría tropezar con sus propios pies y reír con la caricia de una brisa en verano; dice chistes muy malos que solo a mí me hacen reír. También es muy dulce y gentil; su alma es pura como un lago cristalino— Carraspeó después de proferir todo aquello, tal vez avergonzada de sonar tan _cursi_. Contuve una pequeña risa —Eh, también tiene ojos cafés y cabello castaño, piel muy ligeramente bronceada, baja estatura, rostro afilado... y una _gran_ retaguardia, si sabes a lo que me refiero— Ante esto ambas reímos un poco.

—Bueno, tienes razón, no suena mucho como un elfo— Estas criaturas eran reconocidas por su gracia y agilidad, así como por su gran estatura y elocuencia, todo lo opuesto a lo que Lauren describió.

—Sí, es bastante peculiar. Tal vez por eso captó mi atención desde el primer momento— Un tono nostálgico se apoderó de sus palabras. Debía extrañarla, era solo natural y por alguna razón no se molestó en cubrir cuánto añoraba su compañía. Pienso que probablemente era gracias a la confianza que nos otorgaba el manto de la penumbra en la que nos encontrábamos; era como hablar con una misma, ya que no había temor alguno hacia una reacción negativa por parte de la otra si no podíamos verla. Supe entonces que ambas lo agradecíamos.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal los demás?— Dije intentando distraerla de su dolor. No necesitábamos que uno más se deprimiera —¿Sabes algo sobre sus compañeros y compañeras? No tienes que decírmelo si estoy siendo muy entrometida— Suspiró suavemente, estoy casi segura que guardando la imagen de _Camila_ en algún rincón privado y privilegiado de su cabeza, para tener la fortaleza de responder a mi pregunta teniendo que pensar en otra cosa.

—No creo que les moleste que lo sepas. Además, no es como si quisieran mantenerlo en secreto— Tenía razón. Me sentí algo tonta entonces —No conocí a ninguno, por lo que sé muy poco de ellos. Veamos: la compañera de Darok es una sílfide, se llama Meria, y dicen que contrario a él, ella es algo inestable emocionalmente hablando; el compañero de Taimos se llama Tim y es una variación de minotauro, ya sabes, del tipo que solo tiene cuernos y cola mas no toda la cabeza del toro, y por lo que oí es una criatura gentil; el compañero de Anya es un sátiro bastante peculiar, ya que él no posee ese carácter tan lascivo característico de dicha especie, y su nombre es Sea; el compañero de Annalise es mitad dríada mitad elfo, y se llama Ben; el compañero de André se llama Token, y también es un elfo; y por último, la compañera de Brock es una dríada llamada Reiah, y aunque ya sabes como son ellas, dicen que Brock fue muy persistente, incluso rayando lo irritante hasta que de alguna manera consiguió que le hiciera caso— Antes de que la risa escapara de sus labios un sonoro bostezo la interrumpió.

—Ahora sí deberíamos intentar dormir— Esta vez me dio la razón, y entre un par de bostezos más se dispuso a acomodarse en la cama.

Escuché sus movimientos por unos cuantos minutos hasta que de repente paró, su respiración ahora acompasada y tranquila. Podía haber visto su rostro para cerciorarme (claro que podíamos ver en la oscuridad, pero preferíamos hacerlo solo si era necesario; ahorrábamos energía), pero el aura relajada que despedía su ser era prueba más que suficiente de su ahora estado de inconsciencia.

Solo entonces, sola en esa habitación con mis pensamientos, fue que me permití envidiarlos, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Mis hermanos tenían amor, alguien que los esperaba ansioso viendo al horizonte sin parpadear, contando los segundos, y yo lo había perdido; se había deslizado entre mis dedos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Solo entonces, es que me di cuenta de que podría llegar a olvidar cómo se sentía todo aquello, y no quería hacerlo.

Así pasaron un par de horas, más lágrimas silenciosas saliendo de mis ojos sin permiso, bajando por mis mejillas, llegando hasta la blanda superficie de la cama, mientras mi mirada solo se centraba en el techo, pues yo le rogaba a mi mente porque no viajara a mis preciados recuerdos, sumiéndome en una oscuridad aún más desgarradora.

No sé cómo, ni cuando, pero en algún momento de la madrugada mis párpados por fin se cerraron.

* * *

_Jade_...

—¿Cat?— Era su voz, hablándome en alguna parte.

_Jadey... _

—Cat, ¿Cat, eres tú?— No podía ver nada, pero tenía que ser ella.

_Cuarto día, Jade... _

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Cat, dónde estás?!— Tenía que volver, se estaba yendo de nuevo. No, ¡no podía dejarme otra vez!

_Cuarto día, Jade, cuarto día... _

—¡Cat! ¡Vuelve! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!— Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejos. Tenía que alcanzarla. No veía mis pies, tal vez no los tenía, pero de alguna forma estaba corriendo, corriendo detrás de ella. Debía alcanzarla; se iba, me dejaría.

_Jade, cuarto día... _

—¡Cat, por favor, regresa!— Casi no podía escucharla más, su voz era apenas un susurro.

_Cuarto día, Jade, cuarto día... _

—¡CAT, REGRESA, POR FAVOR!—

_Jade... cuarto día... _

—¡CAT!—

—¡Jadelyn, despierta!— Una ruda bofetada volteó mi rostro y me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, el ardor en mi mejilla apenas perceptible para mi abrumada mente.

—Pero, ¿qué...?—

—Lo siento, Jadelyn, no encontré otra manera de despertarte. Estabas balbuceando y gritando, ibas a destruir la habitación— Entonces reparé en el sudor que me empapaba debajo de mi túnica, el desafortunado estado de la habitación, el rechinar de mis espinas contra el suelo mientras regresaban a mi espalda, la sangre que bajaba por la sien derecha de Lauren, su labio partido y sus ropas rasgadas dejando ver varios moretones y rasguños —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué enloqueciste de la nada y por poco me matas mientras dormía?— Ahí todo volvió de golpe. Su voz, esa voz en mi sueño, era ella, y dijo...

—Cuarto día...— Susurré.

—¿Qué?— Lauren miró a su alrededor, buscando ayuda. Nuestros hermanos se encontraban en la habitación, rodeándonos, y nos observaban preocupados, mas yo apenas y lo noté.

—¡Cuarto día!— Sin decir nada más la empujé fuera de mi camino y corrí lo más rápido que pude soportando el dolor en mi pierna y no sin caerme un par de ocasiones, más eso no importaba. Los escuché llamar mi nombre detrás de mí, pero no hice caso. Tenía que llegar al sótano, estaba ahí. Si lo que creía era cierto...

Abrí la puerta de golpe y esta crujió contra la pared de roca.

—¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?!— En cuanto llegué comencé a mover todo frenéticamente: tiré pilas de libros, arranqué algunas repisas de la pared, puse de cabeza algunos muebles, tiré casi todos los estantes abriendo libro tras libro, desquiciada, sin encontrar nada... hasta que por fin, en una de las repisas de la esquina, en una sección de los libros ya terminados y organizado por tema hacía varias décadas, lo encontré y lo abrí —El ciclo, el ciclo...— La cubierta color marrón, polvorienta, y las páginas amarillas y rígidas bajo mis dedos no me impidieron tratar al pobre libro con rudeza mientras volteaba sus páginas, agitada, desesperada, y fue en la página 122 sección cuatro, cuando por fin encontré lo que buscaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando lo entendí.

Por segunda vez esa ocasión corrí, pero ahora con dirección al segundo piso, con el libro bajo el brazo y casi sin aliento por toda la adrenalina que corría por mi sistema.

—Jadelyn, ¿ahora a dónde vas?— Exclamó Darok, muy probablemente preocupado por mi alterado estado mental. Yo solo lo ignoré, a él y a los demás quienes se habían quedado en el umbral de la puerta, observando mi arranque en silencio, sabiendo que de intentar detenerme las cosas no saldrían muy bien —¡Jadelyn! ¿Qué sucede?— Los escuché seguirme, mas no presté demasiada atención a aquello.

Abrí la puerta de golpe, partiéndola, y lo que vi en el centro de la habitación me abrumó de sobremanera, pues era un increíble torrente de emociones que me atravesaban el pecho cual lanzas de hielo ardiente. Corrí al centro y ahí tomé la caja de cristal que cubría la figura de Cat, lanzándola a través del cuarto; esta se se estrelló contra una de las paredes, volviendo a transformarse en agua, empapando el suelo. Caí de rodillas al suelo, jadeando.

—Jadelyn, ¿qué ocurre?— Sentí un cálido toque posarse en mi hombro, la voz consternada de Victoria sonando a mi lado.

—El ciclo de la muerte, Victoria...— Susurré sin poder detener el par de lágrimas furtivas que se escaparon de mis ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué es...?—

—Todos conocemos el ciclo de la vida para la mayoría de las especies: naces, creces, te reproduces, mueres. Hay algunas criaturas que no se supone que deban morir, mas cuando lo hacen, ¿qué ocurre? Tienen un ciclo de muerte, como todas las demás especies— Mi voz, siempre fuerte y clara, temblaba, era apenas audible, pero necesitaba explicarlo, decirlo en voz alta, ya que tal vez así podría creer que lo que estaba pasando era real, que no era alguna clase de broma cruel y despiadada dispuesta a acabar con mi corazón y mi cordura.

—No entiendo lo que tratas de decir...—

—Leí una vez que las hadas tienen un ciclo de muerte que dura tres días hasta que su alma está lista para emprender el viaje que la conducirá a la reencarnación, y su cuerpo pueda regresar a la tierra, de donde vino; lo había olvidado hasta hace poco— Levanté la mirada para observar a la pelirroja, como si ahora estuviese hablándole a ella —Dijiste que dormí más de dos días, y antes de venir al castillo estuve en el bosque por muchas horas, lo que quiere decir que el plazo de tres días ha pasado— Por fin la volteé a ver, y me encontré con su mirada confundida —Hoy es el cuarto día, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué Cat sigue aquí si ya debería haberse desvanecido? Esto no es natural, ella no está muerta, no del todo, tal vez bajo una especie de conjuro muy fuerte— Mi amiga siguió mirándome en silencio, procesando toda la información que le había compartido, tratando de hallar un sentido a mis palabras impregnadas con desesperación y miedo —¿No lo ven? Ella no podrá regresar a mí a menos que rompa el conjuro. Hasta entonces...— Volví a mirar hacia mi amada, la única criatura existente que logró hacer latir mi olvidado corazón, y no pude evitar llorar aún más —...ella está atrapada en un estado que no es muerte, pero tampoco vida...—

* * *

.

* * *

¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN!

¡Cuánto drama! ¿No lo creen? Jaja en lo personal este capítulo me costó bastante pero el resultado me pareció bastante decente (?

Amores míos, disculpen si me tardé BASTANTE en volver a ustedes, pero en el capítulo pasado no llegamos ni a 3 de los 5 comentarios que pedí :'c y créanme, NO ES QUE MENOSPRECIE A AQUELLAS PRECIOSAS ALMAS QUE SÍ SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR, sino que pues admitamos que cuando no mucha gente comenta sí cala (?

Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, espero que me perdonen, y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Ahora, vamos con las aclaraciones:

*Hermanos(as)*

~Brock sería el inconfundible modelo Brock O'Hurn (él en cualquier foto sale bien *TT*).

~Taimos lo imagino como Tom Hardy.

~Lauren es la integrante de Fifth Harmony Lauren Jauregui.

~Annalise es Annalise Baso (si me preguntan, yo prefiero cómo se ve en las fotos de adolescente/no tan madura, porque se ve muy inocente y SUPER tierna).

~Anya es Anya Taylor Joy (pueden buscarla como aparece en "The Witch", porque solo ahí me gusta cómo se ve xD hay una escena de esa película en la que está rezando y se ve ajdgajahsjs).

*Compañeros(as) de los(as) hermanos(as)*

-Camila obviamente la imagino como **Camila Cabello**, ex integrante (x"c) de Fifth Harmony (así es, shipeo Camren hasta el fin).

-Sílfide: semihumanas con alas de libélula y apariencia humana o elfa. A Meria la imagino como la **Meredith Grey de la primera temporada de Grey's Anatomy. **

-A Tim lo imagino como** Tim Borrmann** (en lo personal, me gusta mucho cómo se ve en una fotografía en la que lleva puesta una camisa en tonos azules [es de las primeras que aparecen al buscar su nombre. Se ve como angelito xD]).

-A Sea lo imagino como **Sean O'Pry **(elijan la foto de él que más les guste uvu).

-A Ben lo imagino como** Ben Bowers** (igual que con el anterior, la foto que quieran).

-A Token lo imagino como **Scott Gardner** (André suertudo xD).

-Dríada: duendes de los árboles con forma femenina, muy solitarias y de gran belleza. Cada dríada pertenece a un roble del bosque. Se hallan unidas a su árbol de por vida y no pueden alejarse a más de 300 metros de éste o mueren lentamente. **A Reiah la imagino como Rihanna** (no sé, solo se me ocurrió xD Jaja además, Riri *TT* y como que sí queda con la descripción de estas criaturas, según yo).

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, disculpen cualquier error que pueda haber en este capítulo, y pues por supuesto que el trato sigue: **5 comentarios y la próxima actualización vendrá en un plazo de tres semanas. **

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR PASAR POR AQUÍ Y LEER! ¡LOS AMO, PRECIOSOS Y PRECIOSAS! **

¡Besos Reales!


	23. Espíritus

Aquella noche, como era de esperarse, no pude conciliar un segundo más de sueño luego del despreciable descubrimiento al que llegué con respecto al estado de mi Hada. Mis hermanos intentaron llevarme de vuelta a dormir, siquiera sacarme de esa habitación, mas no lo lograron; ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Victoria pudo conseguir moverme un mísero ápice. Así que cuando por fin, luego de incontables intentos y más de una respuesta tosca y ofensiva de mi parte, fui capaz de pedirles (con la mayor amabilidad que me era posible en un estado tan alterado) que me dejaran sola con mi amada.

Fue solo cuando estos por fin salieron que me permití acercar mi rostro al de Cat, depositando un casto beso en sus labios resecos.

—Amor mío...— Acaricié su cabello con delicadeza. Los mechones rubí seguían siendo tan suaves como la primera vez que los toqué —Perdóname...— Besé su fría frente, y tan solo me quedé ahí, arrodillada en el suelo al lado de la cama, mi parte superior recostada en la blanda superficie, mientras la observaba la palidez de su piel y la falta de brillo en su expresión, y sin poder detenerme lloré aun más —Debí haber hecho algo... esto es peor que la muerte— Al decir esto no solo me refería a _su_ estado.

* * *

—¿Están listos?— Preguntó Darok, con tan solo un fugaz tinte de inseguridad en su ligeramente áspera voz.

—Bueno, no es como que tengamos otra opción— Respondí casi sin pensar, la falta de sueño incrementando de una forma u otra mi mal humor.

—En eso tienes razón, Jadelyn— Fue el comentario de Taimos junto con su áspera risa de los que aligeraron el tono tan huraño y sarcástico de mis palabras. Le agradecí internamente.

—Está bien, está bien. Y ahora, ¿alguien sabe lo que debemos hacer?— La pregunta, con una expresión tan perdida, tan falta de conocimiento, proferida por Brock, lo hizo verse casi gracioso, como un gigante descerebrado y confundido (aunque todos supiéramos tanto como él sobre qué hacer en esta situación: muy poco o casi nada).

—Bueno, Brock, como todos hemos leído el libro "Reunión con los Espíritus, por pasos" es obvio que sí lo sabemos. ¿Alguien recuerda el paso uno?— El comentario sarcástico de Lauren me hizo reír un poco, mientras que el ofendido le dedicó una mala mirada. Justo antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, fue interrumpido por Darok.

—Bien, es suficiente— Reprimió suavemente, sin esconder totalmente su sonrisa. Él siempre intentando conciliar la paz aunque la pelea fuese graciosa; eso era algo en lo que Taimos y él eran diferentes, pues Taimos solo miraba hacia abajo, intentando contener la risa.

—¿Qué? Ella fue quien...—

—Entonces, ¿de verdad a nadie se le ocurre nada?— Habló Anya, cortando la queja de Brock (muy probablemente estaba intentado ayudar a Darok a calmar la situación).

Luego de varios minutos en los que todos meditamos nuestras opciones (las cuales eran casi nulas), por fin André habló.

—Podríamos intentar tomarnos de las manos. Ya saben, solo como_ el primer paso_— Le sonrió con humor a Lauren, usando sus palabras, y esta le correspondió.

—Es una buena propuesta— Animó Annalise antes de extender sus manos para que Brock y Taimos (quienes estaban a sus costados) las tomaran. Acto seguido, todos hicimos lo mismo.

Cuando se formó un perfecto círculo (había suficiente espacio, pues estábamos en el amplio prado frente a mi castillo), las claras interrogantes volvieron a nuestras miradas.

—¿Y si basta con quererlo?— Sugerí, un tanto más bruscamente de lo que me hubiera gustado, haciéndolo sonar más como un comentario burlón que como una solución verdadera —Me refiero a que, nosotros no hacemos rituales extensos para hacer que llueva, así como tampoco necesitamos de un esfuerzo extenuante para reparar la destrucción de un valle entero. Solo tenemos que pensarlo y quererlo— Aclaré —No lo sé, pienso que tal vez podría funcionar—

—Suena demasiado simple...— Comentó Brock, inseguro. Realmente no podía culparlo, pues era una solución que sonaba demasiado obvia, rayando en la tontería, mas en ese momento yo era una bomba de tiempo.

—Oh, ¿sí?— Gruñí, mostrando una sonrisa por demás falsa y exagerada —¿Qué tal si propones otra cosa, Brock?— Se quedó callado, un tinte de miedo reflejado en el zafiro de sus ojos.

—Vamos, Jadelyn, sabes que no lo decía...—

—No, no. Anda, danos una brillante solución que arregle toda esta mierda. Muero por oír las sabias palabras salir de tu estúpida boca...—

—Jadelyn...— Advirtió con cautela Taimos, quien hasta ahora solo se había visto entretenido con mi irracional enojo. Solo cuando volteé a verlo fue que reparé en la exorbitante cantidad de espinas que salían de mi vestido y se extendían hasta apenas un par de centímetros de la posición de Brock, apuntándole cual lanzas mortales, listas para terminar con él.

Sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa del todo, hice que mis espinas regresaran a mi espalda, para después observar los atónitos rostros de mis hermanos, haciendo parte de la ira volver.

—Si alguien continúa mirándome así esta vez Taimos no me detendrá— Amenacé con seriedad, y fue ahí cuando el susodicho volvió a reír.

—Yo que ustedes le haría caso. Recuerden como dejó a Darok ayer— Luego de unos minutos en silencio, procesando lentamente sus palabras, por fin su ronca risa llena de humor burlón y sarcástico de alguna manera logró contagiarnos, hasta que todos nos encontramos riendo de la situación. Algunos más levemente, como Taimos, Darok y yo, y otros un tanto más estridentemente como Brock, André y Lauren.

—Pues...— Intervino Darok una vez que la risa paró, recuperando el aliento —Creo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo— Acto seguido todos apretamos nuestro agarre un poco más simple darnos cuenta, cerrando los ojos y concentrándonos. No sé los demás, pero por mi parte cerré la mandíbula y los párpados con fuerza, haciendo mis dientes rechinar y mi cabeza punzar.

Me concentré tanto como pude, y tengo la certeza de que los otros también, sin embargo transcurrieron varios minutos en los que absolutamente nada sucedió, ni la más ligera de las hojas se levantó del suelo. O por lo menos eso creí.

Cuando los minutos se transformaron lentamente en casi una hora, fue cuando no pude soportarlo más.

—Bien esto fue una tontería— Bufé exasperada. No era solo mi ego lastimado debido al fallo de _mi _solución, sino la frustración de no saber qué hacer, el estar perdidos sin mapa alguno lo que me oprimía el estómago dolorosamente.

Al intentar soltar las manos de mis hermanos secamente me di cuenta de que algo me lo impedía. Al enfocar la mirada grande fue la sorpresa que me llevé cuando vislumbré las gruesas sogas que nos ataban a todos y cada uno. Estas estaban alrededor de nuestras manos entrelazadas y se extendían hasta nuestros codos, bajando hasta nuestra cadera y por nuestras piernas, manteniendo no solo nuestras manos unidas sino nuestros pies firmemente pegados al suelo. Eran pesadas y ahora que estábamos conscientes de tenerlas era que sentíamos su apretado agarre, dificultando la circulación en nuestras extremidades.

—Muy bien, ya paren— Dijo Lauren luego de unos segundos —Señores, esto no es gracioso— Se quejó, un atisbo de irritación apareciendo en el ronco pero femenino tono de su voz. Sacudió sus manos, intentando liberarse —Ya basta— Ahora sí se le oía molesta, mas no le hacía competencia a mi hastío.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Deténgase ya!— Exclamé con enojo, tratando de igual manera de zafar mis manos sin éxito alguno —¡Esta maldita broma perdió su gracia!—

—Jadelyn, no creo que nadie de nosotros esté haciendo esto— Comentó pensativo Taimos, observando las ataduras, analítico. Gruñí. No me importaba quién lo estuviera haciendo, solo quería que parara: mis espinas salieron de entre mis ropas rápidamente y se enredaron en las sogas, estrujado con fuerza.

—Pero, ¿qué...?— Nuestra confusión creció cuando los salvajes movimientos de mis espinas no consiguieron rasgar siquiera un poco las cuerdas.

—Por lo menos ya sabemos que ninguno de nosotros lo está haciendo— Comentó Brock, intentando aligerar la tensión, mas en su tono era evidente que ni él mismo consiguió relajarse.

—Genial, ¿ahora qué debemos hacer?— Se quejó André, moviendo sus brazos. Hice una mueca. Aquel último movimiento hizo que mis amarres se ajustaran más.

—Auch— Susurró Anya.

—¿También lo sentiste tú?— Pregunté en cuanto escuché aquel pequeño sonido salir de sus labios.

—No sé lo que es esto, pero tal vez deberíamos dejar de movernos— Advirtió Taimos, pensativo, aún sin despegar sus ojos miel de las ataduras. Él confirmó las sospechas que eran visibles en nuestros rostros: con cada pequeño movimiento o tirón las cuerdas se apretaban más y más. Solo pudimos sentirlo hasta ese momento porque ahora sí las habíamos tensado demasiado.

—Bien, esto es más que perfecto— Exclamó Lauren, irritada, sin querer ajustando más las cuerdas.

—Traten de no moverse más, esto empieza a ser muy incómodo— Dijo Brock. Muy probablemente sus gigantes extremidades se encontraban más apretadas que las de los demás. Sin embargo, la molestia le Lauren le impidió ver eso.

—No me digas, genio— Respondió retadora.

—Lauren, por favor— Interfirió Darok, sonando ligeramente como una reprimenda.

—¿Qué, Darok? ¿Vas a decir acaso que esto puede estar peor? No tenemos una jodida idea de lo que pasa ni lo que debemos hacer. La menor de tus preocupaciones debería ser si Brock y Lauren discuten— Intervine, haciendo uso del casi nulo autocontrol que me quedaba para no hacer movimiento alguno y tensar las ahora bastante apretadas cuerdas.

—Jadelyn, no debemos perder los estribos— Reprimió de cuenta nueva el _hermano mayor_, el tono de su voz demostrando que también estaba por perder la paciencia.

—¡En lugar de poner la culpa sobre alguien deberíamos pensar en cómo librarnos de esto!— André, anteriormente callado, exclamó. Al igual que las de Brock, sus musculosas extremidades debían estar por demás entumecidas e irritadas —¡Vamos, no solo peleemos entre nosotros, hay que pensar más fuerte!— En su rostro se notaba el esfuerzo. Debía estar cansado de soportar tal presión.

—¡Sí, él tiene razón!— Agregó Brock. Marcas rojas evidentes en su piel —¡Esto nos tiene sujetos aquí y si no...!—

—¡Eso es!— Habló Taimos, más para él que para nosotros, ya que en ningún momento había apartado su vista de los amarres. Luego de unos segundos, reparó en nuestras atentas miradas, por lo que aún con la adrenalina evidentemente corriendo por sus venas, agregó —Repite lo que dijiste, Brock— Ante esto, el rubio, confundido, acató la instrucción.

—Am... ¿que esto nos tiene sujetos aquí?— Enarcó una ceja, mientras que todos esperábamos expectantes una explicación.

—¿No lo entienden?— Yo, por supuesto, estaba harta de los juegos.

—Habla claro de una maldita vez— Ignorando mi irrespetuoso comentario, Taimos explicó.

—¡Esto nos tiene atados aquí! ¡No podemos ir con los Espíritus hasta que nos liberemos! ¡Es muy simple! Esto representa una especie de metáfora— Tomó aire a tes de proseguir —Siempre, mientras tengamos sentimientos, habrá cosas que nos "amarren" a esta Tierra, y no podremos llegar al plano astral porque nuestro cuerpo, nuestra _persona_ tiene sentimientos que lo atan aquí—

—¿Dices que tenemos que olvidarnos de todo lo que nos hace querer regresar? No estoy dispuesta a hacer eso— Dijo Lauren, y al ver los demás rostros, era un pensamiento que todos compartíamos.

—No, eso solo un desalmado podría hacerlo. Lo que estoy diciendo es que por ello, nuestro cuerpo debe quedarse aquí. Éste permanecerá con aquello que nos _amarra aquí_, como una especie de "ancla" que nos haga regresar, mientras que nuestro _cuerpo astral_ es el que debe partir— A pesar de que podíamos encontrarle algo de sentido a sus palabras, seguíamos inseguros —Piénsenlo, no es solo separarnos del cuerpo para tener una forma de asegurar nuestro regreso, sino también es una especie de protección: nuestro cuerpo material no soportaría lo que un viaje astral representa, simplemente no es compatible— Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo absolutamente nada, incluso podría jurar que cuidamos que nuestra respiración no hiciera el más mínimo ruido. Era como si temiéramos que esta nueva oportunidad de arreglar las cosas se desvaneciera como polvo en la atmósfera.

—Yo te apoyo— Habló por fin Darok, sus ojos mostrando determinación y plena confianza hacia el segundo hermano más sabio.

—También yo— Dijo Lauren.

—Y nosotros— Dijo Brock por él, André, Annalise y Anya. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí, y tragué en seco.

No es que no creyera en esta solución, pues tenía plena fe en que resultaría, Taimos era en verdad un genio. Sin embargo, tenía miedo. Miedo de irme y abandonar todo lo que conocía, miedo de que eso conllevaría de una u otra manera, dejar a Cat atrás, miedo a que _ella_ se quedara tan sola como yo me sentía, incluso si sabía que mi hada como tal, ya no estaba aquí. Temía olvidarla al separarme de mi cuerpo físico... es más, me aterraba el simple hecho de separarme de éste, pues con él era que había podido _sentir_ en cada forma posible a mi amada.

Durante los minutos que dudé nadie me presionó, incluso con la preocupación evidente en sus rostros no dijeron nada ni intentaron apresurarme, y es algo que hasta la fecha agradezco en silencio, pues el finalmente elegir lo que era correcto debía ser una decisión total y completamente mía. De haber intentado disuadirme, muy probablemente habría terminado negándome en mi cobardía.

—Hay que hacerlo— Dije con resolución, el mínimo remanente de temor en mi parcialmente trémula voz. Enseguida, siete sonrisas comprensivas y orgullosas me fueron dedicadas. Asentí, con el rastro de una casi imperceptible sonrisa por mi parte.

—Bien— Nunca siendo alguien demasiado sentimental, Taimos habló —Recuerden, no se concentren en llevar su cuerpo a un plano incompatible; en su lugar, pongan todo su empeño en intentar deslindar la parte astral dentro de éste, dejando con él eso que los ata aquí... donde estarán más seguros— Supe que eso último iba dirigido a calmar mi nerviosismo, lo cual funcionó en una reducida medida.

—Empecemos— Dijo Darok antes de volver a cerrar sus sabios ojos grises.

Obviamente tardé un poco, no estoy segura de cuánto, o siquiera si todos duramos lo mismo, sin embargo, lo primero que _yo_ sentí fue un inmenso peso posarse sobre mí, casi sofocándome.

No me tomó mucho para sentirme mareada, angustiada.

Por supuesto, temí por mi vida.

Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar mas no pude gritar auxilio, de mis labios no salía sonido alguno, y no solo por la falta de aire, sino porque era como si mi garganta se cerrara... no, como si ésta simplemente ya no fuera parte de mi cuerpo, como si la hubiesen arrancado de un solo movimiento limpio.

Perdí la noción de lo que era mi propio ser, ya no sabía qué pertenecía a mi cuerpo y qué no, dónde terminaba el mundo y dónde empezaba yo.

Mucha, mucha presión sobre mí, sobre mi piel, mis músculos, mis huesos, mis órganos, mi alma misma.

Todo estaba negro, nada tenía forma ni color u olor, mis ojos querían llorar pero sentí como si estos tampoco estuvieran más ahí.

Trataba de concentrarme en lo que pudiera, en recordar cómo pensar siquiera, pero era inútil. Una _nada _comenzaba a tomar preso mi ser, estrujándome con su agarre, vaciando mi interior cual caracola deshabitada.

Creí que no lo resistiría, no podía comprender siquiera.

Estoy segura de que no pudieron ser más de un par de minutos, sin embargo se sintieron como años, cargando mi mente y cuerpo con extremo estrés. Hasta este punto, fue una de las más atemorizantes experiencias que he tenido en mi vida.

No obstante la desesperación que sentí por la falta de oxígeno, de movilidad, de visión, no tuve que esperar demasiado para que todo aquello fuese reemplazado con una especie de _tirón_, el cual jalaba mi ser por completo, desprendiendo aquello invisible de mi yo terrenal. Una sensación nueva, cuando menos, extraña tal vez, mas no del todo mala. Fue casi como finalmente resurgir a la superficie luego de haber estado bajo la inmensa presión del fondo del profundo océano azul, por lo que en cuanto me fue posible, _respiré_.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, jadeando cuál animal perseguido, volviendo en mí misma luego de algo similar al coma.

No podía enfocar la vista, todo daba vueltas y mi cerebro parecía querer salir de su prisión en mi cráneo para manchar los alrededores con su materia gris; sentía mi estómago en la garganta, mi espina hecha de arena mojada, sin darme forma ni permitirme estar erguida.

Aunque mis oídos zumbaban, pude escuchar a duras penas unos cuantos quejidos a mis alrededores, los cuales deduje que eran mis hermanos. Sin embargo, me fue imposible estar segura por varios minutos; todos mis sentidos parecían abrumados/atrofiados.

Cuando por fin logré recuperarme del _efecto_ inicial (me parece que vomité, no puedo estar segura [si ese _yo_ no era físico o del todo real, ¿cómo podría vomitar]), mis cansados ojos se maravillaron con los alrededores por los que se posaban: nos encontrábamos justo en el medio de un enorme espacio lleno de estrellas y constelaciones brillantes, los colores en las luces de estas eran hermosos, incomparables a los dibujos en los libros. También había otros cuerpos: un cinturón de asteroides apenas y se distinguía a la distancia, así como un cometa a nuestra derecha surcaba el azul anochecer del espacio, su cola dejando un camino centellante a su paso, como si besara el suelo por el que ella misma caminaba; un poco más al norte, había un planeta de un intenso color ladrillo, increíble por lo chocante de dicho tono con la uniformidad del azul circundante, sus tres Soles y tres Lunas girando rápidamente a su alrededor. _Marte_, pensé.

Podrían decir que miento, sin embargo, incluso en ese momento, anonadada con todo lo que veía, disfrutando inmensamente su belleza, una voz en lo más profundo de mi cabeza me susurraba despacio, mas muy insistente, que todo esto no era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, y que jamás se le compararía al objeto de mi amor y deseo.

Luego de unos minutos en que los ocho tan sólo observamos nuestros alrededores, nos percatamos (casi tontamente, pues nos tomó todo ese tiempo) de que no estábamos parados sobre ningún tipo de superficie, sino que estábamos _literalmente_ suspendidos en el espacio. Además, incluso si respirábamos profundamente, lo que entraba a nuestros pulmones era el aroma a bosque, húmedo y fresco, en el que estaban nuestros cuerpos físicos. Llegamos a la conclusión de que aquí solo éramos una proyección, un espejismo de la verdad que desafiaba todas y cada una de las leyes de la física y más ciencias, e incluso para nosotros era un tanto extraño pensarlo, y más aun asimilarlo. Prueba de dicha conclusión fue que en el espacio técnicamente no existe el sonido, y aún así pudimos escuchar a un muy estupefacto Brock _romper el silencio_.

—_Wow_... miren, es la Tierra— A nuestra izquierda, tal vez un tanto opaco en comparación con las demás bellezas que lo rodeaban imponentes, se asomaba nuestro planeta, su único Sol y única Luna girando alrededor de él cual protectores amigos.

Podría no ser la vista más embelesante al lado de todo lo demás, sin embargo todos compartíamos un gran amor por dicho planeta, casi tan grande como éste mismo, por representar un hogar, así como un inmenso agradecimiento por habernos brindado la oportunidad de encontrar el amor y las infinitas alegrías que ello nos trajo, por lo cual ésta fue la vista que más disfrutamos. Si bien yo además veía a la Tierra como el lugar donde perdí a mi amada, también lo veía como el bosque donde ella creció y fue feliz, el pequeño manantial donde me besó, el prado donde jugamos, el castillo donde nos amamos... mi pecho se hinchaba con tantos sentimientos, algunos tan contradictorios que era doloroso.

—_Criaturas nuestras_— Proveniente de nuestras espaldas, una cálida voz de primavera nos llamó. Al intentar voltear, una fuerza tiró de nosotros, transportándonos tal vez unos millones de kilómetros en apenas un segundo, a un lugar donde solo había estrellas, mas ninguno les prestó atención, pues todos estábamos más asombrados que nunca jamás en nuestras vidas.

_Los Espíritus._

Recuerdo sentir una especie de gran alegría que aunada a mi estupefacción me mareó un poco.

Eran nuestros creadores, ¡de verdad eran ellos! En mis más de trescientos años solo estuve cerca de ellos una vez, el día de mi nacimiento, y solo pude escuchar sus voces y sentir sus manos tocar mi frente, jamás los tuve de frente ni vislumbré lo que eran, y ahora los tenía a un par de metros de mí, ¡a los Espíritus!

_Fue hermoso_.

De las vistas más bellas que he podido presenciar, estos seres no se parecían a nada que hubiese visto jamás, y al mismo tiempo, eran todo lo que alguna vez conocí. Sus rostros eran únicos, mas sentía que los había visto en todos los seres que pude ver antes. Sus cuerpos, sus ropas, sus voces, **todo** era algo nuevo y al mismo tiempo tan conocido.

No creo poder dar una descripción más acertada de dichos seres, pues ni yo misma podía entender lo que mis ojos veían. Era algo espléndido y al mismo tiempo tan ordinario. No puedo dar señas distintivas de sus caras, pues ni siquiera eran caras pero al mismo tiempo lo eran y tenían miles de señas distintivas y al mismo tiempo ninguna.

Por fin pude comprender a lo que se referían con que ellos nos hicieron _a su imagen y semejanza_, pues en estos seres es que pude vernos a todos y cada uno reflejados, incluso a _ella_; ardían como el desierto en verano mas helaban como el invierno en la tundra, olían a flores en la primavera mientras que también como a madera seca en el otoño... es algo que hasta la fecha no me puedo explicar del todo, pero incluso entonces, supuse que estaba _bien_, no entenderlos del todo y jamás poder hacerlo, pues alguien a quien amé me dijo una vez que_ hay cosas que es mejor solo amar, no importa si no las comprendemos del todo o para nada_, pues _eso las hace mejores, siempre misteriosas. _

—Son de verdad ustedes...— Admito que ese tono tan enajenado nunca habría esperado escucharlo en la ronca voz de Taimos, sin embargo así fue. En sus ojos estaba reflejada una gran admiración, amor y respeto, e incluso si no había suelo en realidad, él de alguna manera cayó de rodillas, maravillado.

—No, no. Levántate, hijo nuestro— En menos de un parpadeo, una de las ocho figuras se encontraba frente a Taimos, tomando su rostro entre sus _manos_ (que en realidad no eran manos pero que en realidad sí lo eran) con ternura y delicadeza, ayudándolo a incorporarse —Ninguna criatura está por debajo de nosotros. Ninguna— Habló con su voz áspera, suave, aterciopelada, ronca, aguda, grave, baja, fuerte. No sabía que tanta bondad y amor podían estar tan presentes en unas cuantas palabras.

—Apenas puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven...— Suspiró Annalise, igualmente embelesada. El Espíritu frente a Taimos volteó hacia ella y le sonrió, algo tan cálido como el amanecer, antes de regresar a su lugar junto a sus _hermanoshermanas. _

—Creadores...— Intervino Darok, el asombro aún siendo evidente en su voz —Es un enorme placer por fin conocerlos, tenerlos frente a nosotros. Estoy seguro que todos quisiéramos preguntar tantas cosas, pero... deben ya saber por qué nos encontramos aquí en realidad— Enseguida, en las ocho expresiones apareció un gran pesar, tristeza, incluso vergüenza.

—Esto lo vimos venir hace varios siglos ya. No estamos seguros, pero tal vez incluso antes de crearlos a ustedes...— Habló el tercer Espíritu de derecha a izquierda. Les puse un número para diferenciarlos, pues eran tan diferentes que eran exactamente iguales; no tenían semejanza alguna pero también era imposible encontrar alguna diferencia entre ellos.

—Deben saber qué hacer, nosotros estamos más perdidos que nunca. Necesitamos su sabio consejo y poder con desesperación— Habló André, ansioso y nervioso. Los Espíritus asintieron.

—Así es, pero eso no es precisamente correcto— Dijo el quinto.

—_Nosotros_ necesitamos de ustedes— Dijo el séptimo.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿de qué hablan?— Exclamó Lauren, confundida.

—Hijos nuestros... su tierra tiene un mal, un no erradicable mal, el cual ha sobrepasado los límites del balance de las cosas— Dijo el segundo.

—Es por ello que aunque ustedes estén aquí para pedir nuestra ayuda, somos nosotros quienes ahora suplicamos la suya— Habló el primero.

—Cometimos una equivocación al crear la vida, mas es algo de lo que jamás podremos arrepentirnos, pues ni el universo puede compararse en extensión con el gran amor que sentimos por todas las criaturas— Habló el tercero de nuevo.

—Y como cada error en que radica enteramente la culpa propia, debemos repararlo, mas nos es imposible hacerlo solos— Susurró gritó calló habló el sexto.

—Nuestro poder no es el mismo ya, hemos abusado de éste demasiado y como resultado nos volvimos más débiles en comparación con el pasado. Por ello, con la más profunda de las vergüenzas, debemos rogar su ayuda—

—En lo que sea que se necesite, no tienen por qué pedirla, saben que les brindaremos apoyo en lo que podamos— Respondió Anya. Hasta cierto punto pudo sonar gracioso cómo nosotros le asegurábamos a los Espíritus que los auxiliaríamos, después de todo, ellos eran lo más grande que conocíamos.

—¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?— Hablé por fin. Mi mente trabajó sin parar todo el tiempo, por lo que había una extraña sensación instalándose en la boca de mi estómago, un presentimiento, al cual enseguida temí.

—Debemos unirnos, nosotros ocho, juntar todo nuestro poder para encerrar la maldad dentro de una nueva creación...— Se dirigió a mí, pero le hablaba a todos, el quinto.

—Será tanta la energía liberada, que necesitamos a seres con mucho poder que sean capaces de canalizarla y dirigirla a donde la necesitamos— Habló el segundo.

—Hacia la _maldad_— Intervino el octavo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que procesamos la nueva y abrumadora información, hasta que Brock hizo resonar su grave voz.

—Pero, si tanto poder será liberado, ¿qué pasará con la Tierra? Un cuerpo con su estructura no soportará la explosión que dicho proceso causará— Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendieron las palabras tan acertadas que profirió. En ese momento, algo cambió en las expresiones de los Espíritus, adquiriendo un matiz extra, un aura diferente, un cierto toque de tristeza y resignación haciéndose presente en la atmósfera que nos rodeaba.

—Con toda la luz que alberga nuestro interior, seremos capaces de crear otro mundo para las criaturas en la Tierra, muy lejos de aquí, donde no corran el peligro de enfrentarse con la nueva creación que resultará de encerrar a la _maldad_ dentro de nosotros—

—Esperen...— Entonces, fue como si en el cerebro de todos algo hiciera _clic_. Sabíamos hacia donde iba todo esto, lo presentíamos por lo menos, y no era algo precisamente bueno —Eso significa... ¿significa que...?— Lauren no pudo siquiera terminar de decirlo, había lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

—No, no. Debe haber otra manera— Intervino André, desesperado, angustiado, _triste_. Los Espíritus negaron con sus cabezas (que no eran cabezas pero que sí lo eran).

—Solo de nuestro sacrificio es que podremos salvarlos a todos, además de expiar la culpa que cargamos desde hace milenios ya— Dijo el cuarto.

—Esto de ninguna manera representa un castigo autoinfligido— Aquello iba para mí, lo supe y por ello me sentí avergonzada —Mas es la única forma de arreglar nuestro error, y lo aceptamos— Habló solemne el octavo.

—Los amamos tanto, que hacer esto por mantenerlos con vida no representa tristeza para nosotros sino un verdadero alivio, sabiendo que aseguramos su bienestar— Dijo el primero. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar —Muchos creen que nuestro poder es absoluto, pero se equivocan—

—El hecho de que no puedas ver los límites del océano no significa que una roca hundiéndose no pueda llegar a tocar el fondo— Dijo el primero.

—Nuestros límites existen, criaturas, y es por eso que nos apena tener que pedir un sacrificio de su parte también— Aunque nos sorprendimos, no quisimos mostrarlo, tal vez por temor a lucir débiles, o el deseo de querer mostrarnos fuertes y dispuestos a ayudar. Quién sabe, mas aún así me atreví a preguntar.

—¿Qué clase de sacrificio?— Sentí las miradas de los ocho Espíritus posarse en mí, y sin siquiera tener una idea de su respuesta, me fue fácil inferir que por lo menos para mí no sería una buena.

—Cuando liberemos toda la luz de nuestro pecho, nuestra forma será menos que un simple cascarón vacío y desaparecerá, pues nosotros no poseemos un cuerpo físico como ustedes— Habló el primero.

—Así que cuando solo seamos energía y luz, necesitaremos una enorme cantidad de poder que nos guíe—

—Esa parte quedó clara, pero, ¿cuál será _nuestro_ sacrificio?— Interrumpió Lauren, mas sonó tan amable (para ser ella) que me sorprendí. Incluso frente a los seres más poderosos, la expectación aumentaba su ya de por sí impaciente comportamiento.

—No podrán usar solo una parte de su poder, lo necesitaremos todo— Habló con pesar y vergüenza el segundo.

—Eso significa que cuando todo esto termine, ustedes seguirán teniendo algo de su magia, mas solo aquella que sea tan suya, tan parte fundamental de ustedes que no se pueda separar. Dicha, lamentablemente solo será una miseria comparada con lo que alguna vez habrá sido— Dijo el tercero.

—Su poder será casi nulo, mas no lo necesitarán si van al nuevo mundo con las criaturas, ahí no habrá mal— Dijo el cuarto.

—No podríamos estar más apenados al pedirles esto, pero tenemos que...— Empezó a explicar el quinto.

Yo dejé de escuchar a partir de ahí.

¿Todo mi poder? No eran cuestiones de vanidad, realmente si eso era lo que necesitaban mis creadores para poner un alto a la masacre masiva que se avecinaba (más bien que ya había comenzado) yo con gusto habría aceptado sin pensarlo.

Pero no podía. _Ella_ no me dejaba.

—No...— Susurré, interrumpiendo algo que decía el sexto Espíritu, de alguna manera sumiendo a todos los presentes en un silencio lúgubre.

—Jadelyn, ¿qué has dicho?— Preguntó Darok nervioso. Era más que obvio que todos me habían escuchado, sin embargo también era obvio que todos deseaban haberse equivocado, haber escuchado mal gracias al estrés de la situación.

—No lo haré...— Susurré de nuevo, sin mirar a nadie en particular, mi cabeza dando vueltas de nuevo, mi visión comenzando a ponerse borrosa.

No podían pedirme eso, no. Todo menos eso.

Al renunciar a mi poder también estaría renunciando a la posibilidad de liberar el alma de mi amada de esa prisión de sufrimiento en la que estaba inmersa. Estaría sumida en un limbo eterno sin salvación alguna. ¿Cómo podría yo siquiera concebir tal escenario blasfemo, tal idea maldita? ¿Cómo podría perdonarme a mí misma, vivir con tan pesar sofocante? Simplemente no podría, no sería capaz.

No podían arrebatarme eso, no podían. Hubiese dado mi vida y mucho más a cambio de una solución que me permitiera ayudar a mis creadores y salvar a mi amada sin tener que sacrificar uno por el otro. Mas yo sabía que eso era solo engañarme a mí misma; tal solución milagrosa no existía, me veía forzada a tomar una decisión, debía elegir.

—Pero, Jadelyn...—

—¡No lo haré!— Exclamé tan pronto encontré mi voz. _La elegí a ella_ —Ni puedo hacerlo. En verdad lo lamento, pero no lo haré—

—Jadelyn...— Susurró Darok, sus ojos llenos de confusión, tal vez decepción, mas no me detuve a analizarlo.

—Puedo renunciar a todo... pero no a _ella_, y ustedes no pueden obligarme a hacerlo— Sin esperar un segundo más di la vuelta, y me concentré. _Un ancla que me sujete a mi hogar para ser capaz de volver a casa_. _Cat..._

—¡Jadelyn, espera!—

_Silencio. Oscuridad. _

_Sonido. Luz. _

Al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba de vuelta en aquel verde prado, jadeando. Tomé cuanto aire cabía en mis pulmones y un poco más.

Si el viaje hacia el plano astral se sintió como un tirón, el viaje de regreso se fue una súbita caída mortal. Como un golpe seco, rápido, doloroso, que me hizo caer de vuelta a mi cuerpo, impactando contra mi interior. Una sensación de vértigo y falta de oxígeno que honestamente hubiera preferido no tener que repetir en un futuro cercano.

Una vez recuperada por lo menos un poco, reparé en las siete figuras de mis hermanos a mi alrededor, todas con los ojos cerrados y expresiones de suma concentración, las cuerdas atando sus extremidades al suelo... volteé hacia abajo y vi que a diferencia de ellos, yo ya no estaba amarrada. Miré mis manos y piernas libres, y casi sin poder procesar del todo lo que acababa de hacer y sus seguramente catastróficas consecuencias, me dispuse a caminar (lentamente, pues por la sensación de falta de gravedad era difícil) hacia el castillo, sin reparar en que estaba siendo perseguida...

* * *

.

* * *

HOOOOLAAA :D

Mi explicación esta vez: la escuela me tuvo en cuatro todo el semestre; fui masacrada y continuamente ultrajada por ésta, por lo que conseguir tiempo (y la muy valiosa inspiración) para escribir me fue prácticamente imposible.

**No deben preocuparse, ya estoy de vacaciones (YAAAAAY), por lo que me será mucho más fácil actualizar ahora. **

Criaturitas, recuerden que, cueste lo que me cueste, **esta historia SÍ TENDRÁ UN FINAL (el cual está bastante cerca, debo agregar), por lo que aunque me tarde 300 años en subir un nuevo capítulo, siempre haré lo que me sea posible por volver. **

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Admito que dicha reunión desde el principio la tuve vagamente en mente, mas fue hasta ahora que efectivamente fue descrita, por lo que me disculpo si fue algo burda o se sintió muy acelerada. De hecho, planeaba que el capítulo fuese más largo, pero ya quería subirlo y dar mis señales de vida.

¡Dejen sus comentarios! recuerden que:

**5 comentarios = actualización en menos de 2 semanas**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ÉSTE! **

Sin más aclaraciones, debo irme ahora.

Disculpen cualquier error que pueda tener, ya saben que aunque trato de corregirlos siempre se me escapa uno que otro :3

Nos estaremos leyendo (¡mantengan en ship vivo y escriban más obras, que las necesitamos aquí! Es decreto real c:).

**¡Besos reales! **


	24. De la cúspide al abismo

Mis pasos eran lentos, pausados, casi titubeantes, mientras me dirigía al castillo con la cabeza baja, el verde césped bajo mis pies de repente convirtiéndose en lo más interesante del mundo.

El corto recorrido parecía alargarse con cada centímetro que avanzaba, cada porción de camino que debería acercarme a mi destino volviéndose un kilómetro más que recorrer.

Todo el trayecto pensé, y pensé, y pensé. ¿Qué consecuencias traería, sobre la Tierra y las inocentes criaturas que la habitaban, la decisión que había tomado? Además de las obvias, solo podía desear con gran fuerza que el sufrimiento esparcido gracias a mí no durase tanto.

Aquella petición de los Espíritus sin duda la esperaba, si bien tal vez no en forma textual, su impacto negativo en mí ya era algo que advertía desde el momento en que estuvimos frente a frente con ellos... puede que incluso desde antes del viaje astral, desde el fatídico día donde perdí la vida, junto con mis ganas de vivirla.

La culpa que removía mi interior era fuerte, no mentiré, sin embargo era fácilmente opacada por un sentimiento que, como un viejo amigo (o mejor dicho como un viejo mal hábito), me había acompañado hacía varias décadas ya, el cual creía haber logrado controlar casi en su totalidad: mi furia. Enojo, molestia, en una insufriblemente rápida metamorfosis, dando así lugar a un ardor en mi cabeza que se extendía hasta la punta de mis dedos, inundando cada poro de mi cuerpo con ira.

_Ira. _

Ira hacia la _maldad_, quien era la raíz del problema, los frutos de sus actos prontos a madurar, transformados en la pena y agonía de inocentes.

Ira hacia mis hermanos, por siquiera considerar que yo en algún universo podría aceptar abandonar de esa manera a mi amada.

Ira hacia los Espíritus por proferir tales palabras, ira hacia dichas blasfemias formándose en sus gargantas que en realidad no eran gargantas, ira hacia dichas blasfemias abriéndose paso por sus bocas que no eran bocas, ira hacia dichas blasfemias resbalando por sus lenguas que no eran lenguas, rompiendo el silencio en el vacío.

Ira hacia dichas blasfemias entrando en mis oídos, retumbando en mis tímpanos como los truenos de una tormenta, la lluvia siendo mis lágrimas al querer salir y los rayos siendo el dolor en mi estómago y mi cabeza, nublando mi vista.

Ira hacia mí misma, por no poder aceptar dichas blasfemias, por no _querer_ apoyar la única solución posible. Ira por todas las vidas que mi debilidad se cobraría.

Pero sobre todo, y paradójicamente en el rincón más alejado y profundo de mi pensamiento, ira hacia el hecho de que no me arrepentía.

* * *

Una vez llegué a la puerta arrastrando los pies, cargando un peso invisible que tiraba de mis pasos con fuerza, la abrí para dejar entrar mi decadente figura.

El olor, la atmósfera, la vista, _todo_ era igual que antes, tenía la misma aura, y sin embargo yo lo sentía tan diferente, como si ya no fuese capaz de reconocer este lugar como mío, como mi hogar, ese que alguna vez compartí con _ella_.

Si al perder a Cat mi castillo dejó de ser lo que era antes, ahora era como si le hubieran agregado los toques finales para destruir la imagen que en algún lugar de mi mente guardaba para identificarlo.

Subí uno a uno los peldaños al segundo piso, odiando la sólida roca, odiando la madera, odiando el camino y odiando a quien en ese momento lo estaba caminando.

Veía todas las puertas y seguí de largo, pasando los dedos de mi mano izquierda por la pared distraídamente, odiando la sensación, y apenas registrando mi entorno.

Una vez tuve frente a mí la entrada a la habitación del fondo, mi brazo derecho tembló visiblemente antes de empujar, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, la madera que me impedía ver el interior.

Pasé sin mayor preámbulo, el ya conocido y detestado dolor punzante instalándose en mi pecho incluso antes de que mi ojos se posaran sobre el centro de la habitación. Sobre la alta mesa. Sobre la caja de cristal que había vuelto a colocar encima de ésta. Sobre la criatura ahí resguardada. Sobre mi corazón, el cual ya no latía, y que el hada tenía dentro de su pecho frío.

De alguna manera logré llegar a una esquina de la habitación sin dejar que mi poca cordura se desmoronara por completo, sosteniendo los pedazos de ésta con mis puños sangrantes, aferrándome a ellos como si realmente me importara.

Tomé asiento en el suelo.

Cerré mis ojos y enterré mi rostro en mis manos pálidas.

Respiré hondo una, dos, tres veces, y un millar más. Era lo único que me sentía con la capacidad (mas no con la voluntad) de hacer.

* * *

Recapitulando dicho episodio, no debieron pasar más de diez minutos hasta que me alertó una presencia. La había sentido muy levemente desde que abrí la puerta al castillo, sin embargo por falta de concentración e incluso convicción, no le presté mayor importancia.

—Ustedes _en verdad_ necesitan aprender a largarse a la mierda de vez en cuando— Gruñí al intruso mientras la sonrisa ladina de éste permanecía en su lugar.

—El ignorarlo viene de familia, supongo— Rio en tono bajo Taimos, quien ahora se había posicionado a un par de metros de mi lugar, recargado en la pared de roca —Pero por lo visto, tú sabes muy bien sobre el tema. Huir parece ser algo que se te da naturalmente— Mis espinas salieron de mi vestido enseguida, rasgando la tela en algunas partes, apuntando a mi hermano, amenazantes.

—Mierda— Apreté mis puños —Más te vale cerrar la maldita boca si no quieres que las use— Su sonrisa bajó solo un poco, mas su mirada adquirió un matiz diferente, uno que dejaba en claro que no se sentía en lo más mínimo asustado o preocupado, sino que por el contrario sus sentidos de defensa (hasta tal vez de ataque) acababan de despertar.

—Cuidado, Jadelyn— Habló en un tono cauteloso, su mandíbula temblando solo un mínimo, mostrando su molestia —Yo no soy como Darok. Él es muy paciente, yo no dudaría en hacerte trizas si así lo requiriera la situación— Apretó de nuevo su mandíbula cuadrada —O tal vez incluso solo para enseñarle una lección a esa boca tan irrespetuosa que tienes— Escupió aquello último lentamente, con seguridad. No era una simple amenaza vacía, en cuyo caso las palabras habrían simplemente flotado en el aire sin causar impacto alguno. No, eso no era... ésta era una advertencia verdadera, una promesa, un hecho científico irrefutable que alejaba a las mentes tontas de provocar a este ser frente a mí.

Ese era el tipo de criatura peligrosa, cual planta carnívora, aparentemente callada y apacible, pero que al ser molestada muestra sus verdaderas capacidades y te engulle de un solo movimiento. Fue por ello que, sin poder preverlo del todo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, el miedo (no exagerado, sino razonable) invadiendo mi mente, un miedo que jamás creí sentir hacia alguno de mis _parientes_. No obstante, incluso en una situación de tal índole mi carácter obstinado básicamente me forzó a tratar de ocultar dichas reacciones vergonzosas lo mejor que pudiera.

—Como sea— Respondí luego de un par de minutos de mantener esa mirada color miel (cuyo enjambre de abejas era terrorífico), intentando sonar lo más desinteresada posible. Si mi hermano se dio cuenta de mis esfuerzos, no lo reconoció —Dime, ¿y los demás?— Dije con una voz considerablemente más suave que antes, pasados unos momentos. Taimos señaló hacia el cielo.

—Arriba, intentando encontrar alguna otra solución medianamente posible junto con los Espíritus— Eso no me extrañó completamente, sin embargo, una interrogante surgió de tal información, y no dudé en manifestarla. Lo que fuera para mantener mi mente ocupada.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces tú aquí?— Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No es obvio?— Su sonrisa volvió —Esperar la catástrofe inminente— Dijo como si fuera la plática más casual del mundo para luego caminar hacia mi posición, dejándose caer al suelo, sentándose a mi lado (casi como Darok lo hizo arriba en el techo, pero con mucha menos gracia).

Enarqué una ceja, deseando poder mantener mi calma lo mayor posible —¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Logré morder mi lengua antes de proferir la frase que cierta hada repetía tanto: _¿qué es lo que pretendes decirme?_

Sus ojos no mostraban compasión, solo franqueza, y no supe si agradecerlo o no.

—Tus decisiones traerán el caos sobre esta Tierra, eso es seguro— Sacó una bolsita de tela de entre su túnica y desató el pequeño cordel que la mantenía cerrada. Entonces me di cuenta que en el interior de dicha bolsa había nada más y nada menos que... semillas de girasol. Tomó una y se la metió a la boca, masticándola tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces simplemente te resignaste a morir o algo por el estilo?— Su calma por supuesto que comenzó a irritarme, y cuando intentó ofrecerme semillas tuve que apretar mis puños hasta enterrar mis uñas en la carne para no saltar sobre su cuello con clara intención de ahorcarlo.

—Sí y no— Seguía comiendo sus malditas semillas, y esperó hasta tragar el puñado que se había metido a la boca para explicarse —Es un tanto más complicado. La mayoría, si no es que _todos _moriremos, claro. En alguna parte de mi mente ya lo acepté— Su mirada adquirió un tono nostálgico, profundamente triste incluso, y por un momento me pregunté si estaría pensando en _Tim_ —Es por ello que pienso que sería más útil aquí que allá, donde sí puedo intentar hacer algo más que solo lamentarme— Suspiró, estirando sus extremidades, la bolsa de semillas ahora vacía —Así que ahora solo falta esperar a que la catástrofe llegue, e _intentar_ frenarla— Dijo con finalidad y un atisbo de determinación.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada un largo rato. Yo, intentando controlar mi enojo burbujeante, ardiente, el cual hervía mis entrañas, y él... bueno, jamás sabré qué pasaba por su enigmática cabeza por aquellos momentos.

—No puedes culparme así, eso es demasiado cínico, hasta para nosotros "los mágicos"— Hablé una vez que logré controlar la mitad de la cólera corriendo en mis venas —No puedes imaginar o siquiera comprender cómo me siento luego de lo que ha pasado, así como tampoco puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no harías lo mismo que yo si estuvieras en mi lugar— Respiraba con dificultad, sabía que no debía meterme con él, incluso en mi estado fúrico entendía que lo que menos necesitábamos era más destrucción de la que se avecinaba. Ambos éramos bestias encadenadas, si nos soltábamos para pelear entre nosotros no tendríamos manera de frenar, quién sabe cómo terminaría.

Él asintió, indicando que me había escuchado, mas no dijo una palabra, solo contempló sus grandes manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Oye, yo no digo lo contrario— Dijo al fin, levantando sus manos en señal de defensa luego de unos segundos —En tu lugar mi ira habría sido tal que probablemente y entre otras cosas, no hubiera accedido a ver a nadie, mucho menos hablar— Se encogió de hombros para luego reír muy superficialmente, sin el menor rastro de humor.

Ninguno dijo nada, perdidos en nuestros respectivos pensamientos. El saber que, por lo menos una persona en mi lugar habría actuado de manera similar a la mía debería haberme hecho sentir por lo menos un ínfimo mejor, sin embargo, solo había conseguido hundirme más en un sentimiento que odié, el cual formó un apretado nudo en mi garganta y oprimía mi estómago como un árbol cayendo sobre ti en medio de un solitario bosque.

—¿Por qué me siento tan mal, entonces?— Pregunté con verdadero interés sobre mi tenso tono, por fin dando palabras (algo burdas, claro está) para aquella sensación que me carcomía ahora más —¿Por qué, si sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo... que probablemente cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, no me siento mejor?— Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro de nuevo.

—Porque tu corazón está completamente roto y lleno de furia, y sin embargo... es bueno— Cuidadosamente puso una de sus manos sobre mi rodilla, en un gesto reconfortante —Este ha sido el único momento de tu existencia en que tu amor por alguien interfiere con tu propósito de vida, y tu corazón sabe reconocer que incluso siendo algo que quiere con todas sus fuerzas, no es correcto— No puedo decir que no me molestaron sus palabras de cierta manera, tal vez por lo acertadas que eran, aunque estoy casi segura que fue por lo que insinuaban, aquello que de alguna manera no decían sino gritaban en mi oído, y yo lo odié, odié dicho mensaje porque...

—Entonces, eso sería como decir que en realidad yo no quisiera salvar... a Cat— Incluso decir su nombre en voz alta me alteraba —Por lo menos no con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer a un lado mi deber— Taimos me miró profundamente, como si ya se hubiera esperado una respuesta así de mi parte.

—Ambos sabemos que no es eso... la amaste como a nadie, y no hay mayor prueba de tu devoción que el negarte a la petición que nos hicieron— Frotó con una de sus grandes manos su rostro, cansado —Mierda, no estaríamos aquí si todo fuera tan fácil como simplemente decir si amas lo suficiente a alguien o no— Masculló pesadamente, antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y soltarla —Mira, yo no conocí a esa hada, así que no tengo una maldita manera de saber lo que ella hubiera querido, pero estoy seguro de que tú sí la tienes—

―_¿Podrías… podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?― La miré sin entender ―Es… es que… me da miedo la oscuridad― Levantó la mirada y su expresión con esos ojos chocolate tan abiertos, lagrimosos y llenos de un miedo infantil me pareció tierna y al mismo tiempo la odié: no quería que hubiese miedo en ese hermoso ser, __**nunca, jamás**__._

―_Hey, hey, hey…― Me acerqué de nuevo y tomé su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas con mis pulgares ―Claro, me quedaré, no tienes por qué temer, yo estoy aquí― Enrollé su cintura con uno de mis brazos mientras que con el otro hice una seña para que el césped creciera más hasta formar una cama frondosa y suave, y nos recosté a ambas ahí para después estrecharla con ambos brazos._

―_Siempre me ha dado miedo, quién sabe qué cosas podrían ocultarse ahí― Su cara estaba enterrada en mi pecho y sus brazos habían hecho su camino alrededor de mi torso._

―_Yo jamás permitiría que te pasara algo― Como si quisieran apoyar mi postura mis espinas hicieron su aparición y nos rodearon, en señal de protección._

—Yo solo sé que le hice una promesa que no cumplí— Solté una temblorosa exhalación, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Ah, vamos— Su agarre en mi rodilla se apretó un poco, mas sabía que no era para lastimarme —Sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te dije. Tú fallaste, _bien_, pero, ¿qué es lo que ella hubiera deseado que hicieras? No me vengas con que no lo sabes— Dijo con un tono que muy fácilmente podría confundirse con hastío, sin embargo, yo ya no lo estaba escuchando...

―_¡Mira, Jadey!― Levanté mi vista del libro que estaba leyendo mientras esperaba a que Cat regresara de, según ella, "recolectar los tesoros ocultos" en aquel prado para encontrarme con su figura saliendo de entre los árboles circundantes, su fulgurante cabellera contrastando increíblemente con los sutiles matices cafés y verdes de la madera y las hojas ―Mira, ¿No son lindas?― Se acercó corriendo hasta mi posición (recargada en el fuerte tronco de un sauce en medio del claro) para tender frente a mí sus manos extendidas con un puñado de hojas de varios tipos de árboles, con formas, colores, texturas y aromas diferentes. No pude reprimir mi sonrisa ante su gesto; era adorable que cosas tan simples pudiesen fascinarla de semejante manera._

―_Claro que lo son― Acerqué una de mis manos a las suyas y encima de ella comenzaron a levitar las hojas, algunas cambiando de forma y otras de color ―Ahora sabes qué tan lindas son también en otras estaciones― Sus ojos y boca se abrieron con asombro._

―_¡Fantástico! ¡Cambian mucho con los meses y aun así son hermosas!― Casi metió su rostro en las hojas y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició sus bordes cuidadosamente, pues algunas eran frágiles. Lentamente su recorrido siguió hasta mis manos, en las cuales pareció mostrar un mayor interés y por lo tanto con ellas se entretuvo más tiempo. Luego de un rato dejé que las hojas bajaran al suelo con cuidado, y centré mi atención en la forma en que Cat observaba y tocaba mis manos: tenía en su rostro esa expresión de enorme interés y fascinación, como si acabase de descubrir algo nuevo jamás conocido; sus dedos realizaban movimientos gráciles sobre cada línea y porción de piel, siempre con parsimonia, como si deseara memorizar su forma. Al llegar a mis muñecas se detuvo un momento y con una sonrisa posó sus labios sobre mis nudillos, primero una mano, después la otra ―A veces me pregunto cómo haces para hacer lo que haces con estas manos― Su juego de palabras la hizo reír, y aunque técnicamente la magia no la hacía específicamente con mis manos, su cuestionamiento (como siempre) me dejó impresionada. Fue en ese momento que tuve algo así como una revelación, una epifanía, por así decirlo, que me llenó tanto de sorpresa como de una mezcla de miedo hacia lo desconocido y admiración por este pequeño ser que me cautivó desde el primer momento._

―_Yo podría decirte cómo― Levantó su mirada para observarme sin entender ―Yo podría decirte tantas cosas: podría decirte por qué es que hago lo que hago, por qué existe cada criatura y ciclo, por qué es que cambian las flores cuando llega el otoño― Tomé sus manos y recuerdo que mi coraje aumentó ―Podría enseñarte tantas cosas, revelarte tantos secretos que no debería… solo tendrías que pedírmelo― Fue ahí, cuando de verdad caí en la cuenta de qué tan serio era este sentimiento al que llamaban amor, qué tan profundo me había hundido en él y cómo era que por primera vez en mi vida me sentía a merced de alguien, totalmente desnuda (metafóricamente hablando) frente a alguien que podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, manejarme y moldearme a su antojo. Tuve miedo y a la vez me sentía con valentía. Era un extraño sentir. Cat solo me sonrió y volvió besar mis manos._

―_Pero yo no te lo pediría― Dijo simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros ―Yo no te haría hacer cosas que no deberías. Además, no quisiera saber el porqué de todo, eso sería muy aburrido― Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa que me dejó totalmente sin palabras, solo la rodeé con mis brazos y enterré mi rostro en su cabello. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible esta criatura? ¿Cómo alguien podría ver las cosas en la manera en que ella lo hacía? ¿Quién podría tener completo control sobre uno de los seres más poderosos y no querer ejercerlo, sino atesorarlo, dejarlo ser y fluir? No me quedó duda alguna luego de aquella ocasión: si había alguien a quien en todo el universo debía entregarle mi existencia, tenía que ser, por obras del destino, a esta pequeña hada pelirroja de espíritu puro e inocente._

—Ella no me pediría algo que me metiera en problemas...— Susurré, más para mí y el espacio infinito que para la conversación que sosteníamos mi hermano y yo. Aunque no lo miraba, percibí cómo asentía con la cabeza.

—Así es...— Dijo como si hubiese sabido la respuesta desde antes de preguntar, desde el momento en que me siguió hasta acá.

Pasaron otros largos minutos en los que no hicimos esfuerzo mínimo por romper el silencio. Muy probablemente él entendió que necesitaba tiempo, no para sanar pues eso no era una opción, sino para que la gravedad de mi respuesta, de aquello que acababa de descubrir entre mis recuerdos por fin hiciera que todo a mi alrededor cobrara medianamente sentido. Con base en eso, yo debería tomar una decisión, los dos lo sabíamos, mas estaba consciente de que yo era la única que lo temía.

—Si yo...— Mi voz tembló, sonaba como si no la hubiera usado por años, tosca, ronca, las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos forzándome a tensar mi mandíbula, y sin embargo no pude evitar que una solitaria gota de agua salada hiciera su despreciable y lento recorrido por mi mejilla —Si yo acepto dar mi poder... ella me perdonará, pero...— Mi voz flaqueó de nuevo, las siguientes palabras sintiéndose como lava caliente y vizcosa en mi garganta.

—Pero tú no lo harás— Murmuró mientras movía su gran mano de mi rodilla y en cambio la ponía sobre mi hombro, dando un ligero apretón. Por fin lo encaré, y más lágrimas se abrieron paso por mi rostro.

—¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que no tengo la capacidad de salvarla, luego de que lo que le pasara fuese mi culpa?— Solté con una amargura que hasta para mis propios oídos sonaba agonizante.

—Podrás salvarla, no me cabe la menor duda— Cuando intenté encontrar en sus francos ojos miel el menor atisbo de mentira, el más pequeño indicio de que sus palabras estaban vacías en un vano intento por inducirme a hacer _lo correcto_ fue que no pude encontrar ninguno. Solo había cariño, confianza y un inmenso apoyo en ellos. En verdad creía que lo lograría, pero...

—¿Cómo?— Forcé la palabra desesperada de mi sellada garganta, queriendo con mi esencia misma una respuesta. Él puso su mano libre sobre mi otro hombro, y con sus ojos fijos en los míos, quemando agujeros que llegaban hasta mi alma, llenos de veracidad, fue que dijo finalmente:

—Encontrarás la manera— Ahí tiró de su agarre y me envolvió en un estrecho abrazo, tal vez intentando transmitirme algo de su fuerza, de su coraje —Ten confianza en quién eres, Bruja del Oeste. Nuestra magia no se compara al único poder absoluto que todos poseemos...— Se separó solo lo suficiente para volver a verme a los ojos —La voluntad— Su voz áspera y segura taladreó su camino hasta mi cerebro, grabando ahí sus palabras a fuego. No me dejó forma de dudar, toda su persona confiaba plenamente en que lo conseguiría.

Él volvió a abrazarme fuertemente, y yo lloré a rienda suelta, una lágrima tras otra, por interminables momentos. Lloré porque sabía que iba a ser difícil, por el inminente cambio que surgiría dentro de poco, porque muy probablemente perdería la fe en más de una ocasión, lloré porque en todas ellas tendría que levantarme, sacudirme el polvo y seguir avanzando hasta lograrlo, lloré por el pequeño, diminuto rastro de aquello que había perdido y que ahora, gracias a sus palabras, me había sido devuelto, como un ínfimo rayo de luz entrando por un agujero en el calabozo de un condenado a muerte: _esperanza_.

* * *

Aunque algo _cliché_, todos los eventos que siguieron los recuerdo en cámara lenta, con un ángulo desenfocado, un brillo inusual rodeando el panorama.

Al volver al plano astral, todos los ojos se posaron sobre nosotros. Los rostros de mis hermanos, quienes habían estado discutiendo entre ellos, mostraban un infinito asombro solo comparado por el alivio y la alegría de sus expresiones. Los Espíritus, sin embargo, fueron los primeros en advertir nuestra presencia, siempre portando una expresión extraña, como la de aquel que siempre tuvo su fe más que arraigada y por fin podía deleitarse con el resultado que siempre había estado esperando.

Nadie dijo nada, no hacía falta.

Taimos sostenía mi mano, y al acercarnos Darok dio un apretón a mi hombro, su cálida sonrisa iluminando el plano entero.

Los Espíritus asintieron con cabezas que en realidad no lo eran, como dando una señal secreta de la cual todos sabíamos el significado. Dijeron algo entonces, mas mis oídos estaban tapados y mis sentidos atrofiados, mi cerebro aparentemente había perdido su capacidad para procesar la información del medio desde que Taimos y yo salimos del castillo.

Mas, aunque no pude oír lo que dijeron, de alguna manera las palabras llegaron a mí, a todos nosotros, tan fuertes como el estruendo de las cataratas en medio de un pacífico oasis:

_Siempre los amaremos_.

Y fue con ese último mensaje de infinita adoración que, sin más exordios, todo lo que vimos fue luz.

_Luz_.

De todos los colores posibles y de ninguno a la vez. Los Espíritus jamás se fueron, seguían ahí, lo comprendimos, ellos eran la luz, y ahora nosotros debíamos guiarla.

Nunca supe si fue específicamente por ello, pero en ese mismo momento fue como si todas mis energías y sentidos regresaran a mí con mayor poder. Todo era tan claro y nítido ahora.

Incluso sin siquiera una palabra como instrucción previa, supimos qué hacer en aquel milisegundo de iluminación: sin saber cómo ni cuándo nos pusimos en un amplio círculo, la luz cegadora quedando en el centro, luego reunimos toda nuestra energía, todo nuestro poder, aquello que sentíamos como nuestra fuerza, y con el mayor esfuerzo que pudimos haber hecho en la vida, lo exteriorizamos.

Grité solo un instante, y enseguida de mi espalda salieron mis espinas, más grandes y filosas que nunca antes (o después), sus tallos color azabache, gruesos como troncos de roble, sus filos largos y amenazantes, apuntando hacia el frente... mas yo no fui la única, y no pude evitar que al menos una parte de mi subconsciente se maravillara con lo que mis ojos apreciaban:

De la espalda de Taimos comenzaron a salpicar, a salir por torrentes para por fin explotar hacia arriba mares inmensos de humeante, ardiente, espesa y peligrosa lava; él tenía la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, su grito ahogado mientras extendía sus brazos, la intensidad de su explosión llegando en ondas de calor a todos nosotros. Taimos en verdad era un volcán dormido.

De lo más profundo de la garganta de Brock salió un ronco y potente rugido, antes de que de su espalda saliera un gigantesco león rubio, al parecer enfurecido, saltando hasta posicionarse frente él, listo para atacar. Tenía garras y dientes de sable, y unos ojos tan azules como el profundo océano.

Lauren no se quedó atrás, pues entre sus ropas parecía haber algo arrastrándose, recorriendo su torso para hacerse cada vez más grande, y antes de siquiera dar un parpadeo, una enorme cobra real salió de su espalda, rasgando su vestido, la cual se arrastró hasta quedar frente a ella. Las vértebras a los lados de su cabeza estaban distintivamente expandidas, dando una impresión imponente, peligrosa, mientras mostraba los colmillos en señal de ataque, sus negras escamas relucientes bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Al seguir mis ojos su recorrido alrededor del círculo, fue grande la sorpresa que me llevé al ver que los ojos de Anya, antes de un café pardo y tranquilo, se habían tornado de un negro como de abismo en su totalidad. Un segundo después, su túnica celeste fue rasgada de la parte posterior y de ahí salió un gran oso polar, de pelaje tan blanco como su piel y ojos negros como el ónix. Rugió antes de pararse frente a ella, mostrando los dientes. Éste era tan musculoso como el león de Brock y se veía tan peligroso y feroz como la serpiente de Lauren. La aparente fragilidad de Anya era solo una fachada al parecer.

Luego siguió André, quien de alguna manera hizo brotar de la nada una especie de montaña, levantándonos con él varios kilómetros hacia el infinito espacio, mas el control de la tierra no era lo principal, lo supimos cuando de ésta comenzaba a brotar una especie de polvo o niebla, espesa, de un color grisáceo, la cual también parecía brotar de los poros del fornido mago, más que nada de su espalda. Lo pernicioso de dicha niebla era confirmado por sus pequeños cristales (visibles al ojo observador pues reflejaban la luz de los Astros) que flotaban entre su densa apariencia mortífera, los cuales indudablemente podrían irritar la piel, rasgarla, quemarla, teniendo el mismo resultado en el interior del cuerpo al entrar por la nariz (sin contar el daño a los ojos). Ahí entendí a lo que se referían con el _túnel_: André encerró a la _maldad _con su poder bajo tierra, mas la retuvo ahí dentro gracias a su niebla. Incluso así debió ser una tarea casi imposible, por lo que mi hermano se ganó todavía más mi respeto.

Del lugar donde Annalise se encontraba se escuchó un extraño ruido, parecido a un zumbido, fuerte, insistente, capaz de erizarte hasta el último de los cabellos. Al voltear, vislumbré cómo desde su espalda bajaban por sus brazos, piernas y por el suelo de roca una especie de rayos eléctricos del mismo color rojizo-anaranjado de su cabello. Estos no eran rayos comunes, no solo eran electricidad, pues de ellos salía humo y por donde pasaban dejaban un camino muy delgado de hielo extrañamente humeante. Alrededor de los brazos de Annalise los rayos giraban rápidamente, provocando un zumbido aún más aterrador. Ella apuntó dichas extremidades hacia el frente, como lista para disparar un arma letal y de efecto sumamente doloroso.

Por último, cuando casi había olvidado mi propio nombre, fue que una ráfaga de viento (cómo fue posible estando en el espacio, en el PLANO ASTRAL, siempre será un misterio para mí) sacudió casi por completo la gran montaña en la que estábamos todos. Al dirigir mi vista hacia la fuente mis ojos por poco salen de sus cuencas: ahí estaba Darok, sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados, en su rostro una mueca de esfuerzo, sus ojos azul-grisáceo brillando como nunca antes, mientras que un par de colosales, magníficas e imponentes alas (no de animal, sino de _ángel_) salían de su espalda, extendiéndose ante nosotros. Eran de un color blanco nube, mas las puntas de sus plumas brillaban de una manera peculiar bajo la luz: tenían filo. Algo muy hermoso, y grandiosamente letal.

La _luz_ en el centro del círculo parecía comenzar a expandirse y la montaña se estremeció. Pronto sería el momento, en un suspiro tendríamos que dar nuestro máximo para caer en lo mínimo; alcanzaríamos la cúspide de nuestro potencial, solo para caer desde la cima hasta las más bajas profundidades del abismo de nuestra _especie_.

**BOOM**

La _luz_ explotó.

Ya era de el triple de su tamaño, y eso se triplicaba por parpadeo. Salían de ella ráfagas de calor, ondas expansivas que lograban llegar incluso a nuestros _yo_ físicos; el destello era increíble, llegó un punto donde ni siquiera cerrando los ojos fuertemente y volteando el rostro podías dejar de verlo; la energía era **demasiada**, comenzaba a afectar la forma, el tamaño, la materia misma, se rompía el balance entre lo surreal y un presente posible. No quedaba más tiempo, era ahora o nunca.

—¡¿LISTOS?!— Gritó Darok entre estallidos, ruido imposible y una realidad irreal.

Todos asentimos, sin dudarlo, sin coordinarlo. Solo pasaría.

—¡AHORA!— Exclamó Taimos antes de que todos dirigiéramos nuestro poder hacia el centro.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo duró cada uno en aquel confuso _proceso_, sin embargo estoy segura de que fue diferente para cada quien.

Una vez completamente absorbida por la colisión entre mi poder y la _luz_, paradójicamente solo percibí que todo se puso negro.

De ahí siguió el dolor. Uno intenso, punzante y profundo, como si me arrancaran cada porción de piel, cada tendón, músculo y miembro, dejando solamente mi esqueleto, el cual sentía arder, como si se quemara, quedando solo cenizas que el viento fácilmente podría llevarse consigo.

Cuando me percaté de que mi consciencia se desvanecería en un par de segundos más, un diminuto, casi imperceptible rayo de luz iluminó la completa oscuridad de mis párpados fuertemente cerrados, haciéndose cada vez más grande y brillante, hasta el punto de cegarme. Poco a poco dicha luz se aclaró, y tal como cuando nací y los Espíritus tocaron mi frente en medio de aquel tupido bosque, una ráfaga de imágenes, sensaciones y sentimientos invadió mi atrofiada mente, a una velocidad imposible que de alguna manera me permitía apreciar cada detalle, sin perderme de nada.

Ocho manos tocando mi frente. _"¿Qué eres?" "Soy una bruja" "¿Para qué fuiste creada?" "Proteger a todas las criaturas de estos territorios de la presencia del mal existente" _

Un par de ojos pardos. _"__Es un placer, me llamo Victoria, aunque muchos me conocen por ser la Luna" "Los Espíritus me dijeron que a partir de hoy seré conocida como Jadelyn, la Bruja del Oeste... ¿Qué significa eso que haces?" "A esto se le llama sonrisa, y el sonido que hice se llama risa". _Una bella sonrisa al anochecer.

El húmedo beso de una sirena, su aroma a sal y deseo, mi primera explosión de sensaciones corporales.

_"¡Jamás conocerás el amor! ¡SIENTEN MÁS MIEDO POR TI QUE POR MÍ! Nadie jamás te amará…". _Confusión, miedo, angustia, sufrimiento, dolor, ira; años de dicha mezcla miserable.

_"Tú me abriste los ojos… pero ahora, necesito a alguien que me enseñe a ver…". _Un abrazo fuerte, lágrimas en mis mejillas, pesar en mi corazón.

_"¡Te atrapé, Nalu!". _Una enternecedora imagen que estará para siempre en mi memoria.

_"Hola, ¿Qué haces?" "Solo pasando el rato, supongo" "Qué divertido… ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Caterina" "Mi nombre es Jadelyn" "Mucho gusto, Jade"._ Extrañeza, calidez, un hermoso hoyuelo, fulgurante cabello incendiando mi apagado corazón.

_"¿Sabías que hay una manera de parar tu corazón y no morir?"_ _"¿En serio? ¿Y cuál sería esa manera, pequeña?". _Mi alma reflejada en un par de ojos sublimes. _"Ésta…"_. Un par de labios sobre los míos en un beso tan dulce y delicado, pero a la vez apasionado, vehemente e impetuoso, lleno de tantas emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos, que derritió con su calor todo lo que nos rodeaba. Solo éramos _ella_ y yo, nada más, y para mí eso era perfecto…

_"Jadey, ¿Sabes qué se siente el amor?"_ Mi mano sobre su pecho, su corazón acelerado, gritando mi nombre _"Se siente así…"_ Una sensación gratificante, hermosa, sublime, **inolvidable**.

La venus desnuda. Piel naturalmente tersa, portando un bellísimo matiz bronceado; senos pequeños, firmes y perfectos, ocultos tras algunos mechones de largo y sedoso cabello de un furioso color rojo escarlata; abdomen plano y tentador; piernas largas, muslos levemente torneados con un peculiar brillo de humedad entre ellos... todo en _ella_ representando el afrodisíaco más poderoso, embriagando todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, llenándolos con la gloria de su imagen. Un deseo diferente, un hambre distinta, llena de ansias, nerviosismo, calidez y ternura. Un par de ardientes muslos enredados en mi cuello, la humedad dulce con chispas de sal frente a mí, en mis labios, el elixir de un amor pasional, carnal. Trémulos dedos recorriendo mi piel, besos húmedos sobre nuestra carne en llamas. _"Te amo"_, susurrado al oído de la amante.

Horror. Culpa. Un castigo autoinfligido. Un hada llorando mi nombre. Un hada que logrando calmarme. Un hada amándome. _"Yo, yo estoy feliz de pertenecerte, pues tú también te entregaste a mí, así que ahora nos pertenecemos la una a la otra. No puedo pedir nada más". _

Piel con piel. _"Ni __con toda mi magia habría podido adivinar que llegarías a mí cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza. Si tengo un corazón ahora sé que no fue hecho para mí sino... para pertenecerte a ti en su totalidad" "Jade, yo... yo solo sé que te pertenezco, y no hay otra cosa en la vida que desee más que eso". _Mis brazos alrededor de una estrecha cintura, mi tímpano retumbando con el latido de un corazón tan puro como el bien mismo, manos frágiles acariciando mi cabello, labios rosas besando mi coronilla.

Si existe la misericordia, se compadeció de mí ese día, pues con ese recuerdo como el último fue que me despedí del mundo temporalmente, cayendo en una profunda inconsciencia.

* * *

.

* * *

¡BELLAS CRIATURA DEL UNIVERSO! ¿Cómo están? Esta vez no me demoré tanto, ¿ya ven? Incluso si no llegamos a los 5 comentarios, de igual manera estaré siempre infinitamente agradecida con aquellos que me han brindado su apoyo. Significa demasiado.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sinceramente fue algo así como un reto para mí, pues está bastante cargado como ya se dieron cuenta. Sin embargo, pienso que el resultado está bastante decente, por lo que en verdad espero que les guste, de todo corazón.

Disculpen cualquier error, no tuve tiempo de revisar todo el capítulo (ya es de noche y tengo mucho sueño además -u-). Corregiré lo que pueda en cuanto pueda :D

No creo que necesitemos aclaraciones, así que debo irme ya.

¡No olviden dejarme su opinión con un comentario! Recuerden que **5 comentarios, y la próxima actualización sería en menos de dos semanas**.

¡Los adoro, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¡Cuídense mucho, y recomienden la historia, que ya está a unos pasos del final!

¡Besos reales!


End file.
